Children of Destiny
by KEFWorldChamp
Summary: FF8 Novelization Squall Leonhart is thrown into an adventure beyond his wildest dreams, dealing with his lonely Past, a girl who is head of a resistance faction, a desperate Rival, and mysterious dreams of a man named Laguna Loire FINISHED.
1. The Journey Begins

CHILDREN OF DESTINY

Disclaimer: Although I own a copy of Final Fantasy VIII, I don't own the legal rights to it or any characters. Don't bother suing me, I don't have much.

PROLOGUE

_I'll be here..._

_Why?_

_I'll be here...waiting..._

_For what?_

_I'll be waiting...for you...So...If you come here...you'll find me..._

_I promise._

---

The sky was dark, just a few minutes before sunrise as a sound filled the air, the clanging of metal-on-metal. One of these objects came hurdling to the ground from the sky, a weapon. This weapon was sort of a half-gun, half-sword. The handle was that of a Revolver handgun, but instead of a barrell to fire bullets, there was a long blade about two feet in length. This weapon was called a gunblade. Gunblades came in about 8 different models. This was one of the more basic models, the Revolver. Before long, a fingerless-gloved hand reached out and pulled the weapon out of the ground. This person had brown, shaggy hair. He wore a leather jacket that had thick, white fur around the collar. He left the jacket open, exposing the white undershirt he wore underneath, as well as the silver pendant he wore around his neck. He wore black pants and boots. He had on three belts, one he wore as normal, the other two fell on either side of him, resulting in a criss-cross on his front and back sides. If looks could kill, this young man had a fury in his eyes that could destroy an entire country as he stared down his opponent.

The other young man wore black pants and boots as well. He wore a blue zipped-up vest with a Silver cross across his chest. His body was covered by a big, grey trechcoat. He had short blond hair that was slicked back, except for a small bang on the left side, which hung about halfway down his forehead. He wielded a weapon similar to the other, but the difference was while his opponent had a Revolver model gunblade, his handle was that of a .45 calibur handgun, this model was called Hyperion. The look on this ones face was not that of a serious warrior, but more of a cocky smirk. He stood a good 4 inches above his rival.

Without warning, the two men were once again locked in battle, neither letting the other gain much of an advantage. As it seemed that the brown haird young man seemed to gain some momentum, the blond knocked the others Gunblade right out of his hand. Before it could hit the ground, its owner quickly spun backward, grabbing it again.

"C'mon," Said the taller man, "Is that all you got?"

"You woke me up at the crack of dawn to spar," Said the other, "I'm tired."

"Stop making excuses and fight like a man," tauted the first. With that, the battle raged on again. Once again, the brown haired individual started gaining an advantage when he saw an orange globe of energy appear in his adversary's hand...fire magic. The young man put up his gunblade to block it, but the magic was just too powerful as he felt the heat knock him on his rear.

"Am I getteng better, or are you getting worse?" taunted the blond. As the other person tried to climb to his feet, the blond man had lifted his gunblade into the air. The brown haired person knew what was comming as he shut his eyes and felt his opponent's blade scathe across his face. His blood immediately spilled as he opened his eyes and saw the dark, red liquid hit the ground beneath him. This only fueled his anger as he got up and drug his gunblade on the ground, bringing it up to his opponents face, repaying the favor before he blacked out...

CHAPTER 1: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

The brown haired boy opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was dueling with his arch rival before blacking out. He could feel a scar starting to form from his left cheek to his right eyebrow, crossing the bridge of his nose. He looked at the only person in the room, a middle-aged, heavy set woman waring a lab coat. He couldn't read the nametag because of his blurred vision, but knew it was the resident Doctor at his military academy, Dr. Kadowaki. Obviously, he was in the infirmary.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. He didn't answer right away, he never did. he paused before giving an ".......Ok." Which was a lie. His forehead hurt like hell, but he didn't tell her that, he wasn't one for conversation, much less more treatment.

"Take it easy next time, you hear?" She said as he nodded and sat up a little bit. "Looks like your eyes are focusing," She continued, "You should be fine. Say your name for me." This was strictly to make sure he didn't have amnesia.

"Squall," He said, "Squall Leonhart."

"Why don't you take it easy in training?" She asked, "Next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Seifer." Squall replied, refering to the one that put him where he was.

"Seifer Almasy," She sighed, "Won't listen to anyone, Why dont you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away." Nobody knew Seifer like Squall did. No matter who he stepped on, Seifer always got his way. Squall had too much pride to back down from his rival.

"You wanna be cool, huh?" She said, defeated, "Well, don't get hurt in the process." Squall just rolled his eyes, like I said, he wasn't one for conversation.

"Lets see," She said, "Your Instucter is...Quistis, right?"

"Quistis Trepe, Yeah." He confirmed.

"I'll call her now, Just wait here a minute." She said headed towards the phone, punching in a few numbers. He could hear the Doctor just fine, and the distant voice of his instructor as he layed back down on the bed, putting his arm over his face to shield the sun from his vision.

"Quistis?" Said Dr. Kadowaki, "Come get your student...Yes, yes, his injury's not too serious, but it'll probably leave a scar...Right, now please come by" Dr. Kadowaki then went into another room to check on a sick student.

"Squall...so we meet again." He heared a woman say. He couldn't place her voice, because he has never heard it before in his life. He caught a quick glimpse of her as she left the room. She wore a blue blouse and a long white skirt. She had a green wrap in her arms that cradled her lower back. She had brown hair. She wasn't gon long before he heard the door hiss open again. The woman had on black boots and a knee length black skirt. She wore a black jacked that was adorned with gold trim. She wore thick glasses and her blond hair hung just past her shoulders. This was Squall's instructor. Quistis. As she saw Squall laying on the bed, she gave a sigh before forcing a small smile. Quistis was only 18, just a year older than Squall and the younges insrtuctor there. Squall really had no problems with his instructor, it was just that sometimes, she could nag the paint off the walls. Squall knew that this was going to be one of those times.

"I knew it'd be either you or Seifer." She said. "Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam." The walk back to class was pretty uneventful. Squall payed no attention to those around him, however, several students waved to Quistis as she waved back. She was possibly the most popular instructor.

"Squall, Is there something on your mind?" She said, breaking the silence. There was a small pause before Squall answered.

"Not Really..." They both said at the same time. That was another thing that annoyed Squall to no end. Quistis was able to predict what he would say. Though Squall was annoyed at this, Quistis started to giggle a little bit.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"Funny?" She said, "No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little, thats all."

"I'm more complex than you think." He said.

"Then tell me," She said, "Tell me more about yourself." There was another small pause before Squall opened his mouth again.

"It's none of your..." He began.

"...Business!" Quistis ended, annoying Squall again. Squall had enough conversation and walked ahead of Quistis, headed for Class. The classrooms were on the Second Level of the academy, which was known as Balamb Garden.

Balamb Garden was blue in color hand had a shape almost that of a cone. The thing that caught most eyes was the Halo surrounding the top, mostly because there was NOTHING holding it up, it just floated there. There were only Three gardens in the World. Trabia Garden was to the northeast of Balamb Garden, lying just beyond the sea that separated the Balamb Continent and the Trabia Continent, out of the three, Trabia Garden was the smallest. Balamb Garden was just about the same size as the third garden, Galbadia Garden. Each garden served its own unique perpose. Galbadia Garden was more of a military academy than the other two. The students there were trained so that one day they would become members of the Galbadian Army. You didn't have to go there to join the army, but if you Did, you had more of an advantage over those that didn't. Trabia Gardens only real perpose was acidemics, though if they wanted to get a feel for battle, they were transferred to Balmab Garden to apply to become a SeeD. SeeD's were the pride and joy of Balamb Garden. SeeDs were mercinaries for hire, and the source of Balamb Garden's income.

All of Balamb Garden's classrooms were on the Second Floor. The First Floor Split into Eight different sections. Going clockwise, The Dormitory was to the north. Most Cadets and ALL SeeD's stayed in the dorms. That was one of the advantages of being a SeeD, you got your own room. All Cadets usually had a roomate. Next was the Parking Lot. Sometimes, Vehicles would be taken from the Garden to deal with a SeeD mission, other than that, there was really no other perpose for it. To the East was the Training Center, which had Real monsters inside. The Training Center was the only facility open at night, therefore, there was an old ventilation shaft that became what had been known as the "Secret Area" Also in the training center were REAL monsters, mainly just Grats, but there was the occasional T-Rexaur. Next came the library, were everyone could check out books and use them to study. The Front Gate was to the South, then the Infirmary, where the sick and Injured were treated. To the West was the Quad. this is where special events took place. And finally there was the cafeteria, which was usually a mess during meal time, mainly because of the Hot Dogs. Hot Dogs were the most popular food in the garden, but there was a limited supply. Balamb Guarden also had a third floor and a basement, but those were restricted areas. The third floor housed the Headmaster's office, Cadets and SeeDs alike needed permission to go in there. The Basement was said to house the owner of the garden by the name of NORG, who held the title of Garden Master. Supposedly, nobody but the Headmaster had ever seen NORG, and even if that was so, the Headmaster never spoke of him. NORG was so mysterious that many believed him to be purely a myth.

Before much Longer, Squall entered his classroom and took a seat in the back, where he could feel himself being watched. As he glanced over, he saw his arch rival, Seifer Almasy, wearing his trademark smirk across his face as he sat (More like reclined) in his study area. Quistis entered shortly after.

"Good morning, class." She said as she took her seat at the front of the room. "Let's start with todays Schedule." Everyone leaned forward to listen to what she had to say, except for Squall and Seifer, who already knew.

"There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday." She began, "Yes, the field exam for the SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field Exam participants will have free time until the exam, just make sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any Questions?"

As Quistis continued her speech that Squall already knew, he opened a drawer on his study panel and took out two gems.

"Oh, and Seifer!" She said, getting the cocky gentleman's attention, "Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on." With that, Seifer slammed his fist onto his study panel, he would easily get a detention for Squall's scar.

"Field exam participants, I will see you all later." Quistis said. "And Squall, I need to talk to you."

As the class was dismissed, Squall stuffed the Gems into his pockets as he steped over to his instructor, who was chatting among other students. These students called themselves 'Trepies' and self proclaimed themselves as Quistis' own fan club. Yes, Quistis Trepe was THAT popular as an instructor.

"You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you?" Quistis asked, "You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass this prerequisite."

"I was gonna go this morning," thought Squall to himself, "But Seifer..." Before he could think any longer, Quistis' voice snapped him back to reality.

"Do you have a good excuse?" Asked Quistis.

"Not Really..." Said Squall

"Then let's get going," She said, "I'll be waiting for you at the Front Gate in half an hour." She said before leaving. Squall then took out his gems. These Gems were like Diamonds, but they had another gem inside them. These gems came in many different colors, They were the keys to a SeeDs special power. These gems gave an otherwise regular humen the strength of unearthly monsters known as a Guardian Force, or GF for short.

GF's were used through a process called Junctioning, where The Gem would be absorbed into the body, giving him or her the Strength of the mighty GF. With a GF Junctioned, a human could use magic spells, draw extra power from their adversaries, use stocked magic to enhance their abilities, or, in times of Great danger, could summon the GF itself.

Squall had two GF stones. The gems inside were colored Yellow and Blue, representing the magic of Thunder and Ice respectively. Though GFs werent just called "This GF," or "That GF." the GF's had names of their own. Squalls GFs were known as Quezacotl and Shiva.

Quezacotl had somewhat of a glowing body, It looked like a bird, but had no visible face. Quezacotl was a GF of Thunder Magic, and with him junctioned, Squall could use Thunder Magic. Shiva on the other hand, looked almost human, save for her cold blue body and long golden hair. That and the fact that she was about 9 feet tall, with her, Squall could use Ice magic, more particularly, Blizzard spells. When a GF was summoned onto the battlefield, it unleased their own attack of their respective magic power. GFs were what made SeeDs such dangerous opponents. The GFs did have a downside though, they could be knocked out, making it useless in battle until it came to.

Since Squall was headed towards the Fire Cavern, he thought it best to Junction his GFs right now. He closed his fists on both of the gems and concentrated, after about ten seconds, the gems dissapeared, his muscles bulged a little, and he could feel two live beings in the back of his mind. Shiva was definitely going to give him an advantage in the Fire Cavern, since Ice could easily beat the heat of fire. Quezacotl was pretty much just backup, in case Shiva was knocked out. Thunder magic wasn't as effective against fire as Ice was, but it still packed a punch.

As Squall exited the classroom, there was a Cadet running full speed towards him.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!" She was only about 5'1", but she was running full speed and slammed into Squall. She fell back on her rear, but Squall hardly budged because of the GFs he had recently junctioned. Squall said not a word as this young woman got to her feet. She had Brown hair down to about her shoulders, then it kind of swept out at the ends.

"There," She said as she got to her feet, "Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is.......homeroom over?" She was speaking faster than her lips moved, but Squall just gave her a nod.

"Woo...oh no!" She said, "This place is so much bigger than my last Garden." Obviosly, this girl had just transferred from Trabia Garden, Squall heard about the trasfers in advance, the new Trabian students who were trying to become SeeDs

"Oh, hey, hey," She said before Squall could leave. "I just transferred here, Do you think you could give me a tour of this Garden?" Squall still had some time before heading to the Fire Cavern, but not much. though he could show her the directory.

"Sure," He said.

"Whoo-hoo!" She squealed excitedly. Squall took a mental note not to have any form of candy around her, she was hyper enough as it was.

"I have things I need to do," Said Squall, "So all I can really do is show you the directory." With that, they headed towards the Elevator and went down to the 1st floor. Squall showed her how to get to each area, and what it was basically for.

"Any questions?" asked Squall.

"Um, just one," She said, "Whats the Headmasters name?"

"Cid Kramer." Said Squall. "But in his presence, you supposed to address him as 'Headmaster Cid.'" As she left, Squall looked up at the clock, he had 15 minutes before he had to head to the Fire Cavern. He quickly stopped in his Dorm and filled a canteen at the bathroom sink. He was definitely going to need water in that inferno. He strapped the canteen to his belt, grabbed his Gunblade, and headed towards the Front Gate, where Quistis was waiting, just like she said she would.

Quistis was no longer wearing her SeeD uniform, but instead was in Battle gear. She wore a red-orange sleveless shirt and a matching Skirt that went down to her shins. She had two belts on, one for regular perposes, the other mainly for something to hold her weapon, a chain whip. She had on Brown Boots, and dark purple gloves, which were more like sleeves bacause the went up to her shoulders. also, her glasses were gone.

"Did you remember your GFs?" She asked.

"Yes," He replied.

"Remember, as your GF's become stronger, so do you." She continued. "OK, we'll leave as soon as you're ready."


	2. The Fire Cavern

Even if I only got 1 review, I fell that it was completely worth it.

**QueenAdreena: **Thanks for being the first. I hope you'll keep comming back to my story, you know I'll stay with yours 'till the end. There may be some stuff added that didn't really happen/we didn't see (I already have a TON of new stuff planned for the ending) Also, some GF's will be gotten by a different means than how you got them in the game.

Anyway. I will give some guarentee's. I guarentee that EVERY GF will appear in this fic, except for Phoenix, Boko, Moomba, and MiniMog.

OK. Here's Chapter 2. I know it's kind of short, but I'm not the best when it comes to battle scenes.

CHAPTER 2: THE FIRE CAVERN

The walk to the Fire Cavern took about an hour, and was pretty uneventful save for a few monster attacks from about 7 Bite Bugs. Before long, Squall was at his destination. He could see two members of the Garden Faculty blocking the entrance. These men wore long Red and White robes and big yellow hats that covered their entire faces.

"OK, are you ready?" asked Quistis.

"Yes," said Squall. He approached the entrance where the Garden Faculty were standing.

"I'm here for the Prerequisite for the SeeD exam," stated Squall.

"You objective," Began the one on the left, "is to obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?

"Yes," Said Squall.

"State your name and Student ID number." Said the one on the right.

"Student ID number 41269, Squall Leonhart."

"I'm his support," added Quistis, "Instructor number 14, Quistis Trepe."

"Select a time limit." Said the one on the right, "Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging, yet reasonable." Squall had four choices, 10, 20, 30, or 40 minutes. What you choose and how long it takes you to obtain the power of this GF would effect your final score after the SeeD exam. If you picked a low level like 10 minutes showed confidence, but if you ran out of time, you would automatically fail. If you chose 40 minutes, sure, you would definitely have the time you need, but it showed lack of confidence, which didn't look good on the end result. Squall gave it a thought for a few seconds before he made his descision.

"20 minutes," Said Squall.

"Very well," Said the one on the left as he handed Quistis a stopwatch, "Good luck." With that, they moved aside letting Squall and Quistis pass. Once he was inside, he felt the intense heat. There was a rather narrow walkway which was surrounded by molten lava. Reguardless, Squall began to pick up the pace. It would take a few minutes to find this GF he was looking for, and even more to battle it.

"My job is to support you in battle," said Quistis, "Everything else is up to you."

"Fine," said Squall.

"You know," She continued, "The boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous."

"...Whatever." Squall thought

"I'm just kidding!" she said, "Just trying to keep you relaxed, thats all." Squall just continued on, not really paying attention to his support, besides, she wouldn't be the one to battle it. Her main perpose was to get him out if the GF was too much for him.

"I guess I was right," Said Quistis, "You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential." At this moment, They were approaching the end of the path, which had a hole in the ground, where this GF was said to sleep.

"Ok, this is it." Said Quistis, "You seem confident enough. You have 14 minutes and 27 seconds to battle." As Quistis finished her sentence, smoke began to pour from the hole as the GF, named Ifrit, flew out. Ifrit was tall, about 12 feet. He had the body of a human with really tanned skin. His face was that of a lion, he had long black horns that curved down around his back. Quistis took her place on the side as Squall lifted his Gunblade.

"Who challenges me?" Demanded Ifrit.

"I challenge you," said Squall, determined to win this battle. "I have come for your powers."

"Very well, prepare yourself for battle!" said Ifrit. "Fire!" he screamed as a fire spell struck Squall, It winded him a bit, but almost immediately countered. "Blizzard!" he shouted. A block of ice appeared above Ifrit, then came down, dropping and shattering upon contact with the GFs head.

"Hmm," Ifrit thought, "not bad for a human." Another fire spell hit Squall, and Ifrit came in with a punch to Squalls gut.

"Cure!" shouted Squall. He was absorbed in a magic field. His burns and bruises seemed to heal almost immediately. As the field disappeared, Squall followed up with another blizzard spell, then began running in for a slash with his gunblade. Ifrit however had moved out of the way, Forcing Squalls own momentum to run full force into the wall.

"Impudent human!" shouted Ifrit as he landed a kick into Squalls ribs. Squall then saw Ifrits hand comming downwards towards his neck. Thinking fast, Squall did the first thing that came to his mind. "Diamond Dust!" he shouted. Squall then dissappeared as the firey heat of the Cavern was soon replaced by a sub-zero temperature. Ifrit turned around and saw a being incased in an ice spear that had shot up from the ground. The ice shattered as this being freed herself.

"They have Shiva!?" gasped Ifrit. Squall had summoned his GF of ice. Before Ifrits mind could register another thought, a ball of blue energy had appeared in Shiva's hand, and then she threw it forward, surrounding Ifrit in a glacier. The glacier then shattered, shards of ice finding themselves clinging to Ifrit. Ifrit roared in pain before Squall emerged, slicing a gash in Ifrits right leg. As it passed through, Squall pulled the trigger on his weapon, dealing even more damage to the mighty fire beast.

"Enough!" Roared Ifrit. "I underestimated Shiva. For me to lose to a human...Very well." A GF stone appeared in Ifrits hand, with a red gem in the center. He tossed it to Squall, admitting defeat. "I shall join you." Squall closed his fist on Ifrit's stone, in what could be called Squall's victory dance, the only thing missing was the dancing, which Squall didn't do, period.

"There isn't much time left, but let me go over this real quick." Said Quistis, Squall nearly forgot that she was even there. "Good, you got yourself a GF." She continued, "If you junction that GF, then you could also junction magic to yourself and make your attacks more effective." Squall took that mental note as he exited the cavern, where Quistis hit the button on the stopwatch.

"You passed," She said, "and with 3 minutes and 46 seconds to spare." Squall said nothing as the two of them began walking back to the garden.


	3. Exam Time

First, to reply to the reviews.

**QueenAdreena: **I've played through the game so much, I've pretty much memorized the entire script (OK, not the WHOLE thing, but a lot of it). Mostly because I had a hard time with the junction system at first and spent a lot of time starting over. Though on a personal note, it blows me away that I was able to get to Adel with such poor junctioning.

**ranchgirlmalon: **Glad to see someone else reviewing. Thanks for the encouragement. BTW, I'm into The Legend of Zelda too, so don't be too surprized if you see something on that board from me.

I know chapter 2 was rather short, but I PROMISE that chapter 3 is better. After all, this is where we meet everyone's favorite Chicken-wuss.

CHAPTER 3: EXAM TIME

About half an hour passed before Squall and Quistis got back to Balamb Garden. There were a few more Bite Bug attacks, plus a Caterchipillar, which dropped a spider web containing Blue Magic. Blue Magic was Quistis' specialty, and allowed her to use an attack of that monster. As long as she had it, she could use a move called 'Ultra Waves' Which damaged all of her opponents and, in some cases, caused them to go berzerk.

"Well Done," Quistis said, "Now change into your uniform and meet near the directory in half an hour."

Squall headed to his room and changed into his Cadet uniform, which consisted of a dark blue jacket and matching pants with hints of silver here and there, mainly on the edges of the sleves and collar. Squall still opted to leave the jacket open. He hoped that this would be the last time he would have to wear it, and would be exchanging it for the more presteigous SeeD uniform in a matter of hours. As that half hour quickly passed, he soon found himself in the main hall.

"Squall! Over here!" A voice called, that of Quistis, who was back in her SeeD uniform. He spotted her in front of the directory, where there were also several other cadets preparing for their chance to become a SeeD.

I'll be announcing the squad assignments for the exam now." She said. "Let's see...You'll be with...Zell Dincht. Quite a lively fellow."

Squall knew who Zell Dincht was, though he only referred to him as 'That over emotional hot dog addicted karate kid.'

"Lively? He's just loud." Said Squall "Can't I switch members?"

"I'm afraid thats not possible." Said Quistis, who then turned her attention to the other cadets, spotting who she was looking for. "Over here, Zell!"

Squall couldn't help but look over and see Zell shadow boxing nearly 10 feet away. Upon hearing his name called, he did a backflip and turned around to Quistis, giving a big toothy grin and a thumbs up.

Zell was also in his Cadet uniform. He stood about three inches under Squall and had his dirty blonde hair in an unusual style. Most of it was slicked back, but his bangs were spiked up. The most distiguishable feature of this kid was the tattoo on his face, which went above his left eyebrow, then came down to his cheek bone in a somewhat tribal patern. Since Zell was a martial arts master, he didn't use a weapon, but rather just decided to pummel his oponents with his fists. Though he did wear black gloves with metal on the knuckles. Upon seeing Squall, his eyebrows shot up on surprise.

"Whoa! I'm with you?" Said Zell, who knew Squall was pretty deadly with a gunblade. Zell extended his hand to shake Squall's, though Squall just crossed his arms, refusing the gesture.

"You don't get along with Seifer, do you?" Zell asked. That was about the only thing that Squall and Zell had in common, neither of them were too fond of Seifer. "Heard he whooped you pretty bad this morning."

"We weren't fighting," said Squall, "We were training."

"I bet you he doesn't think so," Zell said, "Look, Seifers just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him."

"Thats none of your business." Said Squall and Quistis at the same time, Quistis just predicting Squall again.

"Ahem, excuse me." Quistis said, "But that Seifer you're talking about, he's your squad leader."

"SAY WHAT?!" Zell nearly shouted. Of all the luck, Squall and Zell were stuck with a common rival as their squad leader.

"It can't be changed," Quistis said, turning her attention back to the group of students. "Seifer! Are you here?"

As if on cue, Seifer walked up. Unlike the other students, he was dressed in his normal gear instead of his cadet uniform. Behind Seifer were his two best friends, the twin brother and sister known as Raijin and Fujin. Though it was hard to tell that they were twins. Raijin had dark skin while his sister Fujin was an albino. Raijin wore black baggy pants and an open black vest, exposing his bare chest. Fujin wore blue pants and a long sleeve shirt to match. Fujin also wore an eye patch. Because of this, many had started a rumor that Fujin had lost an eye. The twins way of speech was also different. Raijin would talk almost normal, if it werent for him throwing the words 'Ya know' after almost every sentence. Fujin on the other hand only spoke in one-worded shouts.

"Fujin and Raijin tagging along as usual," Squall thought, "Guess that makes up the whole disciplinary committee."

"You're the squad leader." Quistis said to Seifer. "Good luck to you."

"Instructor," Seifer began, "I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student who needs them, eh?" Raijin and Fujin gave a nod, like obidient robots.

"Ok then." Quistis said, "Good luck, Seifer." This caused Seifers cocky grin to go to a scowl.

"Add Instuctor Trepe to the list!" He commanded to Raijin and Fujin

"The list?" Squall thought, "what is it?"

"Well then, you're all assigned to Squad B." Said Quistis, "I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone."

"Listen up!" Seifer said, grabbing both Squall and Zell's attention. "Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it!

"Everyone here?" asked another voice. Squall, Zell, and Seifer turned their attention to the stairs leading up to the elevator, where this figure was descending, that of the Balmab Garden headmaster, Cid Kramer.

Headmaster Cid was in his early forties, and his age was showing. He had brown hair with a hint of grey here and there, and he was rather pudgy. He wore brown pants and a white shirt, which was covered by a red vest.

"It's been a while everyone. How's everyone doing," asked the Headmaster. "This exam will include 12 members from Squads A through D. You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honor and disgrace, each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done, they always do. Well, thats one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercinary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands, and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

"Could you talk any more?" Squall thought to himself. As he looked over, he saw Zell pull out his GF stones. Everone on this exam would have the same three, Quezacotl, Shiva, and Ifrit. Squall watched as Zell junctioned them one after another. After which, Quistis led the group to the parking lot, where they got into a garden vehicle. Seifer and Quistis sat on one side while Squall and Zell sat on the other, Zell bugging Squall the whole time.

"Yo Squall, Show me your gunblade, will ya?" asked Zell, to which Squall opted to stay quiet.

"C'mon, man!" Said Zell again, still no response from Squall.

"Just a peek!" Still, Squall remained silent.

"Tch, fine." Zell said, giving up, "Why you bein' so selfish?" But still, Squall said nothing.

"Say somethin' will ya?" Said Zell, "W-Whats on your mind?"

"Nothing," Squall and Quistis said together. Zell mumbled something under his breath before he stood up and started shadow boxing again, before long, he could feel a pair of eyes on him.

"Stop that, it's annoying." Said Seifer, but being Seifer, he had to throw in insult in there too, "Chicken-wuss."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zell shouted as Seifer started laughing silently to himself. Before it could get out of hand, Quistis stood up.

"Knock it off!" she commanded. Seifer stopped laughing as Zell plopped down back to his seat. Squall was deep in thought at the moment, when the girl he saw in the infirmary popped into his mind. she left shortly before Quistis entered, so maybe Quistis would know her.

"Instructor?" said Squall, grabbing Quistis' attention. "Who was that girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"Was someone there?" she asked. "I didn't notice anybody. Is there a problem?"

"No...not really." Squall said, his mind going back to his train of thought.

"This is great." mumbled Seifer. "I have a Chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad."

Shortly after the verbal scuffle in the garden vehicle, it made its way into the town of Balamb, Passing the hotel and the train station until it reached the docks. As Squall stepped out of the car, he noticed the vessel. Apperantly, they were going to have to travel by sea to reach their destination.

"So thats the vessel...?" asked Squall to no one.

"'Aint no turning back, now." Seifer said.

"Hey, you guys are the last," said a SeeD standing by the docks. "Hurry up and get in!"

"Don't dissappoint me now," Seifer said to Squall and Zell. Seifer was the first one in the vessel, followed by Zell, then Squall, and finally Quistis. As they found themselves comfortable, another SeeD entered the cabin.

"Hi, Quistis," she said.

"Hi Xu, These are the members of Squad B." she said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya." Zell said.

"Pleased to meet you." said Squall, following suit. Xu shook Squall and Zells hands, then her eyes shifted to the squad leader, head in his hand and his feet resting on the table in the center of the room.

"Seifer, how many times has it been now?" Xu asked.

"Oh, I just love these exams," Seifer said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. This was the third time Seifer was taking the SeeD exam. He failed twice before for not following orders.

"I'll explain the current situation and the mission," Xu said. "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parlament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the Galbadian army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their postition in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. Thats the current status, now onto the mission objective." Squall and Zell leaned in for this part.

"According to our reports, the Galbadian Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region." Said Xu, "We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining Galbadian troops within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any Galbadian Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

"So what are WE supposed to do?" asked Seifer.

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the Galbadian army within the city." said Xu.

"Sounds important," said Zell

"Sounds boring," Seifer threw in, "So what you're saying is that we do all the little dirty work?"

Xu knew what Seifer was getting at here, so she quickly changed the subject. "Oh, it hardly needs to be said, but The order to withdraw takes priority. Don't forget. We're almost there, we anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark. Thats all. Any questions, talk to Quistis." Xu left on that note. Squall had an eyebrow raised. Quistis knew this as something Squall didn't understand something.

"What is it, Squall?" She asked him.

"Explain that again." He said.

"Here's a quick explaination," she started, "The goal for this mission is to eliminate the Galbadian forces that have entered Dollet. The order to withdraw takes priority, so be sure to make your way back to base when you recieve this order. Did that clear it up at all?"

"A little..." Squal said. Seifer decided to speak up here, making it perfectly clear, well, in his eyes anyway.

"Listen up!" Seifer said, demanding attention. "Our goal for this mission is to mop up the Galbadian Soldiers in Dollet. All you have to do is take orders from me, the captain."

"My first real battle," Mumbled Zell. "I'm gettin' pretty nervous."

"Better not piss in your pants," Seifer said.

"Huh? You talkin' to me?" Zell said. Seifer was laughing silently to himself. "Bastard."

"OK, enough talk." Quistis said. "We'll be landing soon, so get ready."

"Well then," Seifer said. "Squall, go see what's going on outside." At this moment, Squall wanted to say 'do it yourself you lazy prick.' But that would be disobeying orders. So Squall had to reply with a simple ".......Ok."

"Good," Said Seifer, "'Cause it's MY order."


	4. The Heat Of Battle

Alright, response time.

**Laurendil: **Along with Quezacotl, you get Shiva right at the beginning of the game. Anyhoo, glad you like.

**ranchgirlmalon: **I wasn't planning on putting any side-quests in here, though I did Guarentee all the GFs, and later ones require side-quests. I figured I'll just write them in where it seems appropriate.

**lady-rinoa: **Wasn't planning on taking out any scene's, but we'll see what happens. Extra scene's do require a bit of brain power (for me anyway), but some extra lines will definitely be included.

**Doodlebug: **A lot of it will be exact dialogue, though when we really get into it, some scene's will be changed around a bit.

**QueenAdreena: **I know it's a little fast paced, but I'm unemployed, and was caught in the middle of a snowstorm recently, so I found myself with a lot of free time.

OK then. I originally had this planned as 2 chapters, but found myself unable to pry myself away from the computer to stop typing. This chapter contains plenty of violence, the introduction of Limit Breaks, and a certain Messenger Girl.

CHAPTER 4: THE HEAT OF BATTLE

Doing as Seifer commanded, Squall headed up to the gunners nest of the ship. It was called that simply because of the machine gun mounted in front of him. He stood a little higher in order to see past it. He looked down in his hands, one of which had a snapshot of Dollet, the other of a clear laminate that when placed on the stapshot, gave him his orders. Squall then removed the snapshot from his view to see the city of Dollet, with numerous explosions here and there. Squall knew that with every explosion, there was a casualty. He was determined not to let that happen to him as he gave an icy stare. The ship was going full speed now, as it crashed over a security wall. Other ships exactly like it began landing at the beach, SeeD candidates running full speed into the heat of the battle. Once their own ship landed, the outer doors swung open. Seifer and Squall clenched their gunblades as Zell cracked his knuckles. They ran to the outside where Xu shouted something to Quistis. Shortly after, Quistis gave the three young warriors their orders.

"Okay, you are to secure the Central Square," She yelled in the midst of explosions and gunfire, "Make sure your GF is equipped before heading into battle!" The three quickly double-checked and were good to go.

"Move out!" Seifer commanded as he headed to the staircase leading off the beach and onto the streets, with Squall and Zell closely behind. As they set foot on the asphalt, they were attacked by two Galbadian Troops. Seifer took one while Squall and Zell battled the other. Zell punched the troop in the face, then swept his legs out from under him. Squall caught him while the was getting back up and cut his throat with his Gunblade, cutting off his air supply, thus killing him. Squall and Zell turned and saw Seifer eliminate his own opponent, decapitating him. As they approached the Pub, two more appeared overhead. Zell quickly shot his foot up, catching one of them in the jaw on his way down, breaking his neck and subsequently parilyzing him. Seifer delivered the finishing blow to him, sticking the tip of his gunblade into his already broken neck. Squall used his own weapon to slice off the other mans feet before he hit the ground, then slashed him across the chest. Pushing on, it wasn't as crowded as the three expected it to be as the Central Square came into view.

"The Central Square is up ahead," Seifer said, reminding Squall and Zell. "Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out and show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!" With that, Seifer ran ahead.

"What and idiot." Zell scoffed at Seifer's attempt to taunt the Galbadians. Quickly, Squll and Zell caught up to Seifer, only to see his gunblade sticking out of a Galbadian sodiers back, covering it in blood.

"There may be more." Squall commented.

"Alright, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies." Seifer said. Squall and Zell rounded the fountain, only to be met with a saber being held by a Galbadian soldier. Thinking quickly, Zell kicked it out of the mans hand before Squall sliced the man clean in half.

"I think thats all of them." Squall said.

"Well then, we're on standby until the enemy comes." Seifer said, "Standby, how boring." Seifer had a point, all it was at this point was waiting, either for more bad guys, or the withdraw order. Five minutes passed before the three of them heard a faint rumbling.

"Sounds like it's starting," commented Squall.

"Bring it on," Seifer said with a hint of confidence in his voice. He then noticed a dog sniffing his leg.

"Get outta here!" Seifer yelled at the dog, who backed away with its tail between its legs. "Hey, Galbadian soldiers! What are you waiting for!? Come and show me what you got!" Obviously, the Galbadians didn't hear Seifer, as not one showed up.

Nearly 40 minutes passed without any activity. No Galbadian soldiers, No withdraw order, nothing.

"Still keep us waiting," Seifer mumbled. He looked to his right, Squall was sitting at the fountain, looking like he was about to die of boredom, while Zell paced back and forth.

"Man! Now THIS is boring." Zell said.

"Thats it!" Seifer yelled while swinging his gunblade in the air. "I can't take it anymore, what is this? Some kind of dog training?" Seifer was referring to the dog that was sniffing him earlier, who hadn't gone far. Seifer watched the dog run about 10 feet away and let out a howl. Zell looked over and saw Galbadians approaching, signaling with his hand for Squall and Seifer to get down. As they crouched, they saw the Galbadians completely ignore the central square and turn onto another road. Once they were all gone, Zell decided to speak up.

"Where the hell they going?" He asked. Their eyes followed up the road and spotted and old abandoned tower at the end of it, sitting on top of a tall hill.

"Hey. What is that up there?" Zell asked. Squall simply shrugged as he looked over at Seifer, who was getting a grin on his face.

"Our next destination." He said, triumphantly.

"But thats against orders!" Zell told him.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer asked.

"Squall!" said Zell, turning to the one in question looking for support. Squall didn't know what to do. Going with Seifer would be against orders, staying still would be disobeying the Squad Leader, since it was obvious Seifer was going anyway. What was the difference, he was going to fail now anyway, no matter what happened.

"I stand by the captains descision." Squall said bluntly.

"Captains descision?" Seifer said. He walked over and put his left hand on Squalls right shoulder. "You want to wreak some havok too, don't you?"

"It would be a good opportunity to test out my training," Squall said, throwing Seifer's hand away. "Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone, even if they do fight dirty, like you."

"You'll thank me when the time comes." Seifer said.

"What the hell?" asked Zell. "I thought you two didn't get along. You're, like, all buddy-buddy now." Realizing that neither Squall or Seifer were paying attention to him, he decided to change the subject. "Listen, this aint no ordinary battle, its an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here, I don't need any boy scouts." Said Seifer.

"What was THAT!?" Zell said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't take him personally Zell." Squall told him. "Seifer, if we're gonna go, let's hurry."

"The enemy is headed for the facility at the top of the hill." Seifer said. "We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

"Alright," Said Squall, reluctantly.

"Tch...fine." Zell said, giving up. And with that, they were on their way to the tower.

Seifer, Squall, and Zell continued down the road leading up the the abandoned tower, now leaving Dollet city limits, knowing that they were going to run into some hostility. They were right as they reached the base of the hill where 3 Galbadian soldiers appeared. Zell ran forward and pinned one to a wall while Squall and Seifer were in heated battle with the other two. Once Zell saw an opportunity, he threw the soldier he was fighting towards the one Squall was fighting, sending Squalls gunblade through each of their stomachs. Seifer was able to finish off his own opponent by himself. As they continued up the hill, they ran into some people lying on the ground, alive, and nursing their injuries. Zell was able to identify them as Dollet Soldiers.

"W-W-Who are you?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry. We're SeeD candidates." Squall told him. "We've been dispatched by Balamb Garden."

"So, whats going on up there?" Seifer asked.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the Communications Tower." He said, "On top of that, the place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin' up there, be carf-AHHH" The poor soldier couldn't finish his sentence before he felt an intense pain in his leg, then his eyes rolled back into his head, signifying his death. Squall looked behind the now deceased soldier and saw the problem. A giant snake type creature called an Anaconduar.

"Blizzard!" Zell yelled, casting a blizzard spell on the snake. "These things are weak against Ice!"

Getting the message, Squall casted his own blizzard spell on the beast. Before it let a third hit it, the Anaconduar rushed forward, trying to squeeze the life out of Seifer. Squall and Zell rushed towards their Squad Leader, trying to free him from the Anaconduars death grip. After a few minutes of struggling, Squall and Zell had diverted the Snake-beasts attention, and Seifer was able to get free.

"That does it," Seifer mumbled, "No Mercy!" A bright light surrounded Seifer. Squall noticed what Seifer was doing, he was going into his Limit Break, or finishing move. As the Anaconduar went to attack Zell, it was struck with powerful Fire Magic, forcing it to turn its attention back to Seifer, who was twirling his Gunblade in his right hand, building up Energy. This was a mistake on the snakes part, as Seifer released the energy in his weapon, sending it to the monster, ending up with the severing of the snakes head, thus, killing it.

"Monsters, huh?" said Squall, sheathing his gunblade.

"That sucks." commented Zell.

"More fun for us," Seifer said while running ahead, "Come on."

"Fun? Pu-lease!" Zell said, following Squall and Seifer. The trio continued up the hill, and in about 15 minutes, had finally reached their destination, an edge sitting about 20 feet up from the entrance to the Comms tower. Seifer spotted two Galbadian troops at the entrance, and ordered his team to get down as the three of them listened in on the conversation.

"The generator is up and running." Said one of the soldiers.

"No problem with the boosters." Said the other.

"The hell they doing?" Seifer whispered. The door to the tower opened as a third soldier stepped out.

"Cable disconnetion confirmed. Begin exchange process." he said.

"Roger," Replied the first as the three of them stepped inside the tower.

"Repairs?" Squall asked once the coast was clear.

"Who cares?" Seifer asked as the both stood up. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

"I don't know." Squall said, "I try not to think about it."

"I love battles, I fear nothing." Seifer said. "The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of a battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

"What? Your dream?"

"You have one too, dont you?" Seifer asked. Squall wasn't one to open up, and even if he was, it wasn't going to be to his rival.

"Sorry, but I'm going to pass on that subject." Squall said.

"Yo, let me in on it too." Zell said.

"Mind your own business." Seifer told him.

"Frickin hell!" Zell nearly shouted as he began shadow boxing, in Seifers direction.

"Whats the matter Zell, swatting flies?" Seifer asked him. with that, Seifer ran on ahead.

"Damn him!" Zell muttered.

"Let it go," Squall told him.

"There you are!" said another voice, easily identified as feminine. Squall and Sell looked up above them to see another SeeD candidate standing on a rock higher up the hill. Carefully, she stepped forward, but lost her balance as she tumbled about 8 feet to Squall and Zell. She was fine as she shook her head and stood up. "Are you Squad B?" Squall nodded to her.

"Hey, I know you," She said pointing at Squall. "You're the one that showed me the directory this morning." She was right, Squall remembered bumping into her on his way to the fire cavern.

"Thanks to you, I didn't get so lost today." She said. "Oh I almost forgot! I'm a messenger, names Selphie Tilmitt from Squad A." she said, introducing herself. "Your Squad Leader is Seifer Almasy, right? Where is he?" Squall looked down towards the tower, and saw Seifer running up to it.

"One of these days, I'm gonna tell you about my ROMANTIC dream!" Seifer yelled to his Squad.

"This sure is tough," Selphie said, letting out a sigh. "Hey captain, wait up!" Selphie then Jumped off the edge, taking another spill, but still, she was fine.

"What are you waiting for?" she shouted to Squall and Zell, "Come on!" Squall took a look down the edge, before turning to Zell, both shaking their heads. With that, they decided to take the path Seifer had taken. It took a little longer, but they were able to keep their wits in case of a big battle.

"What took you so long?" Selphie asked. "It would have been much quicker if you had just jumped."

"Much quicker? pu-lease" Zell said. "You wouldn't normally jump off a cliff, right Squall?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't normally jump that." Squall said, mainly just to make Zell be quiet.

"Hmm, I don't know about that." Selphie said. "Well, let's get goin'. You guys have your GF's, right?" Squall nodded as they approached the tower, Selphie learning their Squall and Zell's names. Before they could react, the doors flew open as two soldiers ran past them, Seifer hot on their heels.

"Cowards." Seifer yelled at them before running back inside.

"HEEEY, the captains getting away." Selphie said before the three of them stepped inside. Seifer was nowhere to be found, though there was a lift comming back down to the floor.

"Did he go up?" Squall asked.

"Hey, Squad B captain!" Selphie yelled.

"I think we can take this lift up." Squall said as the three of them stepped on it. Without warning, the lift began to rise.

"Wow, this lift is pretty cool." Selphie said.

"Don't get too exited, or you'll fall." Zell told her

"Like I'm really going to." Selphie said.


	5. Hit and Run

The Champ is back! I feel I do owe you all an explanation, so here it is. We bubbled a diode in the motherboard. Now for people like me who have no idea what I just said, basically, we blew a fuse. So the computer has been in the shop for the past 2 weeks. Anyhoo, I hope you still stick with it, and enjoy this. But first, response time.

**E: **I gave them all the same GF's to keep from trading all throughout the story. You'll see the big picture when the team splits during the missile fiasco.

**Incognito girl: **Yeah, this is pretty much straight from the game. Rinoa will show up soon enough.

jasmine32: Thanks for the encouragement. 

**QueenAdreena: **I really didn't notice with the reviews. As far as the GF's go, I put them in stone form simply because I felt there needed to be an object representing them.

**Laurendil: **I would have liked to know what was on Squall's mind too. But since I don't, I just let it lie.

**Leonblade: **When writing a novelization, playing the game enough really DOES help.

Alright, enough chatter, here's what kept you waiting.

CHAPTER 5: HIT AND RUN

On top of the comms tower, there were two Galbadian Troops, working on a control panel. One was just a regular soldier, the other had the uniform of a higher-ranking soldier.

"Major Biggs" the lower ranking soldier said, trying to get his attention. "There have been reports of a monster shaped on top of the tower." The Major paid no attention to his lackey.

"Major Biggs" The soldier said again.

"Would you can it Wedge? I'm busy here." Biggs told him. "Geez, why do I have to make all the repairs? And what's with these crappy old tools"

"Sir, I'll check around while the repairs are being done." With that, Private Wedge left. Biggs was too busy with his work to notice Squall, Zell, and Selphie appear behind him, getting off the lift.

"There, it's complete" Biggs said triumphantly as the Comms tower roared to life. the satellite dish at the top opening up, sending a signal into space. Nobody noticed the lift descend again.

"What do you think you're doing" Squall said, getting Biggs' attention.

"Huh? LIKEWISE mister" Biggs said"What do you think YOU'RE doing? Wedge, take care of these twerps" Biggs looked around to see that Wedge was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh, Wedge?...I...ah." Biggs began stuttering. "Well, I...ah...I seem to be done here. So I'll just be leaving now, MOVE IT"

Without warning, the Lift reappeared, carrying Seifer with it.

"Sorry to crash the party." Seifer said before pushing Biggs, who voluntarily fell to the ground to avoid falling the 90-something feet to his death.

"Are you CRAZY" Biggs yelled at Seifer.

"Just shut up." Seifer told him. Biggs pulled out his sidearm, and aimed at Seifer, prompting Squall to kick his pistol away and off the edge.

"Major Biggs sir, have you finished the repairs sir." Squall turned his attention to the lower ranking soldier who had just appeared. "What's the enemy doing here"

"Wedge, where were you" Biggs yelled at him"No pay for you this month"

"Should've stayed home" Wedge mumbled before a fist connected with his face, said fist belonging to Zell. Selphie, with her nunchaku, ran over to help Zell out with Wedge, while Squall and Seifer took on Biggs. Biggs and Wedge were tougher than regular soldiers, who used Magic spells against the SeeD Hopefuls. Squall and Seifer got the Idea and began pelting Biggs with Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder spells. Upon seeing this, Zell and Selphie started doing the same to Wedge. The two Galbadians were getting hammered. Seifer, Squall, Zell, and Selphie were now going in for the finishing blows, until Biggs and Wedge were blown away and into the Dish, and The SeeD candidates were faced with an even Greater threat, a giant flying monster. Since magic was her best trait, Selphie felt out onto this monster, and identified it as an Elvoret. An extremely hostile monster on the brink of extinction.

The Elvoret had the upper body almost that of a human, except for the head, which was grossly deformed. It had big purple wings, and a Giant stinger, which made up the lower half of its body.

As Squall, Zell, and Seifer battled with this monster, Selphie felt something inside the monster...something living...a GF!

"Siren." She whispered to herself. As the three young men tried to Damage the monster, Selphie tried to draw the GF from Elvoret. It took a few tries, but after focusing long enough, a GF stone appeared in her hand, a white gem in the center.

"Hell Fire" Squall shouted. Seifer, Zell, Selphie, and Squall disappeared from the Battlefield as a Cyclone of Fire appeared and shrunk into the form of the Fire GF, Ifrit. Ifrit summoned a giant ball of Magma and rode it into the air above Elvoret. With nothing in his path, Ifrit knocked the burning Ball of fire back to the ground, specifically on the head of the Elvoret. It did some damage, but not enough to take the Elvoret out. Getting an Idea, Selphie decided to do the same.

"Silent Voice" She yelled. Once again, the four of them disappeared as another GF appeared in the middle of risen ocean. Sitting on a Rock playing a Harp was the GF Selphie had just drew from the beast, Siren. Siren played her harp, sending a plume of smoke to Elvoret, causing it to become disoriented. Elvoret was getting angry as it began to flap its wings, trying to blow the four of them off the tower. It grew tired, but unfortunately for the monster, the four of them were still standing.

"Renzokuken" Squall shouted, going into his Limit Break. Squall ran forward delivering Blow after Blow to Elvoret, pulling the trigger on each slice.

"Rough Divide" Squall yelled as he continued his onslaught, dragging his gunblade on the ground, then bringing it up, slashing Elvoret across the face, bringing up some debris with it. Elvoret fell to the ground, off of the communications tower and into the ocean, where it drowned. As it drowned, Duplicates of Siren's GF stone appeared in Squall and Zell's hands.

"Squad B Captain" Selphie said, approaching a worn out Seifer. "I have new orders. All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours, assemble at the shore." Selphie's task was done, the Withdraw order had been delivered.

"Withdraw? There are still enemies around" Seifer said.

"I know, but I'm just a messenger." Selphie told him.

"An order to withdraw takes Priority" Squall said"I don't want to miss the vessel."

"What time did you say" Seifer said, looking at his watch.

"1900 hours" Selphie repeated.

"1900! We only have 30 minutes" Seifer exclaimed. "You have 30 minutes to get back to the shore, better run" With that, Seifer left, taking the lift down, leaving the others up there to wait for it to come back.

"Heey, wait for us" Selphie said.

"Who the hell does he think he is" Zell asked.

"Why don't you ask him when you get the chance" Squall replied as the Lift came back. "Let's go." Biggs and Wedge had climbed out of the dish, Biggs wielding a remote control as the three SeeD candidates left.

"Those little twerps are the targets" Biggs mumbled"Now go, go and destroy them"

As Squall, Zell, and Selphie exited the tower, a GIANT black robot spider blocked their path. A panel read "Black Widow X-ATM092."

"Thunder" Zell shouted, before a lightning bolt struck the spider. Zell had a point, Thunder magic was the best against machines. Selphie then got an Idea.

"Triple Thundaga" Squall and Zell's confusion was put to rest as Selphie went into her Limit Break. Casting the Strongest spell of thunder magic on the Black Widow three times in a row, knocking it off its feet. With it down, the three of them rushed past, they didn't have the time to finish it off. As they began their descent down the hill, they heard a rumbling, the black widow was following them!

"I thought we already busted that thing up" Zell shouted.

"Forget it! Let's go" Said Squall as the three of them broke out in a run, the black widow on their heels. This thing wouldn't give up! It was still hot on their trail as they re-entered Dollet. Where it had built up enough speed to Jump in front of them, blocking their path again.

"Run" Squall said to Zell and Selphie, who were just barely able to get by. "Thunder Storm" Squall shouted as he disappeared. Rain Clouds began to form as Lightning struck the ground before the robot. An entity arose from the crater created by the lightning strike, the entity of the thunder GF, Quezacotl. The GF flew above the Robot and created a dome of pure electricity. Energy collected at the apex of the dome, then shot straight down, not only damaging the robot, but also knocking it on its side. As Quezacotl disappeared and Squall re-appeared, Squall broke out in a run, where he could see Zell and Selphie reach the beach. Squall thought he was home free, until the black widow was on his tail again! Jumping down onto the beach, Squall landed on his Chest, knocking the wind out of him as the robot followed! Squall was able to get up and break out into a run to the ship, where Zell and Selphie were waiting. Squall leaped for the ship as he heard gunfire coming from the gunners nest, where Quistis was shooting many holes into the Spider, damaging its self-repair mechanism. The ship began to pull away as Squall made it aboard in time to see the black widow explode! As Squall, Zell, and Selphie entered the Cabin, Seifer was there smirking at them.

"What kept you" he scoffed.


	6. The Results

Y'know what? Even if the last chapter only got 2 reviews, then I think it was STILL worth it!

**jasmine32: **Thanks for the kind words. It helps to motivate me.

**Griever Weapon: **I'll continue, but only because you asked me to.

OK. Here's where they make it.

CHAPTER 6: THE RESULTS

The ship had just arrived back at the docks at the town of Balamb, where The SeeD candidates stepped off the ship.

"SEIFER" A voice said, that of one of Seifer's best friends, Fujin, who had Raijin with her.

"How'd it go, ya know" Raijin asked.

"Man, all they did was get in my way" Seifer said, referring to Squall and Zell"I tell ya, being a leader aint easy."

"SAFE" Fujin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as the three of them walked away.

"Good Job" Said another voice to Squall, Zell, and Selphie. This voice belonging to Instructor Quistis Trepe. "Where's Seifer" She asked. Squall pointed towards the road, where Seifer was talking with Raijin and Fujin.

"Be back at the Garden by sundown" Quistis told them"You're free until then. Dismissed" As soon as Quistis said that, they saw the last car pull away, Seifer waving at them through the window.

"Not again man" Zell said"There goes Mr. Ego."

"Might as well walk it." Squall told him. It was about a 20-minute walk, but they bade it back to the Garden on foot. Zell let out a long yawn.

"Finally made it back." Zell said.

"Seriously." Selphie said.

"Well, I guess we just wait for the test results." Zell said"Till then, see ya Squall."

"See ya" Selphie said as the three of them split up to go who-knows-where in the garden. As Squall approached the Directory, he could see Quistis, Xu, and Headmaster Cid talking about the mission.

"Mission Complete" Xu said"I think we did a pretty good job."

"It's just too bad Seifer just HAD to go out on his own." Quistis said with regret.

"We just got word from the Dollet Dukedom Parliament" The Headmaster began"The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the Communications Tower remains repaired and the uplink remains operational."

"Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there" Xu said. "Though we could have made more money if they stayed and caused some more ruckus."

Squall began to head back to his Dorm to get some water, until Seifer stopped him.

"Did you hear about the Comms tower in Dollet" Seifer asked"We would have been heroes if it weren't for that withdraw order."

"YOU were just looking for a fight." Quistis said as she approached with Xu.

"My dear instructor, I'm hurt." Seifer said. "Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you would never understand."

"Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself" Said Xu"You will take all responsibility for leaving the designated area."

"Isn't it the Captain's duty to take the best possible action" Seifer said.

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD, calling yourself a captain is a joke." Xu told him. It was blaintantly obvious now that Seifer was going to fail, for the third time in a row. Headmaster Cid approached as Quistis and Xu excused themselves.

"Seifer, you will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior." Cid told him"You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines, I want you to be able to think and act for yourselves. I am..." The headmaster couldn't finish as a member of the faculty approached.

"Headmaster Cid, you have some business to attend to in your office."

"There are so many issues at hand here." Cid mumbled as he walked off. Seifer punched the wall, he had failed, and he knew it. Squall took the opportunity to return to his dorm and get something to drink. He sat there until an announcement came over the intercom.

"All students who participated in the field exam report to the Second Floor hallway." Squall stood up and headed for the elevator. As he approached the room, he saw about 12 others in the hallway, among them were Zell and Selphie.

"Sup" Said Zell"Said they were going to come and get those that passed in about 5 minutes." Those five minutes passed slowly until a member of the Garden Faculty appeared.

"The following students have passed." He said. "Troy, Nida Troy, Squad D." An exited dark haired boy stepped forward, happy that he made SeeD.

"Tilmitt, Selphie Tilmitt, Squad A"

"I made it? Whoo-hoo" Selphie suddenly forgot about how tired she was as she stepped forward.

"Dincht, Zell Dincht, Squad B."

"OHHHHHH YEAHHHHHHH" Zell, certain he was going to fail, had made it! Squall knew that there was hope for him too.

"Leonhart, Squall Leonhart, Squad B." Squall, not wanting to make an ass of himself like Zell had, stepped forward.

"That is all, dismissed." Squall could hear disappointed Groans from the hallway as Zell, Selphie, Nida, and himself stepped into the elevator, headed for Headmaster Cid's office. As they approached, the desk, they all stood at attention as Headmaster Cid smiled at them.

"These are the four students that had passed today's SeeD exam."

"First of all, Congratulations." The headmaster told them. "From now on, as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to welcome you to SeeD, Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. But that is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes..."

"Headmaster, it is almost time for the meeting, please keep this short." The Garden Faculty member said. "SeeD is a valuable asset to garden, It's reputation is solely dependent on each one of you. Handle your mission with care. Is that what you wanted to say sir"

"Here is your SeeD Rank Report." Said the headmaster as he held four badges, each one identifying the holder as a SeeD. The headmaster approached Selphie first as he issued her a badge.

"Psst...I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival." Cid whispered in her ear. Nida was next as he accepted his badge.

"Psst..do your best, even if you don't stand out." Next was Zell.

"Psst...Try to control your emotions a bit." Squall was the last to receive his badge.

"Finally...a gunblade specialist" Cid then returned to his post. "This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed"

Squall returned to the 2nd floor with the other graduates behind him. As they approached the hallway, Seifer was there waiting for them. He walked up to Squall as the two rivals stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Seifer spoke up.

"Congratulations." Seifer told Squall as he backed down. Seifer began to clap, which was soon followed by Fujin, then Raijin, and the others who had failed.


	7. Shooting Star

Well, turns out my father STILL isn't satisfied with the computer, so it's going back in the shop in the morning (Current Time-11:30 PM). I have no idea when we're getting it back, could be a matter of hours, could be 2 more weeks. Therefore, I don't think YOU should have to suffer because my dad is a perfectionist, so I'm gonna burn the midnight oil and pump out some more reading material. So let's get straight to the responses.

**jasmine32: **Keep encouraging me, it's good for my ego.

**QueenAdreena: **Yes, this will be HELLA long. In my head, I figured more than 60 chapters.

That's out of the way. OK, for all you Rinoa fans, it's the SeeD ball.

CHAPTER 7: SHOOTING STAR.

Squall had gone to the cafeteria for something to eat, then returned to his dorm. Outside, he saw Selphie waiting for him, however, this time, she was wearing a uniform identical to Quistis' teaching attire.

"HAH! Found you" She said. "What do you think? My SeeD uniform." Squall simply nodded, then realized that he had his own SeeD uniform. He stepped into his dorm and quickly changed, looking at himself in the mirror before going back into the hall.

"Hey, lookin' good." Selphie commented. "Alright then, lets hit that Par-tay" Selphie was right again, there was a party being held for the Newest SeeDs, more of some kind of ball really. The only ones allowed in were Headmaster Cid, the Garden Faculty, Clients, and SeeDs: new and old. If a SeeD had a date, an exception would be made.

The Ballroom was the biggest room inside the garden, except for the Quad. Squall only decided to go just to let Headmaster Cid know that he was there and not trying to skimp out on the celebration. Squall simply didn't like social events, especially this kind. A waitress came up and offered him a glass of champaign, which he took and just sipped at.

"Yo" he heard a voice say. Squall took a quick glance to see Zell headed his way.

"S'up Squall? Heh-heh, Guess we're both SeeD's now, huh" He said.

"Brilliant deduction, Zell." Squall said, not changing his expression at all. "You have an amazing grasp pf the obvious." Zell chuckled a little and extended his hand to shake Squalls, though Squall just looked at it and went back to his champaign.

"Hah, even as a SeeD, you're still the same." Zell said"Well, I guess that's typical of you. See ya." Zell took off and was cornered by Selphie.

"Oh, hey Zell. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and..." Selphie couldn't finish as Zell interrupted her.

"Sorry, I...ahh...just remembered something, gotta go." Zell told her. Selphie scanned the room for more potential members, or 'victims' when she spotted Squall.

"Squall, hi." She said"Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have spare time. Please" Squall, just like with Zell, stood there sipping at his champaign. Too bad nobody told her about Squalls Anti-socialism. Selphie decided to try elsewhere.

In Squall's book, this night won the award as "Most boring night ever." Squall had finished his first glass and was halfway into the second as he looked through the crystal-glass roof into the night sky. He stared into the stars for a while as he saw a shooting star streak its way across his vision, snapping him out of his thoughts. He wondered how many people might have seen it. He brought his glance back down to the party to answer his own question: One.

She stood about 5'3" and had raven black hair, with a few gold streaks on either side of her face. She wore a necklace, which had a ring on it. She was in a white halter dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs. Squall noticed her look in his direction as she pointed to the sky. Before Squall could register another thought, she started walking over to him. Ignoring people got Zell and Selphie to go away, so Squall thought maybe it would work on this new girl too. Come to think of it, Squall had never seen this girl before, he had been at Garden for as long as he could remember, and her face didn't seem familiar. Perhaps she was a client?

"You're the best looking guy here." She said to him, which made him raise an eyebrow. "Dance with me" Squall wondered why she would want to dance with the guy just standing there like a doof drinking champaign. He kept pretending to ignore this strange new girl.

"Let me guess, you'll only dance with people you like." That word seemed unusual in Squalls mind, the only person he really had a problem with was Seifer, but still, Squall didn't seem to 'like' anybody. "Ok then" She said, putting her hand up to his face. "Look into my eyes." She began twisting her hand around. "You're-going-to-like-me. You're-going-to-like-me." She took her hand down as Squall took another sip.

"Did it work" she asked aloud. Squall knew she wasn't going to leave until he said something.

"I can't dance." he lied.

"You'll be fine, come on." she said grabbing his hand. "I'm looking for someone, I can't be on the dance floor alone."

Squall wasn't really going with her as she dragged him onto the dance floor, though he wasn't resisting either. Passing Zell, Squall handed him his half-glass as she reached the middle of the dance floor. She put his hands in the proper places, and began to dance. Squall thought that if he acted like a moron, she would let him go. As she danced near perfectly, Squall (purposely) stumbled. At one point, he stepped on her foot, losing his own footing. She let out a small giggle and repositioned Squalls hands as they continued. Squall continued to stumble and soon, one quick dance move sent him flying into the girl he was dancing with.

"Sorry" He said as he turned to leave"I should probably go now."

"No, don't leave" she said, pulling him back. It was easy to see now that the only way out of this was to give in. Squall took her hand as he finally started to get the feel of things. Holding her by the hand, he thought, was easier than at close range. However, the tune playing called them to get close again, causing Squall to get stumble-footed again, sending them into another couple.

"Hey man, watch it" the guy said.

"Lay off" Squalls 'partner' said"He's a beginner." Squall was taken aback at how she handled things, but he didn't like to be underestimated by someone he didn't even know. Squall decided to stop lying here and show her who the beginner really was. Squall started dancing right, ending up with the two of them close together as the song came to a close and fireworks went off above them. The two of them watched for a few seconds before he noticed her looking over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the dance, but I got to go. Bye." Just like that, she disappeared into the crowd. Squall found her more mysterious than...that girl in the Infirmary. Something about the girl from this morning seemed familiar, Squall just couldn't put his finger on it for some reason. The girl he had just danced with was another story, completely unfamiliar. Squall wanted to clear his head and stepped out onto the balcony to get his thoughts together. He wasn't out there for two minutes when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him.

"You really are an excellent student, even that dance was perfect." Squall couldn't mistake that voice. He didn't have to turn around to know that the one speaking to him was Quistis.

"Thank you." He stated. A few minutes of uneasy silence passed between them when Squall noticed that his Instructor was still there. "Yes" he asked, turning around to see his instructor in her battle gear.

"So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me." She said.

"Whatever" Squall began"You are an instructor and I am your student. It's kind of awkward when you don't say anything."

"That's true, I was like that myself" Quistis said, her voice trailing off. "Oh!...I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me." Squall raised an eyebrow at what she was talking about before turning to look out into the distance again.

"I've come to give you an order." she said. "You and I are to go to the Secret area in the training center. you know, where students meet up to talk after curfew."

"They do more than talk" Squall said"Besides, what are we going to do there, are we going to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disciplinary committee." Quistis let out a small laugh before speaking.

"Go get changed and meet me in front of the Training center, this will be my last order." Squall left, headed for his Dorm.

"Get changed? Meet me in the Training Center? What's this all about" he thought.


	8. The Secret Area

OK, the PC's back so let me respond to the masses.

lady-rinoa: I'm trying my best to improvise, but this is my first stab at FF8 Fan fiction. Turns out I got your review about making 'Squall meets Rinoa', so I'll try to make it long enough when they officially meet. jasmine32: (Talking like Beavis): Heh-heh-heh. Encouragement kicks ass. Heh-he 

**Crystopher: **Glad that you're reading. I had no intention of giving up on this, Ultimecia's goin' down!

**Laurendil: **I try my best, 100 of the time.

CHAPTER 8: THE SECRET AREA

Squall was glad to be back in his normal clothes. Grabbing his gunblade, he headed for the Training Center. On the way, he bumped into someone. This person was wearing a SeeD uniform, but it was white.

"Sorry 'bout that." Squall said.

"No, no, my fault." The other man replied. Squall then walked into the hallway leading to the Training Center, where Quistis was leaning against the wall.

"Squall, I was just wondering, have you ever beaten a T-Rexaur" She asked

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"If you junction Sleep magic to your weapon, you can beat it pretty easily." She said, before they could leave, Siren's GF stone appeared in Quistis hand. With that, Squall and Quistis headed into the Training Center, which had that 'Jurassic Park' feel to it. A few grats attacked, but were easily dispatched. It didn't take long to reach the Secret Area that Quistis was referring to.

"I haven't been here for a while." Quistis said. As she approached the railing, staring out into space and the exterior view of Balamb Garden, its Halo giving light to an otherwise pitch black night.

"What time is it" Quistis asked to Squall, who had stood to her left.

"It's after midnight" he replied, remembering what his clock read while he was changing.

"Oh well" Quistis sighed. "I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now." Squall wondered what she meant, did she quit"I'm just a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together"

"Oh really" Squall said.

"Is that all you're going to say" she asked.

"If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it." Squall told her.

"They told me that I failed as an instructor." Squall knew what that meant, she was fired. "Basically that I lacked leadership qualities." Squall tried to tune her out as she rambled on. "I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17. It's only been a year since I got it. I wonder where I went wrong? I did my best." She noticed Squall wasn't saying anything. "Are you listening"

"Are you done yet" Squall asked. "I don't wanna talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other peoples problems"

"I'm not asking you to say anything, I just want you to listen." Quistis said.

"Then go talk to a wall." Squall said. Quistis let out a sigh.

"Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone" She asked.

"Everyone has to take care of themselves." Squall said"I don't want to carry anyone's burden." With that, Squall walked out.

"No leadership qualities, failed instructor, maybe they're right." Quistis thought. She took one more look out into the open, and then left the place as well. She was able to see Squall ahead of her, but decided to keep her distance, that is, until both of them heard a scream. "Somebody help" Quistis ran to catch up with Squall, who was unsheathing his Gunblade, as well as Quistis uncoiling her whip.

The two of them found a young woman being cornered by a flying beast, known as a Granaldo. Squall recognized the woman; she was the girl he saw in the Infirmary!

"Squall" she called out as Quistis joined him.

"Squall! Quisty" She said. Squall swiped the Creature, taking the focus off of the Girl, and on to him. The monster flew forward and grabbed Squall in its claws. Quistis struck the monster in the back to make it let go of Squall.

"Blue Magic! Laser Eye" Quistis went into her Limit Break, shooting eye lasers at the Granaldo. As it flew forward, it didn't notice Squall climbing up its back. As it went in for a fatal swipe, Squall thrust his Gunblade upward into the monsters head. The monster fell into a heap, twitched a few times, and finally, stopped moving. With the monster done with, Squall turned his attention to the young woman.

"How do you..." before Squall could finish, the man he had bumped into earlier appeared, and took his place next to this woman.

"It's not safe here" He told her. "Please, let's go."

"Alright" she agreed before thanking Squall.

"Who was that" Quistis said out loud. As she said it, the Girl stopped momentarily, and then continued walking. It looked like a tear had passed her eye. Squall and Quistis took this time to leave.

"Squall, it's not like everyone can get by on their own." Quistis said before walking off.

"Says who" Squall mumbled, before heading back to his dorm. As he entered the hallway, he found Zell waiting for him.

"There you are" Zell said"Where the hell were you, I've been looking everywhere. Well, anyway, now that were SeeDs, we got our own room's baby! No more roommates! I moved all your stuff for ya, I didn't think you would mind. Anyway, your new rooms right across the hall from your old one." Squall heard Zell out about the new rooms, but otherwise just ignored him. He stepped into his new room, flipped through a weapons magazine, and went to sleep.


	9. First Mission

OK, time to respond.

**ranchgirlmalon: **Good work? Can do!

**QueenAdreena: **Glad you liked it. Hope you update your fic soon.

**Griever Weapon: **It's gonna continue till it's done! Also, invite me to any further parties you throw.

Now, I'm not sure if I said this already or not. So if I didn't, I'll say it now. SOME GF's will be gotten by different means than in the game, and Diablos is one of those cases. Now, time for Squall to head out.

CHAPTER 9: FIRST MISSION

Squall was sleeping peacefully the next morning, until he heard someone knocking at his door: Selphie.

"Squall, We got our first SeeD mission" she said excitedly. "I think its in Timber, meet at the front gate" Squall sat up and let himself get ready for the day ahead of him. Though if what Selphie said was true, this wasn't going to be an ordinary day. Squall grabbed his gunblade and Junctioned his GFs. Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, and Siren. As he approached the front gate, he saw Selphie waiting in a Yellow dress, which was put on like overalls, as well as Headmaster Cid and a Garden Faculty member. Squall stood there for a few minutes after learning there was one more person going with them.

"One more minute" The garden Faculty said. Soon, they heard a low humming as someone approached on a hovering skateboard, known as a T-Board. As it stopped, Zell got off, in a black muscle shirt, jacket, and long jean shorts.

"Made it." He said, giving his big toothy grin.

"T-Boards are prohibited within the Garden. Have you forgotten?" The Faculty member said.

"Oops, sorry." Zell replied. "But this is really cool, it may come in handy on a SeeD mission someday."

"We'll be the Judges of that" Said the Faculty as he confiscated Zell's T-Board. "All of you are members of SeeD, but nevertheless, you are still students at this garden. Furthermore, because you are SeeDs, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Gardens rules. Understood?"

"Well, about your first mission," Headmaster Cid began. "You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station."

"This person will talk to you and say 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'" Said the Faculty. "At this time, you must reply 'But the owls are still around.' That is the password."

"Just follow the factions orders." Cid told them. Zell looked around.

"Uhh, just us 3?" Zell asked.

"Correct" Said the Faculty. "We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but..."

"Enough talk about that." Cid told him. "Well then, Squall, you are the Squad Leader. Use your best judgment based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, You are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the factions plans." As Squall and his team began to leave, Cid stopped them.

"OH, I almost forgot" Said Cid, taking out a Box. As he opened it, the three of them saw GF stones; each one had a black gem. "I meant to give these to you last night. All SeeD's are awarded with this GF named Diablos. Summon him just like any other GF, the word command is 'Dark Messenger.' Ok, Dismissed" Squall, Zell, and Selphie took the time to Junction this new GF before heading to the town of Balamb on foot. As they got there, they headed for the Train Station.

"We're going to Timber." Squall told the ticket master.

"Names" She asked.

"Squall Leonhart."

"Zell Dincht"

"Selphie Tilmitt."

"Oh, you must be the SeeDs. Your tab has already been picked up." She said, sliding Squall the SeeD ticket. "Better hurry, the train leaves in 2 minutes." It didn't take long, They were on a mission, not a shopping spree. Within Seconds, the Train started moving as Selphie stared out the window.

"This train is awesome" Selphie said.

"A transcontinental railroad, baby!" Zell said. "It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Sure is." Squall said, monotonously.

"Guess you're not interested." Zell said. "By the way, Squall, You have to use the ticket to get into the cabin." Squall saw a place to swipe the SeeD ticket, which he did so.

"OK, we can go inside now." The three of them went forward, Selphie perching at another window.

"So this must be SeeDs private cabin?" Zell said, opening the door. "WHOA! Awesome" Squall followed Zell inside, leaving Selphie to stare at the world passing by.

Squall spotted Zell bouncing on the couch inside like a little kid, and holding a cookie, which he had gotten out of the private fridge.

"Heh-heh, this is sooo cool!" Zell said.

"I'm glad you're so excited." Squall told him.

"So Squall, you know much about Timber" Zell asked. Squall just decided to let him run his lips off by replying "Not too much."

"Thought so, let me fill you in." Zell began. "Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell pretty easily to Galbadia, and now it's under Galbadian occupation. So they got a bunch of resistance factions; big and small."

"And" Squall said.

"Nope, that's it." Zell told him. Not much of an explanation

"Thank you Mr-know-it-all-Zell." Squall said.

"Hey, no prob." Zell replied. A few seconds later, Selphie came in, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm not...feeling well." She said.

"You should get some rest if you're tired." Squall said. "We won't be in Timber for about another 5 hours."

"I'm really sleepy." She said, curling up on the couch.

"Something's wrong with me too." Zell said. "I...feel...sleepy." Suddenly, Zell fell asleep too.

"What's going on" Squall wondered. Suddenly, he heard a whistling sound inside his head.

"Ugh...what...is...this?" Squall thought, before falling asleep himself.


	10. The Man With The Machine Gun

Response time.

**lady-rinoa:** You won't have to wait long for the next Rinoa scene. I promise it'll be in the next chapter. 

**jasmine32: **Glad you still enjoy it.

**QueenAdreena: **Yeah, first time I saw Zell on the train reminded me of myself as a little kid. Keep reviewing my fic and I'll keep reviewing yours (Even if you don't)

Nobody's been psyched about these guys yet, but what is this game without them?

_Italics: Squall's Thoughts_

CHAPTER 10: THE MAN WITH THE MACHINE GUN

"_Hmm." _Squall thought as he opened his eyes. Somehow, he had gotten into a forest, and was wearing Galbadian army gear. Something didn't feel right. He shook his head, though he didn't do it voluntarily. A hand reached up and pushed a lock of hair aside; black hair.

This person walked to a nearby creek and began to wash his face. In the water, Squall could see this mans reflection; not his own! He read the nametag on his uniform stating this persons last name: Loire.

"Uh, Laguna?" A heavy-set man asked. His nametag read 'Zaback'. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Ward, of course I do." Said the man. Squall had somehow gotten into the mind of a Galbadian soldier named Laguna Loire. He wondered, could one of his teammates be inside of the heavy set individual, Ward Zaback? Squall noticed another person there; a dark skinned man with three long braids traipsing down his back. Nametag read Seagull.

"You always know where we're going," said Mr. Seagull, "and we always end up lost."

"Damn Kiros, why do you always have to..." Laguna began.

"Tell it like it is?" Ward finished. Laguna, having enough, began to run through this forest. Squall took time out to notice the weapons the three soldiers were carrying. Ward was carrying a pretty heavy looking harpoon. Kiros was wearing a pair of Katal's, gloves that had long blades at the ends. Laguna was carrying a Machine gun.

"Hey, aren't we here to fight a war?" asked Ward, "You know, against the evil Esthar empire?"

"Yeah, why are we wasting our time in the forest?" Kiros added.

"Well, you see," Laguna stuttered, "Its just that..."

"Don't tell me we're lost again." Kiros said.

"Anyway, we're going home." Laguna said, "Deling City, here we come!" Laguna spotted an Army van and loaded the three of them inside.

-

Laguna had driven them to Deling City by nightfall and pulled up to the fountain in the central square.

"Hey, you can't park in the middle of the street!" Ward told Laguna.

"Chill man, its cool." Laguna said as the three of them hopped out. "Alright then, how 'bout a drink?"

"We're not here just for the booze, are we?" said Kiros, "We got a war to fight."

"So we'll get smashed, then we'll CHAAAAAAAARGE!" Ward said

"Kiros, Ward, you two seem to misunderstand." Laguna said. "I just want to have a friendly drink with you two."

"Whatever Laguna," said Kiros, "Like you drink."

"What do you mean?" Asked Laguna

"We already know you're not in it for the drinking," Kiros continued, "Just give it up already."

"Yeah, just drink some juice like a weenie," Ward said, "Then gawk at the Piano Lady." Kiros and Ward knew of Laguna's little crush on the pianist at the bar, also that he didn't like bringing it up.

"DONT CALL HER THE 'PIANO LADY!'" Laguna yelled at Ward, "Forget it then, I'm not going."

"So you say," Ward told him, "But we know you will." Ward was right as he saw Laguna making his way to the Hotel Bar.

"Your usual table is ready." The barmaid told them

_"Where am I?" _Squall thought.

"Huh?" Laguna said as his head shot up. Was it possible that Laguna heard Squall's thoughts?

"Everything OK?" Kiros asked

"Uhh...yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Laguna told him.

_"What is this?"_ Squall thought again.

"There it is again." Laguna said out loud.

"Hey," Ward said, "Is your head buzzing too?"

"Yeah," Said Kiros, "Since Timber, right?"

"Maybe we should sit down." Laguna said as the three of them headed for their usual table. "At ease, men."

"Can I take your order?" the barmaid asked.

"The usual." Laguna said

"Same here." Replied Kiros.

"Keep 'em coming." Ward threw in. The Barmaid returned shortly with three beers.

"So Laguna," Ward started, "Julia should be making her appearance soon, you goin' for it tonight?" As soon as Ward said that, the woman in question, Julia, descended from the stairway.

"Yeah, go for it!" egged Kiros.

"What-ever man, can't you see she's working?" Laguna said.

"Don't go back on your word," Kiros said, "Go wave to her."

"Give me a break," Laguna mumbled.

"C'mon Laguna, do it." Ward said. Kiros and Ward weren't going to stop until Laguna did it, so he decided to do it now and make his friends shut up as he approached the stage, Julia playing her song.

"Ahh, to be this close to Julia." Laguna thought.

"_Is this guy serious?"_ Squall thought. Suddenly, Laguna felt a sharp pain shooting through his right leg.

"Oh no," he thought, "My legs cramping up!" Laguna tried to walk around on it to make the pain go away. _"Sad." _Squall thought. Once the pain was gone, Laguna walked back to his table.

"Good work, Laguna." Kiros said. "Here, have a seat."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it," Ward said, "Your popularity rating has gone up a point."

"Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful scale up there," Kiros said, "I'd say you're about a negative 3 on the manliness scale."

"Say what you want," Laguna sighed. "Man, Julia sure is pretty." A few minuets passed with the three of them sipping at their beers. Nobody noticed Kiros look over and gets Wards attention.

"Laguna, we're takin' off." Kiros said.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Laguna asked.

"It's on us tonight," Ward said, "Relax and stay a while, Laguna." Laguna could only stand there, bewildered, until another voice filled the air. "Is this seat taken?" Laguna turned around and saw Julia standing before him.

"Aaaaa..." Laguna stammered.

"Did I interrupt anything?" She asked.

"N-N-N-Not at all." Laguna managed to say, "

Please, s-sit down." Julia did so as a million thoughts raced through his mind. "Oh man, oh man, it's really HER! What do I do? Kiros? Ward? HELP! What do I say? Man is she pretty."

"You ok now?" Julia asked.

"Kind of..." Laguna replied.

"How's your leg?"

"Leg?" he asked, completely forgetting the cramp in his leg when he tried to approach her. "Oh, this? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous."

"Were you nervous?" She asked.

"Oh, umm, yeah." Laguna replied, "I still am, kinda..."

"You can relax," she said, "You don't have to get nervous around me."

"Oh, sorry." Laguna said.

"Say," Julia said, going into a whisper, "Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room here."

"In your room?" Laguna practically screamed, then mentally cursed himself for doing so.

"Well, it's pretty hard to talk freely here, everyone's listening in."

"Umm, Okay." Laguna said, without thinking.

"Then I'll go ahead and wait for you." Julia said. "Ask for my room at the front desk." As she left, more thoughts started poring into his head, not only his, but Squalls as well.

"Am I dreaming?"

_"This is a dream...this is a dream."_

"No this can't be a dream"

"_This is too weird to be a dream."_

"Julia? Wants to talk to me?"

"_He talks to himself too much."_

"And just the two of us? Get it together, Laguna."

_"Whatever."_

"I always screw up by talking to myself too much, but not tonight. Tonight, I'm all ears for Julia. Time to use my manly charm, and help Julia with her problem." With that, Laguna headed upstairs the front desk.

"Welcome," Said the clerk, "Checking in?"

"Whi-Whi-Which room is..."

"You must be Mr. Laguna Loire." She said, "Let me show you to Ms. Julia's room." She led him onto the elevator. Once they were there, Laguna lightly knocked on her door.

"Thanks for coming," Julia told him.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Have a seat," she said. Laguna and Julia began to talk, Laguna doing most of the talking, about traveling, writing, and this voice he was hearing inside his head.

"Yikes! I'm talking too much again." He said. "Tell me about yourself."

"I...I want to sing." She said, "Not just play the piano, but sing too."

"Oh? I'd really love to hear it." Laguna said.

"But I cant," She said, "I'm no good at writing lyrics."

"That must be tough." Laguna said.

"But thanks to you, I think I can come up with something."

"Thanks to me?" he asked himself.

"Yes, the many faces you've shown me," She said, "Time you were hurt, worried, or felt pain deep inside you. Your smile, your face, your eyes. You've shown me something, I think I can come up with a song."

"Wow, I must be dreamin." Laguna said. Julia took Laguna's hand in hers, and gave him a small pinch.

"It's not a dream, is it?" Julia said. Before there was an answer, there was a knock at the door.

"Laguna, new orders," Said the man behind the door; Kiros, "Meet by the Presidential residence, on the double!"

"Can we meet again?" Julia asked.

"Of course," Said Laguna, "I have to come _hear you sing..."_

_-_

"Next stop, Timber." Squall heard someone say. He opened his eyes; he was back on the train, Zell and Selphie staring at him.

"Were we...all asleep?" Squall asked.

"Maybe someone released sleeping gas," Zell said, "There's a lot of people who resent SeeD."

"I had such a nice dream." Selphie said.

"I had a dream too, it wasn't so nice though." Squall thought, "I dreamt I was a moron."

"But seriously, Sir Laguna was so cool." Selphie said, Grabbing Squall and Zell's attention.

"Hey, there was a Laguna in my dream too!" Said Zell, "He's a Galbadian soldier, right?"

"Laguna Loire, Kiros Seagull, and Ward Zaback." Squall threw in.

"Was there some meaning behind all this?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know." Said Squall, "I'll report this incident to the Headmaster when we get back to Garden."

"We should be in Timber soon, eh?" Said Zell. "Here we go, Psyche yourselves up, baby!"


	11. The Forest Owls

Just 2 reviews? Oh well, peeps are probably busy.

**jasmine32: **I had to look up daft in the dictionary. Yes, Laguna is pretty boneheaded.

**Griever Weapon: **Not stopping this till it's done! The only things I know about FF7 are the names of some of the characters. I've never played it, much less had time to get into it.

OK, here's the moment some have been waiting for, the (official) introduction of Miss Heartilly. Also, I put the mission briefing in a nutshell.

CHAPTER 11: THE FOREST OWLS

A few minutes later, the train arrived at Timber Station. Squall, Zell, and Selphie stepped off the train and took a few seconds to breath in their surroundings. As they began to leave, they heard someone on their left say, "Oh, the forests of Timber sure have changed." Squall recognized this as the prompting for the password, and replied "But the owls are still around."

"Welcome to Timber, sir," The young man said. "Follow me, sir." This guy was probably around the same age as the SeeDs. He led them to another set of tracks, where a Single locomotive pulled up. the young man led them inside, where there was another young man, about the same age, waiting for them.

"So, you guys are the SeeDs we hired?" Said the other young man.

"I'm the Squad Leader, Squall." Squall told him, "This is Zell, and Selphie." The young man went to shake Squalls hand, but as always, Squall refused the gesture. However, Zell and Selphie accepted it.

"Nice to meet ya," He said, "I'm Zone, the leader of the Forest Owls, and I see you've already met Watts."

"So lets get on with it," Squall said, "What do we do?"

"Take it easy," Zone said, "There's one more person, our princess."

"It's the princess' nap time, sir." Watts reminded him.

"Ahh man," Zone groaned, but then got an idea, " Hey Squall, sorry, but could you go wake up our princess?"

"We were hired to run errands?" Squall asked him, "Well?"

"Whoa," Zone said stepping back, "You're not...mad? Are you?"

"We're not gophers, we're SeeD. Special Forces," Squall thought to himself. He looked Zone in the eye and said, "This is the last time for this kind of thing."

"Ow, owwwwwch, my stomach!" Zone whined, getting motion sickness. Squall headed for the back of the train, but not without hearing Zell whisper something about these guys not having a clue.

Squall found a single room at the back of the train decorated a certain color. "Got enough pink?" he thought. He saw a black haired girl in a blue windbreaker sleeping on the bed with her back to him. A border collie laying next to the bed noticed Squall and let out a bark, waking the girl up.

"Angelo, be quiet," she said groggily as the train came to a stop. The girl looked at Squall, and Squall instantly recognized her as the girl who danced with him at the SeeD party!

"Hey!" she said upon seeing Squall. "You're...you know...from the party. Does that mean...you're a SeeD?"

"I'm Squall Leonhart, the squad leader," Squall told her. "There's two others with me."

"YEEESSSS!" She yelled, throwing her arms around his neck in a hug, which, for some reason, was a foreign concept to Squall. "SeeD is here!"

"Take it easy!" Squall said as she dropped to her feet.

"It's just that, I'm so happy." She said, "I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing. I'm so glad I spoke to Cid face-to-face."

"Oh, so you were looking for the headmaster at the party?" Squall asked.

"You know Seifer Almasy?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Squall, though sometimes he wished he didn't.

"Well, he's the one that introduced me to Cid." She said. "Cid is such a nice man."

"Well, I'm going back to the others," Squall said.

"OK, let's go." She said, leading the way, before stopping suddenly. "Um Squall, is he here?"

"He who?" Squall asked.

"Seifer?"

"No, he's not a SeeD." Squall told her, reminding himself that Seifer had failed. Again.

"Oh. By the way, I'm Rinoa." She said, "Rinoa Heartilly. Nice to meet you Squall. That's my dog, Angelo." Referring to the dog, who had hopped onto Rinoa's bed. "SeeDs dance well, don't they?"

"There may be jobs that require the skill." Squall said. "I just don't like doing it."

"So it's work related?" Rinoa asked. Squall gave her a nod. "That's too bad." With that, Squall and Rinoa headed for the front of the train, where he introduced her to Zell and Selphie.

"Ok, now that we all know each other, what do we do?" Zell asked. Zone led them all into the Conference room.

"This is a full-scale operation." Zone said. "Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls' will forever be known in the pages of Timber's Independence! Exciting, huh?"

"Whatever." Squall replied.

"It all started when we got a hold of some Top-secret info from Galbadia." Zone said.

"I got the info, sir." Watts said.

"There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber."

"Super VIP!" Watts added

"The guys name in Vinzer Deling." Zone said. "Our archenemy and President of Galbadia."

"Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!" Watts hissed. "He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia."

"President Deling is taking a train from the Galbadian capital." Rinoa said.

"Our plan is to..." Zone began

"Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher?" Selphie interrupted.

"Ahh...not quite," Zone said.

"So get on with it," Zell said, "Just tell us what to do."

"We're going to be pushing a Dummy car with our base." Rinoa said, "Deling is riding on a train with four cars, with his in the middle. Our plan is to switch our Dummy car with his presidential car."

"So basically, we're kidnapping the president." Squall said.

"Exactly." Zone said.

"So how do we uncouple the cars from a moving train?" Selphie asked.

"We have to tamper with the control system that manages the coupling." Zone said. "By entering the codes that Rinoa has, it should be possible."

"On the control system is numbered buttons 1 through 4." Rinoa said. "I'll relay the codes to the one entering them, and that person has to enter them in exact order. Once the codes have been put in, the cars will uncouple automatically. For instance, if the code is 1432, then those buttons must be pushed in that order to verify. We're going to need four people for this." As if on cue, Watts excused himself.

"Umm, my specialty is just to gather more information, sir." He said. Catching on, Zone began to fake motion sickness.

"OWWWWWWW. My stomach!" he whined.

"Fine, you big babies," Rinoa said, "I'll relay the codes!" Rinoa led the SeeDs out of the conference room, where Watts was in the dummy car, with a fake president with a newspaper in its hands. On the dummy, there was a motion sensor hooked up to a tape recorder.

"Watch this, sir!" He said, approaching the fake president. As soon as he got close enough, the tape recorder switched on.

"I'm in a bad mood right now!" The tape recorder said in Delings voice. "If there is nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!"

"That should fool the soldiers long enough to do our thing." Rinoa said. If there's nothing else, I guess we're ready to go." Rinoa led them to a ladder near the front of the train, and climbed up, Squall, Zell and Selphie not too far behind. As they climbed out, the train was going full speed, with Deling's train coming into view on the other tracks.


	12. Train Heist

I'm only putting this one up because it's 2:27 in the morning and I have nothing better to do.

**jasmine32: **You want action? How's this?

**QueenAdreena: **The action I gave Squall about Rinoa's room was the same one I had when I first saw it. Since you told me about your room, mine's a mess with Video Games and Wrestling Stuff spilled all over, and a few holes in the walls. One of them is there because I was thinking about a specific Whore in your fic giving a specific Trabian Transfer Student a hard time.

CHAPTER 12: TRAIN HEIST

Within minutes, The Forest Owls base had caught up to Deling's Train.

"That's the Second Escort," Rinoa told them. "They have sensors in that car, so we'll have to cross quietly! We have 5 minutes to complete this operation, let's try to use every second!" Rinoa took a deep breath, counted to 3, and jumped onto the other train, Squall followed, then Zell and Selphie. Once all of them were across, Rinoa held her finger to he lips, meaning to stay quiet, before crawling across the second escort, with the SeeDs right behind her. Once they were across, Rinoa spoke to them again.

"This is the Presidential Car," Rinoa said, "Deling should be inside. We can move across here without worrying too much, since Deling hates the company of his soldiers and being surrounded by sensors. The next car is the first escort, which is the one we need to uncouple."

-

"Sir, everything is in order, sir." A Galbadian soldier said to his commander in chief, both of them oblivious to the fact that three SeeDs were directly overhead.

"You again? That's 27 times now!" Deling scolded the man, "How many times are you going to disturb me with that meaningless report?

"Sir, I'm sorry, sir," the soldier stuttered, "But it's my job, sir!"

"It's hard to believe anyone would put up with this nonsense," Deling mumbled, "I guess it's none of my business. Dismissed!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldier said, before thinking to himself. "There goes next months paycheck. How am I going to propose to her now? I'm going to have to put it off again."

-

"There's two guards on this car, but no sensors." Rinoa said as the four of them made it to the first escort.

"We'll watch 'em," Zell said, Selphie agreeing.

"Looks like I'm the one putting in the codes," Squall said, as he opened up a control panel at the top of the train, letting a cable fall to the ground. Squall hooked the cable around his waist.

"We have to put in 3 codes to separate the cars." Rinoa said. Squall nodded and dropped down the side of the train, finding the control system with the four numbered buttons. Squall gave her the thumbs up that he was ready to go.

"4342!" She shouted down to him, Squall put in the code, and gave her a thumbs up that he was ready for the next one.

"3314!" Quickly, Squall put it in.

"Yo, the guards are commin'!" Zell shouted, in that instant, Squall Zipped himself back up, waiting for the signal to keep going. Once he got it, he went back down.

"4411!" Rinoa said. Once Squall put it in, he pulled himself back up.

"Get over here!" Rinoa said, scrambling to the top of the Presidents car. Within seconds, The Presidential car separated from the First escort. Rinoa stood up and waved for the base to move in. Quickly, The Forest owls base switched tracks, placing itself and the dummy car between Deling and the first escort.

-

"What am I going to do?" The soldier thought as he went back to report to Deling. "I know he's not going to like it, but it's my job." He cleared his throat and gave a salute to Deling. "S-Sir, everything is in order, sir." No reply came from Deling. "He's not angry?" The soldier thought. "That's strange. Oh, he's reading the paper. I wonder where he got it?" A few seconds later, a higher-ranking Galbadian soldier appeared.

"What's going on, is there a problem?" The officer said. They had no Idea that this was actually the dummy car, and that the REAL President was two cars back. Though they were fooled, as the motion sensor kicked in.

"I'm in a bad mood right now!" The tape recorder said in Delings voice. "If there is nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!"

"S-S-SIR, aye aye, YESSIR!" The Officer said. "You, get back to your post!" The officer told the other soldier."

"No ring, and now no more candlelight dinner." The soldier thought to himself. "I'm never going to be able to get married."

-

"Okay, Zell and Selphie are disconnecting the Dummy car and our base," Rinoa told Squall. "We need to detach Deling's car from the second escort. The soldiers in this car are busy checking the sensors, so you shouldn't have to worry about them, but this time, we need to put in 5 codes." Squall nodded as he went down to the control panel.

"2233!" Squall put it in, and gave her the thumbs up.

"4124!" Squall put that one in, three more to go.

"3314!"

"4213!"

"2242!" Once the last code was in, the plan was complete. The Forest owls base switched tracks again, taking Delings car with it. Rinoa and the SeeDs then climbed back into the base, where Zone and Watts applauded them.

"Finally, we've waited so long for this encounter with Deling!"

"You're the best sir!" Watts told Squall.

"Guys, as soon as you're ready, we'll begin serious negotiations with Deling." Rinoa said. Squall placed his hand on his Gunblade as Rinoa led them into the other car, where Deling was sitting with his back to them.

"President Deling," Rinoa said, "As long as you don't resist, you won't get hurt!"

"And if I do resist, what would you do? Young...lady?" Deling said, glowering at Rinoa. Rinoa suddenly shrieked as she jumped back.

"Boo hoo, too bad, I'm not the President. I'm what they call a body double." The man stated. "All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber...you pass along a little false information, and they fall for it...Seems like there are only ametuers around here."

"Ame...tuers?" Rinoa gasped.

"Ahh...my butt hurts from all this sitting" The fake said, before long, his eyes flashed yellow. Squall put his hand on his gunblade handle, Same with Selphie and her nunchaku, as Zell clenched his fists.

"young...LADY." the Fake president was acting odd, "So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED? Why doN'T you teLL mE? QuiTE aMUsing thouGH. For beINg such amAtuErs. HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe preIDent?" With that, the Fake lunged for Rinoa, clasping his hand on her throat. It didn't last long though, as Squall used his gunblade to cut off the fakes hand! As it screamed in pain, it fell down, and transformed into something even worse.

"Selphie, what is it?" Zell asked as Selphie scanned the deformed beast.

"A Gerogero." Selphie said as Squall and Zell kept it busy. Suddenly, the sound of a Blaster Edge filled the room, as a projectile struck the monster. The projectile boomeranged back to its owner, Rinoa.

"Dark Messenger!" Zell shouted as everything but Gerogero disappeared. Replacing the scenery were bats in an eerie field. The bats congregated together above the Gerogero into a giant ball, where the GF Diablos emerged. Diablos looked absolutely evil, a black and red body, wings and razor sharp teeth! Without warning, Diablos thrust his hand into the black ball and hurled it downward to the Gerogero. Diablos did some incredible damage, but was unable to defeat the monster as everything reappeared.

"It's an undead creature," Selphie whispered to herself. "So that means?" Selphie dug into her pocket, and took out a Phoenix Down, which could revive the dead. Once she had the chance, she jumped and threw the liquid at the beast, hitting her target, the back of the beasts mouth, giving it no choice but to swallow the reviving liquid. However, since Gerogero was an undead creature, it fell over and disappeared, sending the SeeDs and the Forest Owls to regroup.

-

"New info, sir!" Watts said, running into the strategy room. "The REAL President Deling is going to the TV station sir."

"Why in Timber?" Rinoa asked, "Couldn't they broadcast just as easily from Deling City?"

"Maybe the Dollet Comms Tower has something to do with it?" Selphie suggested. "They got it up and running yesterday.

"I get it," Zone said, "They're using Radio Waves, they haven't been used in nearly twenty years."

"Not since Sorceress Adel mysteriously disappeared and the Sorceress War between Galbadia and Esthar ended." Rinoa threw in. "They must have something they want to say to the entire world."

"Everybody! Love! And Peace!" Selphie suggested, though everyone else knew that it wasn't likely.

"It would be great if the first live transmission in 17 years declared Timbers independence." Zone said

"Let's come up with a plan then," Rinoa said. With that, She, Zone, and Watts dropped to their knees in a huddle, whispering something. At the sight of this, Zell nudged Squall.

"They call that a strategy meeting?" Zell whispered. Squall walked over to Rinoa, he wanted to see something.

"Oh, good timing," she said, "We've come up with a plan."

"Can I see your contract with Balamb Garden?" Squall asked.

"Oh, sure," she said as she handed him a piece of paper.

_To the Forest Owls._

_This SeeD deployment contract will until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made._

_Balamb Garden Headmaster_

_Cid Kramer._

"Timbers independence?" Asked Selphie, "that is soooo vague."

"Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining!" Rinoa said. "OK, four of us will go into Timber and head for the TV station. Zone and Watts will stay here, while we go into Timber." Rinoa had hardly finished her sentence when something appeared in her hand, 5 GF stones! That of the GF's the SeeDs already had. Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, Siren, and Diablos.

"What are these?" Rinoa asked, holding up Siren's stone.

"I think the GF's know something we don't." Squall said, before teaching Rinoa how to Junction.


	13. Peace Ambassador

The voices are saying "Respond to the reviewers!"

**jasmine32: **Yeah, I thought the first contract seemed a little pointless.

**QueenAdreena: **I start typing a chapter once I see that I've gotten a review for the last one. And being somewhat motivated to write. I guess that's why I update so fast.

**JadeAlmasy: **A promise it is! You read to the end, and I'll write till then.

**lady-rinoa: **I throw in my own stuff only when I see necessary. As for the story itself, you know what they say. "If it aint broke, don't fix it."

CHAPTER 13: PEACE AMBASSADOR

"Bad news guys," Rinoa said as she, Squall, Zell, and Selphie left the train. "The local trains are down, so we have to walk to the TV station."

"How far is it?" Squall asked.

"If the Pub owner will let us use the back alley, we can get there pretty fast." Rinoa said. With that, they headed towards the pub, Rinoa leading the way. However, there were two Galbadian soldiers blocking the door to the Pub, forcing Squall and the others to get down.

"For a country bumpkin, he sure had some good stuff," one of the soldiers said.

"Better ease off a little," the other told him, "these Timber hicks hate us enough as it is." However, the first soldier noticed Squall and the others, and already knew how they tried to kidnap Deling.

"Let's get 'em!" he said. However, with the speed Squall and Zell had thanks to the GFs, the solders went down quickly. Squall picked up a bus pass from one of the soldiers. Once inside, there was a drunken man screaming his head off about not being able to leave Timber. Squall approached him and handed him the bus pass, which turned out to be the drunks, before being granted access to the back alley. Back there was a catwalk, which passed by a giant TV screen on its way to the TV station.

"Whoa, an outdoor TV?" Zell asked.

"The president is in the studio, surrounded by guards, so we can't just storm the place," Rinoa said to herself.

"Don't worry about us," Squall told her," We'll fight your enemies based on your decision, that's our duty."

"We're SeeD's," Selphie said, "We have to be ready for anything and everything."

"You tell us to go, and we go," Zell added, "Even if it's a losing battle."

"How sad," Rinoa said, "Act on my decision, that's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be just to follow orders."

"We just want to help you achieve your goal, though with this plan, I don't think its possible." Squall said.

"What do you mean?" Rinoa said, getting squinty eyed at Squall.

"How serious are you? Really?" Squall asked. "The three of you don't need to plop down on the floor to strategize, then, you can't even make a decision without our input. How do you think we feel?"

"Dude, lighten up on her." Zell said. Squall turned and looked away from Zell and Rinoa.

"Fine, we'll cancel the plan and disperse for now." Rinoa said, "We don't stand a chance if we take on all those soldiers head on. But on a personal note, we're serious about achieving Timbers independence. So serious, it hurts." Rinoa ran off, back to the train, leaving the SeeDs on standby. A few seconds later, the giant TV screen came to life, showing a podium with two Galbadian flags, one on each side. A heavy set man walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"People of the world. Can you hear me? Can you see me?" The man asked. "This is not a recording, this is an actual live broadcast over the air! The first live broadcast in 17 years! Ladies and Gentlemen, today we would like to present a message to you. Here to deliver the message is the leader of Galbadia. President Vinzer Deling!" The Galbadian national anthem began to play as Deling approached the podium.

"Greetings, I am President Deling." he said. "Today, I would like to make the following proposition. We, the people of this world, have the power to end all wars."

"See, it IS a peace proposal, I knew it." Selphie squealed.

"Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved." Deling said. His attention was pulled away when he heard a window break, but then dismissed it as nothing.

"I plan to convene with other nations leaders immediately to resolve these problems." He said. "At this time, I would like to introduce my peace ambassador."

"Man, all this for some stupid ambassador?" Zell asked himself.

"The ambassador is the Sorceress..." Deling began, but never got to finish as a Galbadian soldier flew into the podium. Next thing Deling knew, there was a gunblade being held to his neck.

"Seifer!" Zell said as he saw Seifer holding his gunblade to Delings throat.

"Stay back," another voice said, that of Squalls former instructor, Quistis. "You're only going to provoke him!"

"What do we do?" Zell asked.

"Nothing, our job is to assist the forest owls." Squall said.

"Timber team, are you watching?" Quistis said into the camera. "Get over here right now. You HAVE permission, I need your help!"

"Now we do something." Squall said, leading Zell and Selphie to the TV station. Once inside, they saw the same standoff. Seifer holding his gunblade at Delings throat while Quistis was trying to calm him down.

"What are you doing?" Squall said to Seifer.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seifer asked. "What are you planning to do with this guy?"

"Planning to do?" Squall asked, before remembering that Seifer and Rinoa knew each other.

"I get it," Zell said, "You're Rinoas..."

"Shut your damn mouth, chicken-wuss!" Seifer demanded.

"He broke out of the disciplinary room," Quistis told Squall, "Injuring many in the process using Haste magic."

"You Moron!" Zell said.

"Zell, be quiet." Squall said, however, Zell didn't hear him.

"Instructor, I know." Zell said. "You're going to take this idiot back to Garden, right?"

"NO!" Squall shouted before Zell realized what he had just done. Zell broke the number 1 rule of a SeeD: Never EVER mention Balamb Garden in the enemy's presence.

"I see, so you're all from Garden." Deling said. "Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now."

"Nice going, Chicken-wuss, you and your stupid big mouth." Seifer said, keeping hold of Deling. "Take care of this mess, Instructor and Mr. Leader." Seifer stared walking backwards into a darkened room, taking Deling with him. Seifer got to a point where the area was pitch black, until a black light shined up the room. Seifer got a little edgy at the sudden glow the room was giving off, but got even more edgy when he felt another presence in the room, and what a strong presence it was.

"Poor, poor, boy..." A woman wearing a veil said stepping out from behind a curtain. Seifers eyes went wide, he had found Deling's Sorceress!

"Stay away from me!" Seifer demanded

"Such a confused little boy." She taunted. "Are you going to step forward? Retreat? you have to decide.

"Stay back!" Seifer demanded again. Quistis was seen entering the room, but the Sorceress threw her hand forward, freezing Quistis in place.

"The boy in you is telling you to come, the Adult in you is telling you to back off." The sorceress said. "You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament."

"Shut up!" Seifer told her again.

"Don't be ashamed to ask for help." The sorceress said. "Besides, you're only a little boy."

"I am not! Stop calling me a boy!"

"You don't want to be a boy anymore?" The sorceress said as Squall, Zell, and Selphie appeared. The sorceress did to them the same she did to Quistis.

"I am not a BOY!" Seifer screamed as he threw Deling aside, pointing his gunblade at the sorceress. Without warning, Seifers gunblade was snatched from his hand by the sorceress' powers. Seifer grabbed the blade again as it began to glow.

"Come with me. To a place of no return." The sorceress said. "Bid farewell to your childhood." Seifer then smiled and waved his gunblade into the air, walking back into the curtain with the sorceress, where they both disappeared. Once they were gone. Squall, Quistis, Zell, and Selphie were able to move again as Rinoa showed up.

"Where's Seifer?" she asked.

"We don't know." Squall told her. "What are you doing here?"

"Our base has been destroyed." Rinoa said. "Zone and Watts were just barely able to escape." Soon, Rinoa ran out of the room, looking like she was about to cry. Quistis gave chase to make sure she was OK, followed soon by Squall and the others. They found her back in the alley. Whatever was bugging her, it seemed like she had gotten it out of her system.

"We need to stay away from Timber for a while." Rinoa said. "Is there a safe place you can take me? This is an order from your client."

"OK," Squall said. However, Balamb Garden was out, since Deling knew about where they came from now.

"Rinoa!" A woman said as she approached them. "I heard your base is in trouble. You can come over to my place until things settle down."

"Thanks." Rinoa said, leading the others to the Womans house.

"I'll let you know if anything changes." The woman said. "Till then, make yourselves at home."

"Thanks chief." Rinoa said.

"Chief?" Squall asked.

"She's the leader of the Forest Fox." Rinoa said. "Just about everyone in this town is in a resistance faction. The Forest Owls are just the only ones who have been active recently."

"I don't get it," Selphie said, "What did Seifer come here for?"

"I think he came to help us." Rinoa said. "I talked about it a lot with him." Jut then, there was a knock at the door. The womans Daughter led them all upstairs while she fed the Soldiers at the door a bunch of crap that they believed.

"Instructor." Squall began.

"Squall, I'm not an instructor anymore," Quistis said. "Call me by my name, please."

"Um, Quistis," Squall said, "How did Seifer escape?"

"He was so angry when he found out it was only the 3 of you being dispatched to Timber." Quistis said. She then started quoting Seifer. "What! They might end up fighting the whole Galbadian military, and all they send is 3 rookies! Dammit, I'm going to Timber!'. I never would have guessed he was serious about it.

"That guy's always serious," Squall said. "You should know that by now."

"What's going to happen to Seifer?" Quistis wondered.

"He may already be dead." Squall said, without any emotion in his voice.

"How can you be so casual?" Rinoa asked. "I feel sorry for him."

"Sorry? Seifer would hate to hear that." Squall thought.

"So why do you think Seifer may be dead?" Selphie asked.

"Because Deling and the Sorceress have joined each other." Squall said. "The Sorceress took Seifer with her after he attacked Deling."

"Even so, I hope he's alive." Rinoa said.

"As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything." Squall said. "You feel less pain."

"You're mean," Rinoa pouted. "MEANY!"

"Sorry," Squall said. Before much longer, the Woman came upstairs.

"The Galbadian forces are withdrawing," She said, "So if you're going to leave town, now's your chance."

"So where do we go?" Squall asked.

"Think Squall," Quistis said. "Garden Code. Article 8; Line 7." Said code stated that if returning to the assigned Garden was not possible, to head to the nearest foreign Garden.

"Head for the nearest Garden." Squall said.

"Right," Quistis said. "Which would be Galbadia Garden." Just the sound of the name made Squall glad that all three gardens; Balamb, Galbadia, and Trabia, were neutral.

"We can take the only train out and get off at East Academy Station." Rinoa said.

"From there, we go through the forest to the west." Quistis said.

"Ok then, lets get out of here." Squall said as the five of them left the house.

"Rinoa, Squall!" A voice said. They saw an old man standing at the Train Station. "It's me, Zone!"

"If you guys are boarding this train, there are no more tickets left."

"Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!" Selphie said.

"Luckily, I have 5 tickets right here!" he said, passing them out. Before long, he got a stomach ache.

"OoooooWWWWWW. Go, the train's leaving soon." Zone whined.

"Zone, I'll come back soon, I promise." Rinoa said. With that, the 5 of them boarded the train. Squall took a mental note that Zell was being unusually quiet, but still opted to leave him alone.

An hour passed before the train reached East Academy Station, and the 5 of them headed west towards the forest. Once they were in the shade of the trees, a conversation was sparked.

"We're not to far from Galbadia Garden now." Quistis said.

"I was just thinking. "Selphie said, "What if we get caught and get broadcast to the whole world?"

"Whatever happens, happens!" Zell said, the first words he spoke since Timber. "Let's just keep going. I'm worried about Balamb Garden. Do you think the president will really retaliate?

"Maybe," Squall said.

"Figures." Zell sighed. "But-But, We have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?"

"Depends on how strong the army is." Squall said.

"I know, but..." Zell then just decided to give up.

"Oh, you're just a great leader, aren't you?" Rinoa said, laying the sarcasm on pretty thick. "Do you actually have fun acting so callous to your comrades?"

"Not again." Squall thought

"Zell wants your support."

"I knew it was going to be something like that." He thought

"Do you ever worry or even think about the well-being of your comrades?" Rinoa asked.

"Whatever" Squall thought.

"Squall, are you even listening?" Rinoa asked. He was, but found himself unable to answer as a whistling sound entered his head. Before he knew it, he was out like a light, and so were Quistis and Selphie.

"What's going on?" Rinoa wondered

"I think...they went to the 'Dream World'." Zell told her.


	14. The Crystal Halls of Centra

Before I respond, I wanna say some things, mainly one of those good news/bad news deals.

First, the bad news. I really didn't know how to make this chapter better. So it's kinda short and I don't think you guys really deserve this little. So that brings me to the good news, you get a BONUS CHAPTER. 2 Chapters today, so enjoy.

**jasmine32: **Glad you think it's good.

**QueenAdreena: **Hopefully, I can give you a new fav later.

**CrazyGinny19: **I've never been one to make promises (aside from finishing this), So as far as the names go, all I can do is try.

**Griever Weapon: **I take it you're a Laguna fan?

**JadeAlmasy: **Good work, I like the sound of that.

**Incognito girl: **When I said 60 chapters, keep in mind that it was just a rough estimate. I can't say for sure how many chapters will be in the final product. Anyway, keep inspiring me.

CHAPTER 14: THE CRYSTAL HALLS OF CENTRA

Squall wondered where he was, until he heard a familiar voice, though not TOO familiar.

"Kiros, you sure this is the place?" He heard someone say. The voice came from behind him.

_"Ward Zaback?" _Squall thought.

"Positive." Said another voice from behind him, Kiros Seagull

"I don't want to be patrolling the wrong place, like last time." Ward said.

"Sorry, this ain't the place." Said a third voice. Squall knew that he was back in the mind of Laguna Loire again. The real question was why?

"It is too." Kiros said.

"I brought the wrong map." Laguna said, causing Ward to curse the idiot. "Somehow I have a bad feeling about this, so make sure you guys are geared up." Laguna and his Comrades headed down the mountain into a GIANT metal box, which was being constructed around a giant crystal pillar. As they passed some machinery throwing out bits of rock, they spoke about it.

"You think these rocks are for carving tombstones?" Laguna asked.

"Who knows...or cares?" Kiros replied. Suddenly, there was a sound, as Laguna spotted someone approaching.

"Looks like we got company," Laguna said. "Esthar soldiers! Still wearing them flashy uniforms." Little did Laguna realize that more soldiers appeared behind them, though Kiros and Ward saw them. Thinking quickly, they switched sides. Laguna fired a few rounds from his machine gun, taking out the three behind them, while Kiros and Ward were able to take out the one Laguna spotted.

"Better make a run for it," Laguna said, "There's probably more." The man with the machine gun led his men through the project known as "Lunatic Pandora Excavation." Along the way, each one of them spotted something they could use against the enemy. Kiros spotted a hatch in the floor with a broken lever, making the perfect trap. Ward spotted a loose boulder, which he pushed out of the way, crushing an Esthar soldier. Laguna spotted a detonator, which rocked the area nearby. After they did all they could do, they tried to find a way out. Soon, they found themselves on the edge of a cliff, which was about a 90-foot drop to the sea below. However, two Esthar Soldiers had followed them, and had them cornered.

"Don't tell me..." Laguna started.

"Of all the worst possible..." Kiros continued.

"Predicaments?" Ward ended. Laguna opened fire, though it didn't do much damage.

"They're Cyborgs!" Laguna said. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck one of the Cyborgs, killing it.

"Are the faeries here?" Laguna asked. A bolt of lightning striking the other soldier answered his question. However, the Cyborg began to speak.

"Soul Crush." It said in a monotone, coming forward slashing Kiros and Ward. Wards hit was dangerous, as he felt his vocal cords snap. The Soldier came in to do the same to Laguna, but couldn't stay on his feet as he fell over, dead. Laguna, the only one left standing, led Kiros and Ward to the edge.

"Look, the ocean." Laguna said. "We're saved! Lady luck is on our side, we can escape to Galbadia."

"One would say we've been run down...That's what they'd normally say." Kiros said, tiredly. Laguna turned his attention to Ward.

"It...wa..fu...you..." Ward struggled.

"What was that?" Laguna asked.

"I think his throat was injured." Kiros said. "He lost his...voice."

"It...was...fun...you...guys." Ward fought the words out. "La...guna...Ki...ros...it...was...fun."

"Ward, its way uncool to say things like that." Laguna said. Ward was unable to speak. "WHOA, look, a boat! We're gettin' on!"

"A vessel...They'd usually call it." Kiros said.

"Boat, Vessel, whatever." Laguna said. "We're going home! Laguna helped Kiros to the edge, trying to get him to climb down, Kiros however, voted to let go and drop to the water below. Laguna then helped Ward over, who also let go.

"You guys sure have guts, you know how high this cliff is?" Laguna said. Laguna began climbing down, but felt a rock slide under his foot.

"No way!" he said as he slid into the side of the mountain.

"Oh Sh..." he said as he lost his grip. Soon he was falling towards the ocean.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_HHHHHHHHHHHH..."_

_-_

Squall sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing he was still in the forest. He also noticed Quistis and Selphie sitting up as well.

"Was it Laguna again?" Zell asked.

"Sir Laguna's in BIG Trouble." Selphie said. "I hope he's OK."

"Doesn't seem like your first time," Quistis said. "What is this?"

"We'd just be wasting our time trying to figure it out." Squall said. "Let's keep going."

"Yeah, I think we're almost there." Zell said. As Zell, Selphie, and Quistis headed off, Rinoa spoke to Squall.

"Umm, Squall." She said. "I think I may have said too much. I'm sorry."

"Forget about it." Squall told her.


	15. Galbadia Garden

Here's your bonus, and I guess Irvine could be included in it. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 15: GALBADIA GARDEN

After another 10 minutes of walking, the group of five found themselves at the front gate of Galbadia Garden.

Just like Balamb Garden, Galbadia Garden had a halo above it. However, while Balamb Garden was shaped like a cone and was blue in color, Galbadia Garden was round and red. Balamb Garden was Taller, though Galbadia Garden took up more area. They passed by the Galbadian cadets, getting weird looks, before reaching the entrance.

"Wow, completely different from Balamb or Trabia Gardens." Selphie said.

"Definitely quieter." Zell threw in.

"I...Like it." Squall said.

"Leave this one up to me, guys," Quistis said. "I've been here several times and I know the Headmaster pretty well. I'll go explain our situation." Qustis then left to go see the headmaster. A few minutes passed before an announcement came over the intercom.

"Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden. Please wait in the reception room." Too bad for them, Quistis didn't tell them where that was. Zell looked around and saw a young man with a red ponytail in a cowboy get-up about to pass by, and decided to stop him.

"Hey man, where's the reception room?" Zell asked. The young man, who was taller than both Squall and Zell, lifted his up his hat to see the one who asked him the question. The cowboy's eyes shot up in surprise for some reason, but then pointed in the direction he just came from.

"Take the first right and go up the stairs," he said, before heading outside. They took the young mans directions, and made themselves comfortable for about 10 minutes.

"How long they gonna make us wait?" Zell asked himself. As if on cue, Quistis walked in.

"How'd it go?" Squall asked.

"They understood our situation." Quistis said. She then looked over at Zell and said, "And Balamb Garden is safe. The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible."

"So, Seifer's taking all the blame?" Zell asked

"The trial is over," Quistis said, giving a big sigh before continuing. "The sentence has been carried out." This caused everyone too look at her is shock. Could Seifer...?

"He was executed?" Rinoa asked, her voice cracking. "Of course he was, he attacked the president. He sacrificed himself for the Forest Owls."

"Being a resistance faction, you must have been prepared for the worst." Quistis said, trying to calm her down. "I'm sure Seifer was prepared too."

"You really hated Seifer, didn't you Zell?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, but...he was from Garden." Zell said, "He was one of us. If I can, I wanna get revenge."

"I really liked him." Rinoa said. "He was always full of confidence, smart, just by talking to him, I felt like I could take on the whole world."

"Your boyfriend?" Selphie asked.

"I don't know, I think I was in love." Rinoa said.

"I don't have any good memories of him." Quistis said. "I guess he wasn't such a bad guy."

"I liked him, one of us, not a bad guy," Squall thought. "Seifer, you've become just a memory. Will they talk about me this way if I die too? Squall was this and that, using past tense? Saying whatever they want? So this is what death is all about...Not for me, I wont have it."

"What's wrong Squall?" Quistis asked.

"I won't have it!" he yelled.

"Have what?" Zell asked.

"I wont have anybody talking about ME in the past tense!" With that, Squall left to take a walk and to clear his head. Going back down to the first floor to sort everything out, he was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Yo, Squall!" the voice said. Squall turned around and saw Seifer's best friends, Raijin and Fujin, approaching.

"What are you guys doing here?" Squall asked.

"We're messengers, ya know?" Raijin said. "Brought you a new order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?"

"What kind of order?" Squall asked.

"Don't know. Gave it to the head honcho here. Just doing what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?"

"EXPLAIN." Fujin said.

"We were supposed to go to Timber, but the Trains have stopped." Raijin said. "Kind of relieved to see you guys here, ya know?"

"SEIFER?" Fujin asked.

"Oh yeah, wasn't Seifer with you guys?" Raijin asked. Squall knew that he was going to have to break the news to Seifer's best friends.

"I believe Seifer may be dead." Squall said. "I heard he was tried in Galbadia and then executed."

"LIES." Fujin said.

"Yeah, that's gotta be a lie, ya know?" Raijin said. "There's no way he'd put up with a trail, or an execution for that matter. It's just so not Seifer, ya know?"

"FIND." Fujin said.

"See ya Squall," Raijin said, "We're gonna head off and try to find Seifer." As they left, Squall heard another announcement.

"Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden. Please meet Headmaster Martine outside at the front gate." Squall stood still until Selphie, Quistis, Zell, and Rinoa joined him.

"Just pretend I'm a SeeD too," Rinoa said, "It'll be less complicated that way." Squall always liked the words 'less complicated.'

"Just watch us and do what we do." Squall told her. Once they were outside, the Headmaster approached them. The SeeDs gave a salute; Rinoa watched and did the same.

"Good day." Martine said. "After careful consideration of our options, we have agreed to fully assist Headmaster Cid and Balamb Garden. You all know about the sorceress being appointed peace ambassador for the Galbadian Government, however, this peace ambassador thing is just a cover-up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. It is clear that Galbadia plans to achieve World Domination, and with the sorceress on their side, it is very possible, and the Gardens are no exception. In fact, rumor has it that the Sorceress plans to use THIS Garden as her base."

"So what do we do?" Squall asked. Martine handed Squall a folder.

"Details of the mission are enclosed in the folder. Any questions?" Squall looked over the orders, then back at Martine.

"The orders say by means of a Sniper," Squall said, "We have no one with that skill."

"Then I shall provide a Sniper for you." Martine said, "Allow me to introduce Galbadia Gardens finest sharpshooter." Martine pointed to a grassy hill where the young man that showed them to the reception room was laying. He held his hand like a pistol, and pretended to shoot the butterfly that landed on his index finger. "Kinneas. Irvine Kinneas!" At the mention of his name, the young man stood up and clenched a shotgun, then walked over to Martine and the SeeDs. Squall felt a strange vibe coming from the man known as 'Irvine', though he couldn't place his finger on it.

"This is Irvine Kinneas," Martine said. "He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready, and remember, failure is NOT an option." With that, Martine headed back into the garden.

"Bang!" Irvine said, once again holding his hand like a pistol, level with the back of Martine's head. Irvine then walked over to Squall. "So, looks like I'm with you rubes from Balamb. You cool with me helping you?"

"That depends on your attitude." Squall said.

"I say some things that get a rise out of people," Irvine said, "Just don't let it bother you and we'll get along fine."

"OK, enough chat," Quistis said. "What's the mission?"

"It's no ordinary mission, it's a direct order from both Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden." Squall said. "We're to...assassinate the sorceress." Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins upon hearing this, except for Irvine, who kept his cool. "We're to shoot her from afar, Irvine will be our sniper. We are to support Irvine to our fullest. Should Irvine miss, we are to attack head on."

"Thanks for the support," Irvine said, "but I never miss my target."

"Eliminate the sorceress, that's our order," Squall said. "We're heading to Galbadia's capital, Deling City. There, we will be briefed by the leader of the Galbadian army, General Caraway." For some reason, this caused Rinoa to shudder.

"Something wrong?" Squall asked.

"Umm...no...Nothing wrong. I'm fine." She said. With Irvine, Squall's group was up to six, and then the GF stones appeared in the cowboy's hands. As the left Galbadia Garden, Squall told Irvine about the GFs and he learned their names, which for some reason, he raised his eyebrows at.


	16. The Generals Code

You know the rules, shout-outs first!

**jasmine32: **You like Irvine, huh? I think he's a riot, there's one line he says in the game that I laugh at every time, I just can't remember what it is right now.

**JadeAlmasy: **Here's the update, keep reading.

**QueenAdreena: **No Seifer yet, but hopefully the Brothers GF will make up for his absence.

Glad you like it. So like, do I know you?

CHAPTER 16: THE GENERALS CODE

Not far from Galbadia Garden was a train station that ran to Deling City. Squall, Zell, Quistis, and Selphie flashed their SeeD cards and were allowed to enter, Rinoa and Irvine boarded when Squall said that they were all a group. Once they were all on board, Selphie headed into the hall to stare out the window, while the rest of them hung back. Soon, an announcement came over the speaker system.

"This train is bound for Deling City and will be departing shortly." After a few more minutes, the train began to move.

"This is the only train bound for Deling City anyway." Rinoa mumbled, Squall continued to note that she was acting rather strange, like she was nervous or something. Irvine was also acting strange, though not in the nervous sense, more like a peaceful frame of mind, like remembering happy memories from long ago.

"Hmm, perhaps it's fate?" Irvine said to himself before heading into the hall, where Selphie was.

"What's his problem?" Zell whispered once Irvine was out of range. Being the leader, Squall felt like he should at least know what everyone was doing. Usually on a train, Selphie was by herself staring out the window, but he just met Irvine not 20 minutes ago. Squall headed into the hall to see Irvine standing next to Selphie.

"Selphie, we're destined to be together." Irvine said.

"Y-Yeah, right." Selphie said as she let out a breath.

"A sigh of love?" Irvine asked.

"N-no." Selphie said. Squall had to raise an eyebrow at this, He didn't really care what Irvine saw in the young woman standing next to him, but this was a mission, there would be plenty of time for this later. Apparently, Irvine saw Squall enter the room, and decided to take his leave.

"Pardon me," The cowboy said as he squeezed by Squall. Once he was gone, Selphie spoke to Squall.

"Why does that Irvine guy seem so familiar?" she asked.

"You're mind's probably just playing tricks on you." Squall said, "It's probably the stress of this important mission, so get used to handling the pressure while you still can." Squall left Selphie to ponder that as he headed back to the rest of the group. this time, Irvine was swooning on Rinoa.

"Irvine Kinneas!" Quistis said in her stern voice, "You're playing a major role in this mission, now behave yourself."

"No one understands me." Irvine said with a shrug. "Sharpshooters are loners by nature. We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of the moment, an instant of tension, that's what I have to face, alone." Irvine went to stare out the window as he continued. "It's not easy. So like, do me a favor and let me be. You get my drift?" Irvine was right, just by talking, he could get a rise out of people, and with Zell being over emotional, he was easy to get to as he punched his fist onto the floor.

Night had fallen when the Train arrived in Deling City.

"What's the plan, Squall?" Zell asked.

"Caraway's mansion." Squall said. He looked down the street towards the Hotel, and wondered if Laguna was here. After all, this is where that Julia girl played the piano. But he didn't have time to look for Laguna, whether he was here or not, he had a job to do. Squall and his 'posse' headed for Caraway's Mansion, where a guard stood at the gate.

"This is General Caraway's mansion, but I can't let you through." the guard said.

"I believe he's been informed of our arrival." Squall told him.

"Yes, indeed, but I've been told not to let you through until your skills have been tested."

"What does he want us to do?" Squall asked.

"You have to go to the Tomb of the Unknown King to the Northwest." The guard said. "There is a student who went there yesterday. You have to bring back the code number. It's sounds easy, sure, but the Code number could be anywhere, and it's very easy to get lost. Also, I must warn you that there is a rumor that a GF lives there, and doesn't take too kindly to intruders." The guard then handed them a map of the inside of the tomb. "I shall escort you out of town, May I also recommend you rent a car? It will be easier to get there in a car than on foot." Squall and the group thanked him, rented a car, and headed for the tomb.

It took a few hours, but Squall and Company had made it inside of the Tomb of the Unknown king.

"Hmm, if the king is unknown, why don't they just open up the coffin and see who he is?" Selphie asked.

"We have more Important things to worry about," Squall said, "Like where that code number could be."

"And what to do If that GF finds us." Zell said.

"So like, What if we fight the GF?" Irvine said. "Would it join us?"

"That's how GF law goes," Quistis said. "If you can prove to the GF that you are a great enough warrior, it my join you, or if you can save it from a monster."

The group walked around for nearly 20 minutes before they came across a statue. At the base of the statue, there was an Inscription.

"Sacred," Squall said. At the sound of his voice, the Statue came to life!

"GRRRR, WHO'S THERE?" The Statue said as it pulled out a Staff with a spiked ball at the end of it.

"It's the GF!" Selphie said. It charged for Rinoa, but its attention was diverted when Irvine shot it in the back of the leg. It began to swing at Irvine, though Quistis pulled out her whip and tripped the beast, where Zell gave an almighty kick to his head. The beast saw Rinoa fire her Blaster Edge and ducked in time, however, Squall knocked the projectile back to the beast, where it scathed him.

"HMMM, THEY'RE PRETTY STRONG." the beast, known as Sacred, said. Knowing he was outnumbered, he had to retreat.

"BASTARDS, IT AINT OVER!" He called as he ran off. Squall hoped to finish the battle in case they crossed paths again, but he still needed to find the Code number.

Nearly an hour had passed, no Code number, no GF, and the group was completely lost. Taking out the map, Squall looked it over and came to a decision.

"Maybe the code number is at the Center of the tomb?" He said, "So if we're here..." Eventually, the gang figured out where they were and headed for the Center of the tomb. Once they got there, the code number wasn't there. Sacred however, was.

"Y-YOU AGAIN?" Sacred bellowed. "TOOK IT EASY ON YOU LAST TIME, BUT NOW MY BIG BRO IS WITH ME. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AWAY!"

"Man, this guy's a major idiot." Zell mumbled as the group didn't move an inch.

"BRO!" Sacred called out. A bright flash appeared a Sacred's brother, Minotaur, appeared. However, Minotaur was only half the size of Sacred.

"yeah bro?" Minotaur said.

"YO BRO, THESE GUYS CRASHED THE TOMB." Sacred said. "PLUS, THEY ATTACKED ME!"

"they attacked you?" Minotaur asked, "not bad for humans."

"The puny one's the older brother?" Quistis asked.

"YO BRO, THEY'RE MAKIN FUN OF US!" Sacred said.

"foolish humans," Minotaur said. "i'll show you not to judge a book by its cover!" With that, the brothers pulled out their weapons. Squall, Irvine, and Quistis focused in on Sacred, while Zell, Rinoa, and Selphie targeted Minotaur. Being GF's, the Brothers were able to hold their ground, and soon knocked the group away.

"That does it," Irvine mumbled, "Scatter Shot!" A bright light surrounded Irvine.

"Dude, he has a Limit Break!" Zell said, scrambling to his feet. Irvine began to fire many rounds into the GF duo, soon, Sacred fell to his knees.

"I CANT GO ON BRO." Sacred said as he bowed out of the fight. This left Minotaur alone, and he didn't like the 6-on-1 odds.

"the brothers, defeated?" Minotaur said. He held up his hand and a GF Stone appeared, with a purple gem in the center. "mighty ones, may we join you?" Squall nodded as Sacred threw them 5 more GF stones with Minotaurs one. The brothers disappeared as the gang Junctioned their new allies.

"Hey, what's this?" Selphie said, picking up a sword lying on the ground. The number on the sword read 152. "You think this might be the code number?"

"It's the only number we've seen in here," Zell said. "It's got to be."

"It is," Rinoa said casually. "Trust me, that's the code number."

"Well, we got what we came for, and then some," Irvine said, "Maybe we ought to head back now?" Squall nodded.

"If we walk in a straight line, it will take us out of here." Squall said, looking at the map.


	17. Recipie For Assasination

Ok, I made a few changes here. The Gateway team will not go back to apologize to Rinoa, that will come later, and Caraway has a different way of explaining the plan. Anyway, it didn't seem that too many people like the Tomb of the Unknown King part of the game. But since I've played through the game so many times, and I know how to do it pretty fast. Just take every right turn you come to. Then once you've hit every dead end and did what was needed to be done, just head for the center.

**Griever Weapon: **Afan of all trades. Don't forget the ladies.

**jasmine32: **I knew Irvine was popular, but I had no idea.

**JadeAlmasy: **Here's the update.

**QueenAdreena: **That was probably your best chapter in my opinion. It was one of those things where I could say, "After it was all over, I needed a cigarette."

CHAPTER 17: RECIPIE FOR ASSASINATION

The gang returned to Deling City, hoping they had the right code as they approached the guard at Caraway's gate.

"I think we have the code number." Squall told him.

"Yes, what is it?" The guard asked.

"Is it 152?" Squall asked. The rest of the gang crossed their fingers, except Rinoa, who felt pretty confident about it.

"That's correct!" the guard said, "Please, go inside." Squall approached the front door of Caraway's mansion, raising his hand to knock, however, Rinoa walked ahead of him and opened the door herself, she seemed agitated just to be here. They waited in Caraway's den for a few minutes. Quistis and Rinoa waited patiently on the couch, Selphie stared out the window, Irvine casually slumped down behind the desk, putting his feet up while Zell began to pace back and forth.

"Hmph, he always does this," Rinoa said. "So discourteous, making people wait. I'm gonna go complain."

"Are you sure that's a good Idea?" Squall asked.

"Don't worry about it, this is my house too." she said, causing everyone to look at her strangely.

"You mean that General Caraway is your..." Zell began.

"Don't you DARE say it." Rinoa said. "Just wait here."

"Is something going to happen to you?" Squall asked.

"I don't know," Rinoa said. "Just treat this like an order from your client." Rinoa left to find General Caraway.

"What the hell's going on here?" Zell wondered. No one could answer him as General Caraway entered the room, alone.

"Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"She has not received the type of training you all have and may become a burden," the general said. "It's for the best that she stays out of this operation."

"So, you're Rinoa's father?" Selphie said, asking the sixty-four thousand dollar question. Caraway stared at the ground before answering.

"I can't even remember the last time she called me that." He said with regret.

"So the father's a top military officer and the daughter's the head of a resistance faction?" Zell asked. "That's bad, REAL bad."

"Yes, it's a serious problem, but it doesn't concern you, it's our problem." Caraway said. "Besides, we have far more important things to worry about."

"Still, once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa as per our contract," Squall said. "I don't know the situation between you and your daughter, but please, do not interfere when the time comes."

"And if I do?" Caraway asked.

"We're all SeeDs here," Squall said, "We'll act accordingly."

"Hey hey, fellas." Irvine said, grabbing their attention. "We're here to knock off the Sorceress, right? So let's get down to business."

"Very well, please follow me." Caraway said, leading them into his basement. On the Table sat a model of Deling City.

"I'm sure you know about the Galbadian Government reaching an agreement with Sorceress Edea." Caraway said. Somehow, the name Edea felt familiar to Squall. "There is going to be a ceremony tomorrow night to commemorate the event. It'll be held at the presidential residence. During the ceremony, you will split up into two teams and get in position. The Gateway Team and the Sniper Team. The Gateway Team will enter the gateway in the center of the city and standby. The Sniper team will wait at the front of the Presidential Residence for the ceremony to start." Caraway took out a laser pointer and pointed to a spot in front of the presidential residence.

"The Sniper Team will wait here on this spot." Caraway said. "Once the sorceress completes her speech, a parade will begin. Once the gate opens, the sniper team will move in. With the parade drawing the attention of the crown and the guards, it should be easy to move about. Head for the roof of the residence to gain entry. In the corridor by the sorceress room, there is a hatch leading to the clock tower, where I have planted a sniper rifle. Stand by in the clock tower until 2000 hours. The sorceress will be riding on a float, where it will circle the perimeter of the city. Once it comes back, it will head for the gateway, where the Gateway team comes into play. At exactly 2000 hours, the Float will pass under the gateway. Your job is to flip the switch and cause the gates to drop, trapping the sorceress inside. Also, the Carousel clock will rise from the presidential residence, carrying the sniper team with it. With the sorceress trapped, you are to take the open shot."

"OK, leave it to us." Squall said.

"Meet back here tomorrow night at 1830," Caraway said. We'll hold a final meeting then." With that, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie headed for the hotel. Rinoa however, would sleep in her own bed.

The group spent most of the next day buying Items they may need. Stuff like potions and ammo. Squall couldn't help but wonder if Rinoa was getting along with her father at home, but from the way she seemed to act, he could easily guess that she hated him. Once 6 p.m. rolled around, the group headed back for Caraway's mansion. Caraway greeted them at the door, and then led them inside to talk in private.

"It's time to form the teams," the General said. "The sniper and the Leader of this operation will form the Sniper Team. The leaders role is vital."

"What do you mean?" Squall asked.

"If the plan fails for some reason," Caraway said, "Or should the sniper miss, the leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress. The plan was devised carefully because we intended this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and this must be achieved at all cost, even if they uncover our identities. So who's going to lead this operation?" All eyes fell on Squall.

"I will." Squall said.

"Fine, I'll leave the rest up to you." Caraway said.

"Irvine and I will make up the sniper team." Squall said. "The gateway team will be Quistis, Zell, and Selphie."

"So who's going to lead the gateway team?" Selphie asked. Zell began to shadow box, obviously wanting the job. However, Quistis was more experienced. Even if the Garden Faculty didn't trust her leadership qualities, Squall did.

"Instuc...Quistis Trepe, you're in charge." Squall said. Zell put his head down, disappointed.

"Okay, leave it to me." Quistis said. General Caraway began to lead them out. Squall and Irvine were the only ones to get out when Rinoa ran in to speak with them.

"Finally got out of there," Rinoa said, "Did that man say something? Hey, where's Squall?"

"I'm sorry Rinoa," Said Quistis, "But we have to get going."

"Hold on a sec," Rinoa said as she whipped out a piece of jewelry. "Take a look at THIS! This is called an Odine Bangle, I found it in that mans room." For some reason, Rinoa only referred to her father as 'that man.'

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" Selphie asked.

"It's supposed to suppress the sorceress powers." Rinoa said, "But its effects are still unknown, so I don't think they're going to use it for this message."

"If it's Odine brand, it should be pretty effective," Zell said, "They're number 1 when it comes to magical goods."

"Right!" Rinoa said.

"You're planning on having the sorceress put it on?" Quistis asked, getting that stern tone in her voice again. "Who? When? How?"

"That's what we're going to discuss!" Rinoa said, equally as stern.

"We don't have time!" Quistis said. "Squall and Irvine are already standing by, we have a mission to carry out too. This isn't a father-daughter quarrel. This isn't a game!" With that, Quistis left, Zell and Selphie close behind. Luckily, Caraway, Squall, and Irvine hadn't gotten too far.

"Who said this was a game?" Rinoa whispered to herself. "It's not like I don't have a plan."

"I'll make the first charge when we make the full-on attack," Squall said. "I'll try to buy some time."

"That won't be necessary," Irvine said, "I'll get the job done." Caraway continued to lead the pack to their positions before Irvine spoke up again.

"So like, is it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?" Irvine asked.

"Why do you care?" Squall said, curiously.

"So like, if you knew your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more pumped up to fight them, right?" Irvine asked.

"A purely evil enemy?" Squall asked. "Good and evil are not what separates us, both sides blame one another, there is no good side or bad side." As Squall finished his Sentence, the 6 of them made it to the gateway.

"The Gateway team can enter through this door," Caraway said. "Climb the ladder to find the control console for the gates. Drop them at the instant the sorceress passes through." Quistis, Zell, and Selphie entered as Caraway led Squall and Irvine to the presidential residence.

"You two will wait here." He said.

"General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?" Squall asked.

"She wants to establish her place in Galbadia Garden, since she has chosen it to serve as her base." Caraway said. "It's starting, I'm returning to my residence, good luck." Caraway headed back to his residence, where Rinoa was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest.

"It'll be chaos out there soon," He told his daughter, "You'll be safe here." Rinoa simply waved him off. Once he left the room, Rinoa heard a beeping sound.

"He's going to lock me in," she whispered to herself. She knew that she had to help her friends. She grabbed the Odine bangle. "I can do this," she told herself as she ran out the door before it shut. Quickly, she headed towards the Presidential residence, where she found a car sitting next to the compound. She began climbing to the roof of the residence.

"I'm not a SeeD, but I can do this." she told herself.


	18. The Line of Fire

Ok, time to respond

jasmine32: I kinda felt for her too when I first played this game. And yes, Irvine is cool. 

**JadeAlmasy: **Um, Like…uh, Thanks for the encouragement and stuff, but do you ever say anything else? (Just curious.)

**QueenAdreena: **I'll review T.C.A.N. until it's done because it is that damn good! And especially for you, Seifer is back.

**Griever Weapon:** (Puts down beer and shoots head up) Yo! You knockin' on Rin? I guess I kinda took exception to that, FF8 is one of my (If not THE) favorite games, and I can't stand it when someone knocks on a character, for any reason.

OK, the only reason I'm putting this up at 1 AM is to give some free advice. Never eat more than 2 chimichongas before bed.

CHAPTER 18: THE LINE OF FIRE

Once she was at the top of the Presidential residence, Rinoa opened a door and saw Sorceress Edea sitting there with her back to her. Rinoa could just feel the power coming off of her. The sorceress was wearing a mask that focused her powers.

"Umm...excuse me." Rinoa said to Edea nervously. "I'm...the daughter of, um...Galbadian Army's...um, General Caraway. I...thought I'd...come pay my respects...You know...cause of my father and all...So, I...um...brought you a small gift." Rinoa pulled the Odine bangle out of her pocket and slowly approached the sorceress. However, once she got too close, an unseen force blew her away. As she tried to get up, her right hand shot into the air. She could feel the sorceress placing a spell on her! She had no time to fight as she turned into a mindless obedient zombie. The sorceress stood up as the mask on her face disappeared, showing her face. Her most chilling feature was her eyes, which were yellow in color. Edea walked past Rinoa towards a podium outside where President Deling was waiting, with Rinoa following her, where Irvine, somewhere in the crowd, had spotted her.

"H...Hey, That girl!" Irvine said, grabbing Squalls attention.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Lowlifes..." Edea spat into the microphone. "Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy, hailing the very one you have condemned for generations, have you no shame? What happened to the evil ruthless sorceress from your fantasies, the cold-blooded tyrant who slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations, where is she now? She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler! HAHAHAHA!" Those words grabbed Deling's attention in a way he didn't like.

"A new era has just begun!" Edea said.

"Edea, are you alright?" President Deling asked. "Ede..." In an instant, Edea threw her hand at Delings chest, casting a Fire spell inside his body, much to the crowds delight given their hatred towards the dictator. The cheer's grew as smoke began to pour from Deling's mouth, nose, and ears!

"This is reality!" Edea said, "No one can help you now, so sit back and enjoy the show!" Edea then threw Deling's corpse aside. Now that he was gone, She was in charge.

"Rest assured you fools, your time will come!" Edea said. "This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your wildest dreams!" Edea headed back inside, leaving Rinoa all alone.

"Let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice." Edea said. She cast a spell, bringing the Gateway creatures to life. The creatures had the front section of an Iguana, and the rear section of a Lion, giving them the names, Iguions. They ran forward to the presidential residence, where Rinoa snapped out of the trance just in time to run away, letting out a scream.

"Hey, hey, hey," Irvine said, "She's in trouble big time! We have to help her!"

"How, the gate isn't open yet!" Squall said. He didn't have to wait long, the music hit three minutes later as the Parade began. Squall noticed Edea sitting on a throne on the parade vehicle, but there was someone else with her. However, they were to far away for Squall to get a good look at Edea's passenger.

"Now's our chance, Let's go!" Irvine said. Squall took off with him, glancing back at the Float, but mainly at her passenger. He had to look a few times until he saw who was riding with Edea. A man that was supposed to be dead. Edea's passenger, was Seifer Almasy! Squall couldn't believe Seifer was still alive, but he had a mission to carry out as he and Irvine headed to the roof of the Presidential Residence.

The Iguions had Rinoa cornered, licking their lips, hoping to make a meal of the young woman, until their attention was turned to Squall and Irvine, who had just entered the room.

"Lets see what you got." Squall said as he drew something from one of them, a GF stone! This one had a green gem. Squall had no time to admire it as one of the Iguions sent him flying into the wall. As he sat up, Irvine slammed in next to him. Irvine scrambled to his feet and took another shot, nothing seemed to hurt these things. Squall got an Idea.

"Brotherly Love!" Squall called out as He, Irvine, and Rinoa disappeared leaving the Iguions bewildered, until a chunk of earth uprooted itself. Underneath, holding up the piece of rock was Sacred. Using all his strength, he threw it straight up. Sacred looked down and saw Minotaur standing next to him, ready to give him a boost. Minotaur threw his younger brother up after the piece of rock that the Iguions were on, sending Sacred crashing through it. As the brothers disappeared, the chunk of rock and the Iguions came tumbling to the ground. Whether it was the fall, or being crushed, the Iguions were dead. The new GF stone appeared in Irvine and Rinoa's hands, and possibly, Zell, Quistis, and Selphie's as well.

"I was scared," Rinoa whispered, "Really scared."

"It's over now," Squall told her.

"I was really, really scared." She said again.

"You're used to battles aren't you?" Squall asked.

"I couldn't," Rinoa said, "I just couldn't fight alone."

"Better get going," Squall said to Irvine. Rinoa had found herself wrapped around Squall's arm.

"I haven't forgotten your order." Squall said. Still, Rinoa refused to loosen her grip. "Just stay close to me," he said as she nodded. Irvine found the hatch leading to the clock tower and led Squall and Rinoa in. Squall checked his watch, they had five minutes before it got dirty. Squall found the Sniper Rifle sitting next to the ladder and handed it to Irvine.

"Irvine Kinneas, It's in your hands now." Squall said. Irvine took the weapon and headed for the other side of the tower, where Squall left him to concentrate. Taking the opportunity, Squall decided he had to tell Rinoa about Edea's passenger.

"Rinoa," he began, "Seifer...He's alive. I saw him in the parade with the sorceress."

"What does it mean?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know?" Squall said, wondering if he would have to go through Seifer should he face the Sorceress directly. "I may end up killing Seifer."

"You're both prepared, right?" She asked. "That's the kind of world you live in, you've had a lot of emotional training. But of course, I'd rather it not happen."

"It's all up to Irvine." Squall said. Speaking of the sharpshooter, he was shaking violently on the other side of the clock. Squall wondered if he was freaking out.

"Don't tell me you're getting the jitters." Squall said. Irvine looked up at Squall, looking like he was about to cry.

"I...I can't do it." Irvine said. Squall looked at his watch, he had less than a minute to motivate Irvine.

"C'mon, man, we're all in this together," Squall said, "You can do this."

"No, I just can't." Irvine said. As he said that, the roof opened up, carrying them to the moment of truth. Squall looked out and saw the Float just entering the gateway. Heswear he heard Zell tell Quistis to flip the switch. Obviously, she did, as the gates closed on both sides, trapping Edea. Much to not only her displeasure, but Seifer's as well.

"Irvine, The time is now!" Squall said.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Irvine said. "I always choke like this. I try to act all cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure."

"Forget it, just shoot!" Squall said.

"My bullet, the sorceress, I'll go down in history." Irvine said. "I'll change the history of Galbadia, of the world..."

"Enough, just shoot!" Squall said, determined to get Irvine to fire.

"I can't, dammit!" Irvine yelled, slumping back down.

"Irvine, calm down." Squall said as Irvine shut his eyes and clenched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Everyone's waiting for you. I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us. Just think of it as a signal, a sign for us to make our move."

"Just a signal..." Irvine repeated.

"Please." Squall said. Irvine turned around and took aim. He gotten this far, he had to take her out as he positioned the rifle where the Crosshairs were on Edea's head.

"Just a sign." Irvine repeated again. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed the trigger slowly, firing a bullet towards the sorceress. Squall could see Edea put up a shield, knocking the bullet away.

"I'm sorry." Irvine said.

"It's OK, your aim was perfect." Squall said. "I'm going in, be ready to back me up."


	19. The Sorceress and Her Knight

There's something I need to do, but since I can't remember what that is right now, I might as well update.

**jasmine32**: Yes, Edea said that. 

**JadeAlmasy: **Well, I added a little more to the end of this chapter, just to seal a plot hole I was thinking about. Also, if it keeps you motivated to read. I have already written the final chapter to this story, which happens AFTER Squall and Rinoa come in from the balcony. So you can narrow down that the final chapter is a spawn of my own brain. All I have to do is get there.

**QueenAdreena: **If you tell me Who or What Zoidburg is, I'll fill you in on a Chimichonga. It's kind of like a burrito, but in another kind of tortilla. That's the impression I get. If anyone knows the real difference between a Burrito and a Chimichonga, let me know.

Now, before we continue, if any of you have Stories you want me to check out, here is a trivia question. Whoever can answer it correctly gets a review from me.

**Q: How did Laguna get his last name? (Loire)**

CHAPTER 19: THE SORCERESS AND HER KNIGHT

Knowing the time was now, Squall pulled out his Gunblade and leapt off the building, knocking down a Galbadian soldier in the process. Spotting a Car, he hopped in and used his Gunblade to turn the ignition. Quickly, Squall sped through the crowd and headed for the Gateway. Slipping through the bars, he climbed to the top of the float, where Seifer leered at him, wearing his trademark grin.

"Well, this is how it all turned out." Seifer said.

"So, you've become the sorceress' lap dog?" Squall asked.

"I prefer to be called her knight." Seifer retorted lifting his gunblade. "This has always been my dream." With their gunblades up, Squall and Seifer began to circle each other.

"Squall, you're mine!" Seifer said, going in for a swing, which Squall blocked.

"Thought I was dead, huh?" Seifer said, "Nut until I fulfill my dream." Squall said nothing, as he and Seifer continued their heated battle.

"No mercy!" Seifer shouted, bringing energy into his gunblade as he went for his Limit break. Seifer let the energy go, but with one quick swing, Squall deflected the shot back to Seifer.

"You haven't been practicing, have you?" Squall asked. "Rough Divide!" It was now Squalls turn with his limit break, At such a close range, Seifer couldn't deflect it, and was brought down to one knee.

"I...lost?" Seifer said in disbelief.

"You're losing it Seifer," Squall told him. A hand was placed on Seifer's head, pushing him aside: the hand of Sorceress Edea.

"A SeeD..." She said, "Planted in a run-down Garden!" Squall knew what was comming next, a battle with a sorceress.

"Thundaga!" She shouted. A GIANT bolt of lightning struck Squall, knocking him off his feet. Edea wasn't messing around, and knew what she was doing. As she went in for another strike, the projectile of a Blaster Edge struck her, and Rinoa and Irvine appeared. The door to the gateway swung open, allowing Quistis, Zell, and Selphie to join the fight.

"Squall, we're here." Quistis said.

"We're ready to rock!" Zell shouted.

"Did you guys get the new GF?" Squall asked.

"Yeah, It's called Carbuncle," Selphie said, "It casts Reflect on us."

"I can fight if I'm with you," Rinoa said as she helped Squall to his feet. "That's why I'm here."

"I have to redeem myself." Irvine whispered.

"Careful, she just smacked me with a Thundaga spell." Squall said.

"That can be reflected!" Selphie said.

"Then let's do it." Squall said. They all went into their summoning poses. "Ruby Light!" They all said together. A Hole opened on the Float as the GF Carbuncle appeared. Leaping into the air, Carbuncle did a flip, shining light from the ruby on its forehead on each party member. Carbuncle climbed back into its hole.

"Now lets do what we were asked." Squall said. Zell blasted Edea with a fist, while Quistis hit her with a Blizzara spell. Irvine hit her in the head with his gun as Selphie went for her legs with her nunchaku. Rinoa fired her Blaster edge again, While Squall came in and slashed her, pulling the trigger on the way down. Nothing seemed to hurt the sorceress, as her mental powers knocked them all away.

"Impudent SeeDs!" Edea was growing tired of this game. "Ice Strike!" She shouted.

"Oh man, she has a Limit Break!" Zell shouted. Edea lifted her hand, releasing a small orb of energy, which grew into a 4-foot long Icicle! Using her powers, she threw it forward...into Squall's right shoulder!

The guards had now showed up and managed to get the others in handcuffs. Squall was still breathing, and prayed for something to save his life. As he fell off the float, he was never so glad to hear the familiar whistling sound in his head, as he also saw Zell and Irvine collapse. Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie seemed to be dumbfounded about Zell and Irvine, but also worried for Squall. Soon, they heard the sorceress gasp, as if she was wrestling her own mind.

"No…I won't…Let you." Edea soon cast a spell that melted the ice spear caught in Squall's shoulder, and then something that appeared to be a Curaga spell! At this moment, Seifer had caught his breath, and was at Edea's side. Edea had fallen to one knee, and seemed to be sweating.

"My sorceress," Seifer said. "Are you alright?"

"Seifer…please." Edea said while gasping for air. "Get me…out of here."


	20. Monster Hunter

I got 5 reviews? I must be doing something right.

First of all, in case you haven't already guessed. The ending of the last chapter tries to explain why Squall had no wound from the Ice Spear. It was Ultimecia, not Edea that sent that attack. When Edea saw Ultimecia attack one of 'her children', she had an adrenaline rush that allowed her to momentarily regain control of her mind to do whatever she could to save Squall's life.

Second, since nobody was able to answer my question about Laguna's last name, I'll allow it to continue. I'll even give you guys an extra hint. Just like his first name, His last name also has something to do with Water.

**JadeAlmasy: **A lot of me? Cool! People want me.

**jasmine32:** Keep reading, I'm having fun writing this. 

**QueenAdreena: **I knew I heard the name "Zoidburg" before, I just couldn't place my finger on it.

**ranchgirlmalon: **I guess I should've been more specific with the Question the first time. What I meant was how the Company decided on 'Loire' as his last name. I know what it's like to be busy with work. I thought I wanted a career once, but it turns out that all I really wanted was paychecks.

**Griever Weapon: **I can see how Rinoa can be annoying at times, but that's what makes her character. I haven't planned on a sequel, but we still have a long way to go before this is over.

CHAPTER 20: MONSTER HUNTER

Once again, Squall was left with unanswered questions, was he alright, and did the whistling sound in his head send him back into Laguna's mind? He saw the clothes he (or possibly Laguna) was wearing. Brown pants and black combat boots. A white shirt and a blue jacket rolled up to his elbows. A voice soon filled the room he was in.

"Uncle Laguna, there's someone here to see yoo." Said a little girl, who only looked like she was maybe 4 or 5 years old. Squall wasn't too fond of Laguna, but for once, was glad to be in his mind.

"Huh? Me?" Laguna asked. "What's this person look like?"

"He was wearin' funny clothes." The little girl said, "He's tawking to Raine right now."

"Hmm, is he at the pub?" Laguna asked.

"Yep, that's why I came over to get you, Uncle Laguna," She said. "Am I a good girl?"

"No, you're not." Laguna said. "It's dangerous to be out there by yourself. What if a monster comes and attacks you?"

"It's only next door," the little girl whined. "It's ok."

"It's still dangerous." Laguna said. "And since you're such a cute little girl, the monsters will especially be after you! They'll catch you and suck all your blood out. If anything like that happens, Uncle Laguna's gonna cry."

"I'll be OK, I'll just call you Uncle Laguna, you'll come save me, right?" With that, the little girl ran out the door.

"Hey, Ellone, wait!" Laguna called, grabbing his machine gun. He ran downstairs to find the little girl, known as Ellone, waiting at the front door, playing a joke on him.

"I waited," She said, "Am I a good girl now?"

"Yes, a good girl." Laguna said, ruffling her hair. Laguna stepped outside and looked to the sky "Dear Ellone's mother and father, Ellone's been a good girl today, right?"

"Right!" Ellone squealed. She stood at the front door as Laguna walked towards the pub next door, keeping his guard up in case a monster appeared. Once he was at the front door to the pub, he called out.

"Okay Ellone, now's your chance!" He called.

"Cha-nce!" Ellone squeaked as she ran full speed to the pub. Squall took a wild guess and thought maybe Laguna was in Winhill. After all, this town wasn't very big. As Ellone walked in, Laguna held back for a few more seconds, keeping an eye out for any monsters that might have seen her. Once he was satisfied that there was none, he walked inside, where he saw who Squall could have guessed to be Raine, giving Ellone a lecture on going out alone in a monster infested town like this one. Squall couldn't place his finger on it, but there was something about Raine that made him feel...comfortable.

"You understand Ellone?" Raine asked. "Now go to your room and play." Raine walked back behind the bar to continue whatever it was she was doing.

"I got in twouble." Ellone said to Laguna.

"That's cause you broke your promise," Laguna said. "Too baaad."

"Laguna." Raine said to him, "Use proper English when speaking to Ellone."

"I got in trouble." Laguna said to Ellone.

"Tooo baaaaddd." Ellone said back as she gave a little laugh. Laguna looked around and saw someone sitting at the bar. A dark skinned man wearing red clothes and body armor.

"It's been a while, Laguna." He said.

"Kiros!" Laguna said, exited to see his friend after so long. Laguna bent down to talk to Ellone. "He's Uncle Laguna's friend. He dresses funny, but he's not a bad guy." Laguna walked over to Kiros and tried to make conversation with a man he hadn't seen in many months.

"You seem well." Kiros said.

"Yeah, you too." Laguna replied. "Hey, how long has it been since our grand escape from Centra?"

"I think one would usually call that being chased out." Kiros said. "But I'd say about a year or so."

"I was bed-ridden for nearly six months!" Laguna said. "It felt like every bone in my body was in pieces."

"They might as well have been," Raine said, "You were in terrible shape when you showed up here."

"Thank you for taking care of Laguna." Kiros said. "I was able to recover in about a month or so. Ever since then, I've been searching for you."

"Why?" asked Laguna.

"After leaving the army, well, just killing time I guess." Kiros said. "Life's pretty boring without you for entertainment.

"That's a pretty harsh thing to say," Laguna said, "I've been living a pretty productive life here."

"I think I know what you mean though." Raine said.

"How's Ward doing?" Laguna asked.

"Ward quit the army too," Kiros said, "He got a job and he's working pretty hard."

"What's he doing?" Laguna asked.

"He's a janitor down at the D-District prison." Kiros said. "It's a job that's hard to like, but it pays well."

"Wow, can't picture him moppin' floors," Laguna said. "But I'm glad he's doing well."

"He never got his voice back," Kiros said, "You can tell what he wants by his facial expressions. By the way, your girlfriend got married."

"Girlfriend?" Laguna wondered.

"You know, Julia." Kiros said.

"Oh!" Laguna piped up. "I guess I forgot all about her."

"I never thought that was possible." Kiros said.

"Why is that?" Raine asked.

"Laguna always used to see her at the night club in Deling City." Kiros said.

"Who'd she get married to?" Laguna asked.

"Some army General. General Caraway or something." Kiros said.

"Well, enough small talk, Time to go to work." Laguna said. "So, you gonna stick around for a bit?"

"Would that be okay?" Kiros asked Raine.

"You work for what you eat," Raine said, "If that's Okay, you're more than welcome."

"Come back soon!" Ellone piped up as Laguna and Kiros left the pub.

"So Laguna," Kiros said once they were outside. "What exactly do you do here?"

"It's like this," Laguna began. "All the men in this town were sent off to war."

"For Galbadia or Esthar?" Kiros asked.

"Galbadia, Sorceress Adel has enough troops." Said Laguna, "The only ones left are women, children, dogs, cats, chocobos, etcetera. But with the men gone, Monsters have invaded the town, keeping everyone inside. So when this town took care of me when I got hurt, I wanted to repay the favor and mad it my duty to get rid of the monsters. You're looking at the monster hunter of Winhill!"

"So you work for your food?" Kiros asked.

"Yeah, This town is small enough that I don't really need money." Laguna said. "The army sent me my discharge check for 3,000 gil, but I just use that for potions and stuff. I don't think I'll need it today though, cause I think the faeries are here."

"Hmm, yeah I guess so," Kiros said. "My head is buzzing a little. Like when we were in Timber, then again in Centra. I'm looking forward to the battles."

"Anyway, our job is to patrol the town up to the entrance, then back." Laguna said. The only monsters in town were Caterchipillars and Bite Bugs. They came across a few of each before reaching the town entrance.

"Alright, our first patrol of the day is complete." Laguna said. "We are to report to the commander."

"Commander?" Kiros asked. "You mean that woman at the pub?"

"Her name's Raine, OK? She saved my life." Laguna said. "And the Assistant Commander is Ellone."

"She seems like a nice person," Kiros said, "Though easily taken in by a hotshot."

"Whatever," Laguna said, "Let's get back."

"So are you doing this patrol thing every day?" Kiros asked.

"What are you callin 'thing?'" Laguna asked.

"Weren't you aiming to become a world-traveling journalist?" Kiros asked. "You've heard of Timber Maniacs, right? I had a talk with the chief editor, and he says he's interested in any article relating to world travel."

"Cool!" Laguna said, before letting out a long sigh. "Umm, it'd be OK if we stayed here for a little while longer, right?"

"You need time to gather more material?" Kiros asked. "You're gonna write about this place first, aren't you."

"No way, this place shouldn't become famous." Laguna said, "Too much publicity and the tourists and stuff."

"You're worried someone might come and take Raine away?" Kiros asked. "Laguna, you've changed."

"Hey, is that a monster?" Laguna asked to change the subject, and that there was a Caterchipillar standing at the front door to the pub, which Laguna took out in one shot. Laguna stepped inside and saw Raine and Ellone weren't there. He could hear them talking upstairs.

"Girl talk," Laguna whispered to Kiros, "Let's come back later."

"Something tells me to listen in," Kiros replied. Laguna just stood there and listened to Raine and Ellone talking.

"Raine, aren't yoo gonna marry Uncle Laguna?" Ellone asked.

"A guy like that?" Raine asked. "He was carried in here crying like a baby, and I had to take care of him. Every time I try to have a serious conversation, he avoids it, I can't stand his snoring, and he talks in his sleep."

"But he's really nice, I really, really like him!" Ellone said. "Raine, Uncle Laguna, and Elle should all be together!"

"But you know, I think what he really wants to do is travel all over the world." Raine said. "I don't think he has it in him to live in a small quiet town like this one. Ouuu, it makes me so mad."

"Yoo don't like him?" Ellone asked. Raine looked over and saw Ellone sticking out her bottom lip in a rather cute pout, how could Raine lie to her?"

"I feel the same as you do, Elle." Raine said. Laguna decided that enough was enough, and to go up now.

"Yay, yoo're back!" Ellone squeaked.

"Here is my report on today's monster extermination." Laguna said. "Including Buchubuchu's and Bunbuns that Assistant commander Ellone oh-so-hates. I've exterminated 17 monsters."

"Thank you," Raine said. "Shall we eat before you get started with the next patrol?"

"Sure, maybe after a nap." Laguna said.

"OK, I'll call you when it's ready." Raine said. Laguna and Kiros then left the pub and went back to the house next door, where Laguna was staying.

"Shall we rest up a bit?" Laguna asked, his voice losing enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" Kiros asked.

"I get scared." Laguna admitted. "Scared of waking up somewhere else, scared of not seeing Ellone."

"Scared of not seeing Raine?" Kiros asked.

"What's happened to me?" Laguna asked in a whisper. "Please let me be in this room when _I wake up..."_


	21. Behind Bars

Three cheers for me, I just beat Omega Weapon for the first time. Yay me!

On another note, the trivia question has been answered! Kudos to jasmine32 for getting it right. You cross Laguna Beach, California with the Loire River in France and what do you get? Laguna Loire of course.

Speaking of Laguna, a thought crossed my head. It's gonna be a while before we see him again, and in the words of WWE Smackdown! Superstar, Carlito Caribbean Cool; **Das not cool! **So I pondered it, and I have a surprise for you. However, you're gonna have to wait a while.

**Griever Weapon: **Yep, Laguna sure does love Raine and Ellone.

**JadeAlmasy: **Gots to love positive reinforcement.

**jasmine32**: So, do you have a particular story you want me to check out? 

**QueenAdreena: **I know that feeling. BTW, why did you need to answer the question? T.C.A.N. has my support already anyway.

Now, for those that didn't get the question right, fear not! I got something for you to figure out. Here are the rules.

1: Yes or No questions only.

2: One question per review.

The best advice I can give you is to narrow it down. Try the continents first, then the country, and so on.

**Q. Where do I live?**

Now that that's out of the way, start reading!

CHAPTER 21: BEHIND BARS

The young man sat from his nap and saw three others staring at him, wondering where he was as he sat up. He could hear three people, obviously female, speaking.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you like that back in Deling City, Rinoa." He heard, it was Quistis speaking.

"It's Ok, You had a job to do." Rinoa replied.

"Hey, look who's up?" Said the third: Selphie. Rinoa and Quistis turned their eyes in the young mans direction.

"Welcome back, Zell." Quistis said. "The dream world again?"

"Uh-huh." Zell replied.

"How's Laguna doin?" Selphie asked.

"Dunno, I didn't see him." Zell said. "It's not like I know everything about Ward, but, Well, You know Laguna and company went to that Centra place and get into a real fix, right?"

Quistis and Selphie nodded.

"Since then, Ward's been all alone." Zell said. "He's working in some sort of prison-like place, and he's bored out of his mind. All he wants is to be fightin' along side Laguna."

"So what is this we're experiencing?" Quistis asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Zell replied.

"Didn't you say Ward was working in some sort of prison?" Rinoa asked.

"Yeah, so?" Zell said.

"And isn't he from Galbadia?" Rinoa asked again.

"Sure, he's a soldier there." Zell replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you supposed to be Ward in that dream world?"

"Just now I was."

"Does this room look familiar?" Rinoa asked.

"Of all the stupid questions," Zell thought as he looked around. Then he realized that this room DID look familiar.

"I know this place!" Zell said, "This is the prison where Ward works! There's so many rooms just like this, this has gotta be it!

"It's no surprise we're in Jail," Quistis said. "We DID attack the sorceress."

"We went up against the president," Rinoa said, "We'll all be sentenced to death."

"That president is no longer in charge." Quistis said. "Sorceress Edea is now the ruler of Galbadia."

"What's going to happen to us?" Selphie asked.

"Where's that guy, Irvine?" Zell thought. "And where's Squall, did the sorceress...?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Squall thought to himself as he woke up from his trip to Laguna's mind, with millions of other thoughts running through his head.

"I...challenged Edea." Squall thought, suddenly remembering the spear of ice that Edea threw into his shoulder. Squall quickly looked down and saw that the ice spear was gone without a trace. No blood, no scab, not even so much as a scar, as if it never even happened.

"No wound...how?" He thought. "The Galbadian soldiers...we were surrounded. He was there...Seifer...leering down at me."

"Damn you, Seifer!" Squall said aloud. He stood up, but couldn't keep his balance as he felt his cell moving! He could feel the cell being pulled out of the wall, turned 180 degrees, and start going up, like an elevator. Little did he realize that his comrades, locked up somewhere else, heard the cell being lifted.

* * *

"What was that noise?" Selphie asked. Her question was answered as three guards entered their cell.

"It's the sound of your friend being tortured!" The lead guard said in a tone that could only be described as mean.

"Whaddya mean!" Zell said as he stood up defiantly to approach the guard. Within seconds, the other two cocked their rifles and pointed them at Zell, which made him stop in his tracks.

"Shut up!" The guard said, "You understand who's in charge here?" He raised his nightstick up to Zell's face, and spoke up again when the SeeD remained silent.

"I'm asking you a question!" Still, Zell didn't say a word, which gave the guard, in his eyes, the authority to strike Zell with the stick, taking him down to one knee. Zell struggled to get up, but one of the other guards came in closer with his rifle. Without warning, the two of them started kicking Zell, repeatedly and violently, to the point where Zell was coughing, and drooling like an idiot.

"Stop it!" Rinoa pleaded.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The guard said. He reached down and grabbed Zell by the hair. "Hey man, is there a Rinoa with you?"

"I'm Rinoa." She said.

"Oh, all right. Come over here." The guard said.

"Whaddya doin' to Rinoa, you bastard?" Zell said, causing the guard to kick him again.

"Stop it already!" Quistis said, trying hard, but failing, to keep the sternness out of her voice.

"Stop, I'll go." Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, will you be OK?" Quistis asked.

"You forget who my father is," Rinoa said, "I'll be fine. Let's go."

* * *

Squall couldn't keep his footing as his Cell came to a stop. He heard the doors hiss open and found himself staring at a pair of feet.

"Squall, you're pitiful!" The man said. Squall could feel this person grab him by the hair and lift him to his feet.

"I figured it'd be you." Squall said as he stared into the face of Seifer. It was then that Squall realized that he didn't have his Gunblade with him, while Seifer held his like a proud warrior. Seifer flung Squall into the wall without a second thought.

"Take him away!" Seifer commanded as a pair of Moomba's ran in. Moomba's stood no more than 3 feet tall, and had orange fiery hair. The Moombas picked Squall up and took him into the next room, where Seifer tied him to a metal wall with chains.

"I'm sure you can imagine what happens now." Seifer said.

"What do you want?" Squall asked.

"Tell me what SeeD is." Seifer said. "Edea demands to know."

"Don't you already know?" Squall asked.

"I'm not a SeeD." Seifer reminded him. "There must be some kind of secret you're given when you become a SeeD."

"There's nothing." Squall said. "And even if there was, you really think I'd tell you?"

"You're on my tough-nut-to-crack list." Seifer said. "I didn't expect you to talk so easily."

"Gee, I'm honored." Squall said sarcastically.

"So here's a little somethin' for ya." Seifer said. He snapped his fingers to the guard, who flipped a switch. Immediately, hundreds of volts of electricity shot through Squall's body, he couldn't believe the pain! Before long, the guard shut it off, allowing Squall to catch his breath.

"Even if you don't talk, others will." Seifer said. "The Instructor, the little messenger girl, that cowboy who followed you, or that chicken-wuss. He wouldn't last three seconds!" Squall knew who he was talking about. Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, and Zell, respectively. What he couldn't figure out is why there was no mention of Rinoa.

"They're...all here?" Squall asked.

"Oh, you bet." Seifer said. "But since I like you so much, I thought you should go first. I was hoping you'd be there, Squall. So, how'd I look in my moment of triumph? My childhood dream fulfilled. I have become the Sorceress' Knight!"

"Knight? You just a torturer." Squall said before passing out, there was just too much pain.

"Passed out cold, eh?" Seifer said as he raised Squall's face. "This is the scene where you swear your undying hatred for me. The evil mercenary vs. the sorceress' knight. Don't disappoint me now."

* * *

"Cure!" Selphie shouted as she directed a cure spell at Zell's bruise. However, the spell wasn't working.

"It's no use. They must have an anti magic field here." Quistis said. The doors hissed open, revealing a Moomba bringing in a plate of food to the SeeDs. However, the small creature tripped, knocking the plate and the food to the ground.

"What was that noise?" The mean guard said as he entered the cell, spotting the clumsy moomba trying to get back to his feet.

"You again!" He said, as he gave an almighty kick to the moomba. That was all Zell could take.

"Yo, who the hell do you think you are?" Zell shouted as he stood up.

"Yeah, you big meanie! Stop that!" Selphie added. The guard went to strike Zell with his nightstick, though he was ready for it, as he caught the guard's wrist in midair. The Guard tried to fee himself, but with Zell being so muscular and having 7 GF's junctioned, the guard just couldn't get free. Zell grabbed the nightstick, and snapped it in two over his knee as he continued to stare down the guard.

"Y-You'll be sorry!" The guard said as he left.

"You OK?" Selphie asked to the moomba. "Doesn't work so well, but...cure!" Selphie tried another cure spell on the moomba, but to no avail.

* * *

"Well now Squall, I'll ask you again." Seifer said. "What is SeeD and why do they oppose the sorceress?" Squall couldn't give an answer as another guard entered the room.

"Sir Seifer," He said, giving a salute. With Deling gone, the Sorceress in charge of all of Galbadia, and Seifer as her knight, that made Seifer second-in-command. "The missiles targeted for Garden are ready for launch."

"Excellent!" Seifer said through his smiling teeth. Squall brought his head up that the sound of this.

"Balamb Garden is to be destroyed on charges of training SeeDs to oppose the Sorceress!" Seifer said.

"What!" Squall practically screamed.

"It's a shame, really." Seifer said. "I grew up there. But, orders are orders, and Edea wants it destroyed."

"No." Squall breathed.

"After the Garden's gone, the SeeD hunt will begin." Seifer said. "I'll be Edea's bloodhound and hunt down every one of your kind. It'll be fun, Squall, Don't die on me yet." Seifer looked at the other guard in the room.

"Continue with the interrogation!" Seifer told him as he took his leave.

"Ready to talk?" The guard asked to Squall.

"I...don't understand...the question." Squall said.

"Don't mess with me!" The guard shouted. "Edea says you know something, now spit it out!" Squall remained silent. "Talk, what is SeeD all about!" The guard flipped the switch, sending the electricity through Squalls body again. After about 10 seconds, the guard shut it off again. As he tried to catch his breath, Squall let out a groan as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"What did you say?" The guard asked as he looked into Squall's eyes.

"I said..." Squall began.

"What?" The guard asked.

"I said...that your breath stinks!" Squall said with a look of anger on his face.

"Punk! You asked for it!" The guard said as he flipped the switch again, and left it on for a long time.

"How do you like me now!" The guard screamed as Squall passed out again.

* * *

"We can't just sit here," Quistis said. "We need to find a way to escape."

"Anyone got a plan?" Zell asked.

"Well..." Selphie began as she stared down the moomba that was still in the cell, "We could skin this little guy and wear him as a disguise." This caused the moomba to get up and run to the far corner of the cell. "I'm just kidding!" Selphie said.

"Well, we can't rely on magic here, so we'll have to go with weapons." Quistis said. "We have to somehow get them back." Zell looked down at his hands, and noticed that his fighting gloves had not been taken with the others weapons. Zell was a martial arts master, and all he needed was a way to get out of the cell.

"I'll get the weapons back!" Zell said as he began to think.

"Yeah!" Selphie said, "You worked here as Ward, so you know the place."

"Not really," Zell thought, "All Ward did was mop the floors." Zell stopped thinking and began to speak up. "I have a plan, you two lie on your stomachs." Zell said. Selphie and Quistis did so as Zell approached the door.

"Guard! Guard!" Zell began yelling in a very serious tone. "We need some help in here! Open the door!"

"What's the problem?" The guard asked.

"The women are unconscious!" Zell yelled, "I think a snake bit' em!" The guard opened the door and walked in headed towards the two ladies, with Zell following behind him.

"They look fi..." The guard couldn't finish his sentence, as Zell punched his lights out the second he turned around, swiping his keys in the process.

"Well, I'm off!" Zell declared as he and the Moomba left the cell.


	22. Jail Break

I'm bored, maybe putting this chapter up will take some boredom away.

**jasmine32: **One: You got your review from me, congrats. Two: No, I don't live in Europe

**JadeAlmasy: **Yay, positive reinforcement.

**QueenAdreena: **You're right, I'm really not into stories where the summary includes the word "yaoi" and the reviews include the words "fruity-licious"

**Griever Weapon: **Like I said, narrow it down. Thanks to another reviewer, you can cross out all of Europe.

CHAPTER 22: JAIL BREAK

Once outside, Zell wondered what to do next. There was a giant hole in the middle of the room that went to the bottom of the prison, and up to the top. The moomba squeaked, trying to get his attention. Once the creature had it, he led Zell up to the next floor. There, he saw two Galbadian soldiers, one of which had a gunblade in his hand; Squalls gunblade!

"Look at this, SeeD weapons." One of the guards said.

"Is that what they call a gunblade?" Asked the other.

"Check these out," The first one said, crouching down. "A whip and nunchaku." As they looked at the weapons, Zell did a leg sweep and took both guards down.

"You, and escapee!" One of the guards said.

"I'm here to reclaim those weapons!" Zell said. Without warning, Zell gave a snap kick to the first soldiers face, knocking him out. The other got to his feet and swung at Zell, though the SeeD ducked, and caught the soldier with a head butt, sending him to dreamland.

"Piece of cake, baby!" Zell said as he picked up his comrade's weapons. He placed Squalls gunblade in its sheath and attached it to his belt, then carried Quistis' whip and Selphie's nunchaku by hand back to the cell.

* * *

"Laguna!" Squall heard someone say as he woke up. Suddenly, the chains loosened and Squall dropped to the floor. Squall looked at the mirror across the room, he wasn't in the dream world, but the squeak came again. "Laguna!" Squall noticed who was saying it, a group of Moombas that had freed him.

"Laguna?" Squall asked.

"Laguna!" one of the Moomba's replied.

* * *

"Yo, Sorry to keep ya waiting." Zell said as he re-entered the cell, where Selphie and Quistis were waiting.

"Zell, the weapons?" Quistis asked.

"Viola," Zell said, dropping the whip and nunchaku to the floor, which Selphie and Quistis scrambled for. "Time to kick some ass!"

"Is this the cell with the uncooperative prisoners?" They heard someone ask.

"Yes," Said the guard, "Please give them something to REALLY complain about."

"Should we be picking on prisoners so soon after getting transferred here?" asked another man.

"Just be quiet and let me handle this." The first man said again. The door opened as the guard entered.

"These are the prisoners," The guard said, "Lieutenant Biggs, Private Wedge." For some reason, the names sounded familiar to Zell and Selphie. The two men entered, the soldiers that were at the Dollet Communications Tower! Zell and Selphie instantly recognized them.

"So, we meet again!" Biggs said. "Now we'll teach you the lesson we should have taught you the other day! I know it seems cowardly to fight unarmed prisoners, but hey, its a dog eat do-" Biggs couldn't finish as Quistis and Selphie pulled out their weapons, and Zell cracked his knuckles, sending the Guard running.

"Uh, they're fully armed sir." Wedge said.

"How?" Biggs asked. "Ahh the hell with it, let's get' em Wedge!" The two Galbadian soldiers charged, but it was really over before it began. Quistis wrapped her whip around Biggs' ankle while Selphie busted him over the head with her nunchaku. Zell had an even easier time with Wedge, tripping him as he charged, sending him head first into the metal wall.

"We must've gotten stronger." Selphie commented.

"Nah, they just got dumber," Zell said. "Let's go." Once outside, they began to plan.

"Squall should be around here somewhere," Quistis said, "Any Idea where?" Zell and Selphie couldn't answer, as a Moomba came running down the stairs and began talking with the first moomba who was with Zell and the others.

"Laguna!" The moomba squeaked.

"Laguna?" The other moomba said, sounding like he was asking.

"Laguna?" Zell asked as the two moombas ran up the steps, "I don't know why, but I feel kinda lucky!" Just then, an alarm went off with an announcement.

"Warning! Escapee Alert! If escapee refuses to surrender, you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted!"

"Dammit, the security alarm!" Zell cursed. "Let's follow them moombas!" With that, the three of them began to climb up each floor. Each time a Galbadian soldier would approach, he would get knocked out. Either by Quistis' whip, Selphie's nunchaku, or Zell's fist. After climbing six floors, the group spotted a group of about 7 moombas crowding around a door, each one calling out the name 'Laguna.'

"What's up?" Zell asked to the moombas. "Something in there?" With a little effort, the three of them managed to pry the door open. Inside, the spotted three more moombas, and the guy they were looking for.

"Squall!" Zell called out to his Squad Leader, who was leaning against the wall trying to catch his breath. "Are you OK?"

"It was hell." Squall said.

"Here, I got your gunblade." Zell said, handing said weapon to its rightful owner. Let's get out of here. By the way, did you go to the dream world?"

"Yeah." Squall said.

"Was Laguna here in the prison?" Zell asked.

"No, Laguna and Kiros were in Winhill." Squall said.

"So Squall doesn't know how to get out either." Quistis said.

"Since we came so far up, maybe we should head back down." Zell suggested.

"It'd be a pain to go down every floor," Quistis said. "The alarm alerted guards everywhere."

"So how'd they carry you up, Squall?" Zell asked. Squall pointed to his Cell, which was still in the crane that lifted him up. "WHOA, what is this!"

"It's some kind of crane that can carry a detachable cell from downstairs." Squall said.

"I get it," Selphie said. "This big hole goes all the way to the bottom. So if we jump all the way down, we're out of here!"

"Go ahead if you want to be squashed." Quistis said.

"OH, I remember." Zell said. "We can move it by using the control panel in the next room up. I remember Ward doing this. But we need to operate them at the same time, so someone needs to stay up here and use the panel." Once Zell said this, Quistis and Selphie both tagged Zell.

"Me?" Zell asked as Quistis and Selphie nodded. "Fine, everyone get inside." Squall and the girls got in the cranes control room and waited, until they heard Zell over the speaker.

"Can you guys hear me?" Zell asked.

"Hiya Zell, loud and clear." Selphie said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Squall asked.

"Just press the red button," Zell said. "I'll take care of the rest." Within seconds, the crane was lowering the three of them to the bottom floor, where they hopped out.

"Now what?" Selphie asked.

"There's a door over there." Squall said as he walked up to it. As he opened the door, dirt flowed into the prison.

"Sand?" Quistis asked, "You mean we're underground?"

"In any case, we can't get out through here." Squall said. Far away, they heard a clicking sound.

"What is that?" Selphie asked.

"Gunfire?" Quistis added.

"Sounds pretty bad." Squall said. Then their eyes went wide, as they remembered Zell was still upstairs!

"Let's get back, quick!" Quistis said.

* * *

Zell was running from the guards. He had made it down about 5 floors, and was leaving the guards in the dust, until he was struck in the stomach by the butt of a rifle, where the guard who was keeping an eye on them stood.

"You bastard," The guard said. "DIE!" The guard didn't get to fire, as Squall came from out of nowhere and stuck his gunblade through the mans chest.

"Didn't think he'd go down that easy." Squall mumbled.

"Squall!" Zell said as he hugged Squall's waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Let go of me, Zell." Squall said, lightly tapping the top of Zell's head with the butt of his gunblade. Selphie and Quistis showed up a few seconds later.

"Squall, why did you go on your own?" Selphie asked. "Is Zell really that important to you?" Both Squall and Zell looked to the ground, as they thought the question sounded wrong in so many ways. Suddenly, there was more gunfire as the four of them dropped behind the barricade.

"What do we do now?" Zell asked over the gunfire. Not two seconds after he asked that, the gunfire abruptly stopped. Squall cautiously looked over the barricade to see four dead Galbadian Soldiers. Standing behind them, clenching a shotgun with a smoking barrel was Galbadia Garden's best sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas. As he came down the steps, Rinoa appeared behind him. However, Irvine was really more 'strutting' down the steps than walking.

"Come on, Stop trying to act so cool!" Rinoa told Irvine as she game him a kick, sending him tumbling down the rest of the stairs. "If you had just agreed with me earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Rinoa looked around, and saw Squall and the others approaching them. "Squall, are you OK?"

"Rinoa, you're all right." Quistis said.

"Uh-huh, of course." Irvine said as he got to his feet. "Courtesy of my escort."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zell asked.

"Ah..." Irvine couldn't speak up, as Rinoa ran straight to Squall and started to talk to him, though it sounded more like jabbering.

"My father pulled some strings with the military." She said. "He told them to get me, and only me, out. So this guy came and got me, just me! Knowing you were all captured. Isn't that horrible?"

"Alright! I said I was sorry." Irvine said. "Thats why I'm here to help."

"Yeah, after I scratched you to death." Rinoa said.

"Anyway, now's our chance." Irvine said.

"The door at the bottom is buried in sand." Squall said.

"Of course it is," Irvine said. "This is the D-District prison that's buried underground."

"There they are, it's the escapees!" A guard said, as Irvine pulled out his gun and began firing again.

"Squall!" Irvine shouted. "Head on up! The rest of you follow him, I'll bring up the rear!"

"Up?" Squall asked.

"The exit's up there, trust me!" Irvine shouted. Squall and Rinoa ascended the stairs first, followed by Selphie, Quistis, and Zell. Irvine fired off one last shot before scrambling after them.

Squall led his comrades up to the top floor, with Irvine firing off a few rounds here and there. Soon, they found an opening that revealed daylight. As soon as they thought they were home free, a guard and two robots appeared, blocking their path. Selphie and Rinoa teamed up to take on the elite soldier. Zell and Irvine took the robot on the right, leaving Squall and Quistis to take on the one on the right. Selphie confused the soldier by twirling her nunchaku, leaving him open for a strike from Rinoa's blaster edge. Zell ripped out a few wires from the robot he was facing, and gave Irvine a clear shot to finish it off. Quistis was able to take the other robot off its feet, as Squall sunk his gunblade inside, destroying the robot's mainframe. Once they were dealt with, Squall spotted a garage, with two cars inside.

"That was way too dangerous, wasn't it?" Rinoa asked.

"Who cares?" Squall replied, "Let's just get out of here."

"I wanna ride the yellow one!" Selphie said, addressing the two vehicles sitting inside the garage.

"I'll take that one too." Rinoa said.

"Me too." Quistis finished.

"Hey, ladies!" Irvine complained. "Where ya goin'?" Much to his dismay, the yellow vehicle only seated three.

"Let's go, Irvine." Zell said, hopping into the other vehicle.

"Aww, fine." Irvine said, giving up. As they pulled out, Irvine began speaking to Squall and Zell.

"I head this weird dream while we were in there." Irvine said.

"You were a guy named Kiros, right?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Irvine asked.

"Cause I was Laguna and Zell was Ward." Squall said. Irvine's eyes shot up in surprise.

"This isn't the first time this has happened to us." Zell said. "Actually, it's the third."

"I guess it'd make sense." Irvine said. "Laguna kinda reminded me of Squall. Come to think of it, so did that bartender in Winhill." Squall rolled his eyes. But as he thought about it, Raine did seem somehow familiar to him; he just couldn't place his finger on it. Though he couldn't understand how Irvine made a connection to him and that circus clown, Laguna.

After they had traveled a few miles. Squall noticed Selphie's vehicle stop. Squall put on the brakes when he noticed Selphie hop out and climb on top of a rock. Soon, everyone was out on their feet.

"What's up?" Squall asked.

"The sorceress is about to fire missiles at the garden!" Quistis said.

"That's what Rinoa heard from Irvine!" Selphie added. Squall remembered that Seifer said that the garden was to be destroyed while he was being tortured.

"The only thing we can do is go back to Garden and warn everybody." Squall said. "Let's go."

"We can't!" Selphie said. "They're targeting both Balamb Garden and Trabia Garden! We have to interfere with the launch and stop the missiles. Please Squall, I just transferred from Trabia Garden. I can't sit around knowing that they're in danger. Please Squall, decide who will go to the missile base before it's too late!"

"It's easier said than done." Squall thought. "What if something happens to the party members I choose?"

"Let's take a vote." Rinoa said. "Squall will decide on two parties. The Missile base team and the Messenger Team. Squall will be the leader of the messenger team and head for the Garden to alert everybody. Anybody against this plan please raise your right hand." No one raised their hand, it sounded good to them.

"You're the leader, Squall." Quistis said. "What are the teams?"

"I never asked to be the leader." Squall thought. He couldn't get a word out; as he looked in the distance and saw about 12 missiles shoot off the ground and into the sky! Everyone's eyes went wide. After a few nervous seconds, Irvine cleared his throat.

"I...heard they were hitting Trabia first, and then Balamb." Irvine said. Selphie sunk to her knees and fought back the urge to cry, she had so many friends at Trabia Garden.

"Trabia...I'm sorry...I couldn't stop it." She said silently as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Please let everyone be all right." Selphie stood up, and now had a look of anger on her face.

"Squall, you have to report to Balamb Garden." Selphie said. "Who are you taking?"

"Think carefully, Squall." Rinoa added. Squall was getting sick and tired of this whole Leader thing, but chose anyway. He remembered back in Timber that Rinoa ordered him to take her to a safe place. Balamb Garden wasn't particularly safe right now, but he had no other alternative. Also, if he had to order an evacuation, he would need a motivational speaker, and Zell was top notch. So it was decided. Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine would head to the missile base, while Squall, Zell, and Rinoa headed for Balamb Garden.

"Zell and Rinoa are with me." Squall said. "This mission is unlike any other. It's not an order or a request from anyone. Selphie, do you have some kind of plan?"

"I think if we take this vehicle, we can get inside the base." Selphie said. "But that's about it, I'd have to think it over once we got inside. There isn't much time, you'd better get going Squall."

"See you at Balamb Garden." Squall said. Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie stepped inside the Yelow vehicle, while Squall, Zell, and Rinoa entered the other. Squall looked back and saw Selphie make a right turn, headed for the missile base. After a few moments, Squall pulled up to a train station, where a train was waiting; A Galbadian Army supply train!

"Let's take the train." Squall said, sneaking along the left side of the train, since there were Galbadian soldiers on the right. As soon as the coast was clear, Squall and his teammates hopped into the locomotive and took off.

"HEY! STOP!" They heard someone yell; a Galbadian Soldier who was running on the side of the train.

"Hey Squall. Some dork's chasin after us." Zell said. Squall, however, paid no attention.

"STOP THE TRAIN!" The soldier yelled again.

"Hey, this guy's not bad." Zell said. The soldier then tripped, causing Zell to grin. "Later sport."


	23. Base Invaders

I've given the matter some thought, and have come to a conclusion. Squall Leonhart is a total badass.

**JadeAlmasy: **I chose those teams because they seemed to be the most popular. I usually send those with the highest levels with Selphie, and those with the lowest levels with Squall.

**NinjaFox: **Glad you like, and I hope you keep coming back.

**Griever Weapon: **Sometimes, it helps to see how I reply to the other reviewers. If you did that, you would have found out that Europe was out of the question, I do not live there. In fact, read what I say to Incognito girl.

**Incognito girl: **Not only did you rule out other continents, but countries as well! Yes, I do live in the U.S.A. Now comes the hard part, what state?

**QueenAdreena: **Hope you update your fic soon. Will we ever cease to amaze each other?

**lady rinoa:** Here's the update, is this soon enough for ya? 

I was playing some REALLY old skool video games, so that might explain how I got the name for this chapter.

CHAPTER 23: BASE INVADERS

Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine spotted some Galbadian Army uniforms in the back of their car and put them on as to disguise themselves as Selphie pulled up to the missile base. A guard came up to them and looked them over, though he had no suspicion that they were SeeDs, well, two SeeDs and a sharpshooter.

"Alright, go ahead." He said, lowering the blockade and opening the gate. Selphie pulled in and parked the car, as an announcement came over the loudspeaker.

"Following the launch on Trabia Garden, prepare for the launch on Balamb Garden. All personell take your positions."

"Ewww, this uniform is itchy and it stinks!" Selphie said, getting adjusted to the Galbadian Military gear.

"When is Launch time?" Quistis asked.

"It doesn't matter." Selphie said. "If there's a door, we go in. If there's anything we can break, we break. And in the end, we blow this place to smithereens!"

"Hey Selphie, I like your attitude!" Irvine said, "Let's do it up!"

"Move out." Selphie said, opening the door that led inside the base. She spotted two doors, one of which read 'Exit Only.' So it looked like Selphie would have to take the other door, however, it was locked, and needed a Card Key to be opened.

"Insert ID card?" Selphie asked. "But we don't have one!"

"So like, I found this in the car." Irvine said, handing Selphie a card. "Give it a try." Selphie did so, and soon, the door slid open.

"OK, if we spot any soldiers, just act casual." Selphie said. Good thing too, cause there was a Soldier in the next area, guardinganother door. Quietly, they walked past, not even so much as getting the eye from the other soldier. Soon, they found two more guards. One standing in front of a door, the other at a staircase that led up. So they decided not to bother them, and head in another direction. There, two more soldiers were standing, though they weren't guarding anything, just talking about inspecting a circuit room soon. However, they turned around and spotted Selphie and her teammates.

"Hey you," The soldier said. "Could you deliver a message for us? Tell the guys at the missile launchers to go on ahead with the circuit room, and we'll catch up later."

"Yessir!" Selphie said, trying to get a gruffness to her voice and make herself sound like a man. She then turned around and came back to the two guards again. She went in the door, which the guy let them through without a second thought. Selphie spotted a soldier standing next to a missile launcher looking over them for any defects.

"Excuse me, sir. I have a message for you." Selphie said.

"Well, what is it?" The guard asked.

"It's about inspecting the circuit room." Selphie said. "The maintenance team said they were too busy and said for you to go on ahead."

"Ok, but I'm still not done here." The soldier said. "Can you tell them I can't go just yet? I would appreciate it." Selphie then headed back to the maintenance team to deliver the message.

"They said they were too busy to go as well." Selphie said.

"Hmm, Well then, Could you guys do it for us?" The soldier asked.

"Hey, that's not cool." The other soldier said. "What if the Base Commander finds out?"

"It'll be fine," the first one said. "All we have to do is make sure everything is up and running."

"Uhh. I guess so." The soldier said. "But you're taking all the heat if we get in trouble!"

"Fine, so will you guys do it?" The soldier asked.

"Yessir." Selphie said. The only place she could think where the circuit room might be is that door the first soldier they saw was guarding, so they began to backtrack. There, the soldier was still guarding.

"The maintenance team asked us to take their place with the inspection." Selphie said.

"Really? Then I guess my shift is over." The guard said. "I'm gonna call in my relief, go ahead with the inspection." As the guard left, Selphie entered the room and approached the control panel. She didn't know what to do, so she just started hitting buttons here and there. Soon, the lights went out, and Selphie knew that she was the cause as another announcement came over the loudspeaker and the backup lighting came on.

"Electrical System Malfunction. Maintenance team investigate immediately."

"It would look really bad if they found us in here." Quistis said as the three of them stepped out. Before they could get very far, the Maintenance team showed up.

"Hey you!" the soldier said. "What's going on in there?"

"I don't know." Selphie lied. "We were just about to go call on you."

"OK then, let us handle it." the second soldier said as the two of them entered. Selphie looked at her comrades, and they all gave a nod and followed the maintenance team in, and beat the living hell out of them, tying them together.

"Lets keep movin!" Selphie said. She led them back to the missile launcher, where there was a guard standing.

"Hey, We're trying to push the missile launcher into place, you think you guys could confirm the coordinates?" The guard said.

"Yessir!" Selphie said.

"That's the control panel, the password is E-D-E-A." He said.

"The control panel," Selphie thought, "Now we're talkin!" She walked over to it, where nobody could hear the conversation between her and her comrades.

"So like, let's just bust this thing up." Irvine said.

"But it'd be a bummer if WE launched the missiles by mistake." Selphie said.

"So then let's hold back and mess around with it a bit." Quistis said. Selphie logged on and saw an option that said "Set Target."

"Perfect!" Selphie said. "We can send the missiles crashing into the middle of nowhere!" Selphie selected the option, but a window popped up.

"We don't have the authority to change the target!" Selphie said.

"Then change the error ratio." Quistis said.

"What will that do?" Selphie asked.

"It will give the chance that the missiles will miss the Garden, crashing into the area nearby, keeping any damage to the Garden minimal at best." Quistis said. Selphie chose the option, and set the Error ratio at 75, the highest it would go. She then ran a simulation, and uploaded the data. Once she was done, they turned to go to the one place they hadn't yet been, upstairs.

"This area is off-limits!" the Guard said.

"But we came to report on the coordinate data." Selphie said.

"Oh, very well then, go on ahead." He said. As Selphie and her team headed up, he took time to note that the soldier he just talked to only stood at 5 feet, 1 1/2 inches, and wondered if they really did have someone that short at the base.

"All systems go, sir!" A guard said.

"Everything's all set, sir!" Another one said.

"We had some minor setbacks," Said the base commander, "But proceed as scheduled." He then got on the microphone.

"Attention, we are entering the final phase. Take your positions and prepare for launch!" He then turned to notice three new soldiers in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He said.

"We've come to report on the missile coordinates." Selphie said as she gave a salute.

"Don't move!" The guard said. "I thought you looked suspicious, you're the intruders! No use hading it now, that salute you just did was completely wrong!" Selphie looked at her comrades and nodded. A bright light filled the room as Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine ditched their Galbadian clothes, and were back in their normal gear.

"Finally," Selphie said, "That uniform is itchy, and it stinks!" Soon, a battle took place, with the SeeDs gaining the upper hand. Selphie used her nunchaku to beat repeatedly on one of the soldiers, as Quistis choked out the other with her whip. Irvine had is rifle pointed at the commander, but soon bashed his skull with the butt. The three soldiers were down and out.

"Alright," Selphie said. "Let's stop the missiles, set the self-destruct sequence, and blow this stand!"

"Here," Quistis said flipping a lever. "I stopped the missiles, we're safe for now."

"OK, now lets find that Self-Destruct button." Selphie said. Look as they may, it wasn't in the room and they were about to give up, until Selphie noticed another room.

"Hey guys, I found it!" Selphie said. "Let's rip out the abort button!" Irvine did so, stuffing it into his pocket, as Selphie slammed the other button.

"Self-Destruct sequence initiated." An announcement said as an alarm went off. "Self-Destruct in 10 minutes."

"Haul ass!" Irvineyelled as the three of them burst out the emergency exit. Nobody saw one of the guards wake up and push another button.

* * *

As Selphie and the others made it outside, they noticed three rocket launchers sticking out of the ground! Before another thought could be registered, 12 missiles shot out of them! Selphie and the others couldn't believe it. But still, now they had to get out, which was going to be tricky, because there was a Tank blocking their path, with a Soldier standing on top. The Tank had a panel that read 'BGH251F2-Iron Clad."

"There's no way I'm letting you all live!" The solder said, "It would be inexcusable to Sorceress Edea!" In seconds, the man was firing at them! Using every move in their arsenal, they had to dodge the bullets.

"Thunder Storm!" Quistis shouted as the three of them disappeared. Rain Clouds began to form as Lightning struck the ground before the Tank. An entity arose from the crater created by the lightning strike, the entity of the thunder GF, Quezacotl. The GF flew above the Tank and created a dome of pure electricity. Energy collected at the apex of the dome, then shot straight down, destroying 3 of the machines six engines! Irvine got the Idea, and decided to try a different approach.

"Brotherly Love!" He shouted. Sacred had heard his call, and lifted up a chunk of land beneath the Iron Clad. Using all his strength, he threw it into the air, and was sent crashing through it by Minotaur. The Tank came crashing to the ground, upside down! Three soldiers spilled out of the tank, all three of them, dead. But there was bad news, the exit was sealed, and the walls were too smooth to climb.

"Are we locked in?" Selphie thought to herself. "Squall will take care of the rest, right?"

"It came quietly," Quistis said. "I thought the end would have been more dramatic."

"Squall, he didn't trust me." Irvine said. "That's probably why he put me on this team."

"What are you saying?" Selphie thought. "Squall chose us because he believed in us. Right Squall?" Selphie looked at her watch. There were only 15 seconds before the base blew. She looked at the destroyed Tank, and got an Idea. She huddled her team inside the dead machine, and counted down to the explosion.


	24. Chaos and Secrets

(The camera zooms in on a midget)

Midget: Coming to you now, it's another edition of Children of Destiny! I'm Phil McCrevis, and here's your host, KEFWorldChamp!

Me: Thank you for that spiffy new intro, Phil. We have a wonderful chapter for you all today, so let's get straight to viewer mail.

**Griever Weapon: **Yep, I do live in one of the 50 states, actually, somebody came really close.

**jasmine32:** I get that a lot. Things look so much better through my eyes. (I'm an egomaniac, by the way)

**QueenAdreena:** (Stares at the bee thing). OK, if bees have five eyes (I believe you), then Crab's hearts are in their heads. (It's true)

**NinjaFox: **Yep, Squall's a badass.

**ranchgirlmalon: **Here's the update.

**JadeAlmasy: **Don't worry about me keeping it up, you just keep supplying the reviews.

NOW, As for where I live, three states were guessed: Those being California, Georgia, and Michigan. I live in none of them. However, my state DOES border one of them. One of these states listed is my state.

California's Borders: Arizona, Nevada, and Oregon

Georgia's Borders: Alabama, Florida, North Carolina, South Carolina, and Tennessee.

Michigan's Borders: Indiana, Ohio, and Wisconsin

Now, on with the show.

CHAPTER 24: CHAOS AND SECRETS

Squall, Zell, and Rinoa had made it to Balamb Garden, and were pleased when they saw that it was still standing.

"All right! The Garden's Safe!" Zell said.

"Still though, the missiles could be on their way." Squall said, not knowing how right he was. "We need to find Headmaster Cid, let's go." Squall broke out in a run, but didn't get far as he saw the many students scrambling all over the place. At the center of the commotion was a member of the Garden Faculty.

"Find the Headmaster!" He ordered.

"Are they evacuating?" Squall asked himself.

"Seize him, Kill him if you have to!" He said, "GO!" Squall didn't like the sound of that as he ran in even further, where another Faculty Member stood.

"You three!" He said to Squall, Zell, and Rinoa. "Which side are you on?" Squall didn't say anything, just looked to Zell in hopes he had some idea what he was talking about.

"Answer the question!" He ordered. "Are you with the Garden Master, or are you with Cid?"

"I don't understand." Squall said.

"Do you swear your allegiance to Garden Master NORG?" He asked. Squall knew what was going on. Garden Master NORG was no longer believed to be a myth, but was allegedly real.

"What's going on here?" Squall asked.

"What kind of attitude is that?" He asked. "You're with Cid, aren't you? Prepare to die!" He blew a whistle, which summoned a Grat and a Caterchipillar.

"You let monsters out of the training center?" Squall said as he and Zell quickly disposed of the monsters. The Faculty Member took off, as Squall, Zell, and Rinoa gave chase. As they approached the directory, Squall spotted two people who for some reason weren't fighting; Raijin and Fujin.

"Hey, you're back!" Raijin said.

"Raijin, what's going on here?" Squall asked.

"I dunno." He said. "At first, they were sayin' somethin' about roundin' up the SeeDs, ya know? And now everyone's either sidin' with Headmaster Cid or Garden Master NORG and fightin' everywhere, ya know?"

"DISTURBING." Fujin added.

"Disappointin' for the disciplinary committee," Raijin continued, "All our work for nothin', ya know?"

"Why are SeeDs being targeted?" Squall asked. "And where's the Headmaster, is he safe?"

"We got no clue." Raijin said.

"We need to see him right away, it's important." Squall said, "Galbadian Missiles may be heading this way!"

"WHAT? We gotta get out of here!" Raijin said. Fujin rolled her eyes, and kicked Raijin in the shin.

"OWW," Raijin whined, "Geez, alright. We'll warn everyone about the missiles. Man, this is no time to be fightin', ya know?"

"We'll look for the Headmaster." Squall said.

"CAUTION." Fujin said.

"Yeah, the fightin' is intense everywhere!" Raijin said. "And watch out for those Garden Master goons, ya know?"

"Hey, who do you support?" Rinoa asked.

"Cid or NORG?" Zell threw in.

"Hey, jus' like Fujin said, ya know," Raijin said. "We're with Seifer. Always have been, always will be." With that, the two of them ran off.

"Seifer sided with the Sorceress," Squall thought, "You guys OK with that?" Squall and the others then ran in the other direction, checking everywhere for Headmaster Cid. Fellow SeeDs they came across helped them out by giving them Items, such as Potions. However, none knew where Headmaster Cid was. But as they continued, Squall thought of one person who may knew; Xu. After running around for a few minutes, Squall spotted her head for the 2nd Floor. Immediately, he followed her with Zell and Rinoa in tow. Soon, he cornered her.

"Whose side are you on?" She demanded.

"Neither, we have urgent news." Squall said. "I don't care which one, but we need to see either Cid or NORG right now."

"Why?" Xu Asked.

"There may be Galbadian Missiles headed this way!" He said.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "Alright, come with me, I'll take you to see Headmaster Cid."

"Where is he?" Zell asked.

"In his office." She said. "We made it look like he's hiding, but he's been there the whole time." Xu then ran for the elevator, talking into a radio. As they got to the top floor, Xu stayed behind.

"He's waiting for you." She said. "I'll go tell everyone to evacuate." Squall burst through the Door and Saw Headmaster Cid sitting on his desk, thinking.

"Xu told me about the missiles." Cid said. "The intercom is down, so we can't announce the order to evacuate."

"Xu, Raijin, and Fujin are taking care of that." Squall said.

"I want you to assist them, and then evacuate yourselves." Cid said.

"But I have a lot to report." Squall said.

"You can tell me later." the headmaster said.

"You might be dead later." Squall thought. "Sir, what are you going to do?" He asked aloud.

"I'm going to stay here and see this to the end." Cid said. "This place is like my home."

"You're plannin' on dying here?" Zell asked

"You cant!" Rinoa pleaded. "Just come with us, you can always rebuild this place."

"Rest assured, I'm just going to try something." Cid continued. "There still may be a way to save Garden." As he stepped forward, he fell to one knee. Squall bent down to help him up.

"I'm getting too old for this." He said.

"Sir, _I'D_ like to handle whatever it is you're planning." Squall said.

"And why is that?" Cid asked. Squall had too many reasons. Like that he wanted to do more than announce the evacuation. Like Cid might screw up. Like this was his home too.

"My feelings have nothing to do with it, sir." Squall said.

"Quistis was right," Cid said. "You do have a hard time expressing your feelings."

"Sir, what is your plan?" Squall asked again. Cid opened a drawer on his desk and handed Squall a key.

"This building used to be a shelter long before it was remodeled into the Garden as we know it." He said. "Use that key to open the lock on the elevator, doing so will give you access to the MD Levels. Rumor has it that Far below the MD level, there is some type of control panel. It was used when this place was still a shelter, so I've never seen it, much less have any Idea what it does. All I know is that it was used for the shelter, so it might prove effective against the missiles."

"I guess it's better than doing nothing." Squall said. "We'll find the control system and check it out." Squall then headed back to the elevator and used the key, little realizing that the Missiles were drawing ever closer.

As the elevator descended below the Garden, the three of them were on the edge, not knowing what would be in store for them, or how close any missiles may be. Further the elevator sunk, until the lights went out! Squall messed with the buttons, and found they were not responding. Quickly, he looked for a way out, and noticed a hatch on the floor, which he opened.

"Nobody's been here for a while, so be careful." Squall warned. As they climbed down, the elevator sprang to life as the three of them neared the bottom of the shaft. Luckily, they came through without a scratch. Squall found another hatch, and was able to muscle it open. As they hopped down, they were met with a foul odor.

"What's that smell?" Rinoa asked.

"Smells like oil." Zell said.

"If anything's down here, odds are they'll be weak against Fire magic." Squall said as they continued on and found a ladder. Going down, they spotted a door at the bottom. Inside was a wheel, which Squall needed Zell's help to turn. Once they got it, the went back out to see that the Floor had opened up, and there was another ladder, going a LONG way down. The cautiously descended, knowing they couldn't afford any mistakes. Soon, they found a large steel cylinder, which had yet another ladder, but this one went up.

"Where does this thing go?" Zell asked as the three of them traced the path. It led to a catwalk that went into another room. "Oh, over there."

"I'll go take a look, you two wait here." Squall said as he began to climb. He didn't get too far up, as the Ladder broke and fell over! Acting on adrenaline, Squall flew through a plate of glass, and found a computer that had been abandoned for years! Pressing a few buttons, another opening appeared, leading to the oil sanctum. Carefully, Squall climbed back down to his comrades.

"Squall, that was close!" Zell said, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Squall said.

"Gosh, you scared me," Rinoa said, "That must've been terrifying."

"Whatever, lets keep moving." Squall said. Another Ladder led them to a platform that sat above the oil. Sitting there was a lever, which when Squall pulled it, opened a door on the far side of the room. As they approached, 2 giant slugs climbed out of the oil. Zell noted them to be called Oilboyles. And they lived up to their name by being covered in oil. Also, they were fierce fighters.

"We don't have time for this crap," Squall said, "Hell Fire!" The three of them disappeared as a Cyclone of Fire appeared and shrunk into the form of the Fire GF, Ifrit.The GFsummoned a giant ball of Magma and rode it into the air above the monsters. With nothing in his path, Ifrit knocked the burning Ball of fire back to the ground, setting the Oilboyle's ablaze. With them distracted, Squall sliced each of their heads off, killing them.

"We have to Hurry, the missiles are getting closer if they're coming at all." Squall said.

"Hey, what's this?" Zell asked. He picked up the thing lying on the ground, and found it to be a stick of dynamite. Zell stuck it in his pocket, saving it for later. Another ladder was waiting for them as they quickly descended. Once they reached the bottom, there was a dead end...and a control panel!

"Looks like we're here." Squall said.

"Thank Hyne," Rinoa said, "One more ladder and I was sure to puke."

"So what do we do now?" Zell asked.

"I don't know, the Headmaster doesn't even know." Squall thought. Squall messed with the control panel for a few seconds.

"What the heck are you doin'?" Zell asked.

"I don't know! What else can I do?" Squall said. Before anything else could happen, the three of them heard a rumbling sound!

"No way, was that the missiles?" Zell asked. His question was answered as the Control panel sprang to life, and the Giant Gears in the room began to turn! Soon, the platform they were on was rising! The floors opened up, giving the platform somewhere to go. All the way up into Headmaster Cid's room, catching the Headmaster on the way up! Squall looked up through the glass ceiling, and saw Balamb Garden's halo begin to spin like mad, and then sink! The halo sunk down, sending the entire garden through the opening. Then something amazing happened, the halo actually uprooted the entire Garden! While Cid, Zell, and Rinoa stared in awe, Squall looked out to the ocean, and saw something that made him sick.

"Missiles incoming!" He yelled. The missiles were only a few seconds away, but then the Garden started moving! The missiles were sent crashing into the spot where the garden ONCE was, creating a giant flash, kicking up dust. The missiles had missed, and the Garden was moving!

"I see, so this is the secret!" Headmaster Cid said. "I wonder what's going on outside?"

"Let's go check it out!" Zell said. They hopped onto the lift that took them back down to the floor, and then took the elevator to the second floor, to the deck. They looked out over the edge. They couldn't believe that this giant building was actually mobile! Zell ran out and looked over the edge, waving to those who were evacuated. Rinoa put her hands on the railing as she leaned out., her black hair whipping in the wind. Squall had to admit to himself that even he was in awe!

"Squall!" Someone Called. He turned around and found Xu sanding there. "It's the Headmaster, get back to the bridge on the double!" Squall did as he was told, and found the headmaster messing with the controls.

"Squall, the controls aren't responding!" He panicked, "I don't know what to do! We're going to crash into the town of Balamb if we don't do something!"

"No way, can't we do something?" Zell said.

"Squall, do something!" Rinoa pleaded.

"DAMN!" Squall yelled as he threw himself at the control panel. Pressing, buttons, flipping levers, whatever there was to do. Suddenly, there was a vibration.

"YES! We're turning!" Cid said.

"AHH! We're going to crash into the sea!" Zell said.

"Everybody hold onto something!" Cid yelled. They did and Balamb Garden splashed into the ocean. However, the garden did not sink, but floated!

"Phew, Good work, Squall." Cid said. "I think the worst is behind us for now."

"Where are we heading?" Squall asked.

"We'll drift along for now," Cid said, "Until we understand how to move the Garden. So much for my room, where am I going to change now?"


	25. Garden Master

5 reviews. Better than none.

**jasmine32: **Thanks much, but sorry, I don't live in Florida.

**QueenAdreena: **I meant every word I said in my review about your last chapter. If you're story doesn't have a happy ending, I'm gonna be pissed. But it's your fic, so all I can do is wait.

**Raven's Brood: **Hooray, someone new. I've always had a rather extensive vocabulary and a phenomenal grasp of grammar.

**lady-rinoa: **I can't wait either. The scene's from Disc 3 are gonna be off da hook!

**NinjaFox: **You guessed it…

My state has been called, Nevada be thy name. Now, for the moment of truth. What is my city? All I can tell you is that it is one of Nevada's 10 biggest, so here they are.

Las Vegas  
Reno  
Elko  
Sparks  
Carson City (Capital)  
Winnemucca  
Fallon  
Wendover  
Ely  
Lovelock

I don't know for sure that these are Nevada's 10 biggest, but my city is up there, and I've been to all of them. The one who guesses it gets the KEFWorldChamp seal of approval on one of their fics.

CHAPTER 25: GARDEN MASTER

Squall had a million thoughts running through his head, and the only thing that helped even a little bit was that he was lying in his own bed as opposed to a hotel room or prison cell. At first, his thoughts were about Garden Master NORG and the role he plays in all of this, Headmaster Cid and trying to re-establish order within the Garden, and the Garden's Mobility. Squall looked out his window; they were in the middle of nowhere. His thoughts then trailed to the well being of Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine. Then to Sorceress Edea, who is she, where did she come from, and why fire missiles at Garden. Much less Trabia Garden, which had no involvement whatsoever. Then he thought about Seifer. Whether or not Seifer came back to the Garden, Squall swore to get even next time they met. It would be Seifer being tortured, not him. Suddenly, his door opened as Rinoa stood outside.

"Hey." She said, getting his attention.

"What?" he asked. He didn't mean to sound rude, he just didn't like people in his room.

"You looked so adorable," She said, "Sleeping like a baby."

"I wasn't sleeping," Squall said, "Just thinking with my eyes closed."

"Come on, let's go." Rinoa said.

"Go where?" Squall asked.

"Give me a tour of the Garden," she said with a smile.

"Is this another one of your orders?" Squall asked, sitting up.

"No," she said, "I just want you to show me around, you know, get acquainted with the place. Please?"

"Fine." Squall said, knowing she wouldn't give up until she got her way. Squall showed her the Cafeteria, where Zell currently was, whining about there being no more hot dogs left. The Quad, where a few students were just hanging out, looking out into the ocean, and the Infirmary, where Dr. Kadowaki made a remark about how cute Squall and Rinoa looked together, a remark Squall felt he could do without. He was about to take her to the Library, when a member of the Garden Faculty approached him.

"Are you Student ID number 41269, Squall Leonhart?" He asked.

"Yeah," Squall said.

"The Garden Master wishes to see you," He said. "Report to the masters room right away!"

"Rumor says he's in the basement," Squall said. "Is it true?"

"Yes, it is." He said. Squall and Rinoa boarded the elevator and went down one floor. There he heard someone arguing.

"Please? Listen to me!" The voice said. Squall was able to recognize the voice as Headmaster Cid. As Squall walked forward, the elevator shot back up, but then came back down, carrying Zell with it.

"What are you guys doin' down here?" Zell asked.

"NORG wants to see me," Squall said, "and Rinoa's just tagging along. What about you?"

"I came down here cause I saw you guys." Zell asked.

"Get off of me, I'm not finished!" Cid yelled at someone. A member of the Garden Faculty then pushed him toward Squall and his group.

"Greedy son-of-a-bitch! Why did I even bother talking to you?" Cid yelled as he got in the mans face. "SeeDs were brought up for the future, and that future is now! Why can't you understand?" The Faculty member pushed him away again, knocking him down to one knee.

"Dammit!" Cid cursed. "I should have never trusted you! I wish I could go back ten or so years to tell myself that you're nothing but a money grubbing son-of-a-bitch! Then I would've never built this place!" Cid then felt someone helping him to his feet; Squall.

"Squall! You heard everything?" Cid asked.

"Yes." Squall said.

"I'm embarrassed, but sometimes, even old men like me lose their temper." Cid stated. "Let's get out of here."

"Sir, I still have to give you my report." Squall said.

"Come to my office later, we'll talk about it then." With that, Cid left, leaving Squall and his group with a Faculty member.

"Are you the SeeDs that returned from Galbadia?" Squall and Zell nodded. "It's about time, Master NORG has been waiting for you." He led the three of them to the other side of the room, where a giant machine sat. "Whenever Master NORG calls on you, be sure to answer within 3 seconds."

"Fushururu...3-SECONDS-ARE-UP!" A voice called out as the machine opened. Sitting there was Garden Master NORG. NORG's appearance was the first thing that caught their eyes; he looked like a big green blob! "Fushifurufushifuru...GIVE-YOUR-REPORT-ON-THE-SORCERESS."

"Answer him quickly, be concise." The Faculty member said. Squall knew it would be a sad report.

"We failed to assassinate Sorceress Edea." Squall said. "Confirmation of Headmaster Cid's order was made at Galbadia Garden. After Irvine Kinneas of Galbadia Garden joined our party, we set off to carry out the Sorceress Assassination order from Balamb and Galbadia Gardens."

"Bujurururu...BALAMB-AND-GALBADIAS-ORDERS?" NORG rumbled, "Bujurururu...YOU-WERE-FOOLED!"

"I don't understand." Squall said.

"Fushurururu...EXPLAIN-TO-THEM!" NORG said.

"Master NORG has known about the alliance between President Deling and Sorceress Edea." The Faculty member said. "He heard it from the Galbadia Garden Master himself."

"Fushururu...THE-MASTER-OF-GALBADIA-GARDEN-IS-A-SUBORDINATE-OF-MINE-NAMED-MARTINE." NORG said.

"Yes, In fact, The Sorceress and Garden are closely connected." The faculty said. "That is why she will try to gain hold of all gardens. So Master NORG sent an official order to Galbadia Garden, to kill the sorceress. An assassination was thought to be the best means, but..."

"Bujurururu! THAT-SLY-WEASEL-MARTINE-USED-YOU-AS-A-LAST-RESORT-FOR-THE-ASSASSINATION." NORG said. "HE-GAVE-THAT-ORDER-TO-PLACE-THE-BLAME-ON-ME! THAT-BASTARD!"

"Are you saying that Balamb Garden had nothing to do with that order?" Squall asked.

"You just happened to show up just before the mission was to be carried out. They used you." Said the Faculty Member. "But the operation failed. The sorceress is still alive and..."

"The sorceress retaliated. Just as we suspected." Said another Faculty Member "No doubt, it was the sorceress who ordered the missile attacks. Something must be done to calm the sorceress' anger. In order to do so, we needed to hand over those involved in the assassination to the sorceress. We had to show Balamb Garden's sincerity."

"Wait a minute, that's just..." Squall began.

"Bujurururu...OFFER-THE-SeeD'S-HEAD-ON-A-PLATTER-AND-PRETEND-WE-OBEY-THE-SORCERESS." NORG rumbled

"Why aren't we fighting the sorceress?" Squall asked. "What about all the training we endure every day, what good is it?"

"WHAT-DID-YOU-SAY?" NORG said, unhappy with Squall's backtalk. "YOU-LOST-TO-THE-SORCERESS! QUIT-YOUR-WHINING!"

"Headmaster Cid was saying the same thing." A Faculty Member said. Just the mention of Cid Kramer's name made NORG growl.

"Bujurururu! CID?" NORG Yelled. "THAT-IDIOT-CID-DISPATCHED-SeeD-TO-KILL-THE-SORCERESS! AND-IF-YOU-FAIL? THIS-GARDEN-WILL-BE-DONE-FOR! MY-GARDEN! HAS-HE-FORGOTTEN-THAT-IT-WAS-I-WHO-PUT-UP-THE-MONEY-TO-ESTABLISH-GARDEN? I-WANTED-TO-OFFER-THE-SORCERESS-CID'S-HEAD-ALONG-WITH-SeeD'S. I-ORDERED-THE-STUDENTS-TO-FIND-CID-BUT-THEY-SIDED-WITH-HIM. Bujurururu! Bujurururu! THIS-IS-MY-GARDEN!

"NO, it's not just yours!" Squall said, getting fed up with NORG's attitude.

"Bujurururu! THEN-WHAT-IS-IT?" NORG asked. What he said next hit the three of them like a sack of bricks. "IS-IT-CID-AND-EDEA'S? THAT-PATHETIC-MARRIED-COUPLES?" Squall, Zell, and Rinoa couldn't believe what they had just heard. Was it true that Headmaster Cid and Sorceress Edea were married to each other?

"Bushurururu...NOW-I-UNDERSTAND." NORG said. "CID-AND-EDEA-ARE-TRYING-TO-TAKE-GARDEN-AWAY-FROM-ME! YOU'RE-ONE-OF-CIDS-FOLLOWERS! PREAPERE TO DIE!" With that, NORG closed his pod, and unleashed a Blizzara spell, catching Zell by surprise. Zell stood up, and remembered the stick of Dynamite in his pocket. Thinking Quickly, he placed it at the base of NORG's pod.

"Fire!" Zell shouted, blasting the dynamite with a fire spell, lighting the fuse. Within seconds, the dynamite detonated, blowing NORG's protective shelter away, revealing the blob again.

"Hmm, if he's the owner of garden?" Squall thought. He stuck his hand out and Drew something from NORG. Squall's intuition was correct, for he had taken a GF stone away from NORG! The gem in the center was sky-blue. Squall recognized this as the one and only GF of Water, Leviathan! Zell had hopped into NORG's pod, and began to pummel him. Zell knocked him right out of his pod, where he came face-to-face with Squall's gunblade.

"Rough Divide!" Squall shouted. Squall ran towards NORG, and did a jumping upwards slash, bringing some debris up with it, and knocking NORG back into the pod

"Fushururu...I'M-DONE-FOR." NORG whined. "I'M-AFRAID-OF-YOU! ME-WHY-ME?" NORG then turned into an Egg, and spoke not another word. Leviathan's GF stone appeared in Zell and Rinoa's hands, and Squall could only assume that Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine had it too.

"What the hell was that all about?" Zell asked.

"Forget about it for now." Squall said.

"I can't believe you just said that." Rinoa said. "I think what just happened is really serious!"

"I feel like a helpless puppet being manipulated in some major scheme." Squall said. "I'm going to see the Headmaster."


	26. Ellone?

This one's kinda short, but I'll make up for it.

**jasmine32:** That's what I like about getting the Lion Heart gunblade in Disc 1 (It IS possible, ask me how). Don't like some part in the game? Lion Hart! But I don't live in Winnemucca. 

**JadeAlmasy: **Thanks

**QueenAdreena: **NORG looks like a tumor to you? I always thought he looked like a little beady-eyed alien.

CHAPTER 26: ELLONE?

Squall had walked to the Infirmary, since he figured the Headmaster would be there. The Faculty members pushed him pretty hard, and he looked like he was about to have a breakdown as he left.

"Do you need to see the Headmaster?" Dr. Kadowaki asked.

"Yes, now please." Squall said.

"I'm ok now, Doctor." Squall heard the Headmaster say. Squall stood before him and saluted. Dr. Kadowaki told Squall that Cid had a lot on his mind right now, but so did Squall.

"You all see me in such an embarrassing state." Cid said.

"Headmaster, NORG told me about Sorceress Edea." Squall said. "He said that she was your wife."

"She still is." Cid admitted. "And she is why Garden exists. I've never told anybody this, but Garden and SeeD were both Edea's idea. We were happy together, until one day she started talking about SeeD and Garden. I was interested, but worried. I knew that Edea had been a sorceress since childhood; I married her knowing that, so I was concerned that one day, SeeD may face Edea head on, but she laughed and told me it would never happen. However..."

"I think that's enough." Squall said. "So what do we do now?"

"We must stop drifting around soon." Cid said. "Once we do that, we can consider our next move. I think that's enough for now. Dismissed!" Squall gave a salute, as the three of them left the area. Squall had walked to the directory, Zell and Rinoa not far behind, until someone called his name.

"Squall!" Said the woman running from the elevators, it was Xu. "Have you seen the Headmaster?"

"He's in the Infirmary." Squall said.

"What's up?" Zell asked.

"Go to the 2nd floor deck and see for yourselves, There's a ship approaching!" Xu said. "It could be Galbadians, or worse, The Sorceress might be on board coming to attack us! I have to tell the Headmaster right away!" Xu ran to the Infirmary, as Squall, Zell, and Rinoa headed for the deck, where the ship had arrived. Squall peeked over and saw three young people in white standing on deck.

"Is Headmaster Cid here?" the leader asked.

"No," Said Squall, "Are you from Galbadia?"

"We are SeeDs!" He said. "This is Edea's ship, we are Sorceress Edea's SeeD! We're coming aboard, we're unarmed!" The three of them jumped and laded in front of Squall. Squall had pulled out his gunblade, but the leader raised his hands in defense.

"Please, We come in peace." the leader said, Squall nodded, and put his gunblade back in its sheath. "We need to speak with Headmaster Cid, where is he?"

"I'm right here," Cid said as he appeared, causing Squall and his group to stand down.

"Headmaster," the SeeD began. "We've come for Ellone, it's too dangerous here now."

"Ellone?" Squall thought, "That girl from Winhill?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Cid said. "Squall, you know who she is?"

"Kind of." Squall admitted, though not telling him about Laguna.

"Please go find her." Cid said. "She's somewhere here in the garden." Squall and his group walked back into the hall.

"Squall, Ellone's that girl, huh?" Zell said. "Y'know, that little girl Laguna was takin' care of?"

"Probably." Squall said.

"So she's in the garden. I wonder where?" Zell said. "Let's split up and look for her." Zell took off to go check.

"Squall, who's Ellone?" Rinoa asked.

"She's a person from the dream world." Squall said as he and Rinoa split up. Squall didn't know the first place to look for Ellone, but he knew where not to look. The basement and the Infirmary, since he was just there. So he decided to go counterclockwise, starting with the Library. That way, he could search every area. As he entered the Library, there was no sign of the little girl, however, there was one person Squall wanted to see even more, the Girl from the Infirmary, whom he and Quistis saved in the Training Center the night he became a SeeD! Slowly he approached her. As she turned around, her face DID look like the little girl in question, so he decided to take a shot.

"Yes, Squall?" She asked.

"Are you...Ellone?" Squall asked back, he was shocked when she nodded her head. "You're Ellone, THE Ellone." She nodded again, and Squall couldn't help himself with the next question. "You know...Laguna Loire, don't you?" She nodded again.

"I do," Ellone said, "I really love Uncle Laguna, though I haven't seen him in years."

"Then tell me!" Squall pleaded. "What is it we experience?"

"I'm sorry Squall, It's hard to explain." she said. "But one thing, all of that really happened, in the past."

"So we're viewing the past?" Squall asked.

"People say you can't change the past." Ellone said. "But even still, if there's a chance, it's worth a try, right?"

"Are you the one responsible?" Squall asked. "Are you the one taking us to that Dream world?"

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why me? I have enough problems as it is." Squall said. "Don't get me involved."

"I'm sorry." she said again.

"Don't...don't count on me." Squall said, sitting down, trying to sort this all out. He didn't notice Xu come in.

"Squall, did you find Ellone?" She asked.

"Um...I'm Ellone." She said.

"Squall, are you alright?" Xu said. Squall just sat there silently. Ellone bent down, close to his ear, and whispered. "You're my only hope." Xu then escorted Ellone to the Deck, where the White SeeDs were waiting to take her away. Squall walked back to his room as he wrestled with his thoughts some more. Thoughts of why people depend on each other.

* * *

Squall had a dream that night. He dreamt that he was about five-years-old again.

_"Sis,"_ He said. _"I'm all alone now. But I'm doing my best! I'll be OK without you, sis. I'll be able to take care of myself."_


	27. Fishermans Horizon

Must give the shout-outs.

**NinjaFox: **Yep, FH time.

**lady-rinoa:** That's why I started doing this, and I have something to say about 'The Gunblade Saga'.

**Incognito girl:** I wondered to. The second latter of my city is a consonant. As for getting Lion Heart in Disc 1, it's at the end of this chapter.

**QueenAdreena: **That's probably the only thing I miss about school, faking sick. I had a dream last night where my old Vice Principal had me arrested for saying 'Fuck'. She had it out for me, I swear to Hyne.

**WildfireDreams** : I'll keep it up, you just keep coming back.

Now. I understand that recently, another novelization of this game has just been finished. That being Peptuck's 'The Gunblade Saga'. I've read it, (It's freakin' long!) And I've enjoyed it. From what I understand, this is the FIRST completed Novelization of FF8, but that has motivated me even more. I will GUARENTEE that 'Children of Destiny' will be the second completed Novelization.

Kudos to Peptuck for not only accepting this monstrous challenge, but also completing it.

CHAPTER 27: FISHERMANS HORIZON

Squall tossed and turned in his sleep that night. He had to get up a couple of times just for some water. It was about 9:30 in the morning when he awoke, and felt another presence in his room. He rolled over and saw Rinoa standing there.

"I wasn't asleep just now." He said.

"Oh really? I think I heard you talking in your sleep." She said. "I'm not telling you what you said though."

"Whatever." Squall said.

"Hey, let's go for a walk." Rinoa suggested.

"Again?" Squall said.

"That was a guided tour," She defended. "This time, it's just a walk."

"Go by yourself," Squall said, "I'm fine here."

"It's not that I want a guard with me," Rinoa said, "You think to much, why don't you lighten up a little? What I'm trying to say is, it would be my honor, your highness, to have your company, in hopes that I may get my mind off things."

"Fine." Squall said, knowing that she was going to get her way anyway. Squall headed to the main lobby when an announcement came over the intercom.

"Hello everyone, this is the Headmaster speaking. The lines have been fixed, and I'm glad to be back on the air, Hurrah! Ummm...WHOA!" As the headmaster said that, the entire Garden shook, as if they have crashed into something!

"Squall, This is the Headmaster speaking, come to the bridge right away." Squall went there in hopes that the HAD hit something. He was tired of drifting. When he got there, the headmaster was saying something about everyone staying aboard the Garden until further notice.

"Ah, Squall, thank you for coming, I have some orders for you." Cid said. Squall stood at attention and gave a salute. "We've landed at Fisherman's Horizon, please go ashore with Zell and Rinoa. Find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them we come in peace, and take a look around the city while you have the chance."

"Yes sir," Squall said, when he was wondering "Why do I have to go?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Cid asked.

"No." Squall replied.

"SeeD is not just a special force for combat," Cid said, "I want you all to see the world, to broaden your horizons. I have high expectations of you Squall. Now go."

Squall took the lift back down into the Headmaster's office, where Zell and Rinoa were waiting.

"What's up? Are we going to Fisherman's?" Zell asked.

"Yeah," Squall said, "We're just going to apologize to the Mayor then take a look around."

"We can get out from the deck," Zell said. Squall and his group headed to the 2nd floor and to the deck, where Representatives of the town were waiting as they had extended a ladder to the deck.

"We've come to warn you before going ashore." One of the men said. "Do not engage in any type of armed combat in the city, we do not tolerate belligerence here. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Squall said, "We are representatives of the Garden and we come in peace."

"Welcome to Fisherman's Horizon," The man said, "We just call it FH for short. You should go see the Mayor, his house is in the middle of the city."

"That's what we're here for." Squall said.

"Looks like we understand each other." The man said. "Man, this is a hell of a mess."

"We're sorry, we lost control of the Garden." Squall said.

"Nah, don't worry about it." The man said. "We love fixing stuff anyway. What's important is that nobody got hurt." The trio then headed for the Mayors house, finding their way on a metal catwalk, and down an Elevator. FH was solar powered, and the Mayors house sat in the center of all the Solar panels.

"Hey, Squall," Zell said, grabbing his attention. Zell pointed to his right. "Isn't that Martine? The headmaster from Galbadia Garden?" Zell was right; Martine was sitting on the ground, staring off into space. He noticed the three of them heading over to him.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here." Martine said. "Sorceress Edea has taken Galbadia Garden, and kicked everyone out. Galbadia Garden is now a military base for Galbadia. I told you, She wanted it for her base."

"I remember." Squall said.

"She also discovered that Galbadia Garden was mobile." He continued. "It used to be a mobile Centra shelter. I don't know why, but she has launched missiles, destroying Trabia Garden. No doubt she will do the same to Balamb Garden."

"Balamb Garden is fine," Squall said, "It's right over there." Martine looked up, and saw that Squall was telling the truth.

"So, Balamb is mobile as well?" He said. "But it's not over, the Sorceress will undoubtedly be looking for you. I advise you to be careful." Squall excused himself; they had to see the Mayor. They walked in and up to the top floor, where two people were sitting.

"I am Mayor Dobe of Fisherman's Horizon." He said, "Please have a seat." As Squall and company sat down, he continued. "Allow me to get to the point, when are you leaving?" Squall noted that he wasn't wasting any time.

"We'll leave as soon as the Garden is capable of moving." Squall said.

"Any idea when?" Dobe asked.

"I'm afraid not." Squall said. "We only discovered that our Garden was mobile a short time ago. We're still in the process of understanding everything."

"Out technicians will assist you," Dobe said, "They should be able to repair and service everything. How does that sound?" Squall knew that he couldn't make this decision alone. But then, it was like Dobe read his mind.

"Go consult with your leader if you don't have the authority." Dobe said.

"Excuse me, why do you want us to leave so bad?" Rinoa asked.

"We don't want military organizations in FH," He said, "You rely on force to solve problems, that is in direct defiance of our principles."

"We believe any problem can be settled by discussion." Dobes wife, Flo, said. "If you reach a mutual understanding, there is no need to fight."

"No argument there." Squall thought. "Trite, and dull as hell though."

"Violence only leads to more violence." Dobe said. "We believe that your presence here will attract violence, that's why we want you to leave as soon as possible."

"Let's go back to the Garden." Squall said as Rinoa and Zell stood up. As they walked back outside, Zell spoke up.

"Man, that geezer pissed me off!" Zell said. "Squall, why didn't you tell him off?"

"Forget it," Squall told him, "You can't expect everyone to welcome us." Squall led the others back towards the garden, though they weren't 50 feet from the mayor's house when someone ran past in a panic.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-Galbadian Soldiers!" He yelled, hauling ass towards the mayors house. Dobe and his wife were outside in a flash.

"Mayor, Galbadian Soldiers have invaded FH!" He said.

"Galbadians? Were they armed?" Dobe asked.

"They arrived at the station, they were armed big time!" The man said.

"Let's not panic," Dobe said. "President Deling and I are acquaintances, I'll talk to them and sort this out."

"President Deling is dead," Squall told him, "The new ruler of Galbadia is Sorceress Edea." With that, Squall and his team shot back up the stairs.

"Wait!" Someone said as Dobe and his wife approached.

"The Galbadian's are here because of you, right?" Flo asked.

"We mustn't rely on them," Dobe said, "They won't be able to do anything without fighting. I'll go talk to him."

"He's a dead man." Squall thought. He opted to hand back and follow the mayor from a safe distance. He found him stop in front of a soldier.

"Man, it kills me to help that old fart." Zell mumbled as the three of them listened in on Dobes conversation with the soldier.

"I told you, I've never heard of this girl, Ellone." Dobe said. "There is nobody here by that name!"

"Fine, We'll just have to torch this city!" The soldier said.

"I'm telling the truth!" Dobe said. "I've never seen this girl!"

"Doesn't matter, old man," The soldier said. "We're going to burn this place anyway, Edea's orders."

"No, please!" Dobe pleaded. "I beg of you, don't!"

"I'll start with you!" The soldier said as he grabbed Dobe by the neck.

"Alright, let's get on it." Squall said as they approached.

"Who the hell are you?" The soldier demanded.

"We're SeeDs!" Squall said as he drew his Gunblade.

"SeeDs! Get the Iron Clad over here!" The solder yelled to someone.

"Sorry Mayor," Squall said, "But we have no choice." Just then, two more soldiers appeared. Squall liked the even odds, 3-on-3. The soldiers were no match for Squall, Zell' and Rinoa's GF enhanced skills, as they went down in no time. Soon, a Tank approached. A panel read 'BGH251F2-Iron Clad." This thing looked like it had already been blown to bit's once. For some reason, the Tank did not attack. It backed up, and three people jumped out, just before sending the Tank down into the sea. Three people Squall believed that he may have sent to their graves: Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine!

"Squall!" Selphie exclaimed. Squall was so relieved to see that they were all right! All six of them saluted.

"Hey Selphie," Squall said. "Quistis, Irvine, It's great to see you guys."

"Say, what happened to Balamb Garden?" Irvine asked.

"The Garden is safe." Squall said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Selphie cheered, Quistis and Irvine also looked relieved.

"What happened to you guys?" Squall asked.

"Yo, let's talk about that later." Zell said.

"I guess," Squall said. "Zell, Rinoa, why don't you guys take them back to the Garden? I'll catch up later."

* * *

NOW! Since I was asked, I'm going to tell everyone hot to get Squall's Ultimate Weapon, the Lion Heart Gunblade in the very first disc!

**Step 1: Learn Quezacotl's Card-Mod ability.  
**To do this, you will be modding Triple Triad cards, so you're going to want this ability. You can learn it by going about as normal; you won't get Lion Heart for a while yet.

**Step 2: Learn Ifrit's Ammo RF ability**  
This is the only way to get the Pulse Ammo required for it, so you're going to need it. Ifrit needs to be at Level 10 in order to learn this, but just be sure to keep your HUMAN's level's low, you'll find out before getting to Galbadia Garden. I suggest just playing as normal, getting Ammo RF whenever it's available. 

**Step 3: Play Triple Triad and get 20 Elnoyle Cards.  
**That's right, I said 20 Elnoyle Cards. The best time to do this is right before going to Timber with Zell and Selphie. That way, you can play cards in the Balamb/Balamb Garden area. You can also get a pretty bitchin' deck if you know what you're doing (My best 5 cards are Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Diablos, and Ifrit). Dr. Kadowaki, Headmaster Cid, and Ma Dincht are all good bets for Elnoyle Cards, but others use them too.

**Step 4: Battle Grendels for 4 Dragon Fangs  
**After the Second Laguna dream before reaching Galbadia Garden, you can find Grendel's along the southern canyon wall INSIDE the forest where you had the dream. This is the reason you want to keep you're level's low. If the Grendel is at Level 19 or lower, its most commonly dropped Item is a Dragon Fang! Get four of them.

**Step 5: Get the Brothers GF.  
**It's not really the GF that you want, it's Minotaur's card, which comes with the Brothers GF. After getting them, head back to Deling City.

NOW, once you're in Deling City for the Second time, you should have the following…

**GF Abilities  
**Card-Mod (Quezacotl)  
Ammo RF (Ifrit)

**Items  
**4 Dragon Fangs

**Cards  
**20 Elnoyle Cards  
The Minotaur Card

Not it's time to put the GF abilities to use. Use Card-Mod and turn the Minotaur Card into 10 Adamantines, and the 20 Elnoyle Cards into 2 Energy Crystals. Then use Ammo RF on the 2 Energy Crystals to turn them into 20 Pulse Ammo. Now you should have this

10 Adamantines (You only need 1)  
4 Dragon Fangs (You need all 4)  
20 Pulse Ammoe (You only need 12)

Take it to the Junk Shop.


	28. Leader of the SeeD

Hmm, not much of my normal crowd of reviewers showed up in the last chapter. My guess is they're busy with a new game trying to get Lion Heart. Maybe we can change that with this chapter.

**zornoid13: **Here's the update.

**Darksoulki: **I hope you read the rest and keep comin' back for more.

**lady-rinoa: **I went with the more lighthearted talk when you choose the Irish instruments. It's not perfect, but I like it.

**WildfireDreams: **I've heard that it's also possible to get Zell's Ehrgeiz, Selphie's Strange Vision, and Quistis's Save the Queen in the first disc, but that requires more time than I'm willing to waste. Though I do know for a fact that Rinoa's Cardinal can be gotten.

CHAPTER 28: LEADER OF THE SeeD

Squall had done a little Items shopping in FH before heading back to the Garden. As he went back up the lift, there was a certain cowboy waiting for him.

"The Headmaster gave the OK to let the technicians in the Garden." Irvine said. "They're in there right now."

"Ok." Squall said.

"Say, I was wondering." Irvine said. "Those technicians seem pretty handy. So like, would it be all right if I asked them to fix some other stuff?"

"As long as it doesn't slow down work on the Garden, go ahead." Squall said. "Just don't go overboard."

"Of course." Irvine said. Squall and Irvine continued to walk to the Garden, with Irvine looking like he had something on his mind.

"What is it?" Squall asked.

"Selphie's feeling down right now." Irvine said. "I thought you should know, since you're kinda like everybody's leader. Maybe you should go talk to her. I know you're a klutz when it comes to these things, so I'll back you."

"Where is she?" Squall asked.

"In the Quad, by the stage." Irvine said. He looked around and saw a bunch of equipment being used to repair the Garden.

"Wow, didn't expect this much heavy machinery." Irvine said.

"How else are they going to fix it?" Squall asked. "With hammers and nails?"

"Hey, this isn't my department." Irvine said.

"Then what is?" Squall asked.

"Guns and women, of course." Irvine said. Squall headed to the Quad, where Selphie was looking at the damage done to the stage when Garden hit FH.

"Whew, this is bad." Selphie said.

"Yeah, it's been crazy with Garden moving and crashing into FH." Squall said.

"Y'know, I really wanted to see a band perform on this stage." Selphie said. "I had my eyes set on a few people too. Oh well."

"C'mon, I'm sure you can still do something." Squall said.

"Squall? Being sensitive?" Selphie said. "That's weird, you're the last person I expected to try and cheer me up.

"What's so weird?" Squall thought. "I care just like everybody else. It's just that there are too many things that can't be helped. So why bother talking about everything."

"Uh-oh, There you go again into your own little world." Selphie said.

"Irvine, you help her," Squall said. "I'm out of here."

"Alrighty." Irvine said. Another announcement came over the intercom.

"Squall, this is the Headmaster speaking. Please come to my office."

"What now?" Squall groaned as he left the quad.

"I guess there's no point in feeling blue." Selphie said.

"That's right, let's get the fun started!" Irvine said.

"Fun? What Fun?" Selphie asked.

"So like, first we'll ask the FH guys to fix the stage." Irvine said. "If they can repair the garden, this should be a piece of cake for them."

"Hey, that means..." Selphie began.

"Yep," Irvine said, "You can have'your band' perform on stage."

"WHOO-HOO!" Selphie squealed.

* * *

"That about covers the update, sir." Squall said to the headmaster.

"I see." Cid said.

"Oh, and it appeared that the Galbadians were searching for Ellone." Squall said. "That seemed to be their main objective in FH."

"They must want her special power." Cid said. "Her power to allow people to view the past of another." Squall wondered how Cid knew of Ellone's power. Squall knew simply because of one person, Laguna Loire.

"And regardless of whether or not they found her, they had orders to burn the city to the ground." Squall said.

"That would help reduce the number of potential places where she could hide." Cid said. "Most likely, Edea will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found. She will continue to hunt her, and burn everything in her path. Very well, we can't wait any longer." Cid then got on the intercom to give an announcement. Squall knew it was going to be big, as it seemed Headmaster Cid was finally going official about this.

"This is Headmaster Cid." He said into the Microphone. "I have an announcement to make, important news that I must share with all of you. Once the FH technicians finish with the Garden, we're going on a journey, a journey to defeat the Sorceress. Garden will now be used as a mobile base. The administration will be run by myself and the staff as usual. However, this journey will involve many battles, and a well-qualified leader is needed for this. Therefore, I am appointing Squall Leonhart as your new leader. He will decide our destination and battle plan."

Squall couldn't believe what he had just heard; he didn't even have a choice?

"Squall, this is your fate." Cid told him. "We're under your command from now on. It is your destiny to lead the way in defeating the sorceress.

"Don't talk about this like it's been decided since my birth!" Squall told him sternly. He didn't mind fighting the sorceress; it was inevitable as long as he was a SeeD member. He thought about quitting, but then he wouldn't have anything left. He headed back to his dorm and wondered how it felt for Cid to give the order to kill his wife.

* * *

Rinoa was headed back down near the vicinity of Mayor Dobe's home, where she spotted Zell and Quistis.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Good question." Quistis replied.

"Irvine just told us to head down here." Zell said.

"That's weird, Selphie just came and got me." Rinoa said.

"Well, whatever they want, they're obviously in it together." Zell said. A few seconds later, Selphie and Irvine joined them, carrying several cases for musical instruments.

"Hey everyone." Irvine said. "Here's our producer, Selphie!"

"OK guys, I don't know if you know this, but the stage got destroyed." Selphie said. Zell and Quistis remembered how hyped Selphie was about the upcoming Garden Festival. "But the FH technicians have agreed to help us out, and they're building another stage. So we'll be holdin' the concert as planned."

"Sounds fun." Quistis said.

"So who's gonna perform?" Zell asked.

"We are." Irvine said.

"You're kidding, right?" Quistis said. "I have no musical aptitude."

"Let's just try it." Selphie said. "We have everything ready and all we need is four people."

"This is gonna be fun!" Rinoa said.

"Oh, Sorry Rinoa, but you're not gonna be a member." Selphie said. "We have something more important for you to do."

"Like what?" Rinoa asked. Selphie started to whisper in Rinoa's ear while Irvine handed Zell and Quistis some instruments.

* * *

"Man, I'm bored." Squall thought. He decided to go see what everyone was doing. As he walked into the hall, he could see Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa whispering to each other. For some reason, Rinoa wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but she was in that dress she wore when she and Squall first met.

"Pineapple!" Zell whispered through gritted teeth.

"What?" Quistis said.

"That's the code right?" Zell asked "Squall's coming, Pineapple!"

"OK Rinoa, he's all yours." With that, Zell and Quistis took off. Squall walked up to Rinoa.

"So what's up?" She asked. Squall didn't reply: he was kind of tired.

"You look so down." Rinoa said. "Come on Squall, how old are you?"

"17, but what does that have to do with anything?" Squall asked.

"You're still a teenager, why don't you act like one for a change?" She said. Squall didn't reply. "C'mon, let's go to the concert."

"Whatever." Squall said. Rinoa led the way back into FH. Soon, Squall could see Selphie looking down on the stage, and Irvine leaning against a wall.

"So, she convinced you, eh?" Irvine said. Soon, he took Squall aside and whispered to him, so only the two of them could hear the conversation.

"Lookin' good together." Irvine said. "So like, I found this place for you guys, it's perfect."

"What are you getting at?" Squall asked.

"It was their Idea." Irvine said. "I left an old magazine of mine there. It's by the stage, can't miss it."

"Man, this guy is sick." Squall thought. "Are you done?" He said.

"I might be there later with a special someone too." Irvine said as he gave a wink. He then ran back to Selphie. Squall followed and saw the stage.

"C'mon man! I'm about to make my move." Irvine said. At this point, Selphie turned around.

"What's goin' on?" Selphie said.

"Uh…erm, nothin'" Irvine said. With that, Selphie ran down towards the stage, leaving Irvine with a dejected look.

"Man, thanks a lot!" Irvine said as he took off after Selphie. Squall followed, but at his own pace, aware of the fact that Rinoa was following him.

"Congratulations Squall." Selphie said. "This is all for you. Rinoa, don't let him get away! OK, here we go!" Soon, Selphie started to tap dance, forcing Squall to raise an eyebrow. Soon, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis joined in with their instruments. Irvine with a guitar, Zell on violin, and Quistis on flute. Squall's eyes started to wander, and he spotted a magazine laying about 8 feet away. The magazine was Girl Next Door. An add on the cover said '15 sure fire ways to keep her begging for more.' Yep, this had to be Irvine's.

"Ohh, a naughty magazine!" Rinoa said. Squall thought he was kidding!

"You wanted to talk about something, right?" Squall asked has he sat down, his legs hanging over the solar panels. "What is it?"

"Umm, well, it's about your promotion." Rinoa said sitting next to him. "Things are gonna get really tough for you, huh?" Squall didn't want to talk about it.

"Squall, I'm sure there will be a lot of difficult things you'll have to deal with from now on." She continued. "We were talking about that, and saying how you'll try to handle everything on your own."

"I probably will." Squall thought.

"They know you too well." Rinoa said. "I do too, though I haven't been around you that long." Soon, she touched the bridge of her nose. "You know, when you start thinking too hard, you tend to frown like this." Rinoa looked over, and saw that he was doing that same thing at this very moment. She couldn't help but let out a giggle when he looked over.

"I'm out of here." Squall said.

"Oh come on! I'm sorry!" She said as she got up. "But really, we were saying that…well…you can't handle everything on your own." As Squall listened, he didn't notice Rinoa sneak up behind him, until she gave him a shove and send him down to the solar panels. Being a SeeD, his instinct kicked in as he landed on his feet. Giving a surprised, kind of angry, look towards Rinoa.

"That's it! Just let out anything!" Rinoa said. "We want you to talk to us a little more, that's all! If there's anything you want to tell us, or anything we can do, don't hesitate to let us know. I know it's not easy, but I wish you would trust us and rely on us a little more." Squall soon changed his angry look to his normal one as he thought about how good it felt to trust and rely on others. That's why it was so dangerous, especially if you get attached to it. Soon, you're bound to end up with nothing, everything snatched away from you in an instant. Squall couldn't remember how, but he knew that he once found that out the hard way.

"Hmm. Great night, great music, great looking guy." Rinoa droned. "Not only is he good looking, but he's really sweet, a great listener. Right now, he's seriously thinking about what I said."

"Trust you, and rely on you?" Squall asked. "I appreciate the concern, but…"

"No buts!" Rinoa said. "We all…love you! There, I said it. No matter if you believe it or not, we all want to be your friends, Squall."

"Forget it." Squall said. "I don't want friends who won't be there tomorrow."

"You know, there are no guarantee's in the future," Rinoa said, "but I have a feeling we'll all be together for a while. That's why TODAY, the time we have now, is important! So what do you think about the future, Squall?" In reality, he had never really thought about it.

"That's something I'd rather not talk about." Squall said. "What about you?"

"I don't know, I guess I'd rather not talk about it either." Rinoa said. "But right now, I want it to stay just like this." That was basically it for the conversation as Selphie, Irvine, Zell, and Quistis continued to play.

* * *

Squall was back in his room, wide-awake. In one day, he had been made the Commanding officer for all the SeeDs and had to open up to Rinoa, she wouldn't let him leave if he didn't. He had felt like he made a huge mistake by doing that. He looked over at his clock; it was 1:30 in the morning.

"How the hell does Cid expect me to sleep tonight?" He asked himself. His question was answered when he heard that oh-so-familiar whistling sound in his head, little realizing that Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie had heard it too.

* * *

Remember in the last Laguna chapter how I said there would be a bonus? It's in the next chapter! An extra Laguna segment that was never in the game! What will happen? You'll have to wait and see! 


	29. Kidnapped

I realize that I didn't give a lot of time for reviews, that's probably why I only got 2. But there was just no way I was going to sleep tonight. I found out today that my Uncle died. No need to feel for me. I've basically been working on this all day to take my mind off of it.

**zornoid13: **Here's the update

**Griever Weapon: **Good to see that one of my regulars is sticking around.

Anyhoo, here's that "Never seen in the game bonus Laguna material."

CHAPTER 29: KIDNAPPED

Squall knew he was back in Laguna's mind: he had to be. He had heard that familiar whistling noise, He was back in Winhill, and Kiros and Ward were standing in front of him outside of Raine's Pub.

"Are you really sure you want to quit your job, Ward?" Laguna asked. "You've been here for 5 minutes and you already want to start anew?" Ward nodded his head.

"He says that it was boring, and he literally jumped when he found out you were alive and in Winhill." Kiros said. "He's also curious on what it's like being a married man."

_"You're married?" _Squall thought.

"Hm, the fairies are here." Laguna said. Ward raised an eyebrow, and soon nodded in agreement.

"I guess so." Kiros said. "But why, they only usually show up when there's trouble. We ran all the monsters out of here."

"Well anyway, back on the subject," Laguna continued, "What can I say? Raine is an angel. At first we got on each others nerves, but I guess that's how love goes."

"He wants to know what happened between you and Julia." Kiros said.

"Well, I had to go to Deling City a few days ago, you know, army stuff." Laguna said. "And I actually bumped into her and General Caraway."

"You don't say." Kiros said.

"We've come to realize that anything between us was just a crush." Laguna said. "Nothing special really. Anyway, She told me about life with Caraway, I told her about life with Raine, what can I say? We've both found true happiness. She also said she was pregnant, and expecting the baby in early March."

_"Rinoa."_ Squall thought. Soon, Laguna felt someone tugging on his pant leg: A little girl known as Ellone.

"Uncle Laguna, how come yoo're friend doesn't tawk?" She asked. Ward had to smile.

"Remember when Uncle Laguna got hurt?" He asked her as he sat down and put her on his lap: Ellone nodded. "Well, Mr. Ward got hurt too, only they hurt him on the neck. So he can't talk anymore."

"Oh." Ellone said. "I have another qwestion, Why is Raine so happy today?"

"I really don't know." Laguna said. "I haven't asked her about it yet."

"Dinner's ready!" Laguna heard Raine call from the pub. Laguna and the others soon headed inside, and happily ate what was put in front of them.

"I've been hearing this voice in my head for the past few minutes." Raine said.

"The fairies must like you." Kiros replied. "We hear voices whenever they show up too."

"So Raine," Laguna began, "Ellone said you were happier than usual today. Why is that?" Laguna raised an eyebrow as she began to smile and blush.

"Well, I know this feeling." She began. "Laguna, I'm going to…" Raine couldn't finish her sentence, as the moment was spoiled by a scream of bloody murder, followed by what sounded like gunfire! As soon as he heard it, Laguna literally jumped out of his seat and looked out the window, what he saw made his eyes open very wide.

"Oh shit…" Laguna said in a whisper. Rarely did Raine ever hear her husband use a curse word, and NEVER when Ellone was in the room. The word Laguna just muttered meant that something was wrong, horribly wrong.

"Laguna, what's the matter?" Raine asked. Laguna's eyes were still out the window.

"Raine, take Ellone and hide." Laguna told her.

"But Laguna, I don't un-"

"JUST DO IT!" Laguna yelled.

"Why?" Raine nearly screamed back.

"Esthar Soldiers!" Laguna yelled. Raine nearly trembled in fear, Ellone was shaking in the emotion: She knew what the Esthar army wanted: her! Immediately, Raine scooped the small child in her arms and ran upstairs.

"Kiros, Ward, help me barricade the door!" Laguna said as he slid a chair underneath the doorknob. Ward and Kiros continued to stack tables in front of the door as fast as they could as Laguna ran upstairs and grabbed his machine gun, which had been hanging up for months since the monsters were gone.

"The streets are gonna run blood red tonight!" Laguna said through gritted teeth.

"Laguna!" He turned to see his wife standing in the closet. She gave him a quick kiss and said, "Please, be careful."

"I will." Laguna said with a smile.

"Laguna! Come quick!" Kiros shouted from downstairs. In a flash, Laguna was back downstairs. The Estharians were close. Soon, there were more gunshots. Laguna looked out the window and saw The Galbadian soldiers that were on watch, all dead.

"That's enough." Laguna said as he loaded his machine gun. He soon flung the window open. If they wanted Ellone, they'd have to get past him.

"You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life." Laguna said as he stuck his machine gun out the window. "Both seconds of it!" Laguna pulled the trigger as many bullets flew out of the barrel. Soon, Fira spells began shooting from Laguna's body, finding their way to soldier after soldier.

_"You could use some help." _Squall thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Fairy." Laguna said. However, Laguna had underestimated the Estharians numbers. As one soldier fell, another took its place. There were too many of them. Soon, Laguna ran out of ammo, and had to reload. Allowing the Esthar soldiers to get closer. Soon, there was a loud banging on the door. Kiros and Ward were trying to hold the barricade in place, and were soon joined by Laguna as soon as he had more bullets in his chamber. It didn't take long for Laguna to realize that the attackers were using a battering ram!

"As long as there is a breath in my body, they WILL NOT pass through this door!" Laguna thought. It didn't take long to realize how wrong he was.

Then the front window shattered. Esthar Soldiers began piling through the broken glass one after another, and Laguna was forced to open fire. An Esthar soldier fired back, catching Laguna in the shoulder. With him down, other soldiers soon began to overwhelm Kiros and Ward. Soon, a soldier smashed all three of them over the head with a lead pipe! Kiros and Ward were knocked out instantly, as Laguna fell to the ground with a dazed look in his eye as he saw soldiers begin to scramble up the stairs. He could hear both Raine and Ellone scream before a foot met his face. The last thing he saw and heard was the Esthar Soldiers leaving the house, holding poor, crying, Ellone like a trophy over their heads before blacking out.

"Ellone…I'll…save you…I…promise……."

* * *

Laguna woke up to the sound of Raine silently sobbing, which disappointed him immediately. What just happened wasn't a dream. Kiros and Ward started to stir as well.

"Don't cry, beautiful." Laguna whispered to her. "I'M the one who failed, not you."

"Why?" Raine asked in a cracked voice. "Why Ellone? Why couldn't Sorceress Adel settle for someone else?" Laguna sat up. It tore his heart out to see his wife crying, mostly because he had never seen her cry before. He remembered the nights events, there were far too many Esthar soldiers and far too few Galbadians. It didn't matter now, the few Galbadians that were in Winhill were dead now, and the Esthar Army had Ellone.

"Raine, how long was I out." Laguna asked.

"Three hours, but what does that have to do with anything?" Raine asked.

"Because it takes more than Three Hours to get from Winhill to Esthar." Laguna said.

"Laguna, what are you saying?" Raine asked.

"The Esthar soldiers." Laguna said. "They made one mistake. They didn't KILL ME when they had the chance!"

"What are you talking about?" Raine asked.

"Before I blacked out, I promised Ellone I would save her." Laguna said. "And I will. I don't care if I have to fight the entire Esthar Army, Sorceress Adel, or even Hyne herself! I Promise one thing. I WILL bring Ellone back home to Winhill, or die trying!"

"Laguna, you can't be serious!" Raine said.

"Raine, I'm DEAD serious!" Laguna said.

"But Laguna, I have to-"

"Don't try to talk me out of it Raine," Laguna said. "I'm going."

"But Laguna, You're gonna-"

"Gonna what, get killed?" Laguna said. "They couldn't do it in Centra, they couldn't do it here, and they WONT do it anywhere else. I'm gonna be all over them like a bad itch!"

"Laguna! You're gonna-"

"Enough Raine, my mind is made up!" Laguna said. "We were out three hours, they couldn't have gotten too far!"

"We're going with you Laguna." Kiros said as Ward nodded in agreement. "We won't let you do this alone."

"Follow me if you must, Kiros." Laguna said as he packed some clothes and ammo in his bag. "I won't stop you."

"LAGUNA! You're gonna-"

"Later Raine!" Laguna said. "I have to do this. Kiros, Ward, Let's go!"

"LAGUNA!" Raine's words fell, as the door closed, and her husband was off to Esthar.

"You're gonna _be a father…"_


	30. Invasion of Balamb

I know I update quite often, but this will be the last one until Saturday at the earliest. I have to go to a funeral 300 miles away on Thursday.

**Griever Weapon: **I felt the same way. It goes from smiles and sunshine in Winhill to Laguna fighting Ruby Dragons in Trabia. I felt as though I just HAD to fill in the blank.

**zornoid13:** Here ya go. 

**lady-rinoa: **I'm glad you will.

**QueenAdreena: **I'm unemployed and spend all day playing video games. I have lots of free time on my hands. I hope you finish your next chapter soon.

**WildfireDreams: **You don't have to wait long for me. I'm lazy-the fast way!

CHAPTER 30: INVASION OF BALAMB

Squall was awakened the next morning by an announcement from Quistis.

"Squall, please report to the bridge immediately."

"What is it now?" Squall growled. He got dressed and headed for the bridge, where Quistis, Xu, and Nida Troy, the SeeD that passed with him in Dollet, were waiting.

"Greetings Commander." Quistis said.

"Don't call me that." Squall said.

"We thought you should have a title," Xu said, "So Quistis and I decided on commander."

"Sorry to carry things out on our own," Quistis said. "But Xu and I assigned duties."

"I'll take care of all the supplies needed in the Garden." Xu said.

"And I'll help take care of the students with Dr. Kadowaki." Quistis said. "You can just focus on our destination and Battle plans."

"Alright, I have some reports for you already." Xu said.

"Hey, Squall." Nida said. "By the way, you know the FH technicians that were fixing the Garden? They just finished, so we're ready to go at any time! Oh yeah, I'll be piloting the Garden. The technicians showed me everything."

"So, any suggestions on where to go?" Quistis asked.

"Hey, why don't we go back to Balamb?" Xu said. "We don't know what's happened since we left. Plus, Balamb might be the Galbadian's next target, it's a small port town just like FH."

"Sound's good to me." Squall said. "Nida, we're taking off, I'll direct you to our destination. announce the departure."

"May I have your attention please?" Nida said into the microphone. "This is the bridge, Garden will be leaving FH shortly, please prepare for departure. And now, I will hand the mic over to our leader, Squall."

"A speech? Forget it." Squall said. "Cut the mic."

* * *

Balamb Garden soon reached land, and stopped at the entrance to the town of Balamb. Squall and his group of six entered the town, to see it under Galbadian Observation.

"This town is under control of Sorceress Edea!" A guard said. "No one my enter or leave until our investigation is complete!"

"Dude, we need to get through, just let us in." Irvine said.

"Why, are you residents here?" The soldier asked.

"Yeah, I am!" Zell said. "Residents should be allowed to enter!"

"It's OFF-LIMITS!" The guard shouted. "No one gets in or out!"

"So we cant deliver a message either?" Squall said. "That's too bad, we have some information on Ellone." Those words immediately got the guards attention.

"What?" the guard said. "Do you actually know who she is?"

"Kind of," Squall said. "But we need to get in to confirm something."

"OK, you six can go in," the guard said, referring to Squall, Zell, Rinoa, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie. "But just you! Take any information to the Commander, she's staying at the hotel." Squall and the others were able to enter, and Zell suggested that they check up on his Mom. Zell led them into the house.

"Ma, I'm home!" Zell said. Ma Dincht came out of the living room.

"Zell, how on earth did you get into town?" She wondered.

"It's all in the brains, Ma." Zell said. "We just said we had some info on Ellone, and the Galbadian butt-heads let us through."

"Is the sorceress here?" Squall asked.

"I noticed a woman with them," Ma Dincht said. "She was albino, gray hair, patch over one eye."

"Must be Fujin." Quistis said.

"So Raijin must be here too." Selphie said.

"Maybe Seifer too." Squall added.

"Leave everything to us, Ma," Zell said, "We'll get rid of those jokers." Squall and his crew left Zell's house and headed for the Hotel. where two guards were standing.

"We need to speak to the Commander." Squall said.

"She's busy." A guard said.

"But we have info on Ellone." Irvine said.

"Take it to the Captain," The other guard said. "He's currently out on patrol." Squall and his group then headed for the docks, where there were two soldiers and a dog, which was to sniff out Ellone.

"Where's the Captain." Squall asked.

"I dunno," Said the guard. "He WAS just fishing here. He caught a few and got really excited. Said he was gonna eat' em right away." Squall then turned back, where they saw white smoke coming out of Zell's house. Luckily, it was just from the stove in the kitchen.

"A strange man just came in here." Ma Dincht said. He wanted to use the stove to cook some fish."Squall had just missed him.

"Damn!" Zell said. "We need somewhere to think where he might go next." Zell had no choice. "Fine guys, let's go up to my room. It's not like I'm inviting you, it's just that we have no choice." Zell led the group up the stairs and into his room.

"This is my room, just don't get too comfortable." Zell said. Selphie whizzed past them all and sat on his bed.

"Yo, what did I JUST get done saying?" Zell said.

"Gee Zell," Selphie said. "I didn't think you were so...anal. You should feel privileged to have a pretty girl sit on your bed. Right Squall?"

"Whatever," Squall said.

"Hey Zell," Quistis said, looking at a T-Board leaning against his wall. "I thought the Garden confiscated your T-Board."

"When you reach my caliber, you gotta have more than one." Zell said.

"That reminds me of a story." Quistis said. "Zell was riding his T-board through the Garden once, but then made a wrong turn and ended up in the women's restro-"

"HEY, enough!" Zell said.

"Is that your Grandfather, Zell?" Rinoa asked, looking at a picture.

"Yep, he's my role model." Zell said. "He fought in the Sorceress War against Sorceress Adel. He never panicked, had a good sense of direction, and always kept a cool head in times of crisis."

"So basically, the opposite of you?" Squall asked.

"Yo Squall, why you dissin' me?" Zell asked.

"It's not very interesting," Irvine said. "For a guys room anyway." Irvine then saw something on the wall he liked, shotguns!

"Whoa, these are some of them old school rifles!" Irvine said.

"Those were my Grandpa's, don't even think about it." Zell said. Irvine pretended not to hear him as he admired them. "Well, I guess it's cool if you're just checking them out." Irvine reached out to touch one, when it went off! Luckily, it wasn't loaded, and there was nobody in the way.

"YO! The HELL you doin'!" Zell yelled as Irvine laughed like an idiot..

"I knew he would." Squall whispered. Suddenly, he thought of something, the dog at the docks! The Captain cooked some fish, and he could have the Dog track the scent! Quickly, Squall ran downstairs and found a bit of Fish leftover. He put it in the plastic bag, and then booked it to the docks, with the others not far behind. Luckily, the soldiers were distracted, and Squall had the Dog sniff the fish. The dog had the Scent, and led them to the Train Station. The dog ran in, and chased out the Captain; Raijin! Squall followed Raijin back to the hotel.

"Hey you," A soldier said. "Stand back, the commander's about to..."

"YEOWWCH!" Raijin said as he was thrown out of the Hotel. "Fujin, Control your temper, ya' know? I was patrollin' just like you told me, I even woke up the search dog sleepin' on the job, ya know?"

"RAIJIN!" He heard someone yell, that being Zell, who had five others with him.

"Whoa, what are you guys doin' here?" Raijin asked.

"We're here to liberate Balamb, ya' know?" Zell said. "I mean, um...We're here to liberate Balamb!"

"Seifer told us to give you a whoopin' if we saw you." Raijin said. He pulled out his Bo Staff, and prepared for a fight.

"Blind!" Squall said. Raijin was soon blinded by the spell Squall had just cast, which left him open for attack. Zell gave a roundhouse kick to his jaw, Quistis lashed him across the chest with her whip. Selphie bashed him with her Nunchaku, as well as Irvine with the butt of his shotgun. Rinoa prepared to fire her blaster edge, but Raijin was able to move, right where Squall put his gunblade to Raijin's throat. Raijin stopped in his tracks, Where Squall punched his lights out.

"OHH YEAH! The Commander's gonna get a whoopin' too!" Zell said as he ran into the hotel, with the others not far behind. Fujin was inside.

"So I guess you're the Commander." Zell said. "Pack your bags and get the hell outta Balamb!"

"RAIJIN! DEFEATED?" Fujin said.

"That's right! Now where's Seifer and the Sorceress." Zell said. "You're all goin' down!"

"Fujin," Looks like you're on your own." Squall said. "Are you still willing to fight?"

"RAGE!" Fujin said.

"Bwahahaha. She's not alone!" Someone said. Raijin was up, and came in to help Fujin. "Major comeback, ya' know? I feel a lot betta, ya' know? I feel Invincible, ya' know?

"The hell? I thought we defeated you!" Zell said.

"Time to get Serious, ya know?" Raijin said. Squall, Zell, and Irvine focused in on Raijin while Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa zeroed in on Fujin. In the midst of it all, Selphie drew something from Fujin, A GF stone! It had a pink gem in the middle. This GF was the GF of wind, Pandemona.

"You brought this on yourselves," Squall said as the six of the came back together. "Tsunami!" He shouted. The six of them disappeared as what could have been a comet flew across Raijin and Fujin's heads. Soon, it stopped, and water began to pour out of it, in the form of a snake. Suddenly, it took form, the form of the sea serpent GF, Leviathan! Leviathan climbed into the sky, carrying a chunk of land with it. At the top, Leviathan spewed out thousands of gallons of water down the chunk of land, making it into a waterfall. Which came crashing down, and washing Raijin and Fujin against the wall. They didn't know that Fujin couldn't swim, and the water knocked her unconscious. Raijin on the other hand, was still up.

"Let's try this new one," Selphie said. "Tornado Zone!" The six of them disappeared again, and a Tornado appeared! Out of the sky dropped the wind GF, Pandemona. It inhaled, bringing a bunch of air with it, and Raijin! Then it exhaled, causing another Tornado in the process, which carried Raijin up, and then dropped him, hurting his knee, and begging for mercy. About this time, Fujin woke up.

"Are the two of you taking orders from the Sorceress?" Squall asked.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin said.

"The sorceress has nothing to do with us, ya' know?" Raijin said. "We're workin' on our own."

"Own plan?" Squall asked.

"We're on Seifer's side, ya' know?" Raijin continued.

"That's up to you, but enough is enough." Squall said. "This isn't an internal Garden conflict."

"We can't back out, ya' know?" Raijin said.

"NEGATIVE." Fujin added.

"Seifer has a lot of followers, but we're his only friends." Raijin said. "We're a posse, ya' know? The Galbadian Soldiers are only followin' Seifer cause they fear the Sorceress. Without us, Seifer wouldn't have a posse. Ya' know?"

"If you guys stand behind him that much, tell Seifer to stop this frickin' nonsense!" Zell said.

"AFFIRMATIVE." Fujin said.

"We ain't no sell-outs, ya know?" Raijin said. "We're behind Seifer all the way."

"Ok, understood." Squall said. "So you want nothing to do with Balamb Garden anymore?" Raijin and Fujin nodded. "Ok, from now on, we're not gonna hold back."

"Hold on a sec!" Irvine said.

"Dont wanna talk anymore," Raijin said. "Kinda painful, ya know?"

"WIMP!" Fujin said as she kicked Raijin in the shin. "RUN!" Fujin then chased Raijin out of the hotel, taking the soldiers with them.

"You're just gonna let em' go?" Selphie asked.

"You cool with that?" Added Irvine.

"Friend or Foe, it all comes down to circumstance." Squall said. "That's how we were raised. Let's go." With that, Squall and his gang headed back to the Garden.


	31. Shadows Of The Past

I'm back, and I hope you are too. Where have I been? Let me just say this. In the words of the comic book guy from The Simpsons. "Worst Road TripEver!"

**zornoid13: **Here's the update. Do you ever say anything else?

**WildfireDreams: **Here ya go.

**pinklove: **Glad you like. BTW, nice screen name.

**Griever Weapon: **Nope, I think so too.

**QueenAdreena: **That's a bummer. BTW, I found the type-o

**Lady-Rinoa: **Glad you think so.

**jasmine32: **Yep, gotsta keep busy.

**Sarah: **What timing, huh?

CHAPTER 31:SHADOWS OF THE PAST

The Garden stayed in Balamb for a few hours to restock before Squall went up to the bridge.

"Where are we going next?" Quistis asked.

"I don't know." Squall said. Suddenly, the lift descended and then came back up, carrying Selphie with it.

"Um, have you guys decided on a destination yet?" Selphie asked.

"Not yet," Squall said. "Why?"

"Um, could I make a suggestion?" She asked. Squall nodded. "Um, can we maybe go to Trabia Garden? It's in the mountains on the northern most continent."

"I'll keep that in mind." Squall said. Trabia Garden was out of the way, but at the moment, there was nowhere else to go. So Squall decided to head there. Back at FH, Squall remembered how Martine said Trabia Garden WAS, in fact, hit by the missiles. As they got closer to Trabia Garden, Squall and company prepared for the worst.

They made the right preparation.

Trabia Garden looked like a skeleton; a shell of what was probably an incredible facility. Many Trabian cadets were seen outside struggling to survive, as if they were cavemen. Trabia, the smallest of the three Gardens, was in utter ruin. The halo was half gone, and the half that was there was pitch black. On one side, the Second floor had collapsed. The missiles had also damaged the foundation, and the Garden was leaning to one side. There were more holes in the wall than Swiss cheese. Trabia Garden was truly hell on earth.

"She's gone too far." Zell mumbled, referring to Sorceress Edea.

"She's gonna pay." Squall said. Trabia Garden was innocent in all of this, and they were hit by missiles for no reason at all. "Come on, let's go help." Squall and his group headed inside, with Selphie running ahead.

"I bet she's in shock." Irvine said, referring to Selphie. They spotted Selphie talking to one of her friends at the fountain.

"So, you've been looking after Selphie?" Her friend asked.

"Selphie's been a great help." Squall said.

"Awww." Selphie said

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"That's not like Squall at all." Selphie said. "Guys, will you wait at the Basketball court in the back?" Squall led the others back there. Where they all hung out while Selphie made sure all her friends were OK.

"We're leaving as soon as Selphie comes back, we're on standby till then." Squall said. At least the Damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. Out of twelve missiles, only 9 of them actually hit the Garden. And out of those 9, only 8 detonated. There was one that was stuck in the Garden Festival stage. After several minutes, Selphie showed up.

"Thank you all so much for coming all the way up here." Selphie said. "I can't wait to fight the Sorceress, I want my revenge!" Squall could tell how serious Selphie was.

"Um...do we have to fight?" Rinoa asked. "Isn't there another way?"

"Yo, what are you sayin' all of a sudden?" Asked Zell.

"Maybe someone really smart could come up with a way so that we don't have to fight anymore." Rinoa said.

"You were part of a resistance faction in Timber, right?" Squall said. "Unlike others who were all talk, you took you your guns and fought."

"I guess I'm getting scared." Rinoa said. "When I'm with all of you, I feel like we're on the same wavelength. Then when the battles start happening, Everyone's tempo picks up and I get left behind. When I catch up, I wonder if everyone will be Ok."

"I understand." Irvine said. "Someone you love may disappear before your eyes. It's tough living your life thinking that way, but that's why I fight."

"What do you mean?" Rinoa asked.

"When I was a little kid, about four or so, I was in an orphanage." Irvine said. "Plenty of kids, all with no parents. It was near the end of the Sorceress war, so I guess it couldn't be helped."

"Hey, wait a minute. I think I was in an orphanage too!" Selphie said. "Was the house made of stone?"

"You guessed it." Irvine said.

"By the ocean?" Quistis asked, "With a lighthouse?"

"Bingo." Irvine said. "I knew right away when we first met. Spunky little Sefie and Bossy little Quisty."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Selphie and Quistis said together.

"Because you two seem to have forgotten." Irvine said. "It just kinda sucked that I was the only one who remembered."

"Hey," Zell said, "Do you guys remember setting off fireworks?"

"Hey, we did!" Quistis said. "Was Zell there too?"

"Yep." Irvine said.

"Yeah, I remember," Zell said. "I squealed on you guys and another kid."

"Yep." Irvine said. "That kid always picked on Zell. His favorite name to call Zell was either Crybaby or Chicken-wuss. His name was Seifer."

"Seifer was there too?" Selphie asked.

"Wait a minute," Zell said. "What about my parents in Balamb?"

"The Dincht's must've adopted you." Irvine said. "Because except for Rinoa, we were all there."

"Hey, that means..." Selphie said. All eyes turned to Squall.

"Yeah, I was there too." Squall said. "I was always waiting for Sis to come back. Though for some reason, I cant remember her name."

"We all called her sis," Quistis said, "But Squall, you called her Elle."

"Elle...Ellone?" Squall asked. It made perfect sense, that's how Ellone knew him! "So Ellone was sis."

"Isn't Ellone the one who takes us back to Laguna's period?" Selphie asked.

"She said she wanted to change the past." Squall said.

"If that's the case, I'm definitely up for helpin' her." Zell said. "She's part of our orphanage gang."

"Rinoa, that's what I meant when I said 'you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Irvine said

"How could we forget all these things?" Squall wondered.

"The difference between Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden." Irvine said. "Our memories are the price we pay for using the GF."

"No way," Quistis said, "Headmaster Cid would never allow such a dangerous thing."

"But one of those former faculty bastardswould." Squall said.

"That's why I remember so much more than you guys." Irvine said. "I've never junctioned a GF until I met up with you guys."

"What about you Selphie?" Quistis asked. "Your first experience with GF was when you came to Balamb Garden, right?"

"No," Selphie admitted. "When I was twelve, I found a GF stone in a monster I defeated. I junctioned it for a while, but now I can't even remember that GF's name."

"So what do we do?" Quistis asked.

"Nothing," Squall said. "As long as we keep fighting, we're indebted to the powers of the GF. If there's a price I have to pay for that, I'll gladly pay it."

"Yeah," Zell agreed. "I would like to forget when Seifer used to pick on me. All I care about now is having the power to protect my parents in Balamb."

"Maybe we should all keep a diary." Selphie said. "That way, we can remember these things." Selphie had a good idea. Then Quistis spoke up again.

"Hey, do you guys remember the Matron?" Quistis asked.

"I remember she was always dressed in black." Irvine said.

"She was very kind. Long black hair, I really admired her." Quistis said.

"What was her name?" Squall asked aloud

"Lets see." Irvine said, thinking back. "I believe his name was..." Suddenly, Irvine's eyes went wide, his jaw hung open slightly, and he turned white. "Matron's name was Edea Kramer!"

"Edea Kramer?" Squall asked. Suddenly, the rest of them made the connection. "Matron. Our mother figure, our Matron. Is...Sorceress Edea!"

"No..." Selphie whispered.

"Squall, that's why I couldn't shoot her in Deling City." Irvine said. Squall remembered how kind Edea used to be. Squall remembered the Ice Spear in Deling City, just the memory of it all made it seem that much more painful. He remembered the first and last sentences She ever said to him.

_"Don't worry Squall, you'll always have a home here."_

_"A SeeD, planted in a run-down Garden!"_

"Why would Matron fire missiles and take over a country and whatnot?" Irvine wondered. "Guys. I'm gonna fight. Maybe we can get Matron to listen to reason. But even if we cant, SeeD was Matron's idea, right? So she must have already knew that a day would come where we would have to fight her. Like Cid said, SeeD was created to defeat the sorceress, right? At least it will keep us all together for a little while longer."

"Yeah," Zell said. "Let's do it. We can't run from her forever."

"It's such a bummer," Selphie said. "I can't believe we have to fight Matron."

"Zell's right Selphie." Quistis said. "We can't run."

"Rinoa, we're going to fight." Squall said. "It may be the only way we can move on with our lives. If that makes any sense, then come with us. I'm sure that's what everybody wants."

"I guess that's it then." Rinoa said. "You guys are fearless."

"No," Squall said, "If you think to hard, you become lost. I think that's what everyone's afraid of."

"Yo, you wanna go check out the orphanage?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, we might find a clue." Irvine said.

"Clue? You mean as to why Edea turned out like this?" Quistis asked.

"Despite what truth we find, it's not going to change the present." Squall said, "But I want to see too. I don't know what truth we'll find, but lets head for Edea's house." With that, the six of them headed back to Garden.


	32. Garden vs Garden

As Zell would say, "Yo!"

**zornoid13: **I guess you don't say anything else. Oh well, it's cool.

**QueenAdreena: **That list just keeps getting longer and longer, doesn't it?

**pinklove: **Thanks for pointing that out. Now I really feel like an ass.

**Lady-Rinoa: **I liked that part too, that plot twist blew me away.

**WildFireDreams: **Good Work…lat me make a note of that.

**jasmine32:** I hope ya liked it. 

I added a little back story to Griever here. I thought it might spice things up if Griever had some sort of history. Anyway, I've been waiting for this chapter for a while now. Get ready folks…it's the Garden War.

CHAPTER 32: GARDEN VS. GARDEN

After Squall told Headmaster Cid that he remembered the orphanage and wanted to find it, Cid told him that it was on the destroyed Centra Continent on the Cape of Good Hope. Immediately, Squall had the Garden set a course for it. It took 3 days to get there, since it was so far away. As Nida piloted the Garden, he felt relieved when he saw the old Kramer Orphanage come into view, however, he got really scared as he shifted his gaze. Immediately, he got on the intercom.

"Squall, please come to the bridge immediately!" Nida said. Squall, who was in his room at the time, felt the urgentness in Nida's voice and headed for the bridge.

"What's up?" Squall asked.

"Take a look, nine o' clock." Nida said as he handed Squall a pair of binoculars. Squall saw the thing that made Nida turn white as a ghost; Galbadia Garden, which was swarming with hundreds of Galbadian troops!

"What do you think?" Nida asked. The Galbadians probably knew that the SeeDs were there too, but if not, Squall decided to make the first move.

"The battle is inevitable." Squall said.

"The Sorceress is with them, isn't she?" Nida asked. "Do you think this could be the final battle?"

"I hope so." Squall said.

"Give out your orders whenever you're ready." Nida said. Squall thought quickly, he had to give orders to every single SeeD and Cadet in the Garden. Once he was satisfied on what to say, he got on the mic.

"This is Squall speaking." He said. "This is an emergency, so listen carefully. We're going into battle against Galbadia Garden! 1st and 2nd class sabers, assemble in the Parking Lot. Those with MG rank 3 or above, head for the Second Floor deck and await instructions. The enemy will probably come aboard, so we must concentrate our forces at the Front Gate and the Quad. If your Student ID is even, report to the Quad, if its odd, Report to the front gate. Student having ID numbers ending with an 8, take care of all the junior classmen. Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas, Come to the bridge right away."

Squall then took the lift down to what used to be the Headmasters office, where Quistis, Selphie, and Irvine were waiting.

"Wow, that was fast." Squall said.

"We headed here the second you said 'Galbadia Garden.'" Quistis said.

"Good, I need you guy's to help me lead the attack" Squall said. Squall then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Zell?"

"I think he's taking a nap," Selphie said, "He said that he hasn't slept at all lately."

"I'm going to check the Quad. Selphie and Irvine, you're with me." Squall said. "Quistis, you find Zell."

"Alright." Quistis said. "What about Rinoa?

"You guys take care of her." Squall ordered. Squall, Selphie, and Irvine took the lift down to the first floor, where every SeeD and Cadet was filing into place, preparing for a major battle. As Squall entered the Quad, he heard a familiar voice.

"All right guys, this is the big one, so listen up!" It was Zell, motivating the Troops in the quad. "Sup Squall? I got this place covered."

"I thought you were sleeping." Squall said.

"I was, your announcement woke me up." Zell said. "My student ID is even, so I'm supposed to be here, right?" Squall nodded. "Hey Squall, come here for a sec." Zell and Squall huddled together, so only the two of them could hear the conversation.

"This may not be the best time, but...let me borrow your ring." Zell said. Squall looked at the ring he wore on his left hand. It had a crouching winged lion on it.

"Why do you need it?" Squall asked.

"I, um, can't tell you that." Zell said. "C'mon, you can trust me."

Squall thought it was OK if Zell just wanted to borrow it, so with a little effort, he pulled it off. "Don't lose it!" Squall warned.

"Thanks man," Zell said. "Rinoa's gonna be so happy."

"Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Zell, there you are!" Quistis said as she appeared with Rinoa.

"Guys, I'm gonna fight too." Rinoa said. "I don't wanna just hide, I know I can fight with the rest of you."

"Be careful." Squall said.

"Squall, this is the bridge!" Nida said over the intercom. "Get up here right now!"

"Zell, I'm counting on you." Squall said. "Good luck everyone." With that, Squall, Selphie, and Irvine left.

"Time to GET IT ON!" Zell said, pumping himself up. "Oh, Rinoa. I got the ring from Squall. I'll make you one just like it. Till then, just hold on to it for me."

"What did you say to him?" Rinoa asked.

"I just told him to hand it over." Zell said.

"It looks cool, but it's too big." Rinoa said.

"Talk about it later," Quistis told them, "We have work to do."

* * *

"Look!" Nida said handing Squall the binoculars. Squall looked over at Galbadia Garden, which was approaching fast. Standing at their front gate on an elevated platform was Seifer Almasy.

"Seifer's in charge over there." Nida said.

"Just keep going straight." Squall said. The sooner we get close enough to each other, the sooner we can end this. Nida did as he was told as Squall continued to spy on Seifer.

"Bring it on." Squall whispered. Squall looked around at the level below Seifer. There were several Galbadian Soldiers sitting on motorcycles which had rockets attached to them.

"GO!" Seifer yelled. Immediately, the Galbadian's launched themselves over to Balamb Garden.

"Brace yourselves everybody!" Squall said into the mic. "Here they come!"

* * *

The Galbadians had landed, in the area of the Quad. Where Zell's team was waiting. As the three of them neared the end of the Quad, Galbadia Garden slammed into them! It knocked loose a piece of land in the quad and sending it plummeting to the ground, where Balamb Gardens Halo destroyed it. Rinoa was standing on the piece of rock when it dislodged, sending her down as well! Luckily, she was able to grab onto a rock, and cling for dear life. However, she was too far down and the slope was too high to climb back up.

"DAMMIT, I CAN'T REACH HER!" Zell cursed.

"We need a rope or something!" Quistis said.

"RINOA, HOLD ON! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" Zell shouted to her. Zell and Quistis headed back into the main lobby, fighting their way through the Galbadian soldiers. Soon, their path was blocked by Galbadians, preparing to attack.

"I'll take care of them," Quistis said, "Diamond Dust!" All the cadets in the area disappeared as an Ice spear shot up from the ground, carrying the GF of Ice, Shiva. A ball of blue energy had appeared in Shiva's hand, and then she threw it forward, surrounding the soldiers in a glacier. The glacier then shattered, shards of ice finding themselves ripping and tearing at the flesh of the Galbadians, killing each one of them. Zell and Quistis then moved on, where they found Squall and his team at the Front Gate.

"Squall, Rinoa's in trouble!" Zell said.

"Damn." Squall muttered.

"Squall, listen up!" It was Nida on the intercom. "The enemy is about to attack the classrooms, the Junior Classmen are in there!"

"They're coming towards the Front Gate!" Xu cried.

"Squall, did you hear me?" Zell said.

"Yeah, but she's not the only one in Danger!" Squall said.

"Didn't think you were so Heartless, Squall." Irvine said. "Rinoa is gonna die if we don't do something!" There were three issues at hand here. The Junior Classmen, the Front Gate, and Rinoa.

"Selphie, You and Xu lead the defense at the Front gate!" Squall said.

"Gotcha!" Selphie said.

"Quistis and Irvine, come with me to the Classrooms." Squall said. "Zell, you go help Rinoa, do whatever it takes!"

"Leave it to me!" Zell said. Squall, Quistis, and Irvine hauled to the Elevator and to the Second floor. As they reached Quistis' old classroom, the Window shattered and Four Galbadian Paratroopers gained access.

"Dispose of this Garden as planned!" One of them said.

"You'll have to get past me first!" Squall growled. Squall got into a swordfight with one, ending up in the death of a Galbadian Paratrooper. Quistis wrapped her whip around another's neck, and quickly recoiled, breaking the Soldiers neck and cutting off his air supply. Irvine disposed of the other two with a couple of headshots.

"Good work," Squall said to the SeeD watching the junior Classmen. "Take them to the Infirmary!"

"Yes sir!" She said as she hustled the children out of the classroom. Two waves of attack were over, as Nida came over the intercom again.

"Squall, come to the bridge, Dr. Kadowaki is here."

"What does she want?" Squall asked himself. He headed for the bridge, where Dr. Kadowaki was waiting.

"What's the situation?" She asked.

"We were able to stop the first to waves of attack, but our forces aren't looking so good." Squall said. "Many are injured. If they send another wave, I don't know if we can hold them." Just then, Selphie showed up.

"How's your team?" the Doctor asked.

"Bad, they're barely holding them off!" Selphie said.

"So, it looks like this is it." Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Their Garden has more experienced fighters." Quistis said. "On the other hand, most of our troops are still in training! Like Squall said, one more wave and we might be finished."

"Seifer is with them, right?" The doctor asked. "You said it yourself. There's no way you can run from him. What is there to think about? You're not going to run away now, are you?"

"From him? No chance in hell!" Squall said, "Besides, attacking them might be our only chance. The only question is how to board their garden."

"Say, how about if we bash into them?" Asked Irvine. "I know it sounds crazy, but at least we'll be able to get in. Their pilot's been ramming us all along, I'm sure Nida can do it too!"

"We have no choice, Let's do it." Squall said. As if on cue, Zell burst into the room. "Where's Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Sorry man, there's no way I can get to her!" Zell said. "The bastards have the area barricaded! The only way we could get to her is by going over the roof or flying!"

"Dammit!" Squall said.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Irvine said. "You just gave up on her, didn't you? Do me a favor, YOU go help Rinoa! It may be too late, but don't give up until you're CERTAIN that there's nothing you can do!"

"I have to lead the attack." Squall said.

"I don't care!" Irvine said. "Just do it, for Rinoa!"

"Listen to Irvine, Squall." Quistis pleaded. "She's one of us now."

"I'll lead the attack on Galbadia Garden." Irvine said, "Trust me, I know the place like the back of my hand!"

"We'll clear a path, and we'll move in once Squall arrives." Quistis said.

"Squall, you're forgetting something Very important." Dr. Kadowaki said as she led Squall to the lift and onto the bridge. "Talk to your men Squall. Encourage them."

"You probably don't realize it, but everyone in this Garden looks up to you." Nida said. "They LIKE you." Squall nodded and headed towards the mic. For the first time in his life, Squall knew he would have to pour his guts out.

"Everybody, this is Squall." He said. "How's everyone doing? You're all probably too tired to even stand after all the fighting. But I want everyone to listen to me. We still have a chance to win, and I need your help. This is going to be our final battle. We're going to attack them before they come in again. To do that, we're going to head straight into their garden. So I want everyone to prepare for a major collision. Take care of all the Junior Classmen. Irvine Kinneas, Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht, and Selphie Tilmitt will lead the attack into their Garden, as for everyone else, please support them if you can. SeeD was formed to fight the Sorceress; at least that's what I've heard, and Garden was formed to train SeeDs. So this battle is our destiny and Garden's destiny. It's a grueling battle, and I'm sure you're all exhausted, but I don't want any regrets! I don't want anyone to look back and regret this day! So just this once, I want you to give everything you got! For me! For Yourselves! And for Balamb Garden!"

"You did great, that was wonderful." Dr. Kadowaki said.

"Ok Nida, bash'em!" Squall said. Nina pulled a hard right, and slammed into Galbadia Garden. The Front Gate connected, and allowed the troops to file out.

"OHHH YEAHHH! We're in!" Zell said as the group and the SeeDs ran aboard the enemy garden.

"Ready guys?" Quistis asked.

"You betcha!" Selphie said. Thoughts filled each of their heads.

"_It's Payback Time!" _Zell thought

"_For me and Sefie". _Irvine thought.

_"For Balamb and Trabia Gardens." _Selphie thought

"_This is it, for the World". _Quistis thought. Several Galbadian soldiers met them, ready to brawl. Selphie flipped her Nunchaku, Quistis cracked her whip, Irvine cocked his gun, and Zell cracked his knuckled.

"Let's ROCK!" Zell said.

* * *

Squall headed to the Second floor. He had a plan to save Rinoa; he just didn't know how it was going to work yet.

"Please help me!" A SeeD said. "Mark is gone!"

"Dammit!" Squall cursed as he headed for the Deck. Along the way, he found a junior classman sitting scared on the floor.

"Hey, is you're name Mark?" Squall asked.

"Yeah," He said.

"There's someone waiting for you at the Elevator, I want you to go over to her, Ok?" Squall said. The Junior classman got up and ran towards the elevator. Just in time too, because A Galbadian Soldier on a flying Mech suit appeared and attacked Squall. Quickly, Squall looked for an option, and spotted one; he had his back to the Emergency Exit. Discretely, Squall pushed the button, and when the soldier came in, the Door opened, sending both Squall and the Soldier to the outside. Squall clinged to the machine as it flew between the two Gardens, and started fighting the Soldier for control. Both punched and kicked at each other, but then Squall got an Idea! Squall blocked with one arm, while the other reached for his Gunblade. Once Squall was sure that the solder wasn't suspecting anything, he quickly slashed up, slitting the soldier's throat, and sending him plummeting to his doom. As Squall took control of the machine, he remembered what Zell said on the bridge.

_"The only way we could get to her is by going over the roof or flying!" _Squall could fly now, as he controlled the machine to the vicinity of the Quad, where, thankfully, Rinoa was still hanging on.

"Rinoa, grab on to me!" She heard someone yell, it was Squall! In one quick move, she jumped from the edge and clinged to Squall's waist. Squall then piloted the machine to the grounds of Galbadia Garden, where the two of them hopped off the machine, and booked it for the door. As they reached it, Rinoa spoke.

"Squall! Thank you." she said.

"Don't worry about it, it's my job." Squall said. "We're still under contract. It was everybody else's idea, and I just happened to find you."

"You know what? I couldn't afford to fall off that cliff and die." Rinoa said. "I have something that belongs to you. I can't die until I give it back, right? Zell gave it to me, I've been holding on to it." Squall knew what she was talking about, his ring.

"That's my favorite ring," Squall said. "You'd better give it back."

"I'm sure it is," Rinoa said. "It's a cool looking ring. What's this monster on it anyway?"

"It's not a monster, it's a lion." Squall said. "Lions are known for their great strength and pride."

"Hmm. Great strength, pride." Rinoa said. "Kinda like you, Squall. So does this Lion have a name?"

"Of course," Squall said. "That lion is supposed to be a long dead GF, which was said to be the Strongest GF in the universe! It was called Griever, and it used a move called Shockwave Pulsar. It was supposedly killed by the Legendary GF Eden."

"Zell said he'd make me one just like it." Rinoa said. "I mean, everyone might, you know, get the wrong idea about us.

"If it's so crazy, why do you sound so delighted?" Squall thought. "Everyone's trying to get us together, it's so obvious, even I can tell."

"It sounds like you WANT everyone to get the wrong Idea." Squall said.

"No-no! That's not it!" Rinoa defended.

"Well, everyone's waiting," Squall said. "Let's go"


	33. Save The Matron

Well, I've made this decision. I'm going to (Try to) update this on Mondays and Thursdays right after Wrestling. That way, you know when to look for them. If you want a specific time, tell me what city you live in so I can determine the time zone.

**QueenAdreena: **First of all, we all make spelling mistakes, because nobody's perfect. Second, you leave the NASTIEST cliffhangers! And Third, a little math. Zell + Irvine + The more powerful spells (i.e.: Meteor, Ultima, Flare, Holy) equalsPain for a whore.

**pinklove: **Feeling like an ass? Kinda warm, squishy, and humid.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Yeah. I know Rinoa grabs the rope in the game, but I just had to add a small bit of fluff. (I'm hopeless)

**WildFireDreams: **Glad you like.

Now, I have a little surprise for my peeps. Something we haven't seen in this story yet, Something having to do with Limit Breaks (Squall, Zell, and Rinoa specifically). Also, quick info about the game that will make a little more sense here. Zell DOES NOT need an issue of Combat King to execute its move.

CHAPTER 33: SAVE THE MATRON

Squall and Rinoa walked through the doors, where Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine were waiting.

"Rinoa!" Selphie said.

"You're here!" Zell added.

"Are you alright?" Quistis asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Squall." She said.

"Seifer and the sorceress should be here somewhere." Irvine said.

"Forget about that past, she's our enemy now!" Squall said. "Don't think twice for a second! She chose to fight, and we chose to fight back! There's no way I can fight her if I think about the past. So think of her as our enemy, not our Matron. Let's go."

"Hey, what's this?" Quistis said picking something up. It was a GF stone; this one had a crimson gem in the center! Duplicates appeared in the others hands, as they all junctioned this new GF.

"Cerberus." Selphie said. "It casts Double and Triple on us! Say we were fighting 3 enemies, and we wanted to blind them all. With Triple, we would only have to cast one spell instead of 3!"

"Sounds like a big help." Squall said. "But we need to go."

"Edea's probably in the Master's room." Irvine said. "I'll lead the way." Irvine and Squall led the pack up through the tennis courts and to the Second Floor, near the reception room. Across the hall, there was an elevator. They all stepped inside, and found themselves in the masters room. Sure enough, Seifer and Edea were there. The Sorceress was floating in mid air with her eyes closed, most likely focusing her powers. Seifer on the other hand didn't have those powers, and was more than happy to greet the six of them.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have!" Seifer said. "I was gonna come visit you at my old home! Did you guys come to fight Matron, after all she's done for us?"

"Shut up!" Squall ordered. Seifer looked at the six of them, resting his eyes on Quistis.

"Instructor Trepe," Seifer said mockingly sweet. "Aren't I still one of your most beloved students?"

"Not anymore." Quistis said, cracking her whip. Seifer then looked at Rinoa.

"Rinoa? You gonna fight me too?" Seifer asked. "Come on, remember last summer?"

"Yes, and I wish I could forget it." Rinoa said, raising her blaster edge. Seifer's gaze then fell on Zell.

"Hey Chicken-wuss! Lot's happened between us, huh?" Seifer said.

"Yeah," Zell said cracking his knuckles. "I'm dyin' to get even." Seifer then noticed the Messenger girl.

"Selphie, right?" Seifer asked. "It's too bad we didn't get to know each other better."

"Nah, I don't date losers." Selphie said, pulling out her Nunchaku. Finally, Seifer spotted the tall cowboy with them.

"Irvine Kinneas, is that you?" Seifer asked. "You're a Galbadian Student, right? Get over here!"

"I'm happy right here, thanks." Irvine said, cocking his gun.

"It's too late Seifer," Squall said, drawing his Gunblade. "You can't mess with our minds. To us, you're just another monster."

"You're comparing ME to one of them?" Seifer asked. "I ain't no monster, I'm the sorceress' knight! And look at you guys, acting like a swarm. You guys are the monsters!" Seifer then drew his gunblade, the time for talk was over.

"Show me what you got!" Seifer said.

"Gladly," Squall muttered. "Counter Rockets!" The others knew what Squall had done, he had just summoned their newest GF, Cerberus! Cerberus, the three headed Demon dog that guarded the gates of hell, appeared before them. He shot a beam from all three mouths, casting Double and Triple on all six of them. Squall ran in, going for a slice on his arch-rival, however, Seifer quickly dodged, and sliced Squall himself! Rinoa was quick to cast a Cura spell on him, which sealed up the wound. Zell went in with punches and kicks, though Seifer was just too fast, and knocked Zell flying.

"I don't get it!" Quistis said.

"I do," Selphie said, finishing a scan on Seifer. "Haste!" She yelled. Suddenly, time seemed to slow down. Seifer had been under the influence of the Haste spell, which doubled ones speed!

"So, you've been practicing." Squall said.

"Yeah, and I even got a new Limit break, seeing as you defected my last one!" Seifer said. "Ready to die Squall? Kneel before me!" A bright light appeared around Seifer, he was going for his new Limit break!

"Demon Slice!" Seifer yelled. Seifer began spinning like a tornado as he came in closer to Squall. Seifer began dealing Slice after Slice to Squall's chest, the momentum sending both of them into the air! Soon, Squall fell to the Ground, as Seifer landed on his feet. Irvine came in and shot a round into Seifer's leg, knocking him down to one knee. Allowing Rinoa to hit him with her blaster edge, Quistis to lash him across the face, Selphie to smack him with her Nunchaku, and Zell to give him a Roundhouse kick to the face.

"Not bad, But I've been practicing too!" Squall said as a bright light surrounded him. "Fated circle!" Squall leapt into the air and built up energy in his gunblade. He spun 360 degrees, letting the energy out, Causing a firestorm on his rival. Seifer then felt himself slip out of consciousness.

"Worthless child." Edea said. She then slipped through the floor.

"The auditorium is right below here." Irvine said. Squall and the others turned back to the elevator, and ran across the main hall into the auditorium.

"I don't see her." Squall whispered. Suddenly, a glass screen on the ceiling shattered as the Sorceress dropped through it. Landing softly by using her powers.

"So the time has come. You're the legendary SeeDs destined to face me." Edea said. "I must say, you are impressive...an impressive nuisance! Your life ends here, SeeD!" Soon, Seifer entered the room as well, stumbling, huffing, and puffing.

"Worthless fool." Edea growled at her Knight.

"You're not out Matron!" Squall thought.

"All SeeDs must perish!" Edea said. The gang whipped out their weapons, as Seifer stood in front of the sorceress.

"I'm...the sorceress'...knight." Seifer said hoarsely, tired from the beating he had just received. "You'll never...get past...me!" Seifer tried to stand up straight, and engage in battle once again, though a quick kick from Zell and a knock to the head from Irvine's gun took him back into slumber land.

"Defeated, useless fool!" Edea hissed. "Enough play, SeeDs must die! Maelstrom!" Edea casted a spell that caught All six of them, eliminating 2/3 of ALL their strength. Selphie scanned Edea, and then drew out another GF stone, with a Silver gem! The holy GF, Alexander! The fight was long and hard fought. Nothing seemed to do much damage to the Sorceress. A Bright light then surrounded Zell.

"Different Beat!" He called out. Running forward, he continued to do back flips with his leg sticking out, each kick knocking Edea higher and higher into the air! Once they were high enough, Zell stomped on her head, dealing out the damage.

"Rinoa, I got an Idea!" Selphie said to her new friend. A Bright light surrounded Selphie. "Full-Cure!" Soon, everyone's strength began to return to them. Rinoa had the Idea, as a bright light then surrounded her.

"Invincible Moon!" Rinoa called out as she pulled out a dog treat. Soon, her dog, Angelo, ran past, snagging themilk bone on the way. As the canine jumped into the air,a ray shot from the sky, hitting all six of them, making them invincible! Quistis and Irvine took the opportunity, and Quistis lashed Edea several times with her whip, and Irvine smashed her skull with the butt of his rifle. All of it made them feel really bad, but they knew it had to be done. Zell gave her an almighty headbutt, as a bright light surrounded Squall.

"Fated Circle!" Squall yelled out. Squall leapt into the air and built up energy in his gunblade. He spun 360 degrees, letting the energy out, Causing a firestorm on the Sorceress. Once it was over, Edea dropped to her knees, and let out a gasp. The Six of them closed in, when all of a sudden, a great deal of energy escaped the sorceress body, causing a giant flash! The flash must have done something, because Rinoa was acting strange. Squall could see Rinoa stumble over to the downed Seifer. She whispered something into his ear, and soon, Seifer stood up and left the room, mumbling something about having to find something on his way out. Before much longer, the brightness died down, and Rinoa went unconscious. Quistis ran over to check on her.

"Rinoa, are you alright?" Quistis asked. There was no answer from Rinoa. However, another voice filled the room.

"Squall?" The voice asked. It was Edea, however, the rasp from her voice was gone, and she sounded how the five of them remembered! "Quistis? Selphie? Irvine? Zell? You've all grown so much, and become so strong." Somehow, Edea had lost whatever it was making her do these things. She sounded like the Matron Squall and company remembered!

"I have waited for this day to come, and also feared this day would come." Edea said. "Is this a joyous day, or an odious day? Where is Ellone, have I protected Ellone?"

"Squall!" Quistis called. "Rinoa's out!" As this registered in Squalls mind, the rest of them saw an emotion in Squalls eyes that was always non-existant with him...concern.


	34. Who is Ultimecia?

It's Thursday night, and it's right after wrestling. I'm 1 for 1 so far. And here is where the third disc begins.

**QueenAdreena: **As long as The Whore learns her lesson in the most painful way possible/necessary, I'm good.

**pinklove: **Uhh…I was just guessing on what an ass feels like.

**jasmine32: **Worth it, eh? Wait until the battles with Adel, Ultimecia, and the final confrontation with Seifer. I plan to pull out all the stops.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Wait no longer.

**WildfireDreams: **Uh…Ok.

**nightfighter642: **Good to see someone new. I hope you keep reading and catch up with me.

And now, I present, the beginning of the third disc.

CHAPTER 34: WHO IS ULTIMECIA?

A night had passed since the battle between the two Gardens. Since most students in Balamb Garden had a GF or two juntioned, their losses were not so bad. However, all their hearts went to the 9 SeeDs and 11 cadets who had lost their lives fighting in the battle. Rinoa went out after fighting Edea for some reason. Good News was that she was still alive, but the Bad News was that she was in a coma.

The Galbadian's had suffered heavy losses. Approximately 879 Galbadian soldiers were killed, and over 1,500 more wounded at the hands of the SeeDs, and mainly the GFs. Each GF survived, since they could not be killed.

Seifer had taken the helm of Galbadia Garden and took it back to the spot where it once sat, about 200 miles from Deling City. It seemed that the retreat was mainly to come up with a new plan of attack, as he said that he had to find something on his way out. Either way, Seifer was still alive, and still a threat.

Squall was in the infirmary, but not because he was hurt. For some reason, he hadn't left Rinoa's side since she went into her coma. He felt helpless because there was nothing he could do. Suddenly, Quistis' voice came over the intercom.

"Squall, head to Edea's house at once! Matron is back at the orphanage." Squall hated to leave Rinoa, but maybe Edea could tell him what was wrong. He met his four teammates at the front gate, and proceeded to the old orphanage. As they entered, Headmaster Cid stood right inside the door.

"Many thanks for your hard work." Cid told them. Each of them remembered how Headmaster Cid mysteriously disappeared once Galbadia Garden appeared.

"Are you angry with me?" Cid asked. "I don't blame you. I was in a no-win situation. Your defeat would mean the end of you. Your victory would mean losing my wife. I couldn't bear to face either outcome. I don't care about me, but please forgive Edea." Cid led the five of them outside, where Edea was standing, looking over the ocean. Once she noticed the five of them, she turned around and approached them.

"My children. Please forgive me." Edea said. "I raised you as my own, yet still, I..."

"It's OK," Squall said. "We feel the same way."

"We fought, knowing full well you were our Matron." Zell said.

"You are SeeDs," Edea said. "I know that you cannot back out of a battle. However, it's not over yet. At anytime, I may..."

"May what?" Irvine asked.

"The reason for all of this..." Edea began. "I have been possessed all this time."

"Possessed? What do you mean?" Quistis asked.

"I have been at the mercy of Sorceress Ultimecia." Edea said. "Ultimecia is a sorceress from the future, a sorceress many generations ahead of our time. Ultimecia's objective is to find Ellone for her mysterious power. Ultimecia's heart is filled with anger and hate. I couldn't let her get one of my children. So I had to surrender my soul to her and lose control of my mind. That was the only way I could save Ellone. The sorceress that appeared in Galbadia was Ultimecia inside my shell."

"So, is Ultimecia gone now?" Selphie asked.

"Not by a long shot." Edea said. "Ultimecia doesn't have Ellone yet, and will not stop until she does. I believe she may use my body again to carry out her plans. I plan to make a stand this time, but if I fail, I may have to face you in battle again."

"We understand." Zell said.

"There's more." Edea said. "Have you all heard of Sorceress Adel before?"

"She ruled Esthar with an iron fist during the Sorceress War 17 years ago." Irvine said. "But one day, she just stopped making the news and Esthar has been pretty quiet the last several years."

"Exactly." Edea said. "I believe I am just a temporary shell for Ultimecia, and the one she truly wants control over is Adel. However, Sorceress Adel has a very strong mind, and could give Sorceress Ultimecia some difficulty, perhaps even reversing the effect, and having Adel possess Ultimecia instead. Sorceress Adel is one who will not hesitate to use her power for her own selfish desires. Should Sorceress Ultimecia and Sorceress Adel combine, their power would be unimaginable!" Squall had other things on his mind right now, but tried his best to listen to Edea anyway.

"Matron, do you know what's wrong with Rinoa?" Squall asked.

"Rinoa is the girl in light blue, correct?" Edea said. "I remember vaguely, what happened to her?"

"She was with us when we fought you." Squall said. "After the battle, her body was cold. She didn't move."

"Did Rinoa DIE?" Cid asked.

"NO!" Squall said.

"I'm sorry Squall," Edea said. "I don't think I can be of any help."

"It's alright." Squall said. For some reason, all he could think about was Rinoa, and he didn't know why. He remembered when he first met her, at the SeeD ball, then again in Timber. He remembered about how they had arguments at first, but then things began to change.

"Ultimecia's objective is to find Ellone." Edea said. "She is after Ellone's power, sending one's consciousness back to the past."

"What does she want with Ellone's power?" Irvine asked.

"I get it, Ultimecia wants to send her consciousness back from this period further into the past!" Quistis said. "But what's she going to do in the past?"

"Time Compression." Edea said.

"Time Compression? What's that?" Zell asked.

"It's time magic." Edea said. "Past, present, and future compressed together."

"Why do something like that?" Irvine asked.

"I can't even imagine a world where Time is compressed!" Selphie said.

"Squall, are you listening?" Quistis asked.

"So basically, all we have to do is prevent Ultimecia from getting to Ellone." Squall said. "We're going back to the Garden. We have to let everybody know."

* * *

"That about covers the update." Squall said into the mic. "And...Sorceress Edea is back at her home. She's probably not our enemy anymore, so let's just leave her alone." Squall then headed to the infirmary, where Rinoa hadn't moved an inch.

"Rinoa, you feel so cold." Squall said, placing his hand on her forehead. "Are you going to be like this forever? Isn't there anything I can do? I feel so helpless." Squall couldn't say another word, for he got an Idea as soon has he heard a familiar whistling sound in his head. His idea would have to wait until after Laguna finished whatever it was he was doing. He felt two others going with him, Quistis and Irvine.


	35. Starring Laguna Loire

I know I said 'After Wrestling". But I Really have nothing better to do.

**pinklove: **We need to stop talking about asses.

**WildfireDreams: **Yep, It's Laguna time.

**jasmine32:** Getting Interesting, eh? 

**nightfighter642: **I'm guessing you've never played this game. Cool, someone to give the element of suspense.

**Grey Wolf of Xanthus: **I hope you catch up with me soon.

**QueenAdreena: **Yes, that meant Quistis and Irvine went to the Dream World with Squall. It opens the door to the fact that all 4 of them (Zell, Selphie, Quistis, & Irvine) have been both Kiros and Ward.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Glad you Like.

OK folks, Laguna's Back. Along with Limit Breaks and a big heapin' dish of GF surprise!

CHAPTER 35: STARRING LAGUNA LOIRE

Squall saw himself, or rather Laguna, in the Trabia Canyon, with Kiros and Ward standing with him.

"Why the heck do _I _have to do this?" Laguna whined.

"Because we have no money." Kiros said. Ward nodded his head, as if to agree with Kiros.

"Ok, I'm sorry. So it's kinda my fault that we stayed at the hotel so often," Laguna said. "But heck, I'm not cut out to be an actor!"

"So you say," Kiros said, "But we can tell you're really quite excited."

"OK everyone, take your positions." Someone said, most likely the director.

"Man, I can't believe this director." Laguna said. "Making a movie with me, an amateur. The heck am I supposed to do?" Ward looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so we were lucky I got the job." Laguna said. "As long as we make some money, right?" Kiros then held up Laguna's costume. A suit of armor. His weapon, of all things, was a gunblade.

"Are you serious?" Laguna asked. "What kind of costume is this?"

"No complaining," Kiros said. "Let's go."

_"Don't worry numbnuts,"_ Squall thought, _"I'm a master with the Gunblade."_ Laguna heard Squall's thoughts as he perked his head up.

"Mr. Faerie? Is that you?" Laguna asked aloud.

_"Yes, now shut up and make some money."_ Squall thought.

"I feel a faerie too." Kiros said. "What about you Ward?" Ward simply nodded his head. Once Laguna was in costume, the three of them headed to where the Director was.

"Hey, not bad." The director said. Laguna noticed a woman standing with the director. "This is your Co-Star playing the part of the sorceress."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Now all we need is someone to play the part of the dragon." The director said, whom then shifted his gaze to Kiros and Ward. "Oh, perfect, hey, you two back there. The guy playing the dragon is sick. So, you think you guys could put on the dragon costume and just...kind of...walk down here? I'll pay ya." Kiros looked at Ward, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess so." Kiros said. He and Ward headed to the dressing area.

"Ok, places everyone!" the director said as Laguna and his Co-Star headed down the edge, not hearing Kiros let out a scream.

"Ok people, here we go." The director said. "Scene 12, death of the sorceress. ACTION!"

"Oh sir knight, save me from the wicked dragon." She said.

"Oh...Ok." Laguna stuttered. "I...I'll s-save you from the dragon." Laguna mentally cursed himself for being so nervous as he swung the gunblade around.

"Hey, not bad." The director said. "I'll just put in some voice-overs. Ok, cue the dragon!" On cue, what looked to be a Ruby Dragon came down the hill. It looked so lifelike.

"Wow, just like the real thing! Excellent work Kiros." The director said. "Wait a minute, was the costume that big. Without warning, the Dragon tried to bite Laguna.

"Whoa, take it easy Kiros!" Laguna said.

_"That's a real Ruby Dragon, you idiot!"_ Squall thought.

"What, this thing's real?" Laguna said. Mainly to the faerie, but the others heard him as well.

"WHAT! No wonder!" The director said. "I'm gettin' outta here! It's all yours Laguna." With that, The Director and Co-Star ran away.

_"Use the Gunblade, stupid!"_ Squall thought. Laguna slashed the beast a couple of times, before running off himself, leaving the costume and Gunblade behind. Before he could get too far, the Ruby Dragon took flight and landed in front of Laguna.

"Dammit! Stupid dragon!" Laguna cursed. "Where the heck are Kiros and Ward?" As if on cue, the two of them appeared.

"You call for us, Laguna?" Kiros asked as he tossed Laguna his machine gun.

"Alright, time to kick some Dragon Butt!" Laguna said as he opened fire on the monster. Kiros ran in and slashed with his Katals, while Ward bashed the Dragons head with his anchor. Nothing worked; a tail slash threw Kiros against a wall, while a headbutt sent Ward flying into Laguna's lap.

"Blood Pain!" Kiros said as a bright light surrounded him. Squall noticed this as a limit break as Kiros ran forward, delivering many slashes to the Dragon.

Squall noticed Ward mouth the words 'Massive Anchor' as he went into his Limit Break. He threw his Harpoon into the Sky, and then jumped after it, bringing in down trying to impale the Ruby Dragon. Still it didn't work. Laguna looked up at a branch above his head, and got an Idea.

"Desperado!" Laguna yelled. He reached behind his back and pulled out a grenade pulling the pin and throwing it to his adversary. Quickly, he threw a rope up towards the branch and began to swing, unloading hundreds of rounds of Ammunition into the Ruby Dragon, landing back to his comrades as the Grenade exploded. Somehow, The Ruby Dragon was still alive, and was getting ready to go in for a kill. As it lunged forward, Laguna, Kiros, and Ward went transparent, as the Ruby Dragon smashed his head on a rock. Suddenly, they all heard a low booming voice.

"Zantetsuken!" the voice called out as it began to rain. A figure clad in armor appeared on a six-legged horse, carrying a sword. The Horse ran forward, bringing his rider with him. In the blink of an eye, the figure slashed, cutting the Ruby Dragon in half! The figure disappeared, as Laguna and his comrades reappeared.

"What was THAT?" Laguna asked.

"A legendary Guardian Force." Kiros said. "Odin. It is said that he helped a Centra tribe after the Lunar Cry. He can't be summoned like a normal GF. He appears and helps those in Danger."

"Whatever, Let's get out of here, we have a job to do." Laguna said. As they reached the end of the canyon, they spotted a Giant metal box hovering in midair!

"What...is that?" Laguna wondered. Soon, Squall felt himself leave Laguna's head, and heard another voice; Ellone's!

"I can't disconnect." Ellone said.

"What is this connect thing?" Squall said.

"Is that you, Squall?"

"Yeah."

"Connect is just what I call it." Ellone told him. "It's when I use my special power. I must be asleep, that's why I can't control it. I'm sorry Squall, just let me use your spirit for a little while longer." Squall felt himself back in Laguna's head, where Laguna was speaking to Edea at the orphanage!

"She's not here either?" Laguna asked.

"If I may ask, what happened to this Ellone?" Edea asked.

"She was kidnapped by Esthar Soldiers." Laguna said. "I've been traveling, doing all I can to try and get into Esthar, but..."

"They were looking for a successor to Sorceress Adel, right?" Edea said.

"Exactly!" Laguna said.

"Is she your daughter?" Edea wondered.

"No...but she's just so cute." Laguna said. "Oh, I wish I could hear her voice."

_"I want to hear Rinoa's voice."_ Squall thought. Laguna picked his head up once he heard Squall's thoughts.

"Something wrong?" Edea asked.

"No," Laguna said. _"Just the faeries..."

* * *

_

"I don't care if it's the past or what, I want to See and hear Rinoa." Squall said.

"You can't change the past, I just found that out." Ellone said. "When I was kidnapped, Uncle Laguna went on a journey to save my, but because he did, he couldn't be by Raine's side when she died. Raine wanted to show Laguna their newborn son. We tried to find him, but we just couldn't. I can't make it back to that moment anymore. Also, I can only send you inside someone I've met before. I'm sorry Squall. I'm about to disconnect. I'll try to talk to you again this way.

"Ellone!" Squall called out. "Sis, wait!"

* * *

Squall opened his eyes and found himself back in the infirmary, where Rinoa was still laying on the bed.

"I have to find Ellone." Squall said aloud. He sat down on the stool at Rinoa's bedside, and then remembered where Ellone would be.

"The White SeeD ship, Edea's SeeDs!" Squall said. "Maybe Matron would know where the ship is!"


	36. Search For Ellone

Ahh. Thursday night, it's time for another chapter.

**pinklove: **Just wait until the relationship between them grows even bigger.

**nightfighter642:** I aim to please. 

**jasmine32: **Well, It's pretty obvious about what Squall thinks of Laguna, I thought I would let Laguna know.

**WildfireDreams: **Finish Tactics, then play 8! What are you reading this for? Pick up the controller!

**Lady-Rinoa: **Glad you think so.

**QueenAdreena: **Sleep-That peaceful time between consciousness. Get some sleep, and update soon.

CHAPTER 36: SEARCH FOR ELLONE

Squall soon found himself back at the orphanage, with Zell, Selphie, Quistis, and Irvine not far behind. Squall opened the door, and saw Edea and Cid standing there.

"Is there anything I can help you with Squall?" Edea asked.

"The White SeeD Ship, the one Ellone's on." Squall said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Those children are very cautious, they would never remain in the same spot for very long." Edea said. "Though last I heard, they seemed to have taken a liking to the Centra landscape. It is very possible they would be around there." Edea then wrote something on a piece of paper. "Take this letter with you and they should welcome you." Squall and his team then headed back to the Garden, and piloted it to circle around the Centra continent. It took a few days, but eventually, they saw something glimmering in the distance, the White SeeD ship! Squall instructed Nida to head straight for it, and soon, Squall and his teammates found themselves on the ship, where a group was waiting for them.

"We meet again." One of them said.

"I'm Squall, a SeeD of Balamb Garden." He said. "I'd like to speak with your leader."

"I'm in charge here, my name is Jason." He said. "State your business. Depending on what you say, we may ask you to leave immediately."

"We want to see Ellone." Squall said. "We pose no threat, Edea told us that you may be here."

"Sorceress Edea? How?"

"Edea is no longer under Sorceress Ultimecia's control. She is now our ally." Squall said. "There is no reason to hide Ellone from us. We want to take Ellone back so that we may protect her from Ultimecia."

"Thank you for coming, but we have no reason to believe you." Jason said. "Please leave." As Jason headed back to his post, Squall remembered Edea's letter, and began to follow him. However, he soon found someone who he wasn't in the mood for. The Forest Owls.

"Wow! Long time no see, sir!" Watts said.

"Whoa, Look who's here! Squall, how's it going?" Zone asked.

"Can't believe you're here, everyone's doing great, sir!" Watts said.

"After you guys left, the Galbadian buttheads came after us." Zone said.

"I thought we were goners, sir." Watts said. "Zone went nuts and was thinking about swimming across the sea to escape!"

"Hey, it was a plan," Zone said, defending himself. "All you were doing is whining like a baby. And who was the first one aboard this ship? You, you numbnuts!" Squall couldn't believe that these whack-jobs kept surviving.

"So, how's Rinoa?" Zone asked. "Where is she?"

"Rinoa fought with us against Edea." Squall said. "For some reason, she went unconscious after the fight. She's resting in the infirmary now. We couldn't protect her. I'm...I'm sorry."

"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Zone yelled. "What did I say, nothing better happen to her! You pathetic lying scumbag!" All along, Zone was poking his finger in Squall's chest. Without warning, Squall snatched his hand out and grabbed Zone's finger. Zone's expression quickly went from anger to pain.

"Keep your hyne-damned hands off of me!" Squall growled through gritted teeth.

"Zone, calm down sir!" Watts said. "She's not dead, they just don't know what's wrong with her. Aint that right Sir? Squall wouldn't give up on her. Right?" Squall nodded as he threw Zone's hand back to him, which he rubbed.

"We came to find Ellone to keep her from Sorceress Ultimecia." Squall said. "There's also a chance that if we find Ellone, we can get Rinoa back."

"See sir?" Watts said. "Rinoa's going to be fine!"

"Alright, fine." Zone said. "But I'm going to say it again, if anything happens to Rinoa, I swear..." With that, Zone headed to the upper deck. Squall and his group headed into the main cabin, where Jason was.

"Read this." Squall said as he handed him the letter.

"This IS Matrons handwriting." Jason said. "She really gave this to you?"

"You guys call her Matron too, huh?" Squall asked.

"Yes, ever since we were little." Jason said.

"We were raised by Edea too." Squall said. "It was difficult to fight against her, but we did. Fortunately, everything turned out well. Edea is back to her old self again, the kind Matron we remember."

"Squall we are in your debt." Jason said as he gave a salute. "We owe you and Balamb Garden much."

"Even our salute is the same." Squall said as he saluted back.

"Headmaster Cid says it hasn't changed since Edea created SeeD." Jason said as he read the letter. "So it says in the letter that you're looking for Ellone. I'm sorry, she's no longer here."

"What! Where is she?" Squall nearly shouted.

"It's a long story." Jason began. "After we picked her up from Balamb Garden near the FH coast, we headed east to get as far away from Edea and Galbadia as we could. Before long, they found us, but thankfully, we escaped. But then the ship broke down and we were stranded. Eventually, The Galbadians caught up to us and we had no choice but to prepare for battle. Then, as if from out of nowhere, an Esthar ship appeared."

"Esthar?" Squall asked.

"Yes, I knew they were Esthar Soldiers because of their uniforms." Jason said. "The Galbadians and Estharii's began to battle, and we were caught in the middle of it. The Esthar Soldiers told us to get aboard their ship, as if it was an order to evacuate. But we didn't trust them, much like we didn't trust the Galbadians. Soon, the battle got intense and they had to pull away from our ship. But Ellone trusted them and boarded the Esthar ship. After which, the Esthar fleet withdrew and fled."

"Why did she jump ship?" Squall asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with family." Jason said. "Before she jumped, she yelled out something about going to find an uncle." Squalls eyes shot up.

"Did her uncle have a name?" Squall asked.

"Yes, but I didn't catch it." Jason said. "I might know it if I heard it again."

"Was the name Laguna?" Squall asked.

"It sounds familiar," Jason said, "Though I am not certain."

"Thank you, we must leave now." Squall said as he headed back to the Garden.

"Squall, wait," Jason said. "If you're going after a truly evil sorceress, you'll need these." Jason handed Squall two GF stones! They both had Green gems, though one was very light, the other, very dark. "These are the GF's Cactuar and Tonberry. Their attacks are very powerful. I give them to you as gifts, use them with pride." Cactuar and Tonberry's GF stones then appeared in the others hands.

* * *

"Have you decided on a destination?" Nida asked on the bridge. Squall took a big breath before answering.

"Esthar." Squall said.

"Oh man, Xenophobic Esthar?" Nida asked. "We can't get there."

"Why not?" Squall asked.

"Two reasons." Nida said. "One, Sorceress Adel had all the Shore lines destroyed, we have no way of landing on the Esthar Continent. Two, when Sorceress Adel disappeared, Esthar disappeared with her!"

"No way," Squall said. "How does the biggest city in the World just vanish?"

"It may still be there, just hidden." Nida said. "Though the only way we could find out is if we walked there from Fisherman's Horizon."

"Fine then," Squall said. "Set a course for F.H!"


	37. Journey to Esthar

I'm back, and here's a little something for you to enjoy.

**pinklove: **Yep. It disappeared. But you'll see what happens here, if you haven't gotten here in the game yet.

**QueenAdreena: **Xenophobic means fear of the outside or the foreign.

**nightfighter642: **Most of this stuff comes straight from the game, with me just throwing my own personal touches here and there.

**jasmine32: **I feel your pain. I felt Watts was OK, not perfect, but OK. Zone was a little dork that couldn't handle a little motion sickness.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Glad you think so, and I'm gonna be keeping up.

**Grey Wolf of Xanthus: **It won't stop me, nothing will. Catch up soon.

**WildfireDreams: **Sorry to burst your bubble, but Laguna won't be back until next chapter.

Here we go folks, Perhaps the fluffiest part of the game. Squall and Rinoa heading for Esthar.

CHAPTER 37: JOURNEY TO ESTHAR

Squall sat in the infirmary until he heard the announcement that they had docked at FH. Once he heard it, he sat Rinoa up on the bed, picking her up piggyback style.

"Let's go Rinoa," Squall said, "Let's go find Ellone." Squall headed for the Deck, carrying Rinoa with him. Once outside, he found FH sitting before him.

"It's a bit far, but we'll make it." Squall told the unconscious woman on his shoulders as he began to cross the longest structure in the world, the Horizon Bridge. Squall looked west to the Galbadian continent, then east towards Esthar. The same thing was in both directions, a de-activated train bridge stretching for miles, disappearing in the horizon. Squall didn't care how far it was, but he didn't think it would be this far. As he breathed in Rinoa's scent, he noticed how much he had changed in the past week. Squall looked back and saw that FH was out of view, but there were still miles to go until Esthar. He needed a break from walking, so he set Rinoa down as he hung his legs out over the edge of the bridge. He wondered what everyone was doing. Maybe they were laughing at him, maybe they were angry.

"What do you think?" Squall asked Rinoa, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. "To tell you the truth, I worry too much about what others think of me. I hate that side of me, that's why I didn't want anyone to get to know me. I wanted to hide that part of myself because I hate it so much. It made it easy for me when people perceived me as an unfriendly, introverted guy. That's a secret between you and me, got that?"

Squall picked up Rinoa again and continued to walk. A few hours later, he had nearly reached his destination. The deserted Horizon Station, on the edge of the Esthar Continent. He sat Rinoa on a bench, when he saw the others headed towards him. Quistis and Zell approached him, while Selphie and Irvine ran off ahead, looking for something.

"Squall, we thought you might be here." Quistis said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Squall asked.

"You're going to Esthar, right?" Quistis asked, "We're going too."

"We're Edea's escort." Zell said. Squall looked over and saw Edea walking towards them.

"Let us be on our way, Squall." Edea said.

"What business do you have in Esthar?" Squall asked.

"I must go see Doctor Odine." Edea said.

"You've heard that name, right Squall?" Zell asked. "When it comes to knowledge about sorceresses, he's Number one!"

"I remember," Squall said, "But why do you need to see him?"

"Sorceress Ultimecia is alive," Edea said. "She is able to take control of me at any time, and I wish to be free of her power. Dr. Odine may be able to save me."

"Ok, we'll all go to Esthar." Squall said as he put Rinoa back on his shoulders.

"Yo, they're back." Zell said as Selphie and Irvine came back.

"The two of them went to go take a look." Quistis said.

"How's it goin' Squall?" Irvine asked.

"Is Rinoa still asleep?" Selphie asked. She stood on her toes to whisper something into Squalls ear.

"Rinoa's cute when she's asleep, isn't she?" Selphie said.

"Whatever," Squall said, "Can we make it to Esthar?"

"Whooo! Are you blushing?" Selphie squealed.

"Sefie, don't make Squall angry." Irvine said, calling Selphie by her pet name. "Anyway, Esthar's supposed to be huge, butwe can't seem to find it anywhere!

"Couldn't find it up north or down south, so let's try going east next." Selphie said. With that, they headed away from the station and to the east, where a giant dried up lake lay before them.

"Hello? I don't see a city." Selphie said.

"Looks like we're in for a long trip." Edea added.

"Everything will be all right." Zell said. "We'll be by your side all the way."

"Thank you Zell, but you must be alert even in my presence." Edea told him. "As long as I can be myself, everything will be fine. But if Ultimecia gets inside me again, you all know what to do."

"Either way, we're all together again." Selphie said. "Except for Ellone and Seifer. We're gonna bring back Rinoa. It'll be like a picnic, we're going to have fun!"

"Somebody once told me that if you mention bad things, they'll come true." Squall said. "I know its just a stupid superstition, but right now, I want to believe it, so let's not talk about it anymore."

"Well, if we're gonna go, let's go." Irvine said. Squall nodded as he began to lead the gang through what Edea said was the dry Great Salt Lake. This dry lakebed was home to monsters called Vysage's, which were like Faces and Hands appearing to be stuck in the ground. They weren't much of a threat, until they came across something huge, an Abadon! An Abadon was a giant skeleton with what appeared to be elephant tusks. With one swipe, Zell, Quistis, and Irvine were knocked away, struggling to get back to their feet. Squall set Rinoa's body aside and began to confuse it by moving quickly under a haste spell, while Selphie ran a scan on the monster.

"1,000 Needles!" Squall shouted as all of them disappeared. Squall had just summoned one of their newest GF's, Cactuar! Cactuar appeared on command and leapt into the air, throwing hundreds of Cactus needles at the monster. It did some damage, but not enough to keep the monster down.

"Undead?" Selphie asked herself as she finished her scan. Edea heard her own question; this monster was in for it if Edea's suspicion was correct.

"Squall, get away from it!" Edea called. Squall quickly backed away, as the monster spotted Edea.

"Full Life!" She said, casting a Full Life spell on the monster. Normally, a Full Life spell would snap a person out of unconsciousness and return their energy, but since this Abadon was an undead creature, it sapped its energy until it turned to dust, and blew away with the wind.

"Everybody Ok?" Edea asked. Everyone nodded as Squall and Selphie helped them to their feet. Squall quickly checked on Rinoa, and was relieved when he didn't find a scratch on her. Slowly, they continued. This dried up lake seemed to go on and on with no end in sight! Frustrated, Zell punched into the air, and pulled his hand back in pain when he felt it strike something.

"Ow!" Zell said, "What the hell was that all about?" Squall stuck his hand out and felt an invisible wall!

"There's something here..." Squall said. Moving his hand around, he found a button, which made a tunnel appear, up in the air! Beneath it was a ladder.

"What is that?" Irvine asked.

"This looks to be the only way." Squall said. "I'll go first. Zell and Irvine, if I drop Rinoa, I want you guys to catch her."

"Got it." Zell said.

"Alrighty." Irvine added as the two of them stood behind Squall as he found the rungs of the ladder. Slowly, he made it to the top With Rinoa still on his back. Edea went up next, followed by Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Zell in the back. What was inside seemed to be some kind of factory, which was completely deserted. Inside, they found a series of Elevators. At some point, they came across one that didn't go anywhere, until the Darkness disappeared, and they found themselves standing above the biggest city they have ever seen!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zell shouted.

"How did we get all the way up here?" Selphie asked.

"Do you think..."? Irvine began to say.

"Matron, is this...?" Quistis continued.

"It is." Edea said. "Esthar, we made it!"

"Gravity generator activated." A voice said from a speaker about five feet away. Soon, they felt themselves being weighed down, which was a good thing, because this elevator moved at a very high speed to the Center of Esthar, which looked like something out of the future! Soon, the elevator stopped, and they stepped off onto the streets of Esthar.

"Judging from their technology, they must know we're here." Squall said. "If Sorceress Adel is still in power, we may encounter some hostility, so everyone stay alert." Everyone nodded. Soon, Zell and Selphie dropped to their knees and fell asleep. Squall's questions were answered as he heard that familiar whistling noise in his head.

"No...Not now!" Squall struggled to say. "This... isn't...good!" Soon, Squall was asleep.

"What's going on?" Edea asked.

"Ellone's using her power on them." Irvine told her.


	38. Her Favorite Uncle

Well, It's time for another chapter.

**WildfireDreams: **Yeah, I can't wait till we get there, I already have the name for the chapter figured out.

**QueenAdreena: **Yeah, I'm pretty quick. Though you should update soon. How far along are you with the next one?

**pinklove: **Not here yet, huh? Well, you can always ask me for help whenever you get stuck.

**nightfighter642:** I assure you, Rinoa will open her eyes soon enough.

**WhitakerX: **All right! Someone new! I hope you stick with it.

CHAPTER 38: HER FAVORITE UNCLE

"The skinny one and the fat one, get your Asses down to Lunatic Pandora!" An Esthar soldier said. Squall noticed Kiros and Ward run out of the room. Squall noticed that Laguna was in some basement with 2 Esthar soldiers, another guy, and a Moomba. The soldier came up to the body Squall was in, as if it wasn't obvious that he was in Laguna's mind.

"You're gonna stay here and work." The soldier said.

"But I'm hungry." Laguna whined.

"I said no talking!" The soldier said. "It's only been 3 days, you wimp! When I was young, I worked all day, all night, without food or sleep."

"Bull crap," Laguna thought. "You're so fat you could sit on a rainbow and make Skittles." A few minutes passed before Laguna spoke up again.

"I wonder if Kiros and Ward are working too."

"No talking! How many times to I have to..." The Guard couldn't finish, as the bell rung 12 noon.

"All right, meal time!" Laguna said.

"You stay here and work, that's what you get for your big mouth!" The guard said. "That Moomba too, no meal until your work is done!"

"Hey, you can't be serious!" Laguna said. "I'll be done in 2 or 3 hours, but his job won't get done for days!"

"He just wont get fed for a few days." The soldier said cruelly. "If he wants to eat, he should work faster."

"Come give me a hand," The other soldier said, "I can't handle this big guy alone."

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" The soldier said to Laguna. "The camera is watching you." Soon, Laguna heard a voice upstairs.

"Experiment! Let's do this!" Someone said. Laguna looked around, as nothing happened. "Bah, this iz a failure!"

"Sound's like Dr. Odine's up to something." The other guy said.

"Like what?" Laguna asked.

"Possibly something having to do with Lunatic Pandora."

"You mean that Giant metal box?" Laguna said. "I saw that thing up at the Trabia Canyon about three months ago."

"You seem like a nice guy." He said. "I'm Zeke Delong."

"Laguna Loire." He said as he shook Zeke's hand.

"Up to no good again, aren't ya!" A soldier said as he punched Laguna in the face. The soldier wasn't prepared for what happened next, Laguna pulled out his Machine gun and blasted the soldier in the chest, killing him.

"Don't move!" Said another soldier as the elevator doors opened.

"Darn, I did it again." Laguna said. "Oh well." Laguna ran forward and pinned the soldier against the wall. "Just get on and go!"

Zeke and the Moomba got on the elevator and left, just as Kiros and Ward came in.

"Kiros, Ward, Great timing!" Laguna said. Soon, another guard appeared.

"Or should you say bad timing?" Kiros asked.

"Less talking, more walking!" The second soldier said. Ward rolled his eyes as if to say 'I'm a mute you moron!'

"It's not so bad." Laguna said. "2 is better than 1, and 4 is better than 2, right?"

"So who's the fourth one?" Kiros asked. "Are you hallucinating?"

"Yeah, I can just see it." Laguna said. "Oh Ellone, you make you're uncle so happy. Alright, Let's get em!" Kiros and ward turned around and knocked one soldier over the railing to his doom, as Laguna blasted the other in the face.

"Jail Break!" Laguna called as he and his comrades left the building. They spotted Zeke standing outside.

"This guy is Dr. Odine's assistant." Zeke said. "Don't worry, he's an Adel Resistance member."

"Is he a new member?" He asked. "You made quite a bit of noise down there. This would be a good time to leave."

"Why, did Adel stop funding the lab?" Zeke asked.

"No, Dr. Odine has found a new toy he prefers over a big one like Lunatic Pandora." The man, named Davis, said. "Some child named Ellone."

"Ellone?" Laguna nearly screamed.

"You know her?" Davis asked.

"Know her? She's the only reason we're here." Kiros said.

"Where is she?" Laguna screamed at the man.

"Dr. Odine may know her whereabouts." Davis said.

"Wait, I owe you a favor." Zeke said. "If you're looking for this Ellone, then facing Esthar and Sorceress Adel with just the three of you will be difficult. I'll provide you with all the information you'll need."

"It's not a bad idea." Kiros said. "We don't know anything about Esthar. I never want to go through this again, and I'm sure Ward feels the same way."

"Okay, We'll accept your help." Laguna said. "In return, we'll help your anti Azel movement or whatever."

"It's ADEL!" Kiros said. "Start paying attention because it's getting embarrassing. I know Ward feels the same way." Laguna headed back into the lab, where Dr. Odine was.

"Dr. Odine! Where is Ellone?" Laguna said to him.

"Vat are you talking about?" Dr. Odine said. "I don't know any Ellone."

"Are you sure?" Laguna said, forcing Odine to look down the barrel of Laguna's little friend.

"Okay, I vas lying!" Odine said. "She iz in my lab!"

"How do I get there?" Laguna said.

"I shall lead you zere." Odine said. He didn't want to give up Ellone, though he didn't want a hole in his eye socket either.

* * *

Dr. Odine led Laguna and his comrades to his lab. Where he went upstairs.

"She iz in zat room." Odine said. "I will open it. The Switch iz up zose stairs." Odine disappeared, and soon, the door was open. Laguna rushed in and saw Ellone weeping silently clutching a teddy bear. Laguna knew how she felt; she just wanted to go home.

"Ellone!" Laguna said, getting her attention. Ellone looked up and saw her favorite person in the whole wide world.

"Uncle Laguna!" She said excitedly as Laguna scooped her up in a big hug.

"I told you I'd come save you." Laguna said. "Sorry I'm a _little late, but..."_


	39. Chase Into Space

It's time for another chapter of "Children of Destiny" An Orgasm for your monitor. WHOO! 9 reviews! That helps me ego grow!

**jasmine32: **I didn't see Dr. Odine as odd, just a funny little man.

nightfighter642: I can only think of one reason why you would ask that question, and that's if you already knew. I'm not going to answer that, but the answer will come very soon. 

**WhitakerX: **Do you mean stuff like Odine looking at Laguna's bullet chamber? Yeah, I added that.

**QueenAdreena: **I bet I know what's gonna happen in your next chapter, but I'm not tellin'! But If I'm right, The Whore is in for it! (Add sadistic grin here)

**pinklove: **That's it for Laguna…or is it?

**Vivi239: **Cool! Someone new! New reviewers always have that new reviewer smell!

**Lady-Rinoa: **As Mario would say. "Here we go!"

**WildfireDreams: **OK, I wrote more.

**Charm65: **I thought I'd make that soldier a hypocrite. Another new person, yay!

OK, Squall's search for Ellone continues.

CHAPTER 39: CHASE INTO SPACE

Squall woke up and saw that he hadn't moved an inch. Selphie and Zell sat up as well.

"Squall, are you alright?" Edea asked. Squall couldn't answer as a car approached. A man stepped outside, and Squall instantly recognized him as Dr. Odine's assistant, Davis! He wondered if Dr. Odine, Ellone, or possibly even Laguna could be too far away.

"Sorceress Edea?" Davis asked.

"Yes, we've come to see Dr. Odine." Edea said.

"Please explain what this is regarding." Davis said.

"I want to see Ellone!" Squall said, "Where is she?"

"Squall please, let me handle this." Edea said.

"It's OK." Davis said. "Please, come with me." Davis motioned all of them into the car, which was big enough to hold everybody. The car sped down the Streets of Esthar, where they noticed a huge building!

"What is that place?" Edea asked.

"That is the Presidential Palace." Davis said. "We'll be arriving there shortly."

"My, That is the biggest building I've ever seen!" Quistis said.

"How big is it?" Zell wondered.

"Beats our Garden." Selphie added.

"Man, the President of Esthar must be a real hotshot." Irvine said.

"After we got rid of Sorceress Adel, everyone seemed to think so." Davis said, "But between you and me, the President is a bit of a klutz."

"I hope Dr. Odine is there." Edea said. As they arrived at the Palace, Edea told Davis her story about Ultimecia.

"That is the very reason I am here." Edea said. "I seek the Doctors help so that I may be free of the control of Sorceress Ultimecia."

"Zat will be easy." Another voice said as a door hissed open, and there stood the man in question, Dr. Odine.

"We just exorcise the sorceress." Odine said. "There iz nothing Odine cannot do."

"So, you're looking for Ellone?" Davis asked to Squall.

"Where is she, I have to bring Rinoa to her!" Squall said as he got in Odine's face. "We need to see Ellone now!"

"So you will take Odine hostage?" Odine asked. "You are a fool!"

"I don't care, just take me to Ellone." Squall said. Odine simply rolled his eyes.

"Do as he says, I give ze permission." Odine said. "But under one condition, you must let me observe zat girl." Odine was referring to Rinoa, whose lifeless body was on a sofa nearby.

"Accept their offer, Squall." Edea told him.

"Fine, but you better not do anything to her." Squall said.

"We'll take the girl there," Davis said. "Just head for the Lunar Gate."

"Where is it?" Zell asked.

"Leave the city going to the Southeast. You can't miss it." Davis said.

"Vait!" Odine said. "You are SeeDz, are you not? Take theze." Dr. Odine handed Squall two more GF stones! One had an Orange gem, the other, a dark blue one.

"Thoze are ze GF's Doomtrain and Bahamut." Odine said. "Zey are very powerful."

"Thank you. We shall use them with pride." Squall said as they appeared in the others hands. Squall led his team to the entrance of the city, where they had rented a car. Squall drove them south to the Lunar Gate and led them inside.

"Name?" A woman at the entrance asked.

"Squall Leonhart." Squall said.

"We've been expecting you." She said, "This way please." She led them inside and through another door, where there was a woman waiting for them.

"Distance wise, it's pretty far." She said, "But you'll be there in no time."

"Where are we going?" Squall asked.

"Lunar base." She said. "First, you'll enter the capsule and undergo the Cold-Sleep process. After that, the capsule is loaded into the blaster, then we launch. Leave the rest to the staff once you get there. You'll need to decide who you're taking. The girl in blue has already undergone the Cold-Sleep process, and there is only room for two others."

"In the meantime, something must be done to suppress my powers." Edea said.

"Let me be her escort!" Zell said. "C'mon Squall, what do you say?"

"Ok Zell, It's in your hands." Squall said.

"Don't worry Matron," Zell said, "I'll do whatever it takes to watch over you."

"Quistis, you're coming with me." Squall said. Squall and Quistis then entered the capsules to begin the Cold-Sleep process. After a few minutes, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and Edea watched 3 capsules get shot into space! Each one was carrying a friend, Either Squall, Quistis, or Rinoa.

"Let us pray for their safe return." Edea said. With that, the 4 of them headed back outside, where they felt a rumble. Looking back towards the City of Esthar, they saw a Giant metallic box headed for the city! This box was a mile across in both directions, and shot 3 miles into the sky!

"Hey, isn't that Lunatic Pandora?" Irvine wondered.

"Dr. Odine may be in trouble!" Selphie said.

"Zell, we better head for Odine's Lab at once!" Edea said. "He may know what's going on."

"Alright, let's go." Zell hopped into the Drivers seat of the rental car. Edea in the passenger seat while Irvine and Selphie clamored into the back.

"Hang on!" Zell said as he put the pedal to the metal. Zooming across the Great Plains of Esthar and back to the city. Zell didn't necessarily drive like a maniac, just fast. Once in the city, the four of them headed to Odine's laboratory. Getting on the elevator, they went to the second floor, where Odine was talking with an assistant.

"Why iz Lunatic Pandora here now?" Odine wondered. "Who iz moving zat thing?"

"Galbadians sir." The assistant said. "They're the ones who salvaged it. We must alert the city immediately."

"No, the city iz not ze target." Odine said. "Tears Point however...This iz exciting!"

What's so exciting about this?" Zell asked. "This and that about Galbadia and all."

"Vat do you vant?" Odine asked.

"We want to stop it, so what do we do?" Zell asked.

"You vant to go inside to stop it?" Odine asked. "Take a look at zis." Odine showed them a model of Esthar, and held up a cardboard box to represent Lunatic Pandora. He pointed to three spots in the city where it would be possible to gain entrance. Zell and his group left Odine's lab and headed for the first contact point, and waited for the giant box to approach them. After a few minutes, Lunatic Pandora had reached them.

"So like, how do we get on?" Irvine asked. There wasn't a door in sight, until a hole appeared in the side and two Galbadian soldiers popped out. With Irvine's sharpshooting and Edea's sorcery, it didn't take long to eliminate the two of them. Getting a running start, Zell and Irvine boarded Lunatic Pandora, then helped Selphie and Edea inside.

Lunatic Pandora's immense size definitely gave it a haunting atmosphere. However, Zell found something inside that he liked very much, the newest issue of Combat King Magazine. Zell quickly flipped through it and learned how to do the ultimate skill of a martial artist, My Final Heaven! Three elevators stood before them and they chose one. This led them into a crystal tunnel. Selphie noticed this place from the second time Ellone used her power on her! Lunatic Pandora was what was being excavated when Laguna got hurt before ending up in Winhill! As they continued on, they spotted another door a few feet ahead of them, but all of a sudden, a flying machine blocked their path! A panel on its side read 'Mobile Type 8.'

"The hell is this?" Zell wondered. "Well, no time to be pondering. Let's do it!" Zell and his group charged, but were then lifted into midair by an unseen force! Zell looked over and saw the doors his open, and out walked the person he hated more than anything, Seifer!

"End of the line, Chicken-wuss!" Seifer said to him.

"You're a dead man, Seifer!" Zell shouted, "I'll see to it personally!"

"Not today!" Seifer said as Zell, Edea, Irvine, and Selphie were thrown out of the tower, back onto the streets of Esthar.

"Dammit, kills me to let 'em go." Zell cursed. Lunatic Pandora then settled over Tears Point. "Guess we better fall back for now."

"Oh no, zis iz very bad!" Dr. Odine said as he approached them.

"Why is it so bad?" Irvine asked.

"Lunatic Pandora brings down monsters from ze moon." Odine said, "and Tears Point sits right underneath ze machine which confines Sorceress Adel!"


	40. Lunar Base

Well, I didn't get ALL of my regular reviewers on the last chapter, but I still got a lot.

**pinklove: **Well, Here is where Squall and Rinoa ended up after that ride.

**WhitakerX: **Here's the update.

**WildfireDreams: **I'm keeping up, don't worry 'bout that.

**Vivi239: **I'm doing another playthrough right now. I'm at D-District Prison, though next time I update, I may already be done with it.

**Griever Weapon: **Whoa! You came back! Where ya been?

**nightfighter642:** I think you'll like this one. 

**Final fantasy fan: **I'm glad you think so. When I first started putting this up, I thought it was gonna suck egg water, but with all the reviews I have, I know it doesn't.

**Kenny H: **You're PRINTING this? Awesome! Here's Chapter 40.

**Lady-Rinoa: **I just added the Zell vs. Seifer word fight for fun, I'm glad somebody liked it.

**DEVIN LEE WATSON: **The only Final Fantasy game I've ever played was 8. But If I get some free time soon, I'll check out your work. But that's gonna be tough, since I turn 21 on June 6.

OK folks, Here's some more reading material.

CHAPTER 40: LUNAR BASE

Up at the Lunar Base, two maintenance personnel were speaking with the Esthar President as the three capsules approached.

"3 capsules are approaching, shall we recover them?" One of them asked.

"Of course." The president replied. "What do you expect?"

"Are these the special personnel coming aboard?" He asked.

"Yeah, I hope they don't cause any problems." The president said.

"Shall we put the troops on standby?" The other guy asked.

"I don't think we'll need to." The president said.

"Capsule recovery team, initiate recovery process." One of them said into the mic.

"I'm going to check up on Adel," the president said. "You guys take care of the rest."

* * *

Soon, the capsules ended up in the recovery room where they opened, releasing Squall, Quistis, and Rinoa. They floated about for a few seconds, due to the lack of gravity, until the gravity generator activated and the three of them slowly floated to the floor, whether it was up or down made no difference. Two men walked in, one seemed to be just another staff member, and the other was wearing a white lab coat.

"Welcome to Lunar Base," the man in the lab coat said. "I am Piet."

"Here is the letter of introduction from Esthar's ambassador." Squall said as he handed him a piece of paper.

"Wow, what is she, 17, 18?" The other man said kneeling over Rinoa. "Is she dead?"

"Don't touch her!" Squall yelled at him as her ran over and picked Rinoa up.

"I understand the situation." Piet said. "Let's get her to the Med-lab and we'll talk there." Piet led Squall down a hall and into the room on the left, where there was a medical bed. Squall put Rinoa on it. He knew she would be fine here, once he found Ellone, he would come back.

"Come, let's go to the control room." Piet said. Squall and Quistis followed him further down the hall and to the control room.

"Wow, look how close to the moon we are!" Quistis said.

"This is no time to be impressed," A controller said, "Look at the monitor there." Squall and Quistis peered down. There seemed to be life on the moon, thousands and thousands of monsters!

"Monsters?" Quistis said.

"The lunar world is full of monsters, didn't you learn that in school?" the controller asked. "As you can see, the monsters are all gathering at one point. The Lunar Cry is starting."

"Whatever, I need to see Ellone." Squall said.

"Up the stairs over there." Piet said. Squall and Quistis headed for the staircase and found another hall. Two doors were there. One read 'Locker Room', the other read 'Lounge.' Squall looked out a window, and saw a giant device sitting about 300 yards away. Inside, he saw a person. This person didn't look like a regular human. She had a very muscular body, gray skin, long red hair, and a long purple skirt. This person was very tall, about 12 feet tall to be exact.

"Why is that person stuck in there?" Squall asked.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" A woman staring at the machine asked.

"No, who?" Quistis said.

"That figures, you must not be from Esthar." The woman said. "That is no ordinary person, that person is Sorceress Adel."

"THAT'S what happened to Adel?" Squall asked, "She's lost in space?"

"The current president confined her in that machine at the Esthar Sorceress Memorial." She said. "After that, we brought her into space. We had to keep her away from places where she could bring harm." She said. "That machine, known as Adel's Tomb, has wave jamming systems so powerful, they effect Radio Waves down on the planet. Adel can't use any time of magic, sorcery, or junctions from inside that machine, which is probably what explains why she is always asleep." Squall wasn't in the mood for a long story, so he walked into the lounge. Inside, he found the woman he was looking for. His dear 'Sis.'

"Squall, I'm so happy to see you again!" Ellone said.

"Me too." Squall replied.

"I got you involved in so many things, so much hardship." Ellone said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK." Squall said. "I understand what you were trying to do. Were we of any help?"

"Of course, you were my eyes." Ellone said. "Thanks to you guys, I was able to see just how much I was loved. I couldn't change the past but just seeing it was more than enough. Thank you so much."

"It's OK." Squall said. "I came here because I need your help. You said you can't change the past, right?"

"You can find out things about the past you never knew." Ellone said. "From what you learn, you may see some things differently in the present. You're the one that changes, not the past."

"Really? There's no way to change the past?" Squall asked. "No! I want to find out for myself. Take me to Rinoa's past. I need to see the past through Rinoa. I want to find out what happened to her and try to warn her. If Laguna could hear my thoughts, maybe Rinoa could too."

"Squall, I can't. I don't know Rinoa." Ellone said. "I told you, I can only send people I know in the present to people I knew in the past."

"But I brought Rinoa with me." Squall said. "She's resting in the Med Lab. Please sis, just try."

"OK, let's go." Ellone said giving in. Squall began to lead his Sis to the med lab. As they got down the stairs, a siren went off.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" A speaker said over the siren. "All unit's report to the Med Lab, stat!"

"Med lab? Rinoa!" Squall shouted. "Ellone, you better go wait in the Control Room, I'll go check it out."

"Be careful, Squall!" Ellone said as she ran into the control room.

"Quistis, keep an eye on Ellone!" Squall told her as Quistis followed Ellone into the control room. Squall ran as fast as he could to the Med Lab. Once he was about 10 feet away, the door opened, and out stepped Rinoa! Rinoa said not a word, but stumbled down the hall headed for the control room. There seemed to be a magical barrier around Rinoa, which prevented Squall from getting close. Squall kept trying, but couldn't get close as Rinoa made her way into the control room, headed for the main computer.

"Squall, something's wrong with Rinoa!" Quistis said.

"NO!" Ellone said.

"Get away from there!" Piet yelled, "That's Adel's Tomb's seal deactivation device!" Rinoa pushed several buttons, and an announcement came over the speaker.

"Adel's Tomb Level 1 seal has been deactivated." At the sound of this, there were many panicked screams. Squall ran forward to Rinoa to try to stop her. Rinoa turned around as her eyes went red, and she mentally threw Squall away!

"Squall, look, the moon!" Quistis said. Squall looked down at the moon again. The monsters were moments away from descending to earth.

"The Lunar Cry, it's finally starting!" Piet said. "We have to stop her! If she plans to free Adel, she'll have to go to the Tomb itself, that's where the other lock is!"

Squall ran upstairs and found two people staring at the moon. Within seconds, the monsters let loose and began falling to the planet!

"So many monsters, it looks like they're headed for Tears Point in Esthar." One of them said.

"That must mean that Lunatic Pandora is at Tears Point, when did this happen?" Asked the other.

"Have you guys seen a girl in blue come by here?" Squall asked them.

"She went into the locker room." One of them said. Squall ran in and saw Rinoa slip into a space suit!

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled as he put on his own Space suit. He followed Rinoa to an area of zero gravity, and floated after Rinoa. The doors at the end opened, letting Rinoa out, and the Esthar President in. Before Squall could get out, the door shut, and he was left with no choice but to go back.

"It's much too dangerous now, we must leave Lunar Base at once!" One of the Presidents aides said.

"We have to evacuate, Mr. President!" The other said. "Please hurry to the pod!"

"Forget about me, just go!" The President said.

"Please Sir, we must hurry!" The first aide said. The two of them began dragging the president to the pod, and the president was resisting like a little kid. Squall noted that The President acted a lot like Laguna Loire.

"Hey you!" The president said to Squall. "Take care of Ellone!" As the president was dragged off, Squall ran back to the control room, still clad in a space suit.

"Dammit, the seal's gonna be broken!" Piet cursed. "Come on, we have to evacuate!" Squall looked out the Window and saw Rinoa press a few buttons on Adel's Tomb, breaking the seal. Squall could swear that he saw Sorceress Adel smile when this happened. Before much longer, Adel's Tomb was swallowed by the Lunar Cry, knocking Rinoa away. The monsters began to reach earth, and Adel's Tomb passed through the top of Lunatic Pandora.


	41. Rinoa's Past

Well, here we go with another one.

**pinklove: **When I heard the sorceress music and the sirens on Lunar Base, I thought "Oh crap." I guess it was kinda nerve racking.

**jasmine32: **Uhh…I saw Revenge of the Sith.

**QueenAdreena: **I hope you get to 29 soon.

**Griever Weapon: **I graduated 2 years ago, and I'm glad people still agree with me when I say "School Sucks." As for more fics, there are some ideas floating around in my head. But whether I do more or not, I won't start another until this one is complete.

**Lady-Rinoa: **I'll try. Sweet isn't my strong point. Well, not Sweet "Love" anyway. I'm good at Sweet "Awesome, that fucking ruled!"

**nightfighter642: **Threatening my life directly doesn't really scare me. A good way to do that is to threaten a vital organ. For instance, one of my favorites would have been "If you enjoy the ability to see, you'll update soon."

Well, I'm dog sitting this week, and getting paid for it. So while I stew until I have enough money to get the CD I want, you guys can read…

CHAPTER 41: RINOA'S PAST

Squall, Quistis, Ellone, and Piet had entered the Escape pod, Squall pleading Ellone to use her power to send him into Rinoa's Past.

"PLEASE!" Squall pleaded. "Rinoa is gonna die! I can't take it! Ellone, Please, send me to the moment when Rinoa went into a coma!"

"OK, it may not work, but we'll try." Ellone said. Squall fit himself into the lock as the pod detached, seconds before the Lunar base was destroyed by the Lunar Cry. Within seconds, Squall heard the whistling sound in his head. Knowing that he was going to Rinoa's past, and not Laguna's.

* * *

Squall found himself in Rinoa's past. She was sitting in the passenger seat of a Galbadian Military vehicle. In the drivers seat was Irvine. Squall noticed the D-District Prison in the rear view mirror.

"Irvine, go back to the desert prison." Rinoa said.

"No, it's your fathers order." Irvine said. "I'm taking you back to Deling City." Rinoa reached out and scratched Irvine on his arm. "Ouch! Are you crazy?"

"We have to go back and help everybody!" Rinoa said.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure they can get outta there when the time comes." Irvine said.

"You don't know for sure." Rinoa said. "Squall might say 'but no one has ordered me to escape' and end up staying there."

"Don't worry about it." Irvine said. "Once I get you home, I'm going back for the others anyway."

"Oh really? They DO mean something to you?" Rinoa said. "Enlighten me Irvine, What's so special about them to you?" Irvine let out a long sigh before continuing.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Irvine said.

"We have to go back and help them NOW, I don't care if I have to force you!" Rinoa reached over and wrestled Irvine for control of the steering wheel with one hand, while attempting to scratch his face with the other.

"Ow...ow...OUCH!" Irvine whined. "Ok, I'll go!"

* * *

The scene soon ended, but Squall was still in Rinoa's past. He found that it was in Balamb Garden's cafeteria, where Rinoa was talking with Zell.

"Squall's ring? I dunno where he got it." Zell said.

"I want the same one," Rinoa said. "It looks really cool, doesn't it?"

"You mean the one with some monster carved on it?" Zell asked.

"YEAH!"

"Alright, how bout I make you one?" Zell asked. "My grandpa showed me how to do it, and I'm pretty good at it."

"Really? Sure, OK!" Rinoa said.

"Let's have Squall show us the real deal." Zell suggested.

"We can't do that." Rinoa said.

"Why not?" Zell asked.

"It's embarrassing." Rinoa mumbled.

"Huh?" Zell asked. A few seconds passed before Zell spoke up again. "What? You mean you like-"

"NO, it's not what you think!" Rinoa insisted.

* * *

Squall felt himself wake up, seeing that he was still in the escape pod.

"Ellone, that wasn't it." Squall said. "That was too far back."

"I'm sorry, let me try again." Ellone said. Squall heard the whistling sound again.

* * *

This time, Ellone was right on the money. Squall found himself in the Galbadia Garden auditorium. However, something wasn't right. Squall felt someone else inside Rinoa's mind.

"Oh my loyal knight Seifer." Rinoa said in a raspy voice. That of which Edea used while she was under Ultimecia's Influence! Squall knew what had happened. When Ultimecia left Edea, she went to Rinoa!

"The sorceress is alive! Find the legendary Lunatic Pandora said to be hidden beneath the ocean. Only then will the sorceress provide you with dreams again."

"As you wish, Ultimecia." Seifer mumbled as he stumbled out of the auditorium.

"Squall, I'm scared!" Rinoa said before she went into her coma. Soon, Squall somehow saw the face of the other entity inside of Rinoa; Sorceress Ultimecia!

"Who's there?" Ultimecia hissed, "Get out!"

* * *

Squall felt himself wake up again.

"Did you find out what happened to Rinoa?" Ellone asked.

"I couldn't do anything." Squall said. "What do I do now?"

"I remember those eyes." Ellone said as Squall looked at her. "You looked at me with those same eyes when you were little. Those curious, innocent, puppy dog eyes. I loved those eyes."

"That's in the past." Squall said. "I have to help Rinoa now."

"That's right." Ellone said. "Yes, talk to her Squall. Your voice my not reach her, but your heart will. Get ready Squall. I'm going to send you into her past again, as close to the present as I can. Every thing you see will be one second after it really happens!" Squall felt the whistling sound in his head one more time.

* * *

Squall was in Rinoa's mind again. Rinoa was in her space suit, and her life-support was running out.

"Am I gonna make it?" Rinoa thought. "How? I can't do anything. Drifting endlessly, I'm helpless." Squall noticed that Rinoa's life support had terminated.

"No. That's." Rinoa thought weakly. "That's it. I'm gonna die. Goodbye Squall."

"No Rinoa!" Squall thought, "Don't give up!" But Rinoa's breathing soon stopped. Squall knew she couldn't have been dead, or else he would have woken up.

"Rinoa, I'm right there with you!" Squall thought. "Listen to me." Rinoa had heard Squall and weakly opened her eyes, seeing her necklace floating before her, as well as the two rings on it. One her mothers wedding ring, the other, Squall's 'Griever' ring.

"I'm still alive?" Rinoa thought.

"Rinoa, press the emergency oxygen button on the front of your suit!" Squall thought. Squall felt relieved when she did so, as she felt the oxygen hit her face. Still, she drifted. Squall looked through Rinoa's eyes and saw the very escape pod he was in inching closer to her before he woke up.

* * *

"I'm gonna find Rinoa." Squall said.

"You didn't need my help at all." Ellone said.

"But I'm glad I did." Squall said. "Thanks Sis." Squall then floated to the top of the escape pod.

"Squall, wait!" Quistis said.

"Idiot, there's no way he can get back." Piet said. "He's insane, they're both going to run out of fuel and Life support. They're both gonna die." Luckily for him Squall hadn't heard this, as he was already out of the pod.

"No, Squall will make it back." Ellone said.

"How can you be so sure?" Piet asked.

"Trust me," Ellone said. "Though he isn't fully, he might as well be my Baby Brother. I can read him like a book!"

* * *

Out in the darkness of space, Squall had spotted Rinoa coming right at him. Quickly, he positioned himself where Rinoa would fly right into him, waiting for the second they could be like this again. As she did so, Squall caught her and she spoke to him.

"Squall, thank you!" She said. "I heard your voice."

"I can't believe it." Squall said.

"Are we gonna make it?" Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry." Squall said. He noticed that he was low on oxygen and out of fuel. Suddenly, something off to his right caught his gaze, a spaceship drifting along in space!

"Rinoa, Hold on," Squall said. "I have an idea." Squall sat still as he watched this ship come towards him. Quickly, he grabbed onto it with his free arm. This ship had the word 'Ragnarok' painted on its red surface. Soon, Squall found a hatch that was open, as he and Rinoa slipped inside the ship. Once inside, Squall shut the door and turned on a gravity generator. He was also relieved to find that the room had oxygen in it. The GF stones of Cactuar, Tonberry, Doomtrain, and Bahamut appeared in Rinoa's hands.


	42. The Ragnarok

Well, it's Thursday. Early Thursday, but sill Thursday none-the-less. In fact, it's 12:31 AM (US Pacific Time) as I type my Shout-out header and get ready to put this up. It's time for Children of Destiny.

**pinklove: **If you liked the last one, you'll love this one.

**QueenAdreena: **Squall _caught_ Rinoa in space and held on to her to stay with her and not get separated, so it doesn't count as a hug. Though I make up for it here. As for the dog, sorry, but it's not a King Charles Spaniel. It's a Great Dane.

**Lady-Rinoa: **It is, you're welcome, and I will.

**nightfighter642: **I know. Thanks for the order, but I'd still sleep better at night if I knew my eye, ear, or nose was in any kind of danger.

**Kenny H: **Would this one be a favorite?

**WildfireDreams: **Yes, it is quite awesome.

Hope you like this one; it's got something for everybody, no matter what you're into. I wasn't going to put the song in, but then I got bored and said 'What the hell?'

CHAPTER 42: THE RAGNAROK

Once they were in the next room, the SeeD commander and his client ditched their space suits in favor of their normal clothes. As Squall observed his surroundings, he noticed Rinoa looking at him.

"Thank you, Squall, you saved my life again." Rinoa said. "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it." Squall said. "I just did what I wanted to." Rinoa then opened her arms.

"The space suit was in our way before." Rinoa said. "Give me a hug, a real tight one! I need to know that I'm alive."

"We may be alive right now, but look at our situation." Squall said. "You want to live, right? You want to go back and see everyone?"

"And not become other peoples memories?" Rinoa said.

"That's right." Squall said. The walked through the door, looking for the bridge for this ship, when they heard a roar coming from below! They noticed that they were on a REAL bridge hanging above the main hangar. Below them was a purple monster. Squall ran a scan on it and found it to be a Propagator. This thing was hideous!

"Doesn't look like a very friendly creature." Rinoa said.

"Let's get the Jump on it." Squall said. Squall jumped down, where the Propagator spotted him.

"Holy Judgment!" Squall yelled as he and Rinoa disappeared. From the skies in heaven, a Giant machine was seen climbing through the mountains, however this was no ordinary machine. This was the GF of Holy magic, Alexander! Alexander's shoulders opened and shot beams of pure holy energy upon the Propagator, instantly killing it. Rinoa hopped down to where Squall was, satisfied with the death of the monster. Soon, another door opened and Another Propagator appeared! It ran to its downed comrade, and revived it. The odds were now 2 on 2.

"Chef's Knife!" Rinoa called. A hole appeared on the ground and the GF Tonberry appeared. Slowly, it walked to the second Propagator and killed it! However, the first one revived it again!

"They don't stop!" Squall cried. Soon, 6 more appeared from all directions.

"They're multiplying!" Rinoa called. This was it. All 8 of these monsters were moving in for the kill. As the came in, Squall and Rinoa's bodies went transparent and a low booming voice was heard.

"Zantetsuken!" The voice called as it began to rain inside the ship. Squall saw the figure approach on a six-legged horse, Odin! The legendary GF had come to save Squall and Rinoa! Odin's horse ran forward as he swung his sword like a madman. Within seconds, all 8 propagators were slashed to pieces! Odin Disappeared as Squall and Rinoa rematerialized.

"What was THAT?" Rinoa asked.

"The legendary GF Odin." Squall said. "It helps those in extreme danger." A few minutes later, Squall found an elevator, leading to the bridge. It's ceiling was made of glass, allowing one to look out as they flew.

"Wow!" Rinoa said as she stared at the cockpit in amazement.

"I have to fly this thing?" Squall wondered. They heard a beep on a panel to their left.

"Squall, it's trying to talk." Rinoa said. Squall found the volume switch and turned it up. They heard a voice come over the radio.

"This is Esthar Airstation." A man said. "Ragnarok, do you read? This is airstation, do you copy?" As Squall went to reply, he felt Rinoa throw her arms around his waist from behind.

"This is the Ragnarok?" Squall said, more of a question than an answer.

"Whoa, is this really the Ragnarok?" The guy said. "My name is Erickson, or just Eric. You're in space, right?

"Yeah, but I have no Idea where we are." Squall said.

"Roger that, we can track you from here." Eric said. "Ragnarok, it's been 17 years!"

"Can we make it back?" Squall asked.

"Leave it to us, you should have enough fuel." Eric said. "Enter your location into the atmospheric reentry program and you'll be OK. Once you enter the atmosphere, we can guide you down, you'll be just fine."

"How do I enter the Data?" Squall asked.

"No sweat, we'll take this step by step." Eric said. "Are you in the pilot seat?"

"There are too many seats here." Squall said.

"It's the one up front on the right." Eric said. "Go sit there." Squall walked over and sat down.

"OK, now what?" Squall asked.

"The rest is easy, see the touch panel in front of you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, I see it." Squall said.

"Just enter the following data and you'll be OK." Eric said.

"Go ahead." Squall told him.

"WJHEIE/" Eric said.

"Entered." Squall told him.

"Then 2872/HD-IEU." Eric said.

"Got it." Squall told him.

"No errors?" Eric asked.

"Everything's fine." Squall said.

"Next, I'm sure your OK, but there's something I need you to do." Eric said. "Turn off the Gravity generator, this should save some fuel. Use the same touch panel to turn it off."

"Done." Squall said as he flipped the switch.

"Congratulations, you're home free, Ragnarok." Eric said. "From all of us at ground control, we wish you Godspeed."

"Thanks," Squall said as he motioned for Rinoa to sit down. He saw her fiddling with the radio and wondered what kind of reception, if any, he could get up here. Soon, a radio station came in, and a song started up. As Squall listened to a few piano keys, he saw Rinoa get a sad look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Squall asked. Rinoa put on a smile, but still looked kind of sad.

"This song," Rinoa said, "My mom wrote and sang it."

"Her mom?" Squall thought. "Julia's song to Laguna?" As she came forward, she was lifted off the floor, due to the lack of gravity. Squall jumped out of his seat and helped her get control of herself. Squall then went back to the pilot seat.

"_**I never sang my songs, on the stage, on my own."**_

"Go sit over there and put your seatbelt on." Squall said. In a matter of microseconds, Rinoa came down and landed...in Squalls lap.

"_**I never said my words, wishing they would be heard."**_

"We'll be home soon, right?" She asked.

"Hopefully," Squall said. "Now go sit down."

"_**I saw you smiling at me. Was it real, or just my fantasy?"**_

"Just a little longer." Rinoa said as she wrapped her arms around Squalls neck.

"_**You'd always be there in the corner, of this tiny little bar."**_

"Why are you holding on to me like this?" Squall asked.

"You don't like this, Squall?" Rinoa asked back.

"It's not that, It's just that I'm not used to it." Squall said.

"_**My last night here for you, same old songs, just once more."**_

"How about when you were little?" Rinoa asked. "Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?"

"_**My last night here with you? Maybe yes, maybe no."**_

"I can't remember anything about my parents." Squall said. "Ellone said my mother died a few days after I was born. She said my father was still alive, but as far as I know, he could be anybody at anywhere. The only Mother and Father I ever knew were Edea and Cid. But Ellone was there to hold my hand."

"_**I kind of liked it your way. How you shyly placed your eyes on me."**_

"Made you feel safe and secure?" Rinoa asked.

"Sure." Squall said. "But then, she left. Just disappeared. I was afraid of having that comfort taken away."

_**Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"**_

"Is that why you kept your distance from me and the others?" She asked.

"I was always alone." Squall said.

"Squall, you've missed out on all the good things in life." Rinoa said. "You've missed out on so much."

"Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face." 

"Maybe." Squall said.

"Definitely." Rinoa corrected. "I like it like this. I liked having my mom hold me. My dad too, back when we got along."

"_**As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down."**_

"I'm not your mom." Squall said.

"_**Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches so softly, but sure."**_

"No, of course not." Rinoa giggled. "But now, Squall, you're the one that gives me the most comfort. Comfort and happiness. And annoyance and disappointment too!"

"Whatever." They both said together.

"_**If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer."**_

"You should get back to your seat now." Squall said.

"Just a little longer." Rinoa pleaded. "We're gonna make it home, right?"

"We can only hope." Squall said.

"When we get back, we won't be able to stay together anymore, huh?" Rinoa asked.

"Maybe, no one can predict the future." Squall said. "There are no guarantees. Those were your words, Rinoa."

"That's not what I meant." Rinoa said.

"We'll figure out what to do once we get back." Squall said. Rinoa then pushed off and sat in her own seat.

"_**So let me come to you, close as I want to be."**_

"This is airstation," Eric's voice came back over the radio. "Ragnarok, please respond."

"_**Close enough for me, to hear your heart beating fast."**_

"This is the Ragnarok." Squall said.

"_**And stay there as I whisper, how I loved your peaceful eyes on me."**_

"We have some questions for you." Eric said. "We're collecting escape pods. We have a pretty good Idea of what happened. I hear no one from Lunar base is on the Ragnarok. How many of you are there?"

"_**Did you ever know, that I had mine on you?"**_

"Just two." Squall said.

"Your names?"

"_**Darling so share with me, your love if you've had enough."**_

"Squall Leonhart, I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden." Squall said.

"_**Your tears if you're holding back, or pain if that's what it is."**_

"And the other?" Eric asked.

"Rinoa Heartilly." Squall said.

"How can I let you know, I'm more than the dress and the voice?" 

"Rinoa?" Eric asked. "The sorceress? She's on the ship?"

"Sorceress?" Squall whispered as he looked to Rinoa.

"_**Just reach me out then, you will know that you are not dreaming."**_

"I've become a sorceress." Rinoa said. "I can't stay with you anymore Squall."

"Respond Ragnarok!" Eric said, though Squall seemed to tune him out, he had something else on his mind right now.

"_**Darling, so there you are, with that look on your face."**_

"No one would want to be around me anymore." Rinoa said as a tear dropped from her eye.

"Respond Ragnarok!" Eric said again.

"_**As if you're never hurt, as if you're never down."**_

"I don't want the future." Rinoa wept. "I just want the present to stand still. I just want to stay here with you."

"_**Shall I be the one for you? Who pinches so softly, but sure."**_

"The sorceress will be seized upon arrival." Eric said. "Be sure to follow the crews instructions." Squall had enough, he switched the radio off and kneeled down at Rinoa.

"_**If frown is shown then, I will know that you are no dreamer."**_

"I don't wanna go back!" Rinoa said as she buried her face in Squall's shoulder and began to cry softly.

Squall didn't know what to do. this was another crossroad in his life, but for the first time, he didn't know which way to go. Squall had to admit it to himself. He came that far because he had fallen for Rinoa. Now, was he just supposed to let her go?

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the Ragnarok landed back on the planet, where an Esthar Crew was waiting. With them was Davis, once Dr. Odine, now the president's assistant.

"Sorceress Rinoa." He said. "Hyne's Descendant. Come with us, we must seal your power for the sake of the world."

"All right." Rinoa said.

"Thank you for understanding." Davis said. "Tell us when you're ready."

"I should tell you this before we go." Rinoa said. "I was possessed out in space. There was a sorceress inside me, Ultimecia. A sorceress from the future. She's trying to achieve Time Compression. She's the only one who would be able to survive in such a world, she and no other." She turned to Squall before continuing. "We can't let that happen, right? I should go now." She told Davis that she was ready.

"We'll be heading to the sorceress memorial, where Adel was sealed 17 years ago." Davis said. He walked ahead along with the Esthar soldiers that were with him.

"Rinoa, don't go!" Squall said. Rinoa turned and saw him running up to her.

"Thanks Squall, but I have to go." Rinoa said. "OH! I still have your ring."

"You keep it." Squall said.

"Are you sure?" Rinoa asked. Squall nodded as Rinoa walked off. Squall decided there was nothing he could do about this…Right?


	43. The Promise

Jesus! It's about time they fixed the servers! I've been trying to put this chapter up since Monday! I'm sorry you guys had to wait. Don't blame me, blame the damn overloaded servers.

**nightfighter642: **Dost my endings bug you, sir? You know everything's gonna work out.

**Vivi239: **Interesting? Well, yes. Focus on when Zell's in the Ragnarok.

**WildfireDreams: **I wrote more, and here it is.

**pinklove: **My ass is at work constantly, and this is what happens next.

**Kenny H: **Yep, Squall is changing.

**QueenAdreena: **How's this? Anyhoo, you're welcome for my sig on your site. Now do me a favor. Update your story! Don't mean to put any pressure on you. But things are getting boring.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Nope, though there is a hug here.

**Griever Weapon: **You graduated better than I did. I got through with an 'A', a 'B', three 'C's and two 'D's. But at least I didn't fail nothin'! (I got a 'D' in English)

OK people, here we go.

CHAPTER 43: THE PROMISE

Squall moped back into the Ragnarok and went into the passengers deck. There he sat down, trying to sort out everything that had just happened. However, soon the door hissed open again, and Squall saw someone that he left hanging back in the escape pod; Quistis Trepe.

"Quistis?" Squall said.

"I'm home." She said as she walked in.

"How did you get here?" Squall asked.

"It's a long story." Quistis said. "When the escape pod touched down, it knocked me out for a while. When I woke up, it was just me and Piet."

"Piet?" Squall asked. "Oh, the guy that escaped with us."

"Ellone was gone." Quistis said. "Plus, there were signs of a struggle. I hope she's OK. Then the Rescue crew arrived and told me about this ship. I hitched a ride, and here I am."

"I see." Squall said.

"Squall," Quistis began. "When you left the escape pod, you didn't think about anything else, did you? I couldn't help but wonder if there would be someone who would do the same for me. Anyway, where's the princess who changed the 'ever-cautious' Squall?"

Before Squall could answer, the door opened again and in walked Zell, Irvine, and Selphie!

"S'up Squall? We're glad you're safe!" Zell said. "I hate to tell you this now, but we have major problems down here. Some big thing called Lunatic Pandora came out of nowhere. Matron couldn't do what she set out to do because of it, but that's OK because Matron's not a sorceress anymore. She gave away her power to someone else without realizing it."

"To Rinoa." Squall thought.

"The Galbadian's are controlling Lunatic Pandora," Zell continued. "Inside there's something called the 'Crystal Pillar,' Which calls monsters from the moon, total chaos down here. Not just monsters, but Sorceress Adel came down too, and Lunatic Pandora caught her. Dr. Odine thinks it may have been the Galbadians true intent, but I think it was mainly Seifer's Idea."

"Zell, that's enough for now." Squall said.

"What's the matter?" Irvine asked.

"Rinoa is a sorceress now," Squall said, "She's the one who received Matron's powers. An Esthar crew came to pick her up and took her to Esthar."

"What? We have to go get her!" Selphie said as she ran out, Irvine right behind her.

"Was she taken by force?" Quistis asked.

"No, it was her decision." Squall said. "She was scared that no one would want to be around her and she couldn't handle that."

"Didn't you try to stop her?" Quistis asked.

"It was her decision," Squall said. "What right do I have to object?"

"Oh stop that!" Quistis scolded. "Why did you do all the way out into space to save her, to hand her over to Esthar? No, right? Wasn't it because you wanted to be with Rinoa? Squall, you're a fool!"

"Seriously!" Zell agreed. Squall was left to think it over for a few moments before having to admit that Quistis was right. He was a fool.

"Have you decided?" Quistis asked.

"Esthar, right?" Zell asked.

"Pandora whatever and Sorceress Adel are out of my hands," Squall said, "I don't know where to start looking for Sis. The only thing I know right now is Rinoa. We're going to get Rinoa back!" Squall began to leave the room, when suddenly The Ragnarok lifted off the ground and began flying!

"Huh, we're flying?" Quistis asked.

"I hope it's not the case, but I can picture Selphie in the pilots seat." Zell said.

"And Selphie screaming 'Whoo-hoo, we're flying!'" Quistis added.

"And standing next to her, a very excited Irvine." Squall finished. Squall led Zell and Quistis to the bridge. Sure enough, Selphie was in full control.

"Whoo-hoo! We're flying!" Selphie squealed.

"Selphie's just amazing, isn't she?" Irvine asked.

"You sure you can fly this?" Squall asked.

"It just kinda took off." Selphie said. "It seems pretty easy."

"Selphie head for Esthar's Sorceress Memorial." Squall commanded. "We're going to get Rinoa back!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" Selphie responded.

* * *

Due to the Ragnarok's ability to fly at high speeds, they made it there in no time. Two Esthar soldiers were blocking the entrance.

"You want to see your friend off?" One of them asked. "I'll make an exception, go ahead." The doors opened and Squall and his gang went inside. They could see Rinoa in a machine similar to Adel's Tomb. A scientist saw them enter.

"What are you doing here? This is a restricted area!" the man said.

"To do what I should have done earlier." Squall said. "I'll never know unless I do it. I'm taking Rinoa with me."

"What, you must be joking!" The scientist said. As he said that, Irvine cocked his rifle, Quistis Cracked her whip, Selphie spun her nunchaku, and Zell held up his metal-plated gloves.

"Don't make us use these." Irvine said.

"Go, Squall." Zell said. Squall went through the door and ran up to Rinoa's tomb.

"Hold on, Rinoa. I'll get you out in a sec." Squall said. Squall took out his gunblade and slashed downward, ripping a hole in the device, sending Rinoa running into Squall's arms.

"Squall, don't. I'm a sorceress." Rinoa said.

"I don't care." Squall said.

"Squall, Rinoa!" Quistis called.

"Let's go." Squall said as they left. Outside, four Esthar soldiers blocked their path, until an Esthar official appeared. The way that the soldiers quickly stood at attention, it was obvious that this official was highly respected. He said not a word, but motioned for the soldiers to stand down. The official was built big. He stood about 7 feet tall. As Squall and the gang ran back towards the Ragnarok, Squall looked back at the official.

"What's wrong, Squall?" Zell asked.

"That official." Squall said. "I've seen him before."

* * *

Back on the Ragnarok, Selphie hopped back into the pilots seat and took off.

"What's wrong, Rinoa?" Quistis asked.

"I'm just a little embarrassed." Rinoa said.

"Why?" asked Zell.

"I was so set on staying in Esthar." Rinoa said. "Then when you guys showed up, it made me feel so happy."

"No need to be embarrassed." Irvine said.

"Yeah, happy is good!" Selphie added.

"Thanks, everybody." Rinoa said. Squall continued staring out the window, not saying a word.

"As an expert Squall observer," Quistis began, "He's thinking 'what do we do now? Blah, blah, blah.' If you think and worry too much, everything tends to turn bad. Squall, why don't we picture a brighter future?"

"Whatever." Squall said.

"But seriously, where do we go from here?" Zell asked. "Don't we have to do something about Lunatic Pandora? The Galbadians are controlling it, and I saw Seifer in there. He's the one behind all this right?"

"Seifer is Ultimecia's puppet!" Squall spat.

"Yeah, and that Ultimecia!" Zell said. "We can't let that sorceress from the future mess up our world. Let's go kick her ass! We're SeeDs, we're here to destroy Sorceresses, right?" Zell said all of this, forgetting that Ultimecia was using Rinoa's body as an extension.

"ZELL!" Squall yelled at him.

"S-Sorry." Zell mumbled.

"So Squall, where we goin'?" Irvine asked.

"Um, can we go to that orphanage you guys were talking about at Trabia Garden?" Rinoa asked.

"That place is in shambles," Quistis said, "There's nothing to see there."

"I want to stay away from places where there are lots of people." Rinoa said.

"Let's go. Head for Edea's house." Squall said.

* * *

Rinoa had to admit; the orphanage where her friends grew up wasn't much to see. Zell decided to hang back in the Ragnarok. The kid was somewhat of a space nut; having well over 200 sci-fi movies on DVD and VHS back at home in Balamb. Irvine, Selphie, and Quistis began to talk with Cid and Edea, as Rinoa and Squall headed for the flower field.

"What'll become of me?" Rinoa asked.

"Don't worry about it." Squall said. "There's been many good sorceresses. Edea was one, you can be just like her."

"I can't guarantee anything." Rinoa said. "If Ultimecia possesses me again. You saw it; she made me break Adel's seal. What will I do next time? Will I end up fighting everyone? It's a scary thought."

"Rinoa, even if you end up as the worlds enemy," Squall thought. "I'll...I'll be your knight."

"But if Ultimecia shows up again, SeeD will come and kill me." Rinoa said. "And the leader of SeeD is you, Squall. Squall's sword will pierce my heart. I guess its OK if its you, Squall, nobody else."

"That's enough!" Squall said. "I'll never do anything like that. The sorceress I'm after is not you, Rinoa. My enemy is the sorceress from the future, Ultimecia."

"How will you save me?" She asked.

"I'll think of a way." Squall said. "You can trust me."

"Well, until you find a way, maybe I should stay in Esthar at that memorial." Rinoa said.

"No, that'd be pointless. I'd just end up going after you again." Squall said. "Just stay close to me."

"Those words." Rinoa said. "You said those to me back in Deling City."

"Feeling better?" Squall asked.

"Yeah." Rinoa said. "While I was in that coma, I had a dream. We make a promise to see shooting stars together. I get all dressed up and put on your ring, but I couldn't remember where I was supposed to meet you. I start running. Through the mountains, the desert, the plains. Through Balamb, Timber, Galbadia. I couldn't run anymore, so I scream 'Squall, where are you?' Then when I finally snapped out of it after Adel's seal was broken, I was crying."

"It was just a dream." Squall said. "It didn't mean anything."

"I guess you're right." Rinoa said.

"How about this." Squall said. "I'll be here, in this flower field."

"Huh?" Rinoa asked.

"The reason you couldn't find me is because we haven't promised yet." Squall said.

"Promised?" Rinoa asked.

"I'll behere." Squall said. "If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

"I'll be here too." Rinoa said. "It's a promise."

* * *

Zell had to admit, the Ragnarok was impressive. He spent a few minutes in each room, getting familiar with the spaceship and learning what each room was for. Once he found his way back into the cockpit, he heard static over the Radio. He twisted a few knobs, but soon got a transmission.

"Esthar Airstation to Ragnarok." Someone said. "Come in Ragnarok."

"Uh, yo." Zell said. "This is the Ragnarok. What's up?"

"It's come to my attention that the Ragnarok has been recovered by a SeeD named Squall Leonhart." The man said. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," Zell said.

"I take it you are a SeeD as well."

"Good guess." Zell said.

"It was no guess. I could tell from your voice." This man said. "Your name is Zell Dincht, isn't it?" Zell's eyes widened. This guy knew Zell by his voice?

"Uh, yeah." Zell said. "How'd you know that?"

"Zell, does my voice sound familiar to you at all?" The man asked. Zell had to admit, it seemed as though he has heard it before.

"Yeah, it does sound familiar." Zell said. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am a personal assistant to the president of Esthar." He said. "My name is Kiros Seagull." Zell's eyes opened wide as he whispered "Get the hell outta here!"

"Zell, our president knows of Ultimecia and has a plan to get rid of her and Adel." Kiros said. "Though he's to old to do it himself, so he wants to hire SeeD."

"Cool, you want the number to Balamb Garden?" Zell asked.

"Um, not exactly." Kiros said. "The President wishes to speak to the 6he has personally requested, of them is you. The others are your friends. Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and a girl named Rinoa."

"Uh, yeah, they're my friends." Zell said. "But I don't get it. Why us 6?"

"Because you were the ones inside our heads, right?" Kiros asked. "And by us, I mean Ward and Laguna as well."

"You are Kiros." Zell whispered.

"The President wishes to meet with you immediately." Kiros said. "We shall be waiting at the palace, in the Presidential Office. Go tell the other's and come immediately."

"Uh, Kiros, I don't wanna sound rude, but SeeDs aren't free." Zell said.

"Tell your Headmaster that the president is prepared to pay Five-Million gil for the services of the six of you." Zell could feel his eyes turn into money signs.

"Kiros, you've got yourself a deal!" Zell said.

* * *

As Squall and Rinoa held hands in the flower field, they heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Zell was coming at them at a full sprint. Whatever he wanted, it had to have been big.

"Whoa, sorry to interrupt, But its an emergency." Zell said. "We just got Radio contact from Esthar's Presidential Palace. They have a plan to kill both Sorceress Adel and Sorceress Ultimecia, and they wanna hire SeeD to execute it!"

"Might be a trap to get Rinoa back into Esthar." Squall said.

"I don't think so." Zell said. "They asked for us specifically! The guy I spoke to, his voice sounded VERY familiar, and his name was Kiros Seagull, as in, Laguna's Comrade!"

"Kiros is in Esthar's presidential palace and wants to hire us?" Squall asked. "Alright, Let's go!" Squall and the others began to head back to the Ragnarok, before Edea called out to them.

"Squall, wait!" Edea said. "There is something important I must tell you. I first became a sorceress when I was a child, then again 13 years ago. It was on this spot that I encountered a sorceress on the verge of death. I received her powers of my own free will to keep all of you safe. That was the beginning of my painful story, but on this moment, my story has ended. There is an end, no matter how painful it may be. Squall, you must fight to the end, even if it brings tragedy to others."

"I will Matron," Squall said, "Thank you." With that, Squall headed back to the Ragnarok.

* * *

This is something new I'm gonna do. At the end of every chapter from here on out, I'll tell you when you can expect the next chapter

Next Update: Saturday, June 4.


	44. President Numbnuts

Just like I said. It's June 4, and it's time to update.

**KennyH: **I got a 'D' in English. A 'D' is not a failing grade. However, I have a lot of help with the spell check.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Yep, hugs for the Sorceress and the Knight.

**WildfireDreams: **Wait no more!

**pinklove: **Yeah, the review system sucks, doesn't it?

**QueenAdreena: **Not that I'm an asshole, but I'm gonna hold you to that promise.

**nightfighter642: **Sorry ma'am. I'll try to remember from now on.

OK folks. Welcome back. Today we'll be spying in on a conversation between SeeD commander Squall Leonhart and a man who Squall sees as an idiot.

CHAPTER 44: PRESIDENT NUMBNUTS

Thanks to the Lunar Cry, monsters were everywhere! Squall and company had to tread lightly once they landed at Esthar Airstation. They made their way to the Presidential Palace slowly, making sure nothing was following them. Once inside, they found two Esthar soldiers guarding the Presidential quarters.

"Are you the SeeDs?" One of them asked.

"Yes." Squall replied.

"Go on in," the other said. "The President is waiting for you." Squall led his team in. Inside the Presidential Quarters were three men. The President had their back to them going through some documents. He was wearing beige pants and a blue shirt. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail. The other two men were in normal Esthar attire; robes. Zell tapped Squall shoulder, and pointed to the biggest of the three men.

"Hey, isn't that the officer from the Sorceress Memorial?" Zell asked.

"It is. I knew I've seen him before. It's Ward." Squall whispered. "The other guy is Kiros."

"Kiros and Ward?" Irvine whispered, "What are they doing here." Soon, realization set in. Quistis' eyes shot up, Zell's jaw dropped slightly, Selphie got a huge grin on her face, and Irvine scratched his head. Rinoa, however, looked confused.

"They're the guys from the dream world." Squall whispered. If Kiros and Ward were here, one could easilly guess who the president was. Ward ran over to the president and motioned over to Squall and his group.

"Huh? Oh, sure." The president told him. "Hey there! Been wanting to meet you guys. You guys are the ones who were in my head, right? It's like there was some kind of waves running through my head, they gave us so much energy during battles. We thought they were some kind of faeries flying over us." The president turned around, and they saw the face of a man they had so many questions about.

"So, I'm Laguna." He said. "President Laguna Loire of Esthar. Pleased to meet ya. If we weren't in a state of emergency, I'd talk to you some more, but, well, whatever, lets talk!"

"You'll never get going if President Laguna keeps talking." Kiros said.

"I have some questions though." Squall said. "Like what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's a long story." Laguna said. "You know about my days as a Galbadian Soldier, Living in Winhill, and trying to save Ellone, right?"

"Yeah" Said Squall.

"After I saved Ellone, I owed the Adel Resistance a favor." Laguna said. "So we planned to seal Adel so she couldn't cause any more harm to Esthar and the world. She saw right through the plan, but it still worked. He last words were 'You'll be Sorry!' After we sent Adel into space, Esthar was without a ruler, and before I knew it, I was elected President."

"Why didn't you go back to Winhill with Ellone?" Squall asked.

"I wanted to!" Laguna defended, "But there was so much work to be done. I didn't know Raine died after giving birth to my son, The people in Winhill, who never liked me in the first place, told me that my son didn't make it either. Anyway, Ellone was sent to Cid and Edea Kramer's Orphanage after Raine died. From what I hear, you guys know them better than I do."

"Anyway, how do we beat Ultimecia?" Squall asked.

"Ahh, straight to the heart of the matter," Laguna said. "Dr. Odine will tell you."

"Iz it my turn?" Said another voice a Dr. Odine walked in.

"Yeah, make it short and easy to understand." Laguna said.

"I vill talk however I vant!" Odine defended. "Sorceress Edea told me everything. Sorceress Ultimecia comes from ze future to possess ze sorceress of present day. Meaning she leaves her body in ze future and sends only her consciousness here. Does zat sound familliar to you?"

"Like when Ellone sent our consiousness into Laguna's past." Squall said.

"You are a smart one!" Odine said. "There iz only one way to defeat Ultimecia. You must kill her in ze future. To get zere, we must let Ultimecia begin Time compression. There, you jump across generations to ze future. To begin, we have Ultimecia appear inside Rinoa. Then, Ellone uses her power to send Ultimecia further into ze past. Ellone will send Rinoa into ze mind of a sorceress she knew in ze past, either Edea or Adel, zats up to Ellone." Soon, Odine left.

"Yeah, I didn't really understand it either." Laguna said. "I'll give it to you in a nutshell in a few minutes. Will you do it."

"Yes." Squall said.

Later, 9 people boarded the Ragnarok. Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. Where Laguna ran down the mission quickly.

"Here's the plan guys." Laguna said. "First, we get in and rescue Ellone. Next, kill Adel. It'll be a surprise attack on the Sorceress, so show no mercy! Adel will have to give up her powers before she dies. Rinoa, will you be willing to accept them?"

"Yes." she said.

"Good," Laguna continued. "After that, We wait for Ultimecia to make her move. when she does, it'll be Ellone's Turn. She'll send both Ultimecia and Rinoa into the past, then bring Rinoa back. Then Ultimacia will initiate Time Compression. To survive, think of a place that reminds you of all your friends. Imagine yourself there, and you should end up in the future. It's all about love, friendship, and courage."

"Alright, Let's DO IT!" Zell said, getting pumped.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Laguna said. "You guys use GF's, right?"

"Yeah." Squall said.

"Take this." Laguna tossed Squall a GF stone! The gem was like no other, it changed colors rapidly! Duplicates appeared in Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Zell, and Rinoa's hands.

"That is the most powerful GF known to man." Laguna said. "That is the GF that killed Griever! Eden and his Eternal Breath are now at your command."

"WOW, THIS IS COOL!" Irvine said as he ran towards the cockpit. Selphie, Zell, Quistis, and Rinoa followed, but Squall hung back.

"How do you know about Griever?" Squall asked.

"Raine taught be all about it." Laguna said. "She even had a Ring like the one Rinoa is wearing on her necklace."

"Thats my ring, I'm letting her borrow it." Squall said. "Anyway, Love and friendship and all that sounds corny, but everyone seems to be up for it."

"You think it'll work?" Laguna asked.

"We'll try." Squall said.

Word to the wise! Review quickly for this one, because I plan to be back on my schedule of updating Monday's and Thursday's again. Also, The damn site will be in read-only mode tomorrow.

Next Update: Monday, June 6. (Maybe I'll put it on the 7th, since the 6th is my 21st birthday. It all depends on how drunk I get)


	45. Seifer's Last Stand

Well, it's the 7th, and I'm nursing a hell of a hangover. Ouch.

**Vivi239: **Oh yeah, we're nearing the end.

**pinklove: **You think the review thing sucks? Take a look at the new login screen!

**Griever Weapon: **My theory is that Raine knew about Griever however a fan decides. That was my theory.

**WildfireDreams: **You should look at the end of the page and see when the next update will be.

**QueenAdreena: **I'm too anxious for that chapter! It's like going to the bathroom; I don't know how long I can hold it. BTW, I plan to be followed in my house by pink elephants at 2 A.M.

**nightfighter642:** Umm…Thanks. Or…You're welcome? Dammit, now I'm all confused! 

OK folks, we've entered the Home Stretch. I didn't do much with Raijin & Fujin, or Mobile Type 8, but I did my best with Seifer.

CHAPTER 45: SEIFER'S LAST STAND

A few minutes later, Lunatic Pandora came into view, and the Ragnarok was headed straight for it!

"Here we go!" Zell said. "Let's bust in there!"

"I wonder if we can get through?" Quistis said.

"Ahh, don't worry about it." Irvine told her.

"Are the machine guns and main cannon ready?" Quistis asked.

"Ready!" Selphie said. "Let's just fire like crazy and make a big hole, BOOM!" Zell pressed a button as the machine guns began to fire, however, not a bullet made it through, Lunatic Pandora had a shield.

"Shields?" Irvine asked.

"Lunatic Pandora is shielded, but not very well." Laguna said. "Just get a little closer and you can break through."

"Keep firing!" Squall ordered. The Ragnarok hit the shields head on, and struggled to get through. Once the machine gun barrels made it through, holes began appearing in the metal sides of Lunatic Pandora.

"Quistis, fire the main cannon!" Squall said. Quistis pressed a button and fired, leaving a big hole in the wall, large enough for the Ragnarok to get in and land. Laguna and his comrades were too old to fight now, so it was up to the SeeDs on this one. The six of them left the Ragnarok and heard two voices, approaching.

"Big sound, this way!" One of them said, "It's probably them, ya know?"

"THEM? NO, IMPOSSIBLE!" The other said. The two people the voices belonged to had appeared around a corner; Raijin and Fujin.

"Ahhhhhh!" Raijin whined. "It IS Squall, ya know?"

"SHOCK." Fujin said, but then she quickly changed her attitude. "GOOD. CONVINIENT."

"That's right." Raijin said. "Hand over Rinoa, ya know?"

"No! I'll never hand over Rinoa!" Squall shouted. "And we're taking Ellone! I won't let you resurrect Adel either!"

"You're greedy, ya know?" Raijin said. "Not fair, ya know?"

"PERSUASION, USELESS." Fujin said. "SEIZE!"

"You're funeral." Squall said. "Runaway Train!" Squall and his group disappeared as Fujin and Raijin soon found themselves on a railroad track! In the distance, they could see something approaching, the most poisonous GF of all, Doomtrain! The two of them found no escape as Doomtrain got closer and closer. Soon, Doomtrain smacked into both of them. Poisoning the two of them beyond belief! Raijin felt as if he had gone blind while Fujin started coughing up blood.

"RETREAT, TEMPORARY." Fujin managed to say.

"R-R-Right, we're not through yet, ya know?" Raijin said as the two of them scurried away. Squall and his gang continued on, where they saw two familiar Galbadian soldiers.

"Why the heck do I have to take orders from some punk kid?" Biggs whined.

"Well, he is our superior, sir." Wedge said.

"Don't you think I know that?" Biggs said. "This sucks, I picked the wrong career!"

"Well, why don't you quit sir?" Wedge asked, giving a good laugh. "Ha ha, I'm just kidding, sir."

"Wait, you're right Wedge." Biggs said. "You're absolutely right! I QUIT!"

"Huh?" Wedge asked.

"C'mon Wedge, Let's go home and have a drink." Biggs said.

"What! Me too?" Wedge whined.

"Of course, now come on!" Biggs said. Biggs looked over and noticed Squall listening in.

"Go to that elevator down the hall and then take the other elevator to your right if you want to find that slave driver, Seifer Almasy." Biggs said. As Biggs and Wedge left, Squall and his troop took his directions. Once they went down the first elevator, Zell led Squall the rest of the way, being in a familliar area due to his first escapade inside Lunatic Pandora.

"Careful guys, there's a machine around here somewhere." Zell was right as he met up with the machine that threw him out earlier, the flying Galbadian assault mechanism, Mobile Type 8.

"Let me take this thing," Zell said. "I've got a score to settle with it!"

"Go for it." Squall said, ready to watch his comrades back.

"Thanks, Squall." Zell said. "Mega Flare!" Squall and the Gang disappeared again as clouds began to form inside Lunatic Pandora. Soon, a being appeared before the machine. That being; The king of dragons, the GF Bahamut! A glowing orb of Energy appeared in Bahamuts mouth, and it shot forward! A huge explosion of fire rocked the area, in which Mobile Type 8 was reduced to a pile of ashes.

"Let's keep going." Squall said, knowing the door before him held at least four people. Squall slowly opened the door. Inside were Seifer, Ellone, Raijin, and Fujin, but Adel was nowhere to be found. Seifer was standing atop a podium, while Fujin held Ellone's arms back.

"We've come to take back Ellone!" Squall said.

"Looks like we have company." Seifer said to his clique, "Show 'em your hospitality!" Raijin gave a sigh, and advanced towards Squall.

"RAIJIN, STOP!" Fujin told him.

"What's up?" Seifer asked.

"Seifer, we had enough, ya know?" Raijin said. Fujin then let go of Ellones arms.

"GO." Fujin told her. Ellone then ran to Squall's side.

"Wait outside." Squall told her. "Laguna will be here soon."

"I knew you would find him." Ellone said before leaving.

"Hey, hey! C'mon people!" Seifer said.

"Seifer, we're quittin', ya know?" Raijin said. "Don't know what's right anymore, ya know?"

"Exactly my thoughts!" Seifer said. "I thought we were a posse!"

"POSSE." Fujin said. Suddenly, Fujin removed her eye patch, showing everyone that she still had both eyes. She also spoke in a way no one, not even Raijin or Seifer, and ever heard from her before; calm, peaceful, normal.

"We are. We always will be." Fujin said. "Because we're a posse, we want to help you. Whatever it takes to fulfill your dreams, we're willing to do. But you're being manipulated, Seifer. You've lost yourself and your dream. You're just eating out of someone's hand. We want the old you back! Since we can't get through to you, the only person left we can rely on is Squall. It's sad, sad that we only have Squall to rely on. Seifer, are you going to keep going?" Seifer raised his gunblade into the air in a salute.

"Raijin, Fujin, it's been fun." Seifer said. With that, Raijin and Fujin left and Seifer hopped down from his podium.

"Are you going to continue with this knight thing?" Squall asked.

"The knight has retired." Seifer said. "I guess you could call me a young revolutionary."

"What do you think you're doing?" Squall asked.

"You know me, I've always gotta be doing something BIG!" Seifer said. "I don't wanna stop, I'm gonna keep running! I've made it this far, now I gotta make it to the end, to the goal! And there's no way I'm sharing it with you!" With that, Seifer struck with his Gunblade, Squall quickly parried, and pushed Seifer away. Squall and his group went translucent as a booming voice filled the air.

"Zantetsuken!" The voice cried out as it began to rain inside the chamber, Squall knew who was coming, Odin!

"You should have quit while you had the chance, Seifer!" Squall said as Odin appeared on his six-legged horse. Odin rode forward, however, no one suspected the nasty surprise that Seifer had in store for Odin! As Odin advanced, Seifer sidestepped the GF and gave a thunderous slash with his gunblade! A brilliant flash was seen, and Odin's head fell off his shoulders! Seifer had done what was believed to be impossible since the death of Griever!

Seifer had killed a Guardian Force!

"Odin!" Squall yelled, he couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Nice try Squall, but you can't beat me that easily!" Seifer said. "Lemme add another scar for ya!" Zell ran in and gave a roundhouse kick to his tormenter, which Seifer ducked, and then slashed Zell! Irvine tried to line up a shot with his rifle, Bur Seifer came in, knocked his weapon away, and kicked him in the stomach. Selphie and Quistis lashed out with their weapons, which Seifer grabbed and used to make to two slam into each other! Rinoa's projectile was deflected and sent back to her. Squall and Seifer picked up where they left off. Both slashing each other, but neither ready to give in. Squall had Seifer reeling, until the desperate knight shot Squall with the strongest fire spell of them all, Firaga! This had the six of them Regroup and prepare to go in for a second attack, which Seifer had predicted.

"Like how much I've improved?" Seifer asked. "Let's see how you like this!" A bright light surrounded Seifer, as he prepared for his limit break.

"No Mercy was deflected, and Demon Slice was countered, so I got a new one that's going to put your lights out!" Seifer said. "Bloodfest!"

The ground beneath Squall and his group was ripped open into a crater, as fire shot forth! The burns hurt all of them, and Squall's nose began to bleed.

"Not much of a fest!" Squall spat, "I'm the only one bleeding!"

"Who said I was done?" Seifer asked. He slashed Zell on his forehead, and blood began to pour and an almighty punch gave Irvine a cut on his lip.

"It's over Squall, and I win!" Seifer said. Seifer was preparing to deliver the final blow, however, Squall's body went translucent again along with everyone else's and Seifer's gunblade hit the floor. Seifer turned around and saw someone in a red robe holding the fallen Odin's Sword! Three sheaths on his belt signified that he had 3 other swords.

"You gave me the 4th one." The figure said. "Now Eat this!" Quickly, the figure lifted Odin's sword and let lose with a giant slash! The slash was so powerful, it knocked Seifer back into the wall, allowing him to drop face down.

"Where is the dimensional interval?" The figure asked as he disappeared in the same fashion all GFs do. Squall struggled to his feet, and handed his comrades potions. Soon they were back on their feet.

"Who was that?" Squall asked.

"It is said," Quistis began, "That there is a GF named Gilgamesh that had 4 swords. If any one sword was separated from the rest, Gilgamesh would cease to exist. But when the 4 swords, Excalipoor, Excalibur, Masamune, and Zantetsuken are reunited, Gilgamesh would return."

"So, that was Gilgamesh?" Zell asked.

"I believe so." Quistis said. Attention then turned to Seifer, who hadn't moved since 'Gilgamesh' unleashed his fury upon him.

"Seifer." Rinoa mumbled. She walked out the door to think about things while the others contemplated on what to do next. After a few minutes, Seifer opened his eyes and spoke.

"It's not over yet, Squall." Seifer said hoarsely as he crawled out the door, still in shock from his near death experience.

"Squall!" Rinoa screamed. They remembered where Rinoa had gone, outside! Quistis ran for the door, and noticed Seifer with his Gunblade to Rinoa's throat!

"Squall, Seifer took Rinoa," Quistis nearly screamed, "And he's heading for Adel's Tomb!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! 

Next Update: Friday, June 10


	46. Battle of History, Compression of Time

Ok people, I'm ready for another one.

**pinklove: **Hope ya like this one too.

**WildfireDreams: **It reminds me of something I was once told. 'Hard-Work will pay off in the long run, but laziness pays off now!"

**Sadoko: **Uhh…I hope you catch up, but are you hitting on me?

**nightfighter642: **It was confusing because I didn't know if Thanks or you're welcome came first. My b-day was alright.

**Kenny H: **Ahh yes, SeeD vs. Adel. Here it is, I hope you like.

**emocrybaby: **A Sequel hasn't crossed my mind, but you never know with me.

OK folks. This is more than just Adel. This is also the journey to Ultimecia's Castle, with Limit Breaks galore!

CHAPTER 46: BATTLE OF HISTORY, COMPRESSION OF TIME

Rinoa was scared to death. Seifer had his gunblade to her throat, and Adel's Tomb had come into view. Rinoa could see Sorceress Adel standing inside. She remembered when Ultimecia had control of her mind. Adel was frozen inside her wave-jamming prison. However, now she had thawed out! Luckily, Adel had not waken up yet, though when she did, the result was sure to be ugly.

"Seifer, stop it!" Rinoa pleaded. "Haven't you done enough? I know you're not like that."

"I can't go back now." Seifer said. "The sorceresses as one! That is Ultimecia's WISH!"

"Seifer." Rinoa continued her plea. "No more, please?"

"It's too late for me, Rinoa." Seifer said.

"SEIFER, NO!" Squall yelled as he ran into the area.

"Rinoa and Adel, the sorceresses as one!" Seifer yelled. "Watch closely Squall!" With that, Seifer pushed Rinoa at the foot of Adel's Tomb!

"Sorceress Adel!" Seifer shouted. "You have returned to Esthar! Awaken and spread your wrath!" At Seifer's command, Sorceress Adel's eyes shot open!

"First, Sorceress Rinoa." Adel hissed. "Then Dr. Odine and Laguna Loire, Then Esthar, Then THE WORLD!" Adel shot her hand out, shattering the glass that confined her! She grabbed Rinoa by the throat as a bright flash filled the room. As the flash subsided, Rinoa was absorbed into Adel's chest! With twice the sorcery at her command, Adel was the most powerful being in the world!

"See you in hell, Leonhart!" Seifer said as he ran out of the room. Seifer wasn't sure what Adel could do, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stick around to find out!

"Stench!" Adel bellowed. "The SeeDs shall parish from existence!"

"We gotta save Rinoa!" Zell said.

"Just concentrate on Adel!" Squall told him. Irvine took aim, and shot Adel right between the eyes! However, Adel stood firm. It would take more than a bullet to eliminate her. Adel quickly countered Irvine's attempt, and mentally forced Irvine to punch himself in the face. Irvine was out cold.

"Blue Magic: Micro Missiles!" Quistis said. Missiles appeared from nowhere and hurled themselves at Adel. Once again using her mental powers, the missiles were shot back in Quitsis' direction, knocking her away several feet. Selphie was soon at both Irvine and Quistis' sides.

"Full Cure!" She yelled. Irvine and Quistis were soon back on their feet. Zell went to punch Adel, however, she caught his fist, and was squeezing it as if it held a divine nectar. Rinoa could do nothing but watch as Adel laid waste to all of her friends. Adel's attention was turned as Squall began hacking her with his gunblade for all that it was worth, however, Adel felt little or no pain, as she forcefully smacked Squall away with her free hand. As Squall struggled to his feet, he was forced down again as Zell came flying into him, Adel having thrown him across the room with little effort.

"You bore me." Adel hissed. "Meteor!" Squall and his group found themselves in another dimension, as hundreds of Meteors showered down upon them! Luckily, they survived. If they didn't have their GF's Junctioned, they would surely have been killed!

"We need...a new...strategy." Squall struggled to say. "We...have to...separate her...from Rinoa."

"To do that," Selphie said. "We would...have to break...her junction."

"I've got...an Idea." Quistis said. "Meltdown!" A ton of energy appeared in front of Quistis, whom then released it, blasting Adel right in the face as she let out a yell!"

"That seems to have hurt her!" Zell said, finally getting back to his feet.

"Now we need to hit her with everything we got!" Quistis said.

"You pathetic little insect!" Adel yelled. "You will pay dearly for that!"

"Kiss our asses!" Zell yelled. "Different Beat!" Running forward, he continued to do backflips with his leg sticking out, each kick knocking Adel higher and higher into the air! Once they were high enough, Zell stomped on her head, dealing out the damage.

"Blue Magic: Fire Breath!" Quistis yelled. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled an inferno! The flames searing on Adel's face!

"Armor Shot!" Irvine yelled as he loaded six rounds of Armor Piercing ammo into his gun. Quickly, he fired them off, blasting Adel twice in the face, three times in her left arm, and once in her right! With the damage being dealt, a bright flash filled the room, and Rinoa and Adel had separated. Selphie ran over and helped Rinoa to her feet, as Squall looked at Adel with an icy stare, and then a bright light surrounded him.

"I was saving this for Ultimecia, but you'll do." Squall hissed with an intensity greater than anybody had ever heard. "Blasting Zone!" Energy began to gather in Squalls Gunblade as he held it straight up. The Energy shot forward in a straight line miles into the sky! Once enough power had been collected, Squall brought it down, crushing Adel with power like she had never experienced in her life! Adel's time was short; she fell to her knees as her skin changed color.

"I have to take her power!" Rinoa said as she ran over to the dying Sorceress and held out her hand. Adel took Rinoa's hand as Rinoa felt a surge of energy rush into her body. Sorceress Adel soon let go of Rinoa and fell to her face. A bright flash had filled the room, and after it had subsided, Adel was gone without a trace.

"Did WE just KILL Sorceress Adel?" Zell asked.

"You did." A voice said. The voice had come from Rinoa's mouth, though it wasn't Rinoa's voice, it was Ultimecia's!

"I must say that I am impressed." Ultimecia hissed, using Rinoa to speak for her. "But mark my words, Compared to me, Adel was a weakling!" As if on cue, Laguna and Ellone entered the room. Laguna noticed that Ultimecia had taken control of Rinoa.

"Ellone, now's your chance!" Laguna said. Using her power, Ellone sent Rinoa's consciousness back to the past, along with Sorceress Ultimecia!

"Ok Elle, just get Rinoa back." Laguna said. Ellone then concentrated her power, and Rinoa woke up.

"I was...inside Adel." Rinoa said. "The young Adel. I noticed Ultimecia leave my body."

"Ultimecia's inside Adel, exactly what she wanted." Laguna said. "OK guys, time compression is about to begin. Are you ready?"

"We are." Squall said.

"We'll do our best, Sir Laguna!" Selphie cheered.

"By the way, which one of you is Squall Leonhart?" Laguna asked.

"I am." Squall said.

"Ellone told me about you." Laguna said. "After this is all over, you and I need to have a serious talk."

"I'll keep that in mind." Squall said.

"OK folks, it's showtime!" Laguna said. "Love, friendship, and courage. Show Ultimecia what you got!" With that, Laguna and Ellone ran off. Everything began to change color and warp in on itself! Then, Squall began falling. As he fell, he did as Laguna said. He imagined himself being in a place with all of his...friends. The word felt new to him. Friends. Since he started juctioning GF, he never really called anyone a friend. He did it now, not because he had to, but because he wanted to. Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, and Rinoa. Each one...a friend.

"W-Where do we go?" Irvine yelled. Each of them felt like they had hit water, but they could still breath, and they continued falling through their liquid environment.

"To Edea's House!" Squall said.

"I'll probably disappear!" Rinoa said.

"Just stay close to me," Squall said. "I wont let you disappear." They felt themselves fall out of the water into a flock of seagulls, which all of them were swallowed into a time warp. Soon, they felt themselves land on solid ground. The room was square, with only one door leading outward.

"The commencement room." Quistis whispered. Squall led them through a door. Suddenly the door vanished and a sign appeared.

"Defeat the 12 sorceresses past and you shall gain access to Sorceress Ultimecia's Castle."

Within seconds, two sorceresses appeared and blew the sign away! The gang drew their weapons, but as each blow was registered, another sorceress appeared! Taking the gang to many different places in the world! From Deling City, to Timber, To Dollet, The Training Center, Esthar, Trabia, Balamb Garden, D-District Prison, The Fire Cavern, Winhill. The battle was long and hard.

"Canister Shot!" Irvine yelled as he began pumping many rounds of Demolition Ammo into 2 sorceresses.

"Wishing Star!" Rinoa yelled as her dog Angelo appeared. Both of them teaming up to take out a sorceress.

"The End!" Selphie called. Within seconds, two sorceresses were sent to their graves, as Selphie unleashed a wild fury of magical energy upon them.

"Blue Magic; Fire Breath!" Quistis called out as she completely melted 2 sorceresses.

"My Final Heaven!" Zell called out. His speed was increased as he felt himself run ALL the way around the world in a matter of seconds. He returned and laid a punch in on two sorceresses! His velocity causing both of them to disintegrate!

"Blasting Zone!" Squall called. Energy began to gather in Squalls Gunblade as he held it straight up. The Energy shot forward in a straight line miles into the sky! Once enough power had been collected, Squall brought it down, crushing the two remaining sorceresses.

"Something's not right." Rinoa said. "That was only eleven." As if on cue, the ground below them ripped open, revealing the 12th sorceress, and she was a giant! She had no visible legs, and seemed to move like a worm. Suddenly, she cast a spell that nearly ended their existence! An ultima spell! This spell nearly had the intensity of a nuclear warhead! Thanks to the GF's, Squall and his gang were able to hold on, and keep fighting.

"Prepare to suffer the same fate as Griever!" Squall said. "Eternal Breath!" Squall and the gang disappeared as the Sorceress found herself in another dimension. Then something descended from the sky, the most powerful GF in existence, Eden! Eden sank beneath the ground, which then turned black and had signs of the apocalypse! A ray shot up from under the sorceress, sending her flying into the sky...into a black hole as Squall reappeared. However, the only one with him was Rinoa. He looked at his surroundings. He was at Edea's house...in the past! Nobody was there. Not Edea, Cid, no children, nothing. Squall and Rinoa continued to explore, into the room where Squall slept as a small child. The door led them out to the beach...in the present! As their surroundings changed, they saw Zell and Quistis appear, as if from thin air. Edea's house looked just like it did when Squall last saw it, in shambles. Squall took about 5 steps, when the scene changed again. Edea's house was gone, at his feet were the White SeeD's, each one brutally slaughtered, Standing above them looking at the carnage were the other two that Squall was glad to see alive; Irvine and Selphie.

"Future SeeDs." Squall said, crouching over Jason's corpse. "We're fighting across generations." Squall looked up and saw something sitting on a floating island...Ultimecia Castle! The dark building sent shivers down his spine.

"Ultimecia's reign, we have to end it now!"

* * *

Next Update: Monday, June 13. 


	47. Dragon Brothers

OK folks, It's time for more.

**emo crybaby: **Yeah, I'm kinda saddened that I'm almost done as well.

**Kenny H: **Sorry to disappoint you, But Squall isn't fighting Ultimecia here, but that'll be in the next chapter.

**QueenAdreena: **9 pages? SWEET! You've got to put it up before the end of the week, or I'm gonna lay the guilt trip on you on my next update.

**Griever Weapon: **Just ask me where to find Bahamut and Eden. I'll let you know.

**k i w i froot:** Yesterday's tomorrow is today.

**Nightfighter642:** I had to, we're getting close to the end. I'm saving the best for Ulty.

OK, folks. Squall has one more obstacle to conquer before Ultimecia. Also, I had to add a bit of humor at one of the characters expense. I couldn't decide who, so I put their names in a hat and pulled one out.

Sorry Irvine.

CHAPTER 47: DRAGON BROTHERS

Squall and his group crossed a chain leading up to the castle, where the only place to look was up.

"Well, we all made it." Squall said.

"So this is her castle?" Zell wondered.

"Finally!" Selphie said.

"I've never seen anything so creepy." Irvine said. "You really think whats-her-face lives here?"

"We've come this far." Rinoa said. "She's GOT to be here."

"So this is the future," Quistis said. "This is where Ultimecia reigns."

"I don't know whats going on." Squall said. "But since we're still here, I think we still have some time to finish the job."

"So what are we going to do, Squall?" Quistis asked.

"What else, Let's go." Squall said as he pushed open the door to Ultimecia's castle. The place was big, and was decorated very elegantly. Four paths were found, three of which led upstairs.

"Everybody stick together." Squall said. "Who knows what kind of surprises Ultimecia has waiting for us." The Leader led them all upstairs, and decided to take the path directly ahead of them. In here was a giant chandelier, which had to be crossed. Squall attempted to cross, but soon, the chandelier dropped, sending Squall with it. Squall tried to land on his feet, but then fell to his side.

"Squall!" He heard Rinoa call from above. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Squall called back, he then felt funny. Normally, he would have just said 'Whatever', but he didn't. Squall thought of it as nothing and just shrugged it off. "Come down here guys, This looks like the right way."

"You mean jump?" Irvine said. "That's OK, I'll wait up here." Soon Squall saw Irvine fall, landing hard on his stomach.

"Selphie pushed you, didn't she?" Squall said.

"Yeah." Irvine replied as he started to get up.

"Heads up!" Soon, Irvine was forced back down again.

"I'm OK guys," Zell said, "Irvine broke my fall."

"Dammit Zell, get off me!" Irvine shouted, mad of being the center of this negative attention. Zell and Irvine got up and walked over to where Squall was. Selphie was the next one to drop, and fell to her knees. She was up quickly, and walked over to the others.

"Why didn't you catch me, Irvy?" Selphie said as she kicked Irvine in the shin.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Irvine yelled, grabbing his shin and hopping on his other foot. "PICK ON THE COWBOY DAY?" Quistis and Rinoa came down next, as they continued their search for their enemy, Irvine grumbling all along. Their search soon led them to Ultimecia's clock tower.

"Squall, do you hear something?" Quistis said. She was right, there was a god awful roar coming from above.

"Let's check it out." Squall said, leading them up the sides of the tower. Soon, they had found a balcony, where the sound was coming from, but nothing was seen.

"I don't get it." Rinoa said. "The roar came from here, didn't it?" Her question was answered as a monster flew by, firing a beam from its mouth, which the SeeDs were barely able to dodge.

"If you want to challenge the great Sorceress Ultimecia, you'll have to conquer me first, humans!" It said. Squall then dropped to his knee's, as if something was wrong.

"Squall, are you OK?" Rinoa asked.

"I feel strange." He said. Soon, a GF stone had de-juntioned itself, and the GF flew out from the stone. The GF looked almost exactly like this monster! The GF that had appeared was Bahamut.

"So, Tiamat, my brother." Bahamut said addressing the monster. "We meet again after all these years."

"I destroyed you all those years ago, Bahamut!" Tiamat replied. "Why do you tempt fate again?"

"I was freed by these SeeDs." Bahamut said, taking flight. "Now that you have appeared, it is time for my vengeance!"

"That matters not!" Tiamat said, flowing suit as he flapped his wings, "I shall destroy you just like I did last time!" Squall and his…friends could only watch as Bahamut and 'Tiamat' took their battle to the skies high above the castle, both of them sizing up the other for what seemed like an eternity.

Then, they struck.

Bahamut scored the first hit with a mighty slash across Tiamat's back, though Tiamat quickly countered with a head butt to Bahamut's midsection. Tiamat came again, but missed as Bahamut flew quickly to the side, biting Tiamat's tail as he flew past. Both of them were roaring out from time to time. Tiamat was up quickly, and soon whipped Bahamut with his tail. Continuing the spin, Tiamat then slashed Bahamut across the face. Bahamut lost a small bit of altitude, but was soon ready to fight to the death with his brother.

"Squall, look!" Irvine said, bringing Squall out of his thoughts from watching the two dragons lay waste to each other. Irvine was pointing across a bridge to the other side of the castle.

The SeeDs weren't the only ones watching this battle

The person Irvine was pointing to wore red clothes, which were quite revealing. She had black wings, white hair, and didn't take her eyes off of the battle.

"That's got to be her." Squall said. "That's got to be Ultimecia."

In a rage, Bahamut went right for Tiamat's throat, biting, scratching, and clawing for all it was worth. Tiamat struggled unter the strength of Bahamuts jaws, until it let loose with a fireball from its mouth, forcing Bahamut to back away.

"Didn't our mother tell you, Tiamat?" Bahamut said. "If you play with fire, you're going to get burned!" Bahamut then unleashed his own fireballs, making contact with his brothers wings! As the wings Burned, Tiamat sunk back to the ground. Soon, he was battling on his feet.

"Please, join me down here my brother!" Tiamat said, letting loose a stream of fire thatfound its mark on bahamuts chest, bringing the GF down to the same level as the other dragon. Both of them were feeling it, hard! Tiamat got to his feet first.

"It's time that I finish you once and for all." Tiamat said. "Dark Flare!"

"Not if I finish you first!" Bahamut replied. "Mega Flare!"

Both of them let loose with streams of fire, both of them making contact with each other. For some reason, the flames that shot from Bahamuts mouth were white, while Tiamat's were black. Both breathed harder and harder, both of them trying to force the other one back. The SeeDs were astounded that this had now become a battle of wills.

"Bahamut must win, we may need him against Ultimecia." Squall said. "Aura!" A ring of fire surrounded Bahamut, then consumed the GF. Soon, Bahamut was back on his feet, and nearly taking flight. With a massive growl, Bahamut continued with the Mega Flare, finally having enough strength to force Tiamat's fireball back into a defening explosion! When the smoke had cleared, Tiamat had fell to his face, then disintigrated.

"Young SeeD" Bahamut said. "Thank you for assisting me."

"The GF's have assisted me for years." Squall said. "It was the least I could do."

"Go now, Your destiny awaits." Bahamut said, placing himself back into his GF stone, which Squall re-juntioned. Squall then found the bridge Irvine pointed to and continued. Outside the door, Squall then helped everyone check their junctions. This was it.

"Ultimecia's behind this door." Squall said. "I can hear her. Are we ready?

"I thought of this when we battled the Matron in Galbadia Garden." Zell said. "It's payback time!."

"For Balamb and Trabia Gardens." Selphie said.

"For me and Sefie." Irvine said, giving Selphie a wink.

"For the past, present, and future." Rinoa said.

"For the world." Quistis added.

"No." Squall said. "For the right to exist." With that, Squall pushed open the heavy metal doors.

* * *

OK folks, we've reached the final battle. This Thursday, Sorceress Ultimecia will run the gauntlet with ths six Children of Destiny!

Next Update: Thursday, June 16


	48. Why SeeDs are trained

Ahem…

**emocrybaby: **Wait no longer, the battle is here!

**pinklove: **She pushed him, and then kicked him in the shin in the last chapter, yet, he still loves her.

**Vivi239: **After hearing all these stories about Griever's death, Squall and the gang are sure to be surprised.

**QueenAdreena: **This isn't the last chapter, there's at LEAST two more after this. As for your fic. Every day you don't update, God kills a puppy. (I TOLD you I was gonna lay the guilt trip on you!)

**nightfighter642: **Uhh…It's not over yet.

**Kenny H: **The final showdown is here! Also, don't call me KEF. The KEF is a wrestling group I am a part of. If you need to address me, you can call me Matt.

**Lady-Rinoa: **Yes, this fic will end soon. Sad, isn't it? Oh well. All good things must come to an end.

**WildfireDreams: **I'm gonna be sad too, but I had a blast writing this.

**k i w i froot: **That's true, but consider this. Two wrongs don't make a right, but three rights make a left!

I just want to say one thing before we get underway. Any moron can start writing a novelization of anything, but not anyone can put in the hours to finish it. Not only have I done that, but in only five months, I've reached the pinnacle of Final Fantasy 8. Every key on the keyboard I've hit has all been adding up to this moment. That being said, I have some surprises, namely tons of Limit Breaks, a brand new move including ALL of the GF's, and the ULTIMATE attack!

CHAPTER 48: WHY SeeDS ARE TRAINED

Squall Leonhart.Rinoa Heartilly. Zell Dincht. Irvine Kinneas. Quistis Trepe. Selphie Tilmitt.

Six young people in for the fight of their lives against the pure evil, anger, and hatred in the heart of their opponent. Sorceress Ultimecia. Back in Deling City, Squall told Irvine that he didn't believe in a purely evil enemy. However, one look at Sorceress Ultimecia made him change his mind. Ultimecia sat on a throne atop a tower. She wore red. Her face was marked with purple scars, and she had black wings on her back.

"SeeD." Ultimecia muttered. "SeeD...SeeD. SeeD, SeeD, SeeD!" Selphie took out her nunchaku and held them defensively.

"Kurse all SeeDs!" Ultimecia said. "Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me!" Quistis cracked her whip.

"The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive Time Kompression!" Ultimecia hissed. Irvine cocked his rifle.

"Insolent Fools," Ultimecia said. "Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs!" Zell cracked his knuckles.

"The price for your meddling is death beyond death!" Ultimecia yelled. "I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining!" Rinoa loaded her blaster edge.

"There I will reign and you will be my slaves for eternity!" Ultimecia hissed. "Whom shall I exterminate first?"

"Meltdown!" Squall yelled as he drew his gunblade, the meltdown spell making connection. "If you fight one of us, you fight us all!"

"Fine. Maelstrom!" Ultimecia casted a spell that caught All six of them, eliminatingaLOT oftheir strength and putting them under a curse status.

"I got it, guys," Selphie said as she threw a Megalixer into the air, restoring all of them to full. "Chef's Knife!" A hole appeared on the ground and the GF Tonberry appeared. Slowly, it walked to Ultimecia. However, one swift move killed the GF! Ultimecia snickered as Tonberry disappeared, dead at her feet. Within seconds, Tonberry's GF stone de-junctioned itself and reappeared in their hands. The Five duplicates faded, leaving Squall with the original. In seconds, Tonberry's GF stone shattered!

"Let's try something bigger," Zell said. "Thunder Storm!" Rain Clouds began to form as Lightning struck the ground before Ultimecia. An entity arose from the crater created by the lightning strike, the entity of the thunder GF, Quezacotl. The GF flew above Ultimecia and created a dome of pure electricity. Energy collected at the apex of the dome, and then shot straight down...into Ultimecia's hand! Ultimecia unleashed the energy back upon Quezacotl, blowing a hole right through its chest! Just like with Tonberry, Quezacotl's GF stone appeared, and shattered!

"She's killing the GFs!" Quistis said.

"She can't kill ammo, Armor Shot!" Irvine yelled as he began unloading on Ultimecia, round after round began to pierce Ultimecia's Skin, until she was a bloody mess.

"Rough Divide!" Squall yelled. Squall ran forward, dragging his gunblade on the ground, giving a mighty slash to the sorceress, bringing up debris with it. Ultimecia managed to stay on her feet; she was going to make her enemies pay.

"The most powerful GF." Ultimecia roared. "You shall SUFFER!" Ultimecia disappeared as she threw her own GF stone on the ground. Out came a black monster with the body of a human, wings, and the face of a lion, adorned with a red crown.

"It can't be!" Selphie said.

"Oh man!" Zell added.

"No way!" Irvine said.

"How is it possible?" Quistis wondered.

"I don't believe it." Squall said.

"What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"The spirit in the ring." Squall said.

"You mean?" Rinoa began.

"Griever!" Squall whispered. "Eternal Breath!" Squall and the gang disappeared as Griever found himself in another dimension. Then something descended from the sky, the most powerful GF in existence, Eden! Eden sank beneath the ground, which then turned black and had signs of the apocalypse! Griever sunk his hands into the soil below him, Grabbing Eden as he shot the ray! Both Griever and Eden hurdled to a black hole! As they both flew off into the distance. Eden's GF stone appeared in the young peoples hands. The duplicates faded, and the original shattered!

"Eden is gone." Squall whispered. Soon, Griever was back! Staring the SeeDs in the face. Griever was now possibly unstoppable! The one thing that destroyed Griever thousands of years ago, Eden, was gone.

"The GF's true power." Ultimecia's voice echoed. "Allow me to show you! Griever! Make them bleed! Shockwave Pulsar!" The six of them felt themselves being lifted into the air. Higher, higher, until they found themselves in another dimension. Energy gathered no further than 10 feet from them, and continued to grow.

"Oh shi..." Zell couldn't finish his sentence as the energy exploded with incredible force! Each one of them hit the ground. Hurt, weak, and at their worst...except for Quistis, who felt unaffected by Grievers move. She threw another Megalixer over her shoulder. Healing her comrades.

"C'mon you guys," Quistis encouraged. "Get up and fight!"

"It's...too...strong." Selphie struggled to say.

"We just fight Fire with Fire!" Quistis said.

"What are...you...talking about?" Zell said as he got to his feet. Zell got his answer as a bright light surrounded Quistis.

"Blue Magic: Shockwave Pulsar!" She shouted as she went into her Limit Break. No wonder Quistis was unaffected by Griever's attack, she had absorbed the Dark Matter! Griever soon got a dose of his own medicine as the GF was sent into his own dimension! The energy exploded as Griever fell back to the planet. He just barely survived his own attack, and was struggling to stay in the air.

"Fated Circle!" Squall shouted. Squall leapt into the air and built up energy in his gunblade. He spun 360 degrees, letting the energy out, causing a firestorm on the Guardian Force. Griever burst out into flames! Sinking to the ground and covered by fire, Griever stopped moving, as the lames continued to burn.

"Another GF lost in this War." Irvine huffed. The count was up to 5. Odin dead by Seifer's hand. Quezacotl and Tonberry eliminated by Ultimecia, Eden gone because of Griever, and now, Griever, burned to death. Soon, Ultimecia's voice was heard again.

"I shall junction myself unto Griever!" Soon, an orb of light entered Griever's lifeless body, and the GF was back on its wings! Ultimecia could be seen in Griever's chest! Griever's paw flew forward, and slashed his attackers! Griever's punch would have been powerful enough, but being lent Ultimecia's strength, it was near lethal! Soon, the six of them disappeared, and four swords fell from the sky! Gilgamesh appeared in the middle, and picked up one of the swords, Masamune. Gilgamesh was fast, and slashed Griever before anything could happen to him. Gilgamesh disappeared, as Griever was still stunned. And Squall was ready to take it to the limit!

"Blasting Zone!" Squall yelled. Energy began to gather in Squalls Gunblade as he held it straight up. The Energy shot forward in a straight line miles into the sky! Once enough power had been collected, Squall brought it down, crushing Griever with an incredible force! Griever was dropping again, and soon, Griever began to disintegrate into nothing, and with him, Ultimecia as Squall and his group found themselves high in the night sky. They knew that something still wasn't right.

Each member of the group was feeling it, Hard. Drained, tired, fatigued, bushed, whatever word you use, it meant the same thing.

"Please tell me it's done." Selphie pleaded. Selphie would not get her wish as a being appeared before them. This being was GIANT and had a purple aura around it, and it seemed as though it was absorbing time and space itself! It spoke with a soft, heavenly voice, though had no good things waiting for them.

"I am Ultimecia." It said. It was unbelievable! Ultimecia was still alive! "Time shall compress...All existence denied." Without warning, Zell ran forward, laying his fists into Ultimecia.

"WHY! WON'T! YOU! DIE!" Zell screamed between punches. He was soon mentally thrown back.

"Hells Judgment." Ultimecia said. All the GF stones appeared, and shattered! Every GF in the world was now gone! Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, Siren, Sacred, Minotaur, Diablos, Carbuncle, Leviathan, Pandemona, Cerberus, Alexander, Doomtrain, Bahamut, Cactuar, Tonberry, Eden, Odin, Griever. Each one, Victims of either Seifer, Ultimecia, or Squall. Without the GF's Squall could have been considered to be at Ultimecia's mercy. However, something struck Ultimecia with a massive force, a fist; the fist of Odin!

"How?" Squall wondered. Odin just looked at Squall and threw him a GF stone! However, this one had 16 gems, and was very difficult to Junction! Odin simply nodded at Squall, who nodded back. Ultimecia struck Squall mentally, but Squall didn't even seem phased.

"Guardian Fury!" Squall shouted as he and his team disappeared. Ultimecia looked down and saw Eden sitting beneath her! Above were many other GFs! Soon, she was thrown up by Eden's beam as she passed each GF. Alexander hammered her with it's laser canons, Then Bahamut with it's mega-flare! Cactuar covered her with needles, as Carbuncle and Cerberus blasted her, turning their supportive powers into lethal weapons! Diablos unleashed it's gravity magic upon the sorceress as Doomtrain badly poisoned her. Ifrit shot scorching fire from his palms, yet the water coming from Leviathan did nothing to help her, only to harm her more. Sacred and Minotaur threw rocks at her, and Pandemona's wind put Ultimecia in a spin, making her dizzy. Quezacotl unleashed his fury by electrocution, as Siren's plume disoriented the sorceress. Finally, knives and ice shards gave many cuts to the wicked compressor of time, thanks to Tonberry and Shiva. There was only one more place to go: Eden's black hole. After that painful experience, Ultimecia found herself face to face with the fully recharged SeeDs!

"Blue Magic: Ray Bomb!" Quistis shouted. Energy appeared before Quistis, and slammed into Ultimecia!

"Reflect on your Childhood." Ultimecia said.

"Hyper Shot!" Irvine shouted as he loaded 9 rounds of Pulse Ammo into his shotgun. 9 beams of light passed THROUGH Ultimecia as Irvine ran out of Ammo.

"Your past, your dreams, your emotions." Ultimecia said. Her voice waning with every blow she took.

"Triple Ultima!" Selphie Shouted. Three GIANT explosions found their Mark on Ultimecia, leaving behind Mushroom clouds

"Time...It will not wait." Ultimecia struggled to say.

"My Final Heaven!" Zell shouted. His speed was increased as he started to run laps around Ultimecia. He soon made a hard turn and laid a punch in on Ultimecia, nearly sending his fist right through her!

"No mater how hard you try...It escapes you." Ultimecia mumbled.

"Wishing Star!" Rinoa Shouted. Her dog Angelo appeared and the two of them began to attack Ultimecia ferociously! Squall looked at Rinoa as she was in the middle of her attack as both her and Angelo backed off.

"And..."

"FUCK you! No more talking." Squall said. "Sorceress Ultimecia, your evil ends here!" Squall lifted his Gunblade in the air before he spoke again.

"**Lion Heart!**"

Energy began to gather in Squalls Gunblade as it changed color rapidly! Squall ran forward in the blink of an eye, and an upward slash threw Ultimecia up into the air, but then Squall jumped after her! At blinding speed, Squall hacked away at Ultimecia! It was so fast, counting how many slashes Squall laid in on Ultimecia was nearly impossible! Squall brought his Gunblade back again and Came in for another slash! As Squall made contact, Ultimecia exploded! Nothing but brightness in a fiery, apocalyptic, blaze of glory

* * *

Time restores itself on Monday!

Next Update: Monday, June 20


	49. The Journey Ends

OK folks. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. Here is the ending.

**Kenny H: **Glad you liked the battle. I did my best to pull out all the stops.

**pinklove: **You thought it was that good? COOL! And I agree, Irvine and Selphie are badass.

**Griever Weapon: **The end of this chapter will tell you how to acquire Bahamut and Eden.

**k i w i froot: **Yep, Squall knocked Ultimecia around 'til she didn't know what's what!

**Lady-Rinoa: **They came, they saw, they kicked her ass!

**emo crybaby:** Yep, it's almost done. 

**nightfighter642: **Keep 'em open, cause it's here.

**QueenAdreena: **Everybody loves puppies. Quick question, can I write the next fight scene for Zell vs. Whore III?

**WildfireDreams: **Monday's here, and so is this chapter.

**NobleSpirit: **Glad I could be your inspiration.

OK folks, here it is.

CHAPTER 49: THE JOURNEY ENDS

Their eyes were shut because of the brightness they found themselves in, a white void. They had to keep their eyes closed in order to keep from damaging their vision, as they wandered around, keeping at least 1 hand out reaching and hoping to come into contact with a friend.

"Is it over?" They heard Irvine say. "Let's go! Let's go back to our time!"

"Shut up!" Zell replied. "Just calm down and think where we have to go!"

"Careful guys, don't pick the wrong time!" Selphie warned.

"Whatever you do, don't fall into a Time Warp!" Quistis added.

"Time? Place? Who I wanna be with?" Rinoa thought. Only one thing could come to mind. "I wanna go there, where Squall and I promised!" Rinoa waited, but heard nothing, which scared her. Squall was still VERY close when he delivered what they hoped to be the final blow to Ultimecia.

"Squall? Let's go home! Where are you?"

* * *

"Where am I?" Squall thought as he heard Rinoa's voice. He was caught in a black void.

"Squall! Where are you going?" He heard someone say. He looked down and saw some sign of life, himself at 5-years-old.

"I'm gonna find sis!" The 5-year-old Squall declared as he ran off. Squall saw someone else appear, Edea, his Matron. The void disappeared as Squall looked at his surroundings. He was in the past at Edea's Orphanage!

"Excuse me," Edea said to him. Squall found it odd that 'past' Edea was talking to 'Present day Squall'. "Have you seen a little boy just now?"

"You don't have to worry." Squall said. "That boy won't go anywhere."

"I think so too." Edea said. "The poor dear. He's been so sad ever since another child had to leave." Squall knew exactly who Edea was talking about. This was after Ellone had to leave because of her power. Suddenly, a bright flash appeared as Squall and Edea looked behind them! Standing there, slowly approaching, was Sorceress Ultimecia! Her clothes were reduced to rags, her hair tussled, wings broken, and blood poured freely down her forehead. Ultimecia had definitely met her match when it came to Squall Leonhart. The Sorceress that once demanded respect just through her presence had been reduced to a bloody mess. As Ultimecia slowly approached, Squall drew his gunblade again.

"You're alive?" Squall wondered.

"The sorceress?" Edea asked.

"Yes Matron." Squall said. "We had defeated her. Matron, stand back." However, Edea could see something that Squall could not. Not only was Ultimecia unable to fight, but unwilling.

"It's OK, there's no more reason to fight." Edea told him. "That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers on to. In order to die in peace, a sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know, for I am one too. I shall take over that sorceress' powers, I do not wish for one of the children to become one." Edea began walking to Ultimecia.

"I...can't...disappear...yet." Ultimecia muttered. Those were the last words Sorceress Ultimecia would ever speak.

"Give me your powers." Edea told her.

"Matron!" Squall called out. Ultimecia jumped into the air as energy escaped her body, and found it's way into Edea. A bright flash later, and Ultimecia burst into flames. Within milliseconds, Ultimecia was gone. Squall put his gunblade away and approached Edea, who was down on all fours. He knelt down and took her hand to help her up.

"Is this...the end?" Edea asked.

"Most likely." Squall said.

"You called me Matron." Edea said. "Who are you?"

"A SeeD." Squall replied. "A SeeD from Balamb Garden."

"SeeD? Garden?" Edea wondered.

"Both Garden and SeeD were your ideas." Squall said. "Garden trains SeeDs. SeeDs are trained to defeat the sorceress."

"What are you saying?" Edea wondered. Soon, it hit her! "You're, that boy? From the Future?"

"Matron." Squall said.

"Please return, you do not belong here." Edea said. Squall knew she was right. At that moment, Squall's younger self came back. Apparently, he missed everything.

"I can't find sis." He whined. "Am I all alone?" The young boy then noticed the young man standing next to his Matron. "Who's he?"

"Nobody, you don't need to know." Edea said. "The only Squall permitted here is you." Edea then turned back away from Squall, one of her beloved children, to Squall, the Sorceress Killer.

"Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how?" Edea asked. "Will you be all right by yourself?"

"I'll be all right Matron." Squall said as he gave a salute, then found himself back in the black void again.

"I'm not alone." Squall thought. "If I call out, they will answer."

"Where is everyone?" Squall called out. "Rinoa! Where are you? Zell! Selphie? Quistis? Irvine? Rinoa!"

"Rinoa, I want to hear your voice." Squall thought. "Which way...do I go? I...Can't...make it back...alone."

The void disappeared again, and this time, he found himself in a desert. Looking up looked like looking at an ocean suspended in mid-air. With nothing left to do, Squall began to walk, and without his...friends, every step was harder to take than the last. Soon, Squall didn't even notice that what turned out to be an endless desert was just a fragment of land suspended in animation. Defeated, Squall dropped to the ground. Soon, a feather dropped from the sky and Squall took it in his hand. Thoughts filled his head. At first, they were pleasant thoughts; about the first time he met Rinoa. Soon, they changed, Rapidly! Quistis spotting him in the infirmary after Seifer gave him his scar. His first meetings with Zell, Selphie, and Irvine. He remembered Rinoa's face when Balamb Garden became mobile. The SeeD exam, Seifer's defection, the infiltration of Lunatic Pandora, his first face-to-face meeting with Laguna, the Assassination attempt in Deling City. Which then changed to how he danced with Rinoa on that first night. Faces then flew into his mind from all directions. Ultimecia, Seifer, Edea, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Ellone, Ward, Adel, Irvine, Kiros, Headmaster Cid, Quistis, Laguna, Nida, Dr. Kadowaki, the GF's.

Squall knew then. His life was flashing before his eyes.

The last thing he could remember was the possibility of Rinoa Dying in space that day before passing out.

* * *

Through the mist appeared the girl who was looking for Squall just as bad as he looking for her. Rinoa walked forward, and spotted Squall lying on the ground with his eyes closed. She approached and knelt down, picking up Squall's head.

"Squall. It's over." She said. "We can go home now." However, Squall didn't reply.

"Squall?" Rinoa said again, nothing.

"Squall? Wake up!" Rinoa was getting desperate.

"Please, Squall. Open your eyes!" Squall, still, lay motionless.

"No." Rinoa whispered. "Squall. Y-you can't be gone!" Rinoa was seconds away from bursting into tears.

"Squall. I...I...love you!" Rinoa then threw her head into Squall's chest and began to cry freely. The only reason she looked up was when a ray of sunlight burst through the ocean of clouds and cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Rinoa watched intently as every last cloud vanished, no match for the power of the sun. Rinoa took in her new surroundings; she was right where she wanted to be, in the Flower Field at Edea's house.

"I...love you...too." Rinoa heard a hoarse voice say. She looked down in her arms and saw Squall open his eyes.

"Squall?" Rinoa wondered. "You're OK!"

"Whatever." Squall replied. That put it in Stone; Squall was going to be fine! Rinoa hugged Squall tighter than ever, and was relieved when Squall hugged back. Just the feeling of being in each others arms made them feel like they could take Ultimecia all over again, and on their own. Squall slowly got to his feet, and slowly walked over to the house. Waiting for them were 6 people. Headmaster Cid, Edea, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie.

"Squall, you're OK!" Selphie exclaimed.

"We were worried sick." Quistis said. "You were so close when Ultimecia exploded!"

"How close were you?" Cid asked.

"He took her down himself!" Zell said.

"You should have seen it!" Irvine said. "That limit break he unleashed was AWESOME!" Before the conversation carried on any longer, Balamb Garden came into view.

"C'mon." Squall said. "Let's go home." Each one of them boarded the Garden, and Squall instructed Nida to take off and plant Balamb Garden back in its Soil on the Balamb Continent. It was a long trip. After a few hours, Selphie spoke up.

"Hey guys, isn't that...?" Selphie began. Squall looked down and saw they were in the Winhill Bluffs. The man Selphie was referring to was standing on a hill.

"It's...Laguna." Squall said.

* * *

Laguna stood on a hill. It had been so long since he had been in Winhill, nearly 17 years. As he stood on this hill, he remembered, way back, the best memory of standing on this very hill. 17 years ago, he stood on this spot, staring at something in his hand. As he reminisced, he could see and hear the memory.

_"Laguna, there you are!" Someone said behind him. Laguna turned around and saw the woman approaching him. Raine._

_"Oh. Hey."_

_"What are you doing out here so late?" Raine asked._

_"Um...nothing. Nothing. Just thinking." Laguna said._

_"About what?" Raine asked._

_"Oh, nothing in particular." Laguna said. "I'll see ya later." With that, Laguna turned around and began walking away._

_"Wait, where are y-" Raine couldn't finish her sentence, as Laguna whipped back around, placing a ring on Raine's finger._

_"Raine..." Laguna began. Raine stared at the ring that was placed on her finger._

_"Laguna. Is this...an engagement ring?" Raine asked._

_"Well, yeah." Laguna said, holding up his hand, which also had a ring on it. "Raine, will you marry me?"_

_"Oh...Laguna." Raine soon threw herself into Laguna's arms. "Yes!" At that moment, nothing could pull Laguna down from that high._

It wasn't until he snapped back into the present that he found himself walking to a single grave on the hill. As he knelt down, he read the headstone:

IN LOVING MEMORY  
Raine L. Loire  
Daughter, Wife, and Mother.

Birth  
May 11, 2396

Death  
August 23, 2432

Laguna fought with all his might to keep from bawling like a baby, though was only have successful. No sound came, but a few tears streaked down his face.

"I miss you, Raine." He said. "I just wish I could have come back when I had the chance. I hope you understand." Laguna looked away for a second, and saw his life long friends standing on another hill, Kiros and Ward. With them was the only thing that connected him to Winhill anymore; Ellone. With both Adel and Ultimecia dead and gone, nobody had any reason to seek Ellone anymore, and she was free to stay with her dear Uncle Laguna, who would always welcome her with open arms. It was Ellone who convinced Laguna to come to Winhill just to pay his respects to Raine. Ellone waved to him, and he waved back. Ellone's head shot up as she saw something fly overhead; Balamb Garden. Laguna spotted it too, and watched as it passed by.

"He killed the sorceress Raine." Laguna said, "That's our boy."

* * *

"I guess that must be Raine's Grave." Irvine said as he looked down into Winhill.

"Probably." Squall replied. It wasn't until a few days later that they approached Balamb. Everyone was glad to be back. All this traveling had taken a lot out of everyone in the Garden, and no one could wait until they would be able to relax again. As Squall looked down, he saw another. Someone who Squall pitied for his poor choices: Seifer Almasy. Last time Seifer was near Balamb, he was causing trouble. This time, he looked like he was behaving himself as he fished off the dock.

* * *

Seifer sat on a small stool with a fishing pole in his hand, waiting for something to bite. He didn't get it. He and Raijin were using the same bait, and Raijin had nearly caught his limit. Seifer however hadn't had a nibble all day. A few seconds later, Raijin had just reeled in another, and was dancing like an idiot. Fujin just watched the two of them.

"Dammit!" Seifer yelled as he stood up and threw his pole to the ground. "Why can't I catch anything?"

"Maybe you're bait's gone bad, ya know?" Raijin said.

"IDIOT!" Fujin said as she pushed Raijin into the water, using only her foot.

"Whoa-WAHH!" Raijin yelled. The next thing he heard was a splash. As his head come out of the water, he could hear Seifer laughing his head off, and Fujin quietly laughing to herself.

"Fujin." Seifer said as he tried to suppress his laughter. "You're evil."

"I know." Fujin said. Suddenly, a giant shadow flew overhead. All three of them looked up and saw Balamb Garden pass by.

"I guess they're putting it back in the ground." Fujin said.

"Someday, maybe we can go home." Seifer said with a smile of hope.

* * *

That night, a celebration took place at Headmaster Cid's order. On a stage, Headmaster Cid grabbed the microphone and began to speak.

"Attention please!" Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to their Headmaster. "Tonight is a night for Celebration! But before we get to that, I would like 6 very special people to come up here. Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine." The six of them made their way onto the stage. Squall nodded to the crowd, Rinoa flashed a smile, Zell pumped his fist in the air, Selphie threw her arms up, Irvine gave a thumbs-up, and Quistis waved.

"I am very proud of all of you." Cid said. "You beat the odds, and saved the world from Time Compression. Therefore I wish to give each one of you a very special gift." Cid walked toward Rinoa first.

"Rinoa Heartilly. In the short time I have known you, you showed incredible grace and honor. There was no such word as quit when it came to you. Therefore, I wish to offer you a place in Balamb Garden, and make you a SeeD, effective immediately."

"Really?" Rinoa squealed. "I would love that!" It was official. Rinoa was now a SeeD. Cid continued down the line.

"Irvine Kinneas. You're abilities are remarkable. You are the only Sharpshooter in the history of Garden, and I feel we could use a skill such as yours. Therefore, I have talked it over with Headmaster Martine at Galbadia Garden, and we have arranged a transfer. Also, I would like to make you an official SeeD as well."

"How could I say no?" Irvine replied. All six of them were now SeeDs, and nobody would have it any other way.

"Quistis Trepe. You have proved your loyalty and have stayed true to every mission you took on. Therefore, I would like to re-instate you as an Instructor."

"I gratefully accept." Quistis said with a smile.

"Selphie Tilmitt. I have spoke it over with Mayor Dobe of Fisherman's Horizon. He is sending his mechanics and technicians to the frigid north of the Trabia Continent to rebuild Trabia Garden. Until then, The Trabian Students who survived will all be boarded her in Balamb Garden."

"WHOO-HOO!" Selphie yelled. She knew that her friends who have survived the missile attack would be alright now.

"Zell Dincht. To be serious, I really didn't know what you would want, so I guess you can name it."

"A hot dog a day would be nice." Zell said. "Guarantee me one hot dog everyday and we'll call it even."

"Done." Cid said. It felt like he still owed Zell something, but Zell couldn't be happier. He had a free serving of his favorite food until the day he died. People began to cheer as the Headmaster approached Squall.

"Squall Leonhart. I knew from the second I chose you to lead the SeeD, I wouldn't regret it. You are everything a leader stands for. Bow your head." Squall did as he was told as Cid placed a medal around his neck. The Medal of Devotion. The highest honor a SeeD could achieve!

"Congratulations Squall, you deserve it." Cid said.

"Thank you, Sir." Squall said as he looked at his medal. From this moment forward, he would wear it with pride. Suddenly, the doors flew open, and in walked Seifer Almasy. Seifer held his head low, as everyone stared holes into him. He didn't care, he felt as if he deserved it. He said to himself that he just wanted to say something, and then he was out of there. Whether or not they believed him.

"I know you're all angry with me, and I don't blame you." Seifer said. "But please, just give me a moment to explain my actions. If I could have done it differently, I never would have even left my post in Dollet. Ultimecia was too strong, and she took control of my mind. I know you probably think it's a load of crap, but I'm telling the truth. I never wanted to be affiliated with Sorceress Ultimecia. I was just a bad kid, but she was power hungry. She placed me under a spell, and forced me to work for her. I never wanted power; I just wanted to be a SeeD. I guess what I'm trying to say is. I'm very, truly, deeply sorry. And If I could be accepted back into the Garden, I would be honored."

"Seifer, do you still wish to be a SeeD?" Cid asked. Seifer couldn't lie.

"Yes, I do." Seifer said.

"Then the choice is not up to me." Cid said. "It's up to our leader." Seifer was afraid of that. He looked to his left, and sure enough, Squall stood before him, arms crossed over his chest.

"Squall." Seifer began. "I know you hate me, but I never hated you. To tell the truth, I respect you, I always have, ever since our days at the orphanage. I put you down all those times because I was jealous. I knew I could never be the guy you were. Through all the insults and bullying, you took it like a man, and that just made me respect you even more. It's true. I'm sorry I did all of that to you. I hope that you can forgive me and give me another chance, but I won't blame you if you don't."

For the first time, Squall heard a foreign tone in Seifer's voice. The tone of sincerity.

"Seifer Almasy." Squall said. "This is your last chance."

"Thank you, I'll do better this time." Seifer said. "Don't let me interrupt you're party, I need to go study." With that, Seifer left the room, and headed back to his old dorm room. He was pleased when he opened the Door. Everything was exactly the way he left it.

"Well, now that all that is out of the way, let's party!" Selphie cried, everyone agreed fully as the six of them dispersed from the stage. Selphie ran over to where she was sitting and pulled out a bag, which had a Video Camera in it. She turned it on, then let out a giggle when she realized she was holding it the wrong way, getting a close-up of her face forever etched in time. She got the camera the way it was supposed to be, and spotted Quistis and Irvine a few feet away.

"C'mon, everybody knows how to dance." Irvine told her.

"Not me." Quistis said while holding a glass of Champaign.

"It's easy. Just move like this." Irvine said as he began bobbing his head and turning about.

"You call that dancing?" Quistis asked.

"You said you were a beginner, right?" Irvine asked. "You want it done quick or you want it done right?" Quistis saw Selphie with her camera, and gave a little wave.

"C'mon Quisty, say something." Selphie said.

"Like what?" Quistis asked.

"Like 'Check me out, I'm on TV!'" Irvine said as he appeared from the bottom of Selphie's view. "Seriously, It's not that hard." Irvine then wrapped his arm around Quistis. "Just smile, nod, and say whatever's on your mind."

"Like get off of me?" Quistis said as she gave Irvine a shove. As Quistis walked away, Irvine stared into the camera, with a dejected look on his face. Selphie followed Quistis, to a half drunken Headmaster Cid.

"Celebrating early, headmaster?" Quistis asked.

"Just a little bit." Cid said.

"So when do I get to start instructing again?" Quistis asked again.

"I've decided to give each of you a few days to rest. So after a few weeks, you will be able to fulfill your duties as an instructor again." Cid said as he noticed Selphie, with her camera. Cid simply acknowledged the fact she was there, and lifted his wine glass and tipped his head. "You know Quistis, you're not the only one taking on old duties." Cid looked to his right as Edea approached. She was back to wearing her simple black dress, the same one she wore when she raised them years ago. No longer dawning her dark sorceress attire.

"What do you mean, headmaster?" Irvine asked, suddenly making his way over to the three of them.

"I'm going to raise orphans again." Edea said. "I'm going to restart the orphanage right here in the Garden."

"Wow, that's great." Irvine said. Both he and Quistis respected their Matron's Decision, and bowed to her, Irvine removing his hat in the process. He looked out the corner of his eye, and saw Selphie, still holding the camera, giving the cowboy an Idea.

"Sefie, gimme the camera." Irvine said.

"No." Selphie replied.

"C'mon, I just wanna film." Irvine begged.

"Gimme something in collateral." Selphie said. Irvine thought for a moment, then placed his hat on Selphie's head, prompting Selphie to give Irvine her camera. Selphie leapt out into her camera's view.

"Irvine, you have the camera sideways." Selphie said. "Turn it like this."

"Like this?" Irvine asked as he turned the camera.

"Yeah, just like that." As Irvine filmed, Selphie put her arm on Quistis' shoulder and waved. Suddenly, Irvine moved the camera elsewhere, to Xu and a group of her friends.

"Hello ladies!" Irvine said as he raised his eyebrows. Suddenly, Selphie was back up in his face.

"Look at girls on your own camera!" Selphie said.

"Fine." Irvine said, dragging the camera back to Selphie and Quistis.

"12, 13, 14." They heard someone count. Selphie and Quistis looked over to another girl sitting next to Zell, whom was inhaling hot dogs. Zell suddenly reached over to a glass, and found he was out of pop to wash it down. As he complained with his mouth full, Selphie and Quistis mistook it for choking, and slammed their palms on his back.

"No...I'm not...OW!" Zell complained as Selphie and Quistis stopped. "I wasn't choking, I just needed something to drink!" Suddenly, Zell jumped out of his seat, chasing Selphie, Quistis, and the other girl off. Zell heard Irvine bust out laughing, who realized that he had just gotten it all on tape.

"Get that camera off of me, Cowboy!" Zell said as he threw a hot dog in Irvine's direction. Irvine ducked, but still took the camera off Zell. Irvine then caught up to Selphie, who was catching her breath. As she looked outside, she got Irvine's attention.

"Irvine, get that!" Selphie said. Irvine turned in the direction of the balcony, where Squall and Rinoa were standing.

"Uh-oh." Irvine said.

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh?" Selphie asked.

"Your batteries are going dead." Irvine said.

"No! The only other ones I have are in my dorm!" Selphie cried.

* * *

Rinoa stood on the balcony with her arms on the railing, looking out into the night sky. Squall, her knight, stood behind her, leaning against the wall, looking at the same sky. Just the two of them there, neither could be happier. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Selphie and her camera. A few seconds later, something streaked across the sky, a shooting star. Rinoa looked at Squall and pointed up, just like she had done the night they came into each others lives.

"See that?" Rinoa asked.

"Both times." Squall said as he walked over to her. The looked into each other's eyes, found themselves in each others arms, and then their lips touched. They had only known each other for a week and a half, and now, it seemed like neither one could function without each other.

* * *

WIPE AWAY THOSE GOD DAMN TEARS! I NEVER SAID 'THE END'. THIS IS **_NOT THE END!_**

Final Update: Thursday, June 23.

* * *

OK, for Griever Weapon, this is how to get the GF's you're missing.**Step 1: Acquire the Ragnarok**  
Just play as normal to get it. 

**Step 2: Find the Deep Sea Research Lab.  
**It's completely surrounded by water, so it won't show up on the map. But take my word for it. It's in the Southwest (Bottom Left) corner of the map.

**Step 3: Approach the core.  
**This is tricky, because if you move while it is shining, you'll be forced into a battle, regardless if you have Diablos' Enc-None ability enabled, so move when it darkens. Once you reach the core, Bahamut will ask you some questions, after each one you will have to fight a Ruby Dragon (Hooray for Quistis' Degenerator!) If you answer wrong, Bahamut will repeat himself after you fight. Here are the questions and answers.

Q. So you wish to challenge me?  
A. It's not our will to fight.

Q. Begging me for mercy?  
A. Never!

Q. Damned imbeciles, why do you wish to fight?  
A. Choose the third option, which is hidden. The third option is "It's our nature".

After this, Bahamut will fight you. He's tough, and Degenerator won't work this time, so if you must rely on Limits, go with Zell's Duel or Squall's Renzokuken. You'll want to take him down quickly, because he will use Mega Flare. If you find yourself in trouble, you can draw Curaga and Full-Life from him. After you win, he will join you. You can't get Eden just yet, so you'll have to leave and come back later. You can get there once you see a vine growing out from the hole in the ground.

**Step 4: Reach the Deep Sea Deposit**  
There are two ways to go about this. One is with Zell, the other without. I'll cover them both. First, access the machine to get 20 units of steam power to open the doors. Without Zell is easier, because then you can use Diablos' Enc-None in the excavation site. But if you defeat the monsters with Zell at your side, it opens the door for tons of rare items.

**Without Zell**  
4 Units are automatically spent to open the way to floor 2. (16)  
Spend 2 units to open the door to floor 3 (14)  
Use the monitor under the stairs and spend 4 units to open the steam room (10) Inside you can get 7 additional steam units (17) from there, use 1 to get to floor 4 (16)  
Use 1 steam unit to get to floor 5 (15)  
Use another to get to floor 6 (14)  
Use 4 units to get into the excavation site (10)

**With Zell**  
4 Units are automatically spent to open the way to floor 2. (16)  
Use 1 to get to floor 3 (15)  
Use 1 to get to floor 4 (14)  
Use 1 to get to floor 5 (13)  
Use 1 to get to floor 6 (12)  
Inspect the machinery and Zell will say that he can handle it. Allow him to do so, and he will open the door with good ol' muscles. (12) 

Afterwards, You'll have to get to the bottom of the excavation site. Fighting Tri-Faces, Grendel's, Imps, Behemoths, Ruby Dragons, and Iron Giants along the way (Unless you did it without Zell). Once you reach the bottom, you'll come across a control panel, which needs 10 Steam units to be activated. (There is a hidden Save Point here, I suggest you use it) Once you do so, Ultima Weapon will appear. Draw Eden from it, use Meltdown or Doomtrain to cut its defenses, and then hammer with Limit Breaks! (Lion Heart can take Ultima Weapon out in one go!)


	50. Truth Be Told

Even with as fast as I updated, I didn't think I'd be done this soon.

**pinklove: **You can go ahead now; it'll all be over soon.

**WildfireDreams: **Beware; I have typed two words at the bottom that some have been dreading for a long time.

**Lady-Rinoa: **It was the ending (in the game), How could I half ass it?

**nightfighter642: **The answer you're looking for may be included here.

**k i w i froot: **The mystery inside your brain is now revealed.

**QueenAdreena: **Let this be a lesson, ALWAYS take my word for it. Also, I wasn't giving you the evil eye, I'm just too anxious to see Zell start stomping a mud hole in her ass, and figured it couldn't hurt to ask.

**Kenny H: **A guy's gotta know, right? You're not the only one learning something new today (Squall).

One more thing. In your review, don't ask any questions. Odds are, they won't be answered.

CHAPTER 50: TRUTH BE TOLD

Once they both needed air, they finally broke their first kiss. Sure, at first, they had gotten on each other's nerves, but this was all a result of Squall's change. The cold, quiet, loner had finally let someone into his life after 13 years, and felt much better because of it. Rinoa was the first one Squall felt he could trust in a long time, and Zell, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie soon followed suit. Squall not only had friends, but now, a girlfriend.

"I'm thirsty." Rinoa said.

"Let's go find the drink table." Squall said. They went inside and grabbed a couple of soda's, before someone got their attention.

"There you are." The person said, it was Seifer.

"I thought you were studying." Squall said.

"I came out to make a phone call when I spotted someone at the front gate." Seifer said. "Rinoa, you're dad's here, and he says it's important."

"Ugh, the one man who could ruin a moment." Rinoa cursed. She looked over to the door to find General Caraway approaching.

"Caraway." Rinoa said coldly, just to acknowledge his presence.

"General, what are you doing here?" Squall asked.

"I need to tell my daughter something." Caraway said. "Something important."

"I'm listening." Rinoa said, not even looking at him.

"Honey." Caraway began. "As you may know, Galbadia is without a Ruler."

"Hmm, when did this happen?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, Ultimecia killed Deling, putting her in charge." Caraway began. "Then when she disappeared, that Almasy boy took command, then he just resigned. But what you don't know is that Seifer never named a Second in command."

"So now what?" Rinoa asked.

"The Galbadian congress came to me today, and they asked me to be the new president of Galbadia." Caraway said.

"I'm happy for you." Rinoa said.

"Rinoa, my daughter," Caraway continued. "I want to get along with you again. That's why I've decided to name Timber as an Independent Nation." At this announcement, Rinoa turned around.

"Is it true?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes." Caraway said. "I'm spending the night in the Balamb Hotel, and catching a Train to Timber tomorrow morning to declare its independence." Rinoa was speechless; the one thing she fought for for so long was finally going to happen.

"Who will be Timber's President?" Rinoa asked.

"That's up to the people." Caraway said. "An election will be held 3 months after I make the announcement, and the new President will be sworn in 2 weeks after."

"Thank you...Daddy." Rinoa said as she hugged her father for the first time in years.

"By the way, you're Squall, right?" Caraway asked.

"Yeah, why?" Squall asked back.

"A former soldier of mine is here too, and he's looking for you." Caraway said.

"Former soldier? Who?" Squall wondered.

"Oddly, he became President of Esthar." Caraway said.

"Oh, Laguna." Squall said, rolling his eyes. He remembered Laguna had to tell him something, and apparently, it couldn't wait. "Send him in." Squall said. Caraway left, and Laguna walked in.

"Squall, there ya are." Laguna said. "I've been looking everywhere for ya."

"I guess you wanna have that chat now?" Squall asked.

"Well, if you're not too busy." Laguna said. Squall looked around for his friends. Zell was still stuffing his face, Irvine and Selphie were looking frantically for a pair of batteries for her camcorder, and Quistis was talking with Cid and Edea.

"It's alright Squall." Rinoa said. "I'll just go help Selphie and Irvine or something." With that, Rinoa skipped off.

"I guess I'm free now." Squall said.

"Is there a place we can do this that's, you know, more private?" Laguna asked.

"Whatever you have to tell me must be important." Squall said. "I guess we could step outside." Squall led Laguna out onto the balcony, and shut the door.

"I guess I'll start." Laguna said. "You know why I couldn't go back to Winhill after I saved Ellone, right?"

"Yeah." Said Squall, "You had to seal Adel, and then you were made president. You WANTED to go back, but couldn't. I understand."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Laguna said. "Anyway, this has to do about the relationship I had with Raine."

"I know." Squall said. "She helped you when you were hurt, then you got married. It's a shame what happened to her and your son."

"What happened there is only the half-truth." Laguna said. "I didn't know of it until Ellone came and found me."

"What are you talking about?" Squall asked.

"Raine died, but my son survived." Laguna said. "He's still alive."

"So you're son is out there." Squall said. "Are you gonna try and find him?"

"I know where he is." Laguna said. "Squall. What you don't know is that my son didn't take my last name. Raine gave him her maiden name."

"And what was her maiden name?" Squall asked. Laguna took a deep breath, and looked Squall dead in the eye, a serious look on his face.

"Her name was Raine Leonhart." Laguna said.

"Leonhart?" Squall asked. "That's my last name." Suddenly, Squall's eyes went wide, and he put his hand to his mouth. "Are you saying...?"

"Squall." Laguna said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am your...Father." Squall gave a big gulp, and grabbed the railing. He felt dizzy.

"Are you mad at me?" Laguna asked.

"I don't know." Squall said.

"Look Squall," Laguna began to stammer. "I didn't even know until Ellone told me, I'm..."

"No, don't say anything." Squall said. "I just...I need to go sit down." Squall stumbled back inside the party, leaving Laguna on the balcony. He knew Squall was his son and that he had the right to know, but after 17 years, was he better off being left in the dark?

* * *

Squall was pale as a ghost. He sat down and tried to sort everything out. Could Laguna Loire, the man Squall referred to as a bumbling clown, really be his Father? He needed a Second opinion, but none of his friends would know. Suddenly, another person caught his eye, Ellone! She would definitely know! She knew Laguna as a Little girl, and Squall for 'perhaps' all of his life! Squall slowly walked over to his beloved 'Sis.'

"Sis!" Squall said, getting her attention.

"Squall, there you are!" Ellone said.

"Laguna told me something, and I need a second opinion, and you're the only other one who would know." Squall stammered.

"Laguna told you that he's your father, didn't he?" Ellone asked.

"Is it true?" Squall wondered.

"Yes Squall, it's true." Ellone said. "I'm the one that convinced him to tell you."

"And that means," Squall continued, "That Raine was..."

"Your Mother." Ellone said. "I saw you on the day you were born. It was 2 days after I got back to Winhill."

"Ellone, why didn't you tell me?" Squall said.

"I wanted to Squall, I really did." Ellone said. "But you seem to have forgotten everything. I didn't think you would believe me."

"It was because of the GF's." Squall defended.

"I know." Ellone said. "Listen, that was a lot to take in after 17 years. Why don't you get some rest? I'll talk to Laguna. You want me to tell the others?"

"Yes, I still can't believe it myself." Squall said. Ellone escorted Squall back to his room, figuring that he could take care of the rest. On her way back, she spotted someone familiar.

"Relax Ellone," Seifer said, "Those days are behind me. So what's wrong with Squall?"

"Come with me back to the party, I need to tell the others too." Ellone said. Soon, Ellone rounded up Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis, as Seifer got hold of Zell and Rinoa.

"So what's so important that Squall had to go lay down?" Irvine asked.

"Squall just found out who his Father is." Ellone said. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"No way! His BIOLOGICAL Father?" Zell asked.

"Yes." Ellone said.

"Well, who is it? Do we know him?" Selphie asked

"It's Laguna." Ellone said. Everyone's jaw dropped, except for one.

"Who's Laguna?" Seifer asked

"Laguna Loire, President of Esthar." Ellone said.

* * *

Squall was asleep in five minutes. After getting a shock like that, normally, that could keep someone up all night, but Squall hadn't had a wink of sleep in 2 days.

In his dream, Squall found himself up in the sky, standing on a cloud, but somehow, he didn't feel right.

"I don't think this is a regular dream." Squall said to himself.

"Of course not." A woman's voice said. "You usually don't know you're dreaming. You're actually having a vision." Squall turned around to look for this person whom the voice belonged to. Squall found a woman standing about 12 feet away from him. She wore jeans, a yellow turtleneck sweater, and a matching bandana: Raine, his mother.

"Mom?" Squall asked. "But you're..."

"I told you it's a vision, my son." Raine said. "I may be dead, but you're really speaking to me."

"So it is true." Squall said. "You and Laguna are my parents." Raine simply nodded.

"From the second I laid eyes on you, I fell in love." Raine said in a motherly tone.

"Rai-, I mean, Mom." Squall said. "When you...you know. Were you upset with La-, I mean, Dad?"

"At first I was." Raine said. "I didn't understand why he didn't come back. And with Ellone's age and lisp, I couldn't count on her to tell me why at the time. Then when I got up here, I was able to see what Laguna was doing. When he did come back to Winhill, he found out and sprinted to my grave, yelling out 'I'm so sorry, Raine!' He was bawling like a baby."

"But you watched him." Squall said.

"Squall, though I can't tell him, I forgive Laguna." Raine said. "And you should too."

"Did you watch over me too?" Squall asked.

"I would never forgive myself if I didn't." Raine said. "I saw when Laguna sealed Adel, then I watched you finish the job. The next time you see Edea, thank her for raising you for me."

"I will." Squall said. "But I bet everything that you would have done a better job." Squall, acting on instinct, then hugged his mother.

"I'll never forget you, Mom." Squall said.

"And I'll never stop watching you." Raine said. And with that, Squalls vision ended. It was 5:30 in the morning when he woke up. He felt someone with him. He reached up and turned on a light, and saw that Rinoa had curled up next to him. He didn't mind, he was happier this way. One thing was for sure, his life would never be the same again.

EPILOGUE

Squall told Laguna about his vision, and let him know that both he and Raine had forgiven him. Squall accepted the fact that Laguna was his father; though both thought it best that Squall keep Leonhart as his last name in order to honor Raine's memory.

Rinoa patched things up with her father, and went with him when he declared Timber's independence. Rinoa convinced him to go see her mother's grave, allowing him to grieve properly and become a better father. Rinoa stayed at Balamb Garden, and Squall gave his word to love and protect Rinoa.

Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin were allowed back in Balamb Garden. After a mere 2 months, Seifer passed his 4th Field Exam and was made a SeeD. Seifer has recently grown fond of his tutor: Quistis.

Zell was happy with his hot dog every day, and even hooked up with another girl at Balamb Garden. He soon found himself going to the Library every day just to flirt with her.

Selphie spend countless time with her friends from Trabia Garden who were boarded at Balamb for a few months until Trabia Garden was completely repaired. However, her Trabian friends soon found themselves taking a back seat whenever Selphie saw a certain gunslinger named Irvine cross her vision.

Following the death of 2 sorceresses, Adel and Ultimecia, Ellone moved to Esthar and stayed with 'Uncle Laguna'. Nobody was around to seek her anymore. And even if anybody tried, Laguna still had a keen eye with a Machine gun. They shouldn't have had to worry, since Laguna and Caraway signed a peace treaty between Esthar and Galbadia.

Cid and Edea took roles as Headmaster and Headmistress at Balamb Garden. However, there were still orphaned children in the world. Edea now had more children who could call her 'Matron.' Or as a small child would say 'Matwyn.'

The GF stones regenerated, bringing each one back to life. Griever's was included, and now Squall had the power of the two most dangerous GF's in the universe: Griever and Eden.

SeeDs were still sent out on missions every now and then, they had to keep the income coming into Balamb Garden. Mainly, they were hired by Governments of other nations to deal with the monsters from the latest Lunar Cry.

Raine continued to watch Squall and Laguna from heaven. Each time Squall referred to Laguna as 'Dad', or Laguna to Squall as 'Son' made her smile.

And alas. After many months of writing and 50 chapters. Sadly, this is...

THE END

But remember, every end is a new beginning…

Should inspiration strike again, I hope every loyal reviewer I got will continue reading any future works I may create

Final Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or any characters of the sort. Never have, Never will. Don't bother suing me, I have 81 cents to my name.


End file.
